Resistance is Futile!
by Mazgrl98
Summary: I'm a freelance writer. Livin' the life, ya know. However, one little mistake concerning my fail-aim, ramen noodles, and a non-closable ad have left me with a handful of Hetalia UNITS on the way. Isn't that just peachy? ... Yeah, this is not going to be a smooth ride. Rated M for Language
1. I'm a Procrastinator

**Well, looks like i'm here with a unit story...**

**This is my... 17th attempt on starting one? Not the same story each time either. This one was the one that i liked the beginning to.**

**Just read on, and tell me if i messed up somewhere so i can go fix it!**

**EDIT 12/29/12: Didn't edit a thing, just mind the rating in the SUMMARY (Rated M for Language). It does say T, but it doesn't show up on the category page unless you have your ratings set to all. The ratings go through K - T, and not M, so i just edited the Summary to say it was M.**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish i owned Hetalia. I only own the plot and the... people in here that i made up.**

**(12/29/12 thoughts: Get ready for an epic ride!)**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 1: I'm A Procrastinator...

* * *

I flattened out my yellow blouse and then adjusted my white business skirt. I clutched the straps of my laptop bag, and gently rapped on the door.

After a few seconds, a young looking woman opened the door with a frown. _Obviously not a morning person…oh wait, it's three in the afternoon…Lazy bum._ I smiled (read: forced) and she glared at me.

"Hola, la señorita Vasques! ¿Cómo estás?" I spoke in Spanish, and she ran a hand through her curly mop of dark brown hair. She only spoke Spanish, so I had to speak Spanish to her every time we spoke. "¿Qué quieres?" Harsh, she just woke up. Am I that much of a nuisance that she has to ask '_What do you want_' every time I come to give her something?

"Ellos poner tu correo en mi caja." I took out the letters, bills, and other things from my bag, and she snatched them away from me. "Si tú mirar..." She shot me an icy glare, and then slammed her apartment door closed, making me shut my eyes.

I opened my brown eyes and sighed. She's always like this. I walked off to the elevator and pressed the button. While I stood there, I thought about what I wanted to do for my next deadline. I needed twenty-five or more pages by Friday –it's Wednesday today- and I only have three pages completed. I've had no inspiration what so ever, so I was heading off to the roof of lovely Midtown Crossing.

Lovely Omaha, Nebraska is a blast… To an extent…

I stopped by my apartment on the second to top floor and grabbed my phone from the glass kitchen table. I slid the unlock button and slid my code in –it's a Droid Razr- before checking my notifications.

I missed a text from my editor about my deadline, my still best friend from high school wanting to meet up and chat, the cute guy from the third floor who is really sweet –awesome score!- and my younger sister asking when I could come visit her all the way in Greeley, Colorado. I replied to the last three. My editor needs to chill.

I have plenty of time!

Right before I turned to leave, my stomach growled, and I sighed. I put my laptop bag on the bar counter –the side of the counter where you put barstools, like an island…or is it?- and walked to my stainless steel fridge to grab something to cook up. When the fridge held nothing of my interest, I took a packet of ramen noodles from the cabinet, and poured the contents into a bowl that I filled with water.

While I waited for my ramen to cook, I slid my laptop out of my bag, and logged in. I clicked on the Internet icon instead of word because I'm gonna procrastinate until tomorrow.

After Google popped up, I started my search for new clothes and awesome stuff. A couple of pages later and fifty seconds before my ramen was done, a pop up came, and on it said something totally random.

_You are the 100,000th visitor to this site! You've received a prize! Fill out the shipping order to complete this offer. *This is 100% true._

OMG if it has that assurance it has to be true right?

I am General Sarcasm. Nice to meet you.

I clicked my tongue impatiently, and then when I clicked on cancel, the microwave rang, and I left to go get my bowl of delicious noodles without flavoring.

After pouring in the chicken flavoring and stirring it with a fork, I took out chopsticks from the drawer next to the stove containing all kinds of silverware, and stuck the sticks into the ramen. When I went back to my laptop I had my ramen handing from my mouth as I rounded the counter to sit in the barstool.

Slurping up my noodles, I examined the current screen, and almost chocked on the noodles in my throat. I swear I clicked Cancel, but apparently I clicked on continue and there was no close button!

I had no choice.

I didn't want to take a change and get a virus or freeze my expensive laptop by just turning it off, so I filled out the info and clicked the arrow. Billing information, next button, choose or random? Random, next button.

_Thank you! Your prize is a: Hetalia Unit. It will arrive in 1-2 days. _

I shrugged, and went back to ordering clothes for my already full closet of clothes. That lasted the rest of the day until about nine, so I took my empty bowl of ramen to the sink and put it with the rest of the dishes in the sink. I needed to do the dishes soon…and clean up the house…

I groaned, and ignored that note.

Procrastination for the win!

I grabbed my open laptop and went to sit on the blue sofa on the side with the extended cushion. I put my laptop out in front of me, and turned on the TV and cable to search for something interesting to watch. I settled for American Dad, and then shuffled off to my bedroom to put on pajamas.

I pulled on striped black and white girl boxers and a short sleeved black v-neck, and went across the way from my door to the bathroom to wash my face, brush through my hair, and brush my teeth.

After I finished all of those, I went back into the living room to try to write and watch American Dad.

I did the latter of those two things more than the other.

I'm a procrastinator.

* * *

**I'm still not that happy with it... I dont know...**

**Review~**


	2. Editor Threats, Crates, WalMart!

**Thank you srbskatomato for reviewing! I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: No owning of Hetalia for Mazgrl98**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 2: Editor threats, crates, and a Wal-Mart trip!

* * *

"_How come every time I turn around_

_My London, London Bridge wanna go down_

_My London, London, London_

_Wanna go down like—"_

I lazily reached for my phone on the wooden coffee table, and picked it up.

"Hello…" I said as I draped my arm over my eyes to shield myself from the sun that seeped in through the sliding glass door's window that lead to a balcony. I fell asleep on the couch apparently, and I had my fuzzy zebra print blanket over me.

"Good morning, Melissa." I frowned.

Damn Editor needs to back the hell off my business.

"If you call me one more time at…seven forty in the morning, I'm going to come and kick your ass into next week. I know about my deadline, and I've got almost all the pages done," –lie number one- "So hike up your granny panties and take a chill pill. I'm hanging up."

"You better have those pages finished by the time I come over tomorrow." I hung up on her and uncovered my eyes. I sat up after a few moments, and then put my feet on the cold wood floor.

"Cold!" I said, and scurried off to the carpet of my bedroom. Wiggling my toes in the cream colored carpet, I walked to my walk in closet –it's not that big with all my clothes in there- and chose an outfit for today.

I decided on black waist shorts and a sheer light blue short sleeved shirt –tucked in- with a white tank top under it. I pulled out sandals, and went over to the bathroom to shower and get ready for my day.

By the time I got into the kitchen, it was about eight thirty. I went to my coffee maker and took out the filter to replace it with a new one. Taking a box of Earl Grey from a nearby cabinet, I took out two tea bags, ripped off the tops, and poured the tea leaves in the filter, spreading them out flat when they were both in there. Pouring in the necessary water, I closed the lid, and turned it on to make my tea.

In case you're wondering, yes, you can make tea with a coffee maker.

It has just been proven.

I pulled the small jar of sugar from the corner and took off the spoon attached to it. Taking off the lid, I stuck the spoon inside, and grabbed the honey from the cabinet with the spices and other stuff in there –i.e. syrup, corn starch, other stuff like that-

After pouring my tea into a polka dotted mug, I sat on the couch and watched the news. Nothing much was happening in the city, and trust me, it's a shock. There's always something. Whether it be a shooting, and it's not a bad city, it's just that people do stupid shit sometimes.

Like the Van Maur shooting… stupid people did something stupid and ruined it for the people who had nothing to do with it.

Well, after the news went to commercial, I flipped through the channels to try and find something to watch. Before I could find something to watch, my phone –regular phone, not cell phone- rang, and I rushed over to get it after setting down my mug.

"Hello?" I heard some quiet talking in the background.

"_Yes, Melissa, you have a delivery. Want me to send him up?" _I looked at the living room. It was still a sorta-kinda mess.

Procrastination has failed me.

"Yeah, send him up." I said, and when the front desk guy agreed, I hung up, and started dashing around to clean up a bit (read: Picked up all things and threw them into my bedroom)

When knocking was heard, I took my mug, and went to the door. A handsome guy stood in a uniform in front of me, and a crate behind him on a trolley. "Hey." I said with a wave and he smiled.

"I'm assuming you're Melissa Carter?" He asked and I nodded. "Yes sir. That I am." I replied with a small laugh, and he handed me a clip board. "Sign this." I signed it quickly and was handed a manila envelope. "Is the living room fine?" He asked as he got behind the trolley and propped in onto its two wheels.

"Yeah, just right in here." I moved out of the way, and he wheeled the crate in. He slid the trolley from underneath it, and then eased the crate down flat. "Be careful with this. I'll see you next week."

"Next week?" I questioned and he nodded. "It's a weekly thing. You'll be getting another next week or sooner." I stood there silently.

"Thank you." I muttered and he nodded before leaving.

When the click of the door sounded through the silent condo of mine, I stared at the box. I opened the envelope and took out a manual.

**YAO WANG: User Guide and Manual**

I sighed in relief.

At least it's someone I can tolerate.

So, after reading through the manual, I decided that I'm not doing the first one because…well, I suck at singing, and I don't know the anthem, I won't do the third one because I don't want to get jumped, so Japanese anthem, here we come.

After typing in my password and clicking on the internet icon, I went to YouTube and looked up the Japanese national anthem. Clicking on the first one there, I turned up the volume to high and waited.

"Japan!" I opened the box with the end of a hammer that just so happened to show up when I needed it, and he sat up quickly when the lid was off.

"Where's Japan, aru?" He asked, and I set the lid down. "Not here yet… I had to wake you up so I played his anthem and, what do you know? You're alive!" I smiled and did 'jazz hands'.

"Come, out of the box." I stepped aside while I held out my hand. He took it, and got out. "Well, welcome to my lovely home. It's…not much, actually, but it's enough for me." I swept out a hand to gesture to my place.

"I don't think I need you in any other mode, so I don't have to reprogram you. Oh hey! Look, it's Panda!" I pulled out the little panda and then the basket. "Panda-aru!" He took the panda from me, and I searched through the Styrofoam peanuts for the other mentioned things that came with Yao.

Wok, check. Mandarin jackets and pant sets, check. He was in his uniform, so check to that too. "Okay! Well, not much else…" I put the lid back on the box.

"Are there any rules, aru?" He asked, and I shrugged. "Well, inform me of anything that could possible wreck or destroy something in my condo, um, knock if my bedroom door –over there- is closed and I'm in it. Quiet time is from 10pm to 7am. That's it, I suppose." I informed, standing the box upright, and against the wall.

"I should put this somewhere…hmm…" I put a finger to my chin in thought, and then looked at Yao who was inspecting the kitchen area. "Maybe Chuck will come up and take this from me…" I grabbed the phone and called the front desk.

"_Yello?"_

"Blue." I replied with a smile. I'm such a smart cookie.

"_Oh, Melissa. I'm guessing you want that box gone now."_

I gasped dramatically. "You are a mind reader! Yeah, it's empty now, and I have some things to do, so… yeah, just have it gone by the time I get back, okay?"

"_Sure can do._" He said, and I hung up.

"Well, Yao. I have to do something about… this problem," I was gesturing to his uniform. "So, I have to take you shopping somewhere. Oh, and we're living in America." He frowned for a second, but then smiled.

"Let me grab my bag, and we'll go." I rushed into my bedroom only to trip on the blanket that I had thrown in there earlier.

Fail girl is fail.

After putting away (read: punching it and throwing it into closet) the blanket, I grabbed my purse/bag and my cellphone, and took Yao out to shop.

We went to Wal-Mart.

This is how it went:

I showed Yao to the Mens section, he took what he needed and or liked, and we were off to find some things for my house and some for myself.

"Pushing around a cart~

In Wal-Mart~

With my friend named Yao." I sang quietly as I passed by the swimsuits, and I halted my steed(cart). I immediately grabbed rainbow shorts, a sparkly OP string bikini top and bottom, and then a cover up dress.

Heading over to the garden section, I cot a few pots, a few packets of flower seeds, and then an adorable flamingo with sunglasses and a straw hat. After that, I went for electronics, threw the newest Sims 3 game in the cart along with a new camera and a few USB's for my lovely laptop.

And so, we are now in the food section, looking for things to eat because my fridge is an arctic wasteland with nothing in it. I got a watermelon, and like, twenty Yoplait cherry yogurts because I love them. We also got cherries, Reddi-whip, pancake mix, more cereal, bags of rice, vegetables, a couple Lunchables, and a few personal ice-cream quarts.

Our cart was fuller than…well, the cart. It was also really heavy. The check out was long because people don't know how to use their credit cards correctly, so we switched lanes, and then we were out after I got a pack of gum. Let's just say the total price was over $100…a lot more.

And I thought Wal-Mart was 'Every day low prices'? What happened to that?

So, hauling the lovely cart of bags to my blue Volkswagen bug, I popped the trunk, and the two of us put the plastic bags in it.

Did I go overboard?

Yes, yes I did.

By the time we got home, I just realized that we had to haul all this stuff up six stories.

…

I didn't think that through very well…

* * *

**I dont know about this chapter. I had America as first, but it didn't turn out well. So, i chose one that i could tolerate. China is Melissa's first unit!**

**I dont know if i have his character right thought... i think he's OOC... not much talking, just the arrival...**

**Have you been watching the Olympics?**

**Review~**


	3. I Don't Speak Chinese

**Disclaimer: Do i have to do this?**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 3: I don't know Chinese…

* * *

I hurried into the lobby to get Chuck.

"Chuck, I need assistance!" I said, and he looked up at me from his spot behind the desk. "You didn't kill someone, did you?"

I frowned and put a hand over my heart. "I am not a killer. I just have too many grocery bags and such, and can you come help?" He slid his feet off the desk, and followed me back to my bar.

I was glad he didn't say anything to Yao, but I could tell he was curious to where he came from. It was written all over his face. After setting everything inside the door of my place, he waved and walked off.

"Let us unpack all _this_." I motioned to the bags.

Yao nodded and helped me unpack all the crap on the bags.

After making sure everything could and would go where it was supposed to go in the kitchen, I closed the cabinet and looked at the digital clock on the stove.

_11:32…_

Eh, we have the rest of the day to get to—

A thought hit my brain like a brick.

"Where are you gonna sleep? I only have one room…" I said out loud, and then turned around.

"Hmmm… I could just find an actual house…" With that said, I walked over to my laptop, and started my search for a pleasant home with enough bedrooms to house a ton of people.

"Melissa, what do you want for dinner, aru?" I jumped slightly because… I don't know actually. I was so focused on looking at houses I forgot about having another person in the house –even though we were talking a lot through out my search-.

I looked up at the China-man and shrugged. "Eh, whatever is fine. I eat about anything. That's not burnt. I don't eat anything burnt, grilled hotdogs –that depends on the hotdog type-, um…anything that looks like it could be drowned in grease I don't like… knock yourself out with cooking. NOT LITERALLY." I said and he nodded with a smile.

"All right." I turned my attention to the little clock on my screen.

_7:15…_

I nodded slowly and continued my search.

While I waited and searched, I had the weirdest feeling like I was forgetting something important.

I shooed it away for ruining my train of thought.

Sometime later, a delicious smell wafted over to my nose, and it smelled pretty awesome. There was a weird 'skish-ing' noise coming from the kitchen, and I could only see Yao focusing on whatever he was cooking for us.

I walked into the kitchen to see steam rising from the Wok and as I walked further in, I almost dropped dead from the smell of heaven.

"Whatcha making?" I asked as I looked into the wok and saw noodles, beef and vegetables.

"Chinese beef noodle soup, aru." He replied, and I nodded. "It smells really good." I said while trying not to drool like a dork. Backing up some I went to the bathroom to wash my hands, and before I left, I examined my face.

It's a habit I need to break.

I leaned over the counter to look at the small almost invisible zits still there, and I frowned. They weren't there this morning! I toyed with my bangs, and then for some odd reason, I sniffed the foam soap.

Strawberries! I love the smell, not the fruit. Well, I'll eat them, but only one or two. If it's in a smoothie, I'll eat it then too, but strawberries are not my favorite fruit. I turned off the light and walked out of the bathroom.

"It's ready, aru!" I padded my way to the bowl being placed on the table. I sat down and waited for Yao out of habit. My house growing up had us wait for everyone to sit down and then we ate.

So after he sat down, I started eating.

It was _so _delicious, you don't even know. Maybe it's just me, but I officially believe this to be heaven in my mouth. Anyone with me?

I'm alone then, all right. I understand.

About ten minutes later, I drank the soup left in the bowl and licked my lips. "Delicious!" I cheered and took my bowl to the sink. Staring into the sink, I almost dropped the bowl.

It was clean.

Legit, no joke, it was _clean_.

I didn't do that.

"Yao, did you wash the dishes?" I asked as I ran the water, and he handed me his bowl. "I did. It's hard to cook when you have no room for dirty dishes, aru." He explained, and I nodded. "Okay. Thanks, I was gonna do it soon but…" I sucked in a breath through my teeth. "I'm lazy…" I opened the dishwasher and put the bowls inside it along with the eatery utensils.

"Imma continue my search for my house… Um, where to let you sleep…" I walked out into the living room. "I don't want you sleeping on the couch because…well, it's rude…" I stated, and then thought harder.

"Is a blow-up mattress okay?" I asked, and he took a few moments to answer. "It's a mattress that you blow up, that's it." I added on.

"That's fine." I nodded and stared at the couch. "We need to move the couch then. Towards the sliding doors." I made sure we had enough room before we pushed the couch to the door.

"Oh hey! There's my USB!" I said as I picked up the one labeled '2010 – Jan to July' I stuck it in my pocket and picked up the coffee table and put it on the couch we moved. Walking to the pantry, I reached for the box that held the blow up mattress on the top shelf –why did I put it all the way up there when I'm only 5'3" I honestly don't know- When I couldn't reach it, I pulled out the step-stool, and got the box with ease.

Pulling out the folded up mattress, I threw it on the ground and plugged the cord into the wall, turning the button on as I did so, and it started filling up slowly. I took my laptop from the couch –it was still on there- and walked it into my room.

After setting it on my bed and changing into pajamas – T-shirt with a butterfly on it, shorts- and threw my hair into a ponytail, I walked back out and to the pantry to get sheets.

Kneeling down to shut off the blower, I locked it to keep the air from getting out, and then opened up the folded sheets. I saw that Yao was looking at a painting on the wall while I put on the sheets, and I smiled.

"Done. Just come get me if you need anything, okay?" I said as I stood up and rubbed my knees. "Xiéxié nǐ." He said with a smile and I walked back into my bedroom.

I was guessing he said 'Thank you' but I could be wrong. I don't know Chinese.

Around nine thirty, I was still searching for a lovely home, when realization hit me.

Not a good one either.

"The deadline!" I darted out of my room and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, two sodas, a yogurt, and a couple of cherries. Yao was asleep already, and I only had the light of the fridge to see out in my dark and spacey place.

Making my way back into my dark bedroom, I kicked the door closed with my foot, and set my items on the bedside table. Jumping on the queen sized bed –with an ocean themed comforter- I clicked on word and started typing away throughout the night.

* * *

"Where is she?!"

I was sleeping and still heard that through my unconscious state. I couldn't pin-point who it was though.

This pillow is so soft…

"If she doesn't have those papers printed and in my hand, I'm going to strangle her, and then kill her again when I bring her back to life!" "Calm down, aru!"

Oh, Yao's up… Who's the other perso-

"MELISSA! WHERE IS YOUR MANUSCRIPT?!"

My eyes shot open, and I jumped to the headboard. "AH!" I screamed, and then my editor stomped over to me. I swear she was the devil! She had the horns and everythin—oh wait… I'm still half asleep, that's probably why…

"Do you have your manuscript? Cause I don't see 'em!" She scolded and thumped my head. "If you don't, I'm going to kill you, revive you, and then kill you again, you hear me?!" She thumped be over and over.

Where was my white flag when I needed it? Oh right, it's not made.

"It's done! Check the printer!" I finally got out, and she stopped to rush over to the printer and snatch out the papers in it.

"These are pictures of monkeys!"

"Oh right… they were too funny…Hehehe…ohhh goddddd…" I stared at my laptop thats lid was closed. Before I could get to it, my editor –Demontra- snatched it up and looked at the pages.

In all honesty, I don't remember how many pages I wrote because I was working on half-asleep, and the pop wasn't working. "You have thirty pages?" She asked nicely, and I put on a serious 'wtfh' face.

She is now deemed as bipolar…

"I…guess?" She smiled at me, and then clicked something. The printer started up, and papers started flooding through the top.

When it finished spewing papers, Demontra took them out, and slipped them into a manila envelope. "Ah, hot off the press. Your next deadline is a month, and I'm going to be needing the last fifty pages, got it?" She walked out.

…

_oomph_

Hello pillow, meet head. I'm sure you'll get acquainted quite often. Maybe even be married? Who knows…

I am general sarcasm.

"Aru?" I turned my head to glance at my doorway. China was standing there a little worse for wear.

"Editor is a demon…it's in her name. DEMONtra…crazy bipolar son of a pickle…"I explained and sat up after a moment. "What's for breakfast?"

Oh yes…that was called for.

* * *

**Hey there. How are you? I like her editor, dont you? New unit next chapter! I dare you to guess. Go on...do it. i dare you, i double dare you in fact! Ha, cant back out now!**

**Review~**

**P.s.: I didn't even notice spell check was back! Hurray! It's been gone for so long, i didn't notice it until like, four minutes ago (8:39pm, August 2nd 2012 rite now). Praise Poptarts and Pam-parents [*] **

**[*] You'll see next chap. Posting tomorrow, or the next day.**


	4. Pasta Every Night, Bro!

**Blub blub blub.**

**I don't really like this chapter, but I do... we'll get to somewhere where it get's hectic soon... I think...**

**Disclaimer is no longer here because you know I don't own a single character in Hetalia or any anime on the planet. All except for my oc's. They're my minds property**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 4: Pasta Every Night, Bro!

* * *

Okay, so throughout the week, I was having fun getting to know Yao and keeping my editor off my back.

If you remember from last time, she is one scary mofo.

REALLY scary… and even scarier of you don't have your work done on time.

Anyway, so it's been a week of searching for a house and luckily, I did find one. That was after I told my mom about it, and she told me that I could use our old house when I needed it. Apparently, she and dad moved elsewhere and they kept the house incase one of me or my siblings were to use it.

I love that house…

So, today, Yao and I were on our way out to the house. It's about noon, and it is ho-o-ot today. Almost 110 degrees. I was in a sundress and shorts underneath. My brown hair was pulled back in a French braid, a few decorative clips adorning my head of hair, and then I was wearing aviator glasses.

"It's hot today, and we're going out to the big houses by Lake Cunningham!" I cheered and walked outside to water my plants that were seeds –my sunflowers! That were still seeds…- and to look out over to downtown.

"Mutual of Omaha, Jazz on the green…" I said as I looked at the tall buildings of the downtown not far away. We still haven't received that other unit, and I really want to know who it is. I'm getting anxious!

After watering my lovely potted plants, I walked back inside and put the watering bucket down near the door, and then grabbed my purse. "Are you done with dolling up Yao?" I practically yelled, and he walked out of the bathroom.

"Gosh, how long does it tale to brush your god damn hair?" I asked and he frowned. "KIDDING! Sheesh, who pissed in your corn flakes?" I muttered the last part under my breath, and then walked to the door.

"Come along, we're going to the richer neighborhood! Well, ish." I walked out with Yao in toe and when we got to the lobby, I handed Chuck a slip of paper with the house address on it. "If anything for me comes in- like the crate from last time- tell the whoever to drive here. Were gonna be there for a while." I smiled and went to my car, still with Yao in tow.

The drive was long and filled with music from 94.1. Of course, Yao wasn't really…okay with the music that went on, and I had to explain to him that the music is American music, and I like it, so he had to suck it up.

Yeah, that's basically what I said to him.

Anyway, getting to the house after I figured out where I was in the city place was easy. It's a few rights, one left, a straight away, and then bam, you arrive at my house on the left.

Passing the first entry to the driveway –usually for people who just come and leave- I went to the second entrance and drove back to the garage. Turning to line up with the garage and being able to leave later, I got out of the car with the little stuff I had brought with me –which was a box filled with the following items: vase with fake flowers, some things for food, utensils, and then sheets and comforters.

"Were going through the front door, so kick your ass into gear, china man!" I started walking towards the front door with the box.

Pushing the box up against the wall, I took out the key my mom had given me the last time I was here, and I unlocked the door to show the foyer.

"The foyer, the dining room to your left, a bathroom right here, and then study down the hall. These awesome L-shaped stairs lead up to the second level, and we'll get to that." I put the box on the stairs and continued on.

"Right ahead is the family room, over to the right is the master bedroom and pantry over there. Those doors are another entrance/exit to the study. Back the other way, past the family room and foyer is the hearth room, the kitchen, breakfast area in that open area over there, pantry in the left hand corner, and then computer room next to that. Past the other stairs to get upstairs is the laundry room on the left, and then hobby/exercise room on the right. The door ahead there is the garage door to three stall garage, and back this way." I said, and walked to the stairs in the kitchen area room.

"Covered porch through these French doors, and the glass room/porch/sunroom/ whatever you wanna call it over on that end through those French doors. Up the stairs on the right is the game room/theater room –note: Not an actual theater room, just a place to watch movies on the flat screen that is HUGE. It was beyond expensive. This is open to below, and over this way, a pantry, one of the other four bedrooms with bathroom attached, bedroom here, bathroom connects to bedroom other there, and then bedroom down that way."

I turned to Yao. "That is the house. I'm pretty sure it's still pretty furnished because mom said they left everything there because she figured one of her kids were gonna use it, so… yeah, still furnished. "

I walked down the stairs ending in the foyer, and picked up the box. "That is all. Pam-parents helped pay for this with their money, and then parents helped as well. It took forever to find this house."

"Pam-parents, aru?" I stared for a moment.

"OH! Pam-parents, grandparents. That's what I call them." I clarified, and then began to walk towards the master bedroom. "We're gonna be here for a while, so explore the place." I said, and rushed off to decorate my new room.

* * *

Around four, I was checking out the upstairs storage for anything I could use to make the place my own, but was interrupted by the loud ringing of the front door.

I rushed over to it and opened the door.

It was the delivery guy with my package of wonders!

No, nothing creepy. Get your minds out of the god damn gutter.

It was the next unit.

"Hurrah! I was getting so impatient!" I said and he handed me the clipboard along with the manila envelope. Wheeling it in, he put it in the family room, and then walked out after a short goodbye.

"Oh, you'll be getting the next one in a few days. This one was a tad behind schedule, and they are already finishing the next one, so see you again in a few days. Is it going to be here also?"

I nodded to his question. "We're moving out here. I'm gonna miss that condo… Bye and thank you!" He nodded and walked to his truck.

I slammed the door shut and ripped open the folder/envelope.

**FELICIANO VARGAS: User Guide and Manual**

"Awesome sauce! Cool beans! Cool beans!" I sat on the couch and read over the manual.

"YAO! WE GOT ANOTHER UNIT! IT'S ITA-CHAN!" I screamed over-excitedly, and then looked at how to wake him up.

Pasta making is my specialty! Do we have any food in here?

I checked everywhere in the kitchen and found nothing.

"Uh, FIIINNEEEEE. I'll boil the fucking water. Now I'm hungry…" With a grumble or two, I pushed the box into the area of the kitchen, and I pulled out a pot to start the water.

Soon after it started to boil, there was a thud, and then crying. I opened the box and was immediately hugged extremely tight.

"Ve~ That box was so scary! Thank you for letting me out!" I patted his back and he pulled back to look at me. "Wow! You're such a pretty lady~ What's your name?" He asked and I smiled.

"I'm Melissa. Nice to meet you Feli." He gasped. "Ve~ You know my name? Wow, you are smart!" I laughed a little and turned off the water. "We can totally go to Spaghetti Works or—no! Fazoli's is the best pasta ever! Well, to me. We should go there for delicious YumYum's! Come on!" I grabbed his hand and walked to the doorway.

"YAO, I'M GOING TO FAZOLI'S WITH FELI AND WON'T BE BACK UNTIL LATER! THERE'S NO FOOD BUT I'LL BRING YOU BACK SOMETHING, KAY?! KAY! BYEEEE~" I yelled after covering Feli's ears so it wouldn't scare him, and then before Yao could answer, I took my new best friend out to eat at Fazoli's.

Hell yeah, pasta every night, bro!

* * *

**Love the ending... I already have who i want next planned out, and then the next person, and it all comes together. **

**The stars are aligning! **

**Whatever. Gonna go drink hot cocoa with french vanilla cream to write the next chap for you. **

**See you next time.**


	5. She Demon Sister

**Hello people through the screen! I am the world! /shot/**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 5: She-Demon Sister

* * *

Opening the door to my condo, I walked in with a few bags of clothes, a few grocery bags, and my arms were killing me.

I don't know why I insisted on doing it myself. Stupid mind!

Anyway, it's been about four days since Ita-chan was 'born' and yeah, we're having an awesome time. You'd think with the two being on different forces, they'd have issues, but they don't.

I was glad I came home to a spick and span house –well, besides the yellow boxers on the…couch…

I stared at the yellow boxers and put the bags on the floor.

"Feliciano!" I barged into my room and inside was nothing. There was some whining, and I looked for the source of the noise.

"Ita-chan?" I asked as I pulled open my closet door to see him tangled in with clothes and a few boxes lying on top of him.

"…How…did this happen?" I asked, and he bobbed his head up to see me. "Melissa! You're back~ Oh, I got scared and ran into your room to hide. I tripped on something and got tangled up in your clothes, and even a few boxes fell on me!"

I started to tug at the clothes that he was wrapped up in. "You're dressed right? You have your underwear?" He was silent.

"ITALY!" "What! It was hot, ve!" I hit him on the head lightly. "That doesn't mean you walk around my house half stark naked! I told you to keep your clothes on and I would be back soon!"

"Ve? But you've been gone for three hours." He said and I tugged off a sweater from his arms. "I had a lot of shopping to do. And…Suncoast [*] had a sale going on…also, Vanity had one, and so did JCPennies… and Old Navy, but that's not the point! You need to keep your clothes on even if it's hot! You don't see me running around naked do you?"

He shook his head, and I held up a hand. "I'm getting you your underwear, and when I get back, you better be out of this closet, and waiting for your underwear." I pointed at him as I left.

Closing the door, I sighed and pushed off the wall to grab a pack of underwear –courtesy of Wal-Mart- and walked back to the door and waited. There was a thud, and I chose that time to open the door and thrown the pack of underwear in.

_I thought the manual said he wouldn't take off his clothes if a woman was around? Or was it because I wasn't there… _I thought as I went to put the items for pasta away from their prison called grocery bags.

After a few moments, Italy walked out with new underwear on –in a very awesome blue color- and he was still shirtless.

"Where did you throw your clothes to?" I questioned as I handed him a few bags of new clothes after he shrugged. "I forgotted." I smiled a little.

If any of you are wondering, I left China to take care of my lovely home. He's doing fine because I stocked the house with food and all that good stuff. Plus, if he needed anything, there was a car in the garage, although I told him it was off limits, and he was supposed to call me so I could get it.

I don't want to cause any accidents…

After I put my newly acquired clothes in my room, I went through my closet to get rid of clothes to fit the new. It took a while before I was finished –cough cough two hours cough- and then I shoved them into a bag, and threw them by the wall.

I walked out to the balcony and checked on my plants before I went to begin packing away anything I needed in boxes. I decided that I would eventually need some getaway time, and I was keeping the condo, but only for when I needed it. Otherwise, it was the house I was living in.

Walking back inside, I almost tripped on something as I tumbled to the floor. When I looked back to curse what I tripped on, I blanched.

It was...one of my most kept hidden pieces of underwear –frilly and lacey light blue and white panties that I was utterly ashamed of and hid them for a reason- that I had slipped on.

"W-w-w-w-w-what is that doing t-t-there?!" I all but screamed at the Italian on my couch and he yelped. "I found it by accident!" He replied and I rushed right up to him and started shaking him.

"That is my hidden pair of panties that I am so ashamed and embarrassed of I don't even want to look at them! Why did you look at them? Why?!" I said with a red blush covering my face.

"They were hanging out from a drawer and I didn't know what it was! I swear I didn't mean it!" He said and I crumbled to the floor.

I curled into a tight ball and stayed there.

"Melissa?"

"Leave me alone to die." I mumbled almost inaudibly, and he bent down next to me. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, _bella._ They're cute, in a way~" I looked up at him. He was smiling like a dork, eyes closed as usual, and he looked so innocent…

"They're not cute… they're creepy and they were a gift from my sister as a prank for Christmas…I still haven't gotten her a payback gift." I growled out the last part and rolled over and away from him.

"Ve?" I peeked over my shoulder, and smiled.

He was too innocent looking to even be actually legit. No wonder Luddy has a thing for him. Stupendo! Amazing! Wow!

Pulled a quote on ya. Did you see it coming?

Didn't thing so.

* * *

The next day, I had to keep Feliciano in order about a ton of stuff because we were heading to the house, and I needed him to behave and not be a lazy bum.

So, heading to the car with three boxes stacked up in my arms, and one box in Feli's because…he's a lazy bum who's really lazy and didn't want to do something that would tire him out. Struggling to put the back seats down, I stuffed the boxes in and went back up for the remaining few.

When I came back down, Feli was sitting in the passenger side and lounging back. I hopped into the side and started my tiresome drive to the country-ish part of Omaha area… I guess. (**I did say Lake Cunningham last chap, but I want it to be outish from the city and towards where the bigger houses are. Lake Cunningham seemed too cliché with the awesome view and big house, but they do have really nice houses up there.**)

After a thirty minute some drive, I parked in the garage and walked inside. "Yao! I'm back!" I yelled as I scared Feliciano, and I heard the clattering of a pan or glass. One of those, I was sure of it.

"You don't have to yell, aru!"

"Sheesh, quit yelling Mr. Hormonal." I said as I walked into the kitchen and put the towering boxes on the floor.

China-man looked over to me and scowled. "Hey, your fault man." I said and mentally cursed myself for sounding like my youngest sister. "I brought décor stuff, and half of my closet and stuff. We have food items from the grocery store, too, so… there's the food." I had walked out to my car and back with the few grocery bags of food.

"All right, aru." He said, and I walked through the family room and to the door to the master bedroom. Shoving the two boxes related to my room into the room, I closed the door and began to work my decorating magic on the room.

During that time, I had gotten a call from my older sister, Ashley, and she told me that she was currently residing in Chicago. I complained a little for her not telling me, but gave in to actually talk to her. Sure, we weren't the best of sisters to each other –heck, she had a different mom than I did- and we rarely saw each other, but that doesn't mean I don't love her.

We talked for what seemed like forever, but I had to go when I was called for dinner. I didn't even realize it but I had finished decorating a long while ago.

Huh…maybe having to sit through my mom's decoration shows wasn't all that bad in the end.

The dinner table was quiet, none the less, but not awkward quiet where you want to die. It's the quiet where you know nothing could ruin the moment with your family, even if two of the three at the table were not really human.

It had grown darker probably because the sun was setting behind the huge trees that surround the house, but it was still pretty bright. Right before I finished the last bite of my food, the front door –it sounded like- slammed open, and a shrill voice cried out.

"MELISSA! NICOLE IS IN THE BUILDING!" My fork dropped from my hand with a clatter, and I bailed from the room faster than you can say 'Wait, what?', not wanting to get caught by the she-demon of my family.

She-demon meaning the girl who beat up Ashley's ex-boyfriend after he dumped her for getting pregnant, the girl who wrecked her own prom, the girl who was crazy as a squirrel on mega-crack, shrooms, and rainbows put together, the girl who mercilessly tried to destroy my first date _and _kiss, and then the same girl who's the major Hetalia fan in my family who got me into it.

It was Nicole…

My she-demon younger sister.

Dear god, send help!

* * *

**I love the fact that Melissa is so scared of her younger sister at the end. You'll see why in the next chap that i wrote... very... **

**NOT SPOILING! I wont spoil. YOu'll just have to wait until i post the next chap and see what's gonna happen!**

**Until next time!**

**Peace out! (Masaomi Kida quote. I love Masaomi)**


	6. Idiotic Twat!

**Yeah, hey!**

**It seems like everytime i update, people put this story on alert. The last time i checked the visitor thing, it was like 244 people, but now it's probably more. **

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**Warning: Mild mentions of sex. it's a funny scene though. it seems like something Prussia would do, and Nicole...she's the wild child. Swearing too.**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 6: Idiotic Twat!

* * *

The crunched up ball position inside the pantry of the laundry room where I'm hidden by sheets and boxes was so smart.

There was no way I was going to go see her. If she sees either of my two family members (Yao, Feli) she is gonna come and molest my mind for information. She's done it enough! It doesn't feel good **at all**!

It's like the signs at the zoo: 'Do not feed the wild animals.' She's a wild animal and we fed her! How she got like this, I don't know! Honest!

I could hear some conversing, and then I heard a loud squeal. There were thud's and I pin-pointed that as being Nicole trying to locate me. I swear to god, if either of the two outside there tell her where I am I'm gonna-

"I foooound you~"

I screamed extremely loud because she had the Belarus look in her eyes, and I was scared out of my mind. A hand shot out and grabbed my arm to pull me out. "WAH! I'm SCARED! DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M FUCKING SCARED OF YOU!" I screeched as I thrashed around trying to her out of her iron-grip.

Her hand slipped from my arm, and I tried to crawl toward the drier, but she caught my leg and began to drag me out of the laundry room.

I was screaming bloody murder.

"Gilbert! Can you help me?" She said sweetly to who I don't know because my eyes were clamped shut and I was still screaming. Before I knew it, I was thrown into the air and over someone's back.

I decided to become deadweight.

"Mein gott! She's heavy!" My captor complained and I pushed myself up to see platinum hair and red eyes.

"Put me down! NOW!" I started kicking again and then was thrown on the couch in the family room. Before I could even bolt from there, Nicole straddled my waist and leaned down to my face to the point to look like she was about to kiss me.

I pursed my lips and tried to sink away from her. "Are you gonna tell me how you got two lovely units and didn't tell me?"

I cracked after several minutes of intense staring.

"It was my fail aim, ramen noodles, and an ad that wouldn't close! I didn't want a virus so I filled it out and got Yao, and then Feli, and there's more on the way." I said in one breath and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh cool. Then yours was different than mine. I got to chose who I wanted." She sat up and smiled brightly. "You look so submissive right now! You're the uke in our incest!" She started smothering me with her face and dark hair.

"There's no incest between us!" She put a delicate finger to her lips and pouted. "So all the times you showed me how to please you were fake?"

"I NEVER DID THAT YOU IDIOTIC TWAT!" I yelled with an accidental English accent, and she grinned.

"I still love you Gil! You're too awesome not to love!" She launched herself at Gilbert who stood there while she was basically…in a weird almost-sex position.

She had her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, and her boobs pressed against his chest as she kissed his neck. "I really wanna see your five meters." She said as she let go of his skin with a pop meaning she was seriously sucking on his skin.

With a smirk, he placed his hands on her butt, jerked her upwards, and while she smiled and laughed, he looked at me. "Where's the awesome bedroom?" "Let's do it in mom's room! Down the hall and to the awesome door with designs on it!" "No! No. No. No. No. No." I hopped off the couch and ran to my bedroom –the one they were about to bang in, the master bedroom- and ran to the door.

"Go fuck Gil in your own room!" I said and she was already busy sucking off Gilberts face. "Then upstairs to my awesome room with a comfy bed and headboard so Miss Prude can masturbate to our awesome lovemaking!" She said with a point toward the stairs, and I paled and blushed.

"Why in the name of hell would I even do that?! Girls got boyfriends for that!" She pulled back from Gilbert's lips with a stomach flopping pop, and she smirked at me. "So you got someone do fuck you senseless? Maybe he wont mind for a threesome?"

I was probably all red after she said that because she started laughing really hard. "HELL NO!" I yelled at her I continued to protect my bedroom door –well, my bedroom now- She gave a thumbs up and went back to making out with Gilbert.

I scowled at her. She probably got him for sex. The whore.

Don't worry, we call each other names like that all the time. That's why she got me those panties for Christmas a long time ago, and well…she's a freaky fangirl slut. I have the right to call her those names because she's always called me prude and sex life-less, and other names that I don't feel like talking about because she has a **serious **potty mouth.

Wait… something blinked in my mind as I tried to recall something. Right as it was about to show up in my mind, I could hear her headboard start to kill the wall. Realizing something like this could possibly send Feli into horny mode –although that would be letting France have the 'special talk' with him, but this could be a loop-hole to that- so I bolted back to the kitchen/family room and clamped my hands around Feli's ears seconds before there was a sexual scream.

I bit my lip trying not to listen to them, but without headphones of any kind, it was very difficult. "Yao…how about we step outside for some time?" I asked with a twitching smile, and after he nodded, I helped Feli up and walked him out of the house.

Walking as far away as the sidewalk to the house could take us, I uncovered Feli's ears, and he looked at me with concern written all over his face. "Did you…hear anything?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You're still innocent. Thank the heavens." I hugged him tightly. At least someone wouldn't be having creepy dreams tonight.

* * *

After it got dark and only the lights shining on the house were our only light source, I told my two units to stay put while I inspect the house to check if it's safe.

When I opened the front door and went upstairs, I was immediately hit with the smell of sweat, lust, and…reproduction fluids… Easily put: it's the smell of sex in the aftermath. I resisted all urges to gag as I made my way down the hall. There were no noises, no slamming of the headboard into the wall, and I sighed in relief.

I don't know how long the two go at it, and I really didn't want to go in to find the two naked and still connected or something like that. Seriously, it's like hearing your parents go at it when your young, and then nine months later, you got a sibling, and you realize that nine months ago, they had sex. Very…very lusty sex.

"Yes, Melissa, we're finished going at it." I heard, and I shook my head. How the hell she knew I was out here was beyond me. I'd rather not find out.

"Yeah, well you two better not go at it at sometime early in the morning because people are going to be sleeping. I mean that, because if I hear a single sex related thing, I'm gonna kill you both." I said with a smile, and I heard the bed rustle.

The door opened to show Nicole's head peeking out at me. I could tell she was still naked because otherwise, she would've swung her door open all the way. "You wouldn't really kill me, would you?" She asked and I ruffled her extreme sex hair. "You bet I would."

She slammed her door and locked it. I smiled at a job well done, and went to get the two –of course, after air sanitizing the upstairs with febreeze, a few candles here and there, and then little air freshener stick things.

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER STAR THING: [*] Suncoast: Suncoast is a DVD place inside Westroads mall that's really awesome because it has a whole section for Anime and Anime related stuff like DVD's, necklaces, plushies, CD's to anime's stuffed usa-chans, clocks, posters, stickers, and even tote bags and a few t-shirts. It's a really cool place that's kind of like a movie theater in a way.**

* * *

**And...yeah... I meant to post this morning, but I was too busy writing the next three chapters. **

**I'm on a roll and it's hard to stop! It's so fun to write. I'm on chapter nine... I love it. **

**I got a flying mint bunny necklace! woot woot!**


	7. My Little Ponies?

**This Chapter is Brought to you by your neighborhood pony Rarity.**

**RARITY IS ALWAYS WATCHING. (Look up on youtube and you'll see what i mean. watch the series)**

**Warning: I dont know... cursing like the usual. **

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 7: My Little Ponies?

* * *

The next day was eventful.

First off, it was raining. Not nice rain either. It was dark and dreary, wet and pouring, and it was super late by the time I woke up.

When I say late, I mean past noon late.

The first time I woke up, it was about seven thirty, so I went back to sleep to get a few more minutes, and then minutes went to hours, and now I'm sprinting around my room to get dressed, well, somewhat.

Since it was raining, my first thought was 'well we need the rain, it's been too god damn hot.' My second thought was 'wait…its summer right? Why the hell is it raining?' The third was 'Holy Roman Empire! It's almost one!'

That leaved me rushing around my room in red L.E.I skinny jeans that weren't even pulled up all the way, a dark grey tank top with the Union Jack in a heart that hung low on my chest, and then my hair in a mess.

After securing the button on my pants, I put on blue flats and adjusted my shirt so it was actually on correctly and not showing my bra. Running the water of the bathroom sink, I swiped my hairbrush through it, and went through my hair with every time I wet the brush. Of course, my hair curled up, and I had to put gel in it to tame it.

I walked out of my sleeping chamber of warm and comfy-ness and ran right into Nicole. "Oh, hey. We're having lunch. I went to Arby's and got some roast beef sammiches for my bitches." She smiled, and we laughed.

"You look nice." I said as I calmed down and walked next to her.

She had her dark brown hair in a French braid that went diagonal across the back of her head and over her shoulder. She had a white headband in, a little makeup, a black crop top with white stripes, her stomach was showing off her dragonfly belly button piercing, and she was in dark denim skinny jeans and brown knee high suede boots with a heel.

"Oh, yeah. I just threw something on to look cute in." She said and glanced at me. "You look…English." She said and I smirked. "Why thank you love!" I said in a stereotypical accent, and I laughed along with her.

"Say, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were in Greeley?" I asked as I went to the fridge to get something to eat. I decided on eggs, so I took out two from the box and grabbed a skillet.

"I was…but…stuff happened…" I looked over my shoulder to see her looking away from me. "Stuff like?" I asked and grabbed out grits from a nearby cabinet.

"'Stuff' meaning I got a stalker who followed me everywhere! What's worse was that he was one of my old boyfriends from like, middle school! He claimed that I was his girlfriend and that he wanted to marry me, and went all Belarus bat shit crazy on me! Fucking bastard got into my house and tried to get some, but I was pretty lucky that by then, Gilly was in my possession at the time because he legitly saved me from rape. I had to file a restraining order against him, and get this: he's already had like three restraining orders against him!" She was seething with anger, and I went on with putting the watery grits in the microwave.

"I see…" I said, and she looked at me. "I know! I was really scared at the time, and you know me, I'm not scared of a lot of things. Well, giant spiders that can attack your face and constrictor snakes and murderous clowns and possessed dolls, but he was at the top of my list." She shivered violently.

"I called mom to see if I could crash here, and she told me you were using it, so I was like, 'pack up all my shit, I'm moving with Melissa!' Didn't I say that Gil?" She called and a 'yeah' came from the family room.

"Yeah, so…when's the next unit coming in? Do you know who it's gonna be?" She asked as she looked at the pan on the stove from next to me. "I don't know, and no. They come at random I guess, so…yeah." I said and cracked the two eggs into the pan after spraying it with cooking oil.

"Oh. That's all right. Do you know where Josh or Miles are? Like, where they ended up? I know Ashley's in Chicago, and mom and dad are somewhere closer to the…Irvington place? Somewhere in a neighborhood of Brookfield or something."

I thought for a moment. Josh is the youngest at fifteen and then Miles is twenty five. Ashley is twenty eight, I am twenty two, and then Nicole is nineteen. Yeah, big family, I know.

"No. Josh is probably living with Mom and Dad, and then Miles was… I think living with his girlfriend somewhere. Sweet girl, I like her. Not sure though where he is." I replied and flipped over the two eggs quickly to stop them from breaking.

"Oh…are we still gathering at Christmas and Thanksgiving? What about birthdays? Celebratory things?" She asked and I put the eggs on a plate. "We're probably gonna meet for the holidays, like forth of July, Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, the works. Just because were all over the place doesn't mean we don't have to show up." I said and took the grits from the microwave to spread them over the eggs.

"What about fourth of July? That's like…next week?" I sat down at the table. "Get me apple juice please." She poured me a glass of apple juice and gave it to me as she sat next to me. "We're probably gonna go to QLI [*] for their fireworks show a couple days before, and then for the actual date, we're probably going to meet with the whole family at Uncle Scott's house."

She gasped. "With the horses, and the one I specifically named Rainbow Dash?" She asked and I nodded. "COOL BEANS!" She yelled, and I ate my food. "I can't wait for that! So…you're allowing me and Gil to stay?" She said suddenly, and I nodded. "As long as I don't get vital regions seized, and I'm pretty sure yours have already been seized many times… but that's fine. Heh, what if we get the whole trip here?"

I watched her expression change to a face that said 'No one is safe' and I paled. I need to learn to shut my mouth. "Kesesese~ There is gonna be some major fun going on… Hehehehe…" She started laughing like a creep and I shoved the remainder of my food that is called 'garbage' [*] and walked away.

Washing off the plate, I thought about future Units coming my way, and cringed. There isn't going to be enough room eventually. If we're having every country in the world's personification as a unit in this house, we're gonna have a terrible time when the Olympics roll around…if they're still here.

Turning off the water, I turned to come face to face with Nicole. "You were…thinking about My Little Ponies?" She questioned as she furrowed her brows as she tried to read my mind. "Yeah, you know who the scariest thing is since my little pony?" I asked with a smirk, and she smirked too.

"Romano! The scariest thing since my little ponies!" We laughed after that, and then I walked into the family room to watch TV with the others.

* * *

"You see that bitch? She's leading Kaname _and _Zero on like that. Bullshit Mary-sue- why she get all the vampires? She deserves to die by Level-E." Nicole complained as she watched Vampire Knight. I looked up from my laptop and saw that it was the 'Forbidden Act' part where Yuuki first willingly feeds Zero her blood.

"Bitch needs to get the fuck out." Nicole said as she fast forwarded past the part. I sighed and the phone rang. Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed the phone.

"Hello, Melissa speaking."

"_Melissa Carter, I'm calling to inform you that you will; be receiving two units by tomorrow. The reason for two is because the original one was pushed back to the next delivery date because we've been busy with deliveries all over, and so by tomorrow, were delivering the two units to your home. Is that all right?"_

The lady on the phone sounded upbeat and cheery despite the whole dreariness outside. "Yeah, that's okay." _"Will you be home tomorrow?" _I 'mhmned' her and I could hear a smile in her voice.

"_Great! We thank you for participating in our ad. We'll get back on our regular delivery schedule in the next few days, so there's no need to worry, although deliveries will be set to every month and not every week. Thank you from the Flying Mint Bunny Corporation."_

"You're welcome. Bye now." I hung up, and sighed. "Hey…so were getting two units tomorrow instead of one. Just thought I'd let you know." I said as I sat back down to work on my manuscript.

"LOOK AT ZERO'S BITE MARKS! LOOK AT 'EM!" She yelled at the screen, and I looked at her through my glasses.

She was one crazy bitch, for sure.

* * *

[*] **QLI – Quality Living: It's a place for brain and spinal injury people to go and rehabilitate, I guess/think. I stole my mom's job and put it as Melissa's mom's job. The fireworks show is amazing and really cool because it goes with music and all that good stuff! **

[*] **Garbage: Basically regular eggs with the yolk still yolky and liquidy and the whites cooked, bacon or sausage cut up/in pieces, and then grits (Quaker instant grits works) that are cooked, you mash it all together on a plate, and you got Garbage. It's really good because of the bacon or sausage in it. I don't know if there's an actual name for it, but in my family, we call it Garbage, and in my house, it's only eaten by my dad and me.**

* * *

**Happy times. I love this story now. It's so fun to write. **


	8. Curse My Mother Mode!

**Cant talk for now, afraid the internet gonna flip out and cant post. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 8: Curse My Mother-Mode

* * *

The next day was warm and sunny outside, and not hot. I was glad because I went around opening windows and open doors to let the breeze circulate.

I cooked breakfast today instead of bumming out like usual, and after getting everyone at the table and eating, I decided to break the news to everyone. I bit into my apple jelly smeared toast and chewed. "Well, it seems like were getting two more units today." I stated breaking the silence of eating.

"Do you know who? It better not be that prissy piano player. That would be so unawesome!" Gilbert grumbled with a mouth full of food and I hit him on the head with my spoon.

"Ow!" He complained and I looked away. "Awesome people don't speak with their mouth full, your awesomeness." I said with a polite smile and turned to the rest of the group. "I'm not sure who they're going to give us, but I'll be damned if it's someone were expecting. Let's guess?" I questioned and everyone thought.

"Arthur and Russia." Nicole said with a smirk.

"Spain and France!" Gilbert cheered and I hit him again. "No. I don't want the whole trio here."

"Lovi! And Germany!" Italy said with an imaginary heart popping from his head.

"hmmm…Alfred and… I don't know, Tonio?" I suggested as I sipped my apple juice.

"No, no wait! I change it to Turkey and sexy Spaniard! DATASS!" Nicole giggled and then stabbed her finger accidentally with her fork. "Owie!" She shrieked and I sighed.

"I just hope it's someone we can tolerate, aru." Yao said with a sigh, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know." I finished my toast and apple juice and ran a hand through my straightened hair. "If it's still as accurate as before, it should be here before noon." I said and grabbed my plate to put it in the sink.

"Wait!" I turned around and Nicole shoved her plate in my face. "I'm done!" She smiled and I took her plate grumbling. The mooch.

Running the two plates under the water, I just left the sink like usual and left for my room after turning off the water.

I grabbed my laptop from the dresser and checked myself in the full length mirror in the corner. I was in a black skirt, a mint green tank top with 'Magical' written in fancy cursive over my chest, and then there were dark green swirls and a few roses (just the outline) scattered across the shirt. I also had a flying mint bunny necklace pendant hanging from my neck that I got from Suncoast and that sale they were having.

It was an awesome outfit.

I put a white bow in my hair and walked out to sit with the others in the living room. Well, just Nicole. Gilbert was nowhere in sight, Italy was outside chasing something outside, and Yao was cleaning in the kitchen.

"What if it's like, Belarus?" Nicole asked as she fixed her shorts. "Well…were still a family and we will act as such." I replied as I logged into my email. She nodded and flipped through the channels on the TV. "So, did you tell mom or pops about this? Because you know they're gonna be concerned." I shrugged.

"Hey, I'm old enough. I can make my own decisions, and they can be cool with it." I said as I replied to Grace, my high school friend that still wanted to hang out. "What if dad flips out because we're housing all these dudes? I mean, like what will you say?" I thought about my dad and shivered.

It's not a cold shiver, it's a scared shiver. He's naturally nice and happy, but when he's angry, there's hell to pay. He is probably the scariest thing in that moment in time. I'd rather be yelled at instead of talked to in a normal voice with anger sprinkled all over it…not sprinkled, smothered all over and in his voice. He scares me at those times. My mom, however, will yell if we get in trouble, or if she gets annoyed.

For example, one time, we were painting the kitchen walls red, and she asked me to get another paintbrush from the garage. Well, my mom was being my mom and she didn't exactly tell me where to look for it. All she said was that it was in the garage, and when I couldn't find it, she got pissy and went to do it herself with mumbles and grumbles about how I couldn't do just that simple thing. She apologized after ten minutes of silence. I wasn't bothered by it because that's how she is.

Oh wait…what were we talking about?

Right, before I could answer, the doorbell rang, and I rushed to it. Nicole darted past me and threw open the door before I could get to it. "Ooh! A delivery for moi? How exciting!" I pushed her put of the way and smiled at the delivery guy.

"It's a nice day out today, isn't it?" He asked as he passed me the clipboard, and I signed it. "It is. I opened a ton of windows. The breeze is absolutely beautiful. I love it." I said with a smile and he handed me the manuals.

"I'd…be careful with these." He said as he rolled one in at a time on his trolley. "Eh, nothing I can't handle. I have five siblings, me being the third oldest. I can handle plenty." I said with a satisfying chuckle, and then he smiled as he left.

"Well, I'll see you next month. I gotta deliver the rest before I'm off schedule." He mumbled the last part as he walked away, and I pulled the manuals from the manila envelope.

I stared at the pages.

Nope. No way.

No flying mint bunny way I was keeping these.

"WAIT! I WANT TO—" He was already gone when I yelled.

"DAMMIT!"

"What are ya screaming for?" Nicole asked as she popped up next to me.

"Who did we get?" She asked, and I handed her the Manuals.

"THE FRENCH ARE COMING! THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" She screamed and ran away from the two boxes in the living room.

Yes. We got Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland.

FML.

* * *

I was protecting myself from the two boxes in the living room behind one of the couches. I was currently alone in the room, and the others were nowhere to be found. I even checked the kitchen but found no Yao in there.

Why was I left alone?

I was reading the manuals quietly as I decided who to open up first. I decided on France.

You just gotta rip it off like a band-aid. Or wax. Or ripping off both a band-aid and wax from your skin.

I cautiously walked over to the box after checking to make sure none of the methods could awake the other, and then I knocked on his crate. I backed up a few feet, and then pushed my laptop closer to the box.

Turning on 'La Marseillaise' I hopped away quickly.

After a medium length manly squeal, the box busted open and wood bits came flying. "Eeep!" I dodged a big chunk of wood and cowered behind the couch. "Ohonhonhon~ Is that a jeune femme I hear?"

Okay, I admit. Maybe opening France first was a bad idea. I clamped my hands over my mouth, and then tried to shrink away from the crazy. "Ohonhonhon~ I found you, ma cherie." I looked up to meet blue eyes and a creepy (read: sexy) smirk.

"Heeeeeeyyyy…Francis… How are you?" I said with a nervous smile, and I tried to scurry away, but that didn't work to well because in my escape, I slit my hand on a slice of wood, and was taken down by the French.

"Nicole!"

"Now, mon cher, there's no need to call out someone elses name," He leaned into my ear's personal space. "when you should be calling out mine." I paled. "Ohonhonhon~"

_THWACK!_

There was a thud, and Francis was out cold on the floor.

"Porteur de mort, you don't let me down." Nicole was wielding a...crowbar? Where did she even keep that? In her pants?

Don't answer that.

She helped me up and put her foot on top of the Frenchman's back. "I an triumphant, once again." She laughed heartily, and I sighed. I looked over at the other box. "Hey, can you just stuff France in the closet or something?" I questioned, and she saluted.

"Yes ma'am. Will do ma'am." She hooked the curved edge of the crowbar around his neck and began dragging him out of the room.

I walked over to the still closed box and then just opened it.

Inside was a 'sleeping' Arthur.

I smiled. He looked totally innocent. "Would you like some tea? I have Earl Grey." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Flying mint bunny!" He reached up to my necklace and looked at the little bunny on it.

"Cool necklace, huh? So, you want some tea? It's freshly…um, brewed… I suppose, but it's really good, I promise." I held out my hand.

"Come, come. We don't have all morning." He took my hand and got out of the box. "Are you perhaps…English?" He asked as I led him into the kitchen. "As far as I know, I might. My mom said something about us coming from England a long time ago, but it faded…so maybe." I replied and poured a steaming hot cup of Earl Grey tea.

"Sugar, honey?" I asked as I opened the cabinet. "Sugar." He said and I pulled out a small glass pot and put it on the table.

"Sugar cubes! They're so cute." I picked one up and looked at it. "Oh, hold on." I set the cube down and rushed to the back door to see Feli wailing in pain. "What did you do?" I asked as I rushed over to him.

"I was chasing a cute cat and I tripped over something and fell into a bush! And then after that, I got this." He pointed to a shallow cut in his leg and I noticed all the scratches and cuts on his arms.

"Did you wall into a rose bush?" I asked as I helped him up. "I don't know!" He started crying again. I helped him into the house and went to the sink. "Oh, he's here." England said and I shot him a harsh look.

"We are a family! If you even speak badly about anyone in this house, so help me I will put you on that bus and send you to Mexico!" I yelled and turned back to a bawling Feliciano.

Grabbing a dish towel from a lower drawer, I ran hot water over it and started scrubbing his injuries. After a few minutes, he calmed down to a whimper. I pet his head soothingly and put the cloth on the counter.

"Stay here, don't move." I hurried into the bathroom and grabbed Neosporin and a few band-aids. Making my way back to Feli, I rubbed the stuff over his cuts and put band-aids on.

Putting two fingers to my lips and kissing them, I placed my fingers on each of the band-aids and squeezed his hand. "Are you all better now?" I asked in a motherly voice, and he nodded. I dabbed away his tears and kissed his cheek.

"Mamma made it all better, didn't she?" I asked as I smiled and he smiled back. "Ve~ You're a good mother." He said and I blushed slightly. I shoed him off to do whatever and I turned to see three people staring at me in shock.

Nicole was staring at me with her mouth gaping open, Gilbert was staring at me with wide eyes, and Arthur looked at me like I was a completely different person.

"What?" I asked and Nicole grinned.

"You went into Mommy mode! So cool! Baby me too!" She jumped at me and I shrieked. "I will do no such thing! Get off of me you twat!" I yelled and she just giggled. "You let your inner-English slip! So cute!" She hugged me tighter.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled as loud as I could, but to no avail.

"So cute!" Nicole cooed and giggled.

Curse my mother-mode!

* * *

**Melissa is motherly! How cute. **

**I got another review! I so happy! I had to read it twice to just make sure it was actually there. **

**_KiaraWangWilliams: _Thank you for the review~ I'm glad you like it. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Gotta go! Bye~**

**Potour de mort: (French) Bringer of death **


	9. Faceburns from Carpets

**...Hi?**

**...**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 9: Faceburns from Carpets

* * *

We were sitting at the dining table with everyone.

Everyone being Nicole, Gilbert, Italy, Francis, Yao, England and myself. Had to keep the two separated somehow. I poked at the pasta on my plate.

Guess what kind of silence we were having?

If you guessed awkward silence, you are correct!

Nicole was visibly twitching at it, I was sitting with no expression at all, and in all honesty, Nicole and I probably wanted to bail out of here. It wasn't worth it.

I put my fork down and rubbed the bandage on my hand. I had forgotten about the cut until it started burning a few hours later, so I patched it up with a wrap and a band-aid. It was throbbing painfully at this point, and it was really getting annoying.

"Melissa," I looked up to see Nicole staring at me with the blankest expression on her face. That was to anyone watching, her eyes practically screamed 'shoot me now' or something like 'help the silence'. "So we're going shopping for the two tomorrow, right?" I nodded and twirled my fork in the pasta before me.

"Yeah, unless you two don't want to come, we can always measure you for sizes –Francis, get your god damn mind out of the gutter." I glared at the grinning Frenchman while Nicole glared at Gilbert. "If you say anything, I'm denying you of anything good for a week." She grumbled at the Prussian, and he dropped the smirk from his face.

"Input?" I asked and looked at the two in question. "I'll go to save you time." Arthur said and I nodded. "Are you going to be trying anything on-ECK!" Nicole elbowed him in his gut.

"I'll go." He said weakly, and I smiled. "Lovely. We'll go tomorrow."

_Bruises & bitemarks say _

_Takes one to bring the pain_

_Passion lies in screams _

_Of ecstatic dreams—_

There has never been a time where I wanted to throw my phone against a brick wall more than now. Not only did I change my ringtone because of a Hetalia related video, but this was a song basically about sex.

And we have two sex driven pervs sitting at the table…

"Melissa…" Nicole sent me a warning look as she jabbed her elbow back into Francis' stomach, and her foot into Gilbert's gut.

I snatched out my phone from my pocket, rushed away from the table and pressed the send button.

"What do you want?! This is Melissa speaking…" I growled the first part, and sweetly said the second.

"Didn't expect you to be this grumpy lil' sis. Unless you were about to-"

"That wasn't going to happen Miles." I said and Nicole piped up. "Miles?! Miles! Miles, hey! I miss you bro!" She yelled and I heard Miles laugh.

"I'm guessing she found you. How's that going?" I let out an exasperated sigh. "It's harder than it looks." "That's what she said." I groaned. "You know were going to the QLI thing with the family right?" He asked and I looked back at my family.

"Um…yeah, about that. I can go, but we're bringing a few extra family members…of mine." "YOU GOT PREGNANT AND DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT IT?! Mom's gonna be pissed." "I wasn't pregnant you dunce!" I yelled into the phone and he cackled on the other side.

Running a hand through my bangs absent-mindedly, I continued on. "I accidentally started some on-going trial to test units for a company and it's totally free." –This was a lie, I was paying for each of these- "And you see, It's from a show Nicole and I watch –Hetalia –""The one with all the 'eye-sex' boys, according to Nicole? The same one with all the yaoi that's absolutely in no way porn because it's in pictures, also according to Nicole?" He asked and I nodded.

"Sadly, yes. It was an ad that had no close button! And fail aim, and ramen noodles and now I have five in this house, and more on the way." I said and he 'mhmn'ed.

"I'll…look into that. Yeah, but I'm at the 'rents place, so…and mom's talking on the phone to one of her friends, dad's out working, and Josh is gaming away next to me. Josh it's Melissa."

"Hey sis." Josh said and I smiled. "Hi Joshie~ You sound older! How's highschool? Your…tenth grade this year?" I asked. "Yeah, gotta go sis." There was shuffling over the line. "He just had to get the streak on Modern Warfare. I have to go lil' sis. I don't want to come over and see you with babies when I visit you in September." I laughed.

"Funny. It's so funny, I almost didn't force laugh." I said seriously. "Bye Miles." I hung up and went back to the table.

It was…still a peaceful evening.

* * *

**Nicole: She made this next part to spite me. -glares in my direction-**

**Me: It added to the story! plus, it's something you probably would dream about. -gets on with story-**

* * *

I was dreaming about…super sexy Arthur in his awesome union jack underwear and me in my union jack clad bra and tight boy shorts underwear that ended at the bottom of my butt. It was…such a good dream too.

It was almost real, but I can tell because I was talking in an english accent, and my hair was light blonde and short. I was pretty…sexual in that but it ended abruptly when I heard my door creak open, and I shot up in bed while grabbing a random dagger from nearby.

Where that came from I shall never know. "Woah, calm you union jack underpants. It's Nicole sweet cheeks." I dropped the dagger and set it back in it's place on the bedside table. Nicole hopped on the bed and lied on my stomach.

"As much as I love someone lying on my stomach, I'd appreciate it of you told me why you're in…" Her face was red and she was biting her bottom lip..

"It's two in the morning, I had a creepy…" She waved me closer, so I put my ear next to her mouth. "erotic dream, I'm hot and bothered, and Gil's out cold." She covered her face with her hands.

"It's so embarassing…" She groaned and I sighed. "Well…I'm not doing anything to you if that's what you think I'll do." I said with a disgusted grin and she hit my shin. "That's not why I came in here. I just wanted to sleep with you to get my mind off it. Please? I don't cuddle or anything, I swear." She looked at me through the cracks in her fingers and I stared at her.

"Why would you even come in here for something like that? If you want it gone, go watch a scary movie or something." "And have nightmares about being killed? No way Jose." She scoffed.

"Well, if you even touch me anywhere sensual, I'm gonna roll on top of you and suffocate you between my boobs. Either that, or I'm going to shover you off the bed, or even punch you in the nose like Snooki." I smiled and pulled the comforter up to my neck to be surrounded in warmth. She got under the covers moments later and I closed my eyes.

What did she expect me to do for her?

When I woke up, Nicole was curled up next to me. Not touching me, but just in a curled up ball. I was sprawled out over most of the bed with one of my arms under the pillow beneath my head, and one hanging over the side of the bed.

I pushed myself onto my knees and yawned. I grabbed my glasses from the stand and walked into the bathroom to take a bath. Turning on the water, I walked over to grab a towel from the pantry closet of wonderful stuff and a plushy blue robe from across the pantry, where my closet was.

I turned off the water when it was full and dropped in a few lavender scented beads into the clear water. I give it credit because I love this tub. It's a fricken whirlpool. So cool, right?

I stripped off my bra and shorts and stepped into the tub to sink into the steaming water. Leaning my head against the towel I placed down for support, I sighed and enjoyed the few moments of relaxation.

"Gil! Let me go! You can't go in there Francis!" I heard from beyond the door of the hallway with closets and leading to where I was off to the side of plain view. I lifted the window shades next to me and the morning sun poured into the water and lit up my skin.

Lifting up my foot to hover over the whirlpool button, I waited. "Where is mademoiselle Melissa? Showering perhaps? Ohonhonhon~"

I rolled my eyes and heard footsteps coming toward where I was. "Ohonhonhon~" I pressed the button just as France rounded the corner and saw me in the bathtub. The bubbles started up and in several seconds, you couldn't see a single thing under the water, and my body was covered by the savior bubbles.

"Dammit Gil!" There was a yelp, and then Nicole came rushing in. "Francis, you freak! Get the hell out of here!" She roundhouse kicked Francis to the floor, and dragged him out after nodding to me.

"Eh, I've had worse." I said to her and she smiled before purposely dragging an unconcious Francis face down on the tile, and then face down on the carpet. I cringed.

Faceburn ensues for Francis.

* * *

**Hey...i'm from Delaware...**

**Lol.**

**Hey! I got new reviews! I was squealing alot when my email went off and i looked at them. I love you guys!**

**_TarrelYoukai_: I like that part too! It was 'The british are coming, the british are coming!' but i changed it when i read it over. Glad you like this story! ^_^**

**_ChancellorPuddinghead:_Thank you for the contribute! I appreciate it! Also, i was surprised when you said Melissa was well rounded and realistic. I put alot of myself into her so I'm glad she's not mary-sue ish. Nicole...is based off of one of my friends whi is a complete random nut, bu ti love her all the same! Another thing, for handling the people, i guess i just watch enough hetalia to know what they act like around eachother. Plus, i'm glad you like my oc even though you said you dislike oc's. I feel so...happy! :)**

**_KiaraWangWilliams: _Fast update, rite? i'm glad i keep prewritten ones on my usb. ^_^" If i didn't keep them there, i'd be screwed because my computer went bust and now i'm forced to write on the family computer, and...i really dont want them to read any of my stories over my shoulder -especially this one because of all the cursing and randomness. anyway, the french/british are coming was totally on my mind at the time, see the reply to above to see what i mean. I'm glad you like Portour de mort! It totally fit there because...well, it did i guess. My story may be awesome, but it's not prussia awesome!  
**

**Prussia: It's still pretty awesome, but no one, nothing and anything will every beat THE GREAT PRUSSIA'S AWESOMENESS!**

**Me: Shush! You'll ruin this! -shoves him to Nicole-**

**_teri__ mikami:_ I think you can watch the olympics online. Although, i think it's over now. it's okay, i didn't think about if anyone else had TV or not. Sorry! I hope you liked it though!  
**

**Whew! That was a lot of reviews! I love you guys! Thanks for the support!**

**I probably wont be able to update for a few days, but I don't know. it depends on if the family computer is done being realy stupid when i put in my usb -it cuts off the internet minutes later so i cant post-, or whenever my mom takes me to the library which will probably be withing the next day or two. I have to edit some parts in the next chapter before posting or it wont be accurate with what has been said... SO MUCH TO DOOOOOO... and i'm SO lazy lately...  
**

**Song used: Bruises and Bitemarks - Good With Grenades**

**Luv you reviewers! Seez ya lates!**


	10. Rage to the Max!

**I didnt't check the spelling at all, just a heads up. **

**The computer wasn't being stupid today! Hurrah for updates!**

**BTW, this is gonna end up being my longest story. ^_^ I am happy!**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 10: Rage to the Max

* * *

"We're home! And in one piece!" I called as I walked in through the garage door and to the awaiting 'family' in the house.

"It's about time! The awesome me was getting bored." Gilbert complained and I sighed.

We were out shopping for well over the expected time. First it was the mall, then Wal-mart, then more expensive places because someone wasn't satisfied with their current clothing, and we in total we spend _WAY _too much money on them- so…at the moment, I was pretty much broke.

"Well, I'm flat broke, and until I get my next paycheck, we are not going shopping." I warned as I flopped down on the couch and looked at my poor little debit card.

You know what happened to the last debit card that went shopping for the two who are putting all their clothes away at the moment?

It died, jimmy. It's dead now. And it went to debit card hell. Just like you will when you die. Someday. –Points to person-

Stay out of the closet of unimaginable psychological torment.

STAY OUT OF IT.

Wait…wrong thing..

I looked up at the ceiling and suddenly I heard a random song go off from somewhere in the house.

It sounded…sounded like…

"Who's playing La Pasión No Se Detiene?!" I yelled and shot up from my spot.

"I told you she'd hear it!" I rushed into where the source of the sound was and inside was Nicole on my lovely laptop.

"Kesesese~" Prussia said and I brushed him off to come straight to Nicole. "You know you want to totally go out to eat~ Fusosososo~ Fusososososo~" She stared straight into my eyes and I stared back at her.

"Even if you're flat broke, you'll spend money on us. Fusosososo~"

For some reason, my eyes glazed over and my mind seemed to shut down.

All I could hear was the words she was speaking to me.

"Fusosososo~ You know you want to hand me your card and we'll be off to go eat somewhere really awesome."

Slowly, I handed over my card and I felt arms around my torso and lips on my cheek.

"Gracias~" I nodded with a light blush and when she let go, I fell onto the comforter to die of the awesome sexiness of the song and the almost perfect voice impression of Antonio.

* * *

(Nicole's POV)

I rushed Gil out of the room and shut the door quietly.

"I totally got her bothered." I said with a smirk and hopped onto Gil's back. "So she likes Spain?" Gil asked as he carried me down the hall. "She totally loves him. She loves spanish guys and her goal is to go to spain and find someone similar to him. Hey, I like him too, but she is like, _way _up there." I thought about his accent.

"I think it's the accent. Us American girls like accents from other countries. The main ones being, well, I cant speak for others, but the girls in my family like English accents, French accents, and Spanish accents –when they're from spain, not those weird taco language lingo."

"What about tha awesome me's accent?" Gil asked and I slapped his head. "You're accent is totes sexy as well. That's why I chose you and we totally bang when we can." I kissed his cheek. "How about now then, Kesesese~"

"Love to, but I'm hungry, and a hungry Nicole is not a happy Nicole, and when I'm hungry I'm terrible in bed." I stated like it was completely normal. Francis poked his head out from the kitchen and smirked at me.

"Ohonhon~ So you're terrible in bed?" I shook my head. "Am I terrible in bed Gil?"

"Mein gott! How can you even think that you two? She's awesome in bed! Almost as awesome as me! You should try her, France. Maybe even an awesome threesome could work?"

I shrugged. "Depends. Kinky much arent we?" I pressed my chest farther into Gil's back. "Ohonhon~ I'd like to do that." Francis smiled seductively and I smirked. "I said maybe. I'M HUNGRY DAMMIT! GET ME FOODS BEFORE I DENY YOU OF SEX FOR WEEKS GIL!"

"OKAY! I'm going!" He started off towards my car.

"YAY! FOOD! THEN AWESOME LOVE MAKING!"

"Ohonhon~"

"Kesesese~"

"Ve?"

"DON'T CORRUPT THEIR MINDS YOU IDIOT!" I heard and I laughed loudly. "NO GUARANTEES MY SISTER!"

There were quick footsters and I pointed to the door.

"GO GIL! BEFORE SHE KILLS ME!"

"You're damn right Imma kill you! Get your white ass back here!"

"SEX SEX SEX SEX!"

I slammed the door behind us.

I love torturing her.

* * *

(Melissa's POV)

I stopped running when I heard the door slam.

Really? Was she that stupid?

Scratch that, she is.

"OH SHIT! She took my debit card my distracting me with awesome music!" I flipped out and starting running toward the door again only to see that the garage was closing.

"DAMMIT NICOLE!"

Insert her america laugh here.

I know she's doing it right now.

I looked around for something useful.

"Is she always like this?" I nodded to Arthurs question.

"Yeah, she's always like this." When I couldn't find what I was looking for I waltzed my way back into the kitchen –where the other three were- and made a weird pose.

"Olé~!" I said and sat down.

"SPEAKING OF WHICH…" I got up and went to the phone.

I am forgetting everything lately.

Dialing a certain number to reach a certain someone, I waited to hear her voice.

"Melissa, are you done early this time?"

"Yes, Demontra. I'm done. Are you gonna go get it? The keys are in the flower pot next to the door…You have to dig a little."

"Oh…you're not at home?" She asked and I sighed. "NO, I'm hanging with…family at my regular home. Not the condo. I probably wont be back there for a while. I'm kind of stuck here with all the people coming to stay with us."

"Do I get to meet them""Hell no. You just go get the papers I'm sending to the printer from my condo, send me my paycheck, and let me not feel like a broke bum who does nothing and has to sell herself for money." I replied right after and there was a period of silence from my end of the line, her end of the line, and then silence in the kitchen.

"You're…selling yourself to your family?" She asked and I sighed. "NO I'm NOT selling myself to family.. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I don't know, an irresponsible one who's forgotten her deadline over fifty times in the last year. You're not that responcible. I wouldn't be surprised of you ended up getting pregnant." "I'm not gonna get pregnant you idiot! You and my brother both assume the same thing- I'M NOT GONNA FUCK A UNIT!…wait…wait, wait, wait… I take that back. There's only one acception to that statement." I said and thought of a certain someone.

"Ohonhon, would it be moi, mon chere?" "Shove a bunch of roses in your mouth frenchie." He gasped dramatically. "Your words wound me! However, I'll aways be waiting." He blew a kiss and I cringed.

"Please tell me you three arent just gonna sit there and let this happen?" I looked to the table to see that all of their eyes were shaded by their hair.

"…really? Legit?" I asked and they –I assumed- continued to stare at the table.

Was it that bad?

"Um…I'm just gonna…yeah, let's just get this back to normal. YOU BETTER GET YOUR SHIT IN ORDER AND DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT FORGET ABOUT YOUR NEXT DEAD LINE!"

Was I the only one who just thought, 'Welcome to Wal-Mart, get your shit and get out.'?

…

forever alone…

I hung up and put the phone back.

Taking baby steps over to the three units at the table, I poked Feli in the shoulder. When he didn't respond, I threw a spoon at Yao, and then kicked Arthur in the shin.

Still nothing.

"OH CRAPOLA! I BROKE THEM! Nicole is gonna flip a shit on me!" I worried and freaked out.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't know! They're broken!" That continued –the spazzing- for a couple more minutes until Francis stopped me by grabbing me by the waist when I went by him –he was cooking dinner-

"Mon chere, calm down. There is no need to panic, they're probably in shock." He said soothingly and my nerves calmed down.

"…I'll go call customer services." I mumbled and walked off to go find a manual and call the number on there.

* * *

After a while of searching for a manual –somehow I lost them and ended up finding the manual in a desk drawer, I facepalmed harshly at that moment- I went back to the kitchen to find the three still there and still in the same positions –staring at the table of interestingness.

Ring

_Ring_

Ri-

"_Hello, you've reached Flying Mint Bunny Co. My name is Hannah, how may I help you?"_

"Um yes…um… I have three units, Feliciano Vargas, Arthur Kirkland, and Yao Wang-""_We're not responcible for any damages done to yourself, loved ones, property, or the general public."_"An-wait.. WHAT ARE THEY ABLE TO DO THAT'S THAT BAD?! Wait, never mind. So… yeah, they're just kind of…stuck? I guess."

"_Please explain._" She said and I looked at the three. "Well, the three of them are at my dining room table starring at the wood, I think, and theyr eyes are shaded by their hair, so…and they're not moving or talking and my Francis Bonnefois-"_"We are not responcible for-"_"I know! He said they're probably in shock, and I went to call you guys, er…girls, workers, or WHATEVER YOU GUYS ARE, and I want to know what to do."

_Hannah_ was silent. "_Hmm, I'm afraid we've never had this problem before, but I suppose we could add it to the new manuals. Try reprograming them to their default modes and see if that works. THey might've gone into a shut down mode or something."_

I walked over to Feli, opened the little hatch on the back of his neck, turned him off and then back on, and set everything to default.

It's kind of like a computer or something.

"Ve…what's going on?" He looked up at me.

"Melissa, ve~ You look really really pretty today~ Did you do something with your hair?" He aske and I shook my head.

"Okay, yeah, it worked. You turn him off, then back on, reset everything, and he's back to normal. Feliciano, that is."

"_Okay good. I'll send that information to the boss._"

I continued onto Arthur and did the same process.

"Wah! Who's touching my neck?!" He freaked out and closed the hatch before I could. "Oh…Melissa. Don't do that." He blushed slightly and I nodded. "Will do." Feli got up to do whatever a few moments ago, and England continued to drink his tea.

Yao just almost swung at me and I had to apoligize before he hit me upside my head with his wok and I was out cold. I was glad for that.

"They're done. Oh, Yao tried to swing at me, so write that down. That's it, thank you."

"_No, thank you. I'm not sure if this problem will occure or not with other units, but I appreciate your help in solving the problem. You're welcome as well. Thakn you for your time, goodbye."_

I hung up and sighed.

"Tonight tis only us five. Francis made dinner, and YES, were eating it. Anyone who does not goes in the corner." I pointed to Arthur who had his mouth wide open. "Do you wanna sit in the corner?" I asked and he looked away.

"You sound like you're talking to a child. I'm obviously not a child." He said and I hit him with a random wooden spoon.

"Children pout when they have to eat what they don't wanna. I don't care how much you don't want to eat it, if you hate, you're gonna eat it. Even if I have to force feed you. Do you wanna argue?" I asked as I glared at him and he stared at me with almost the same exact force of the glare.

"Why would I have to listen to you? You're just a silly little girl."

I stared.

He did not just make a sexist comment.

"Aw _HELL _naw! You did not just do that!" I said while putting my hands on my fist.

"And what if I did? What are you gonna do? Hit me with that spoon?"

Okay, PAUSE THE STORY.

Anyone out there who thinks that this grumpy brit isn't going to get a beating is wrong. Anyone who things he's gonna get a beating is wrong. Anyone who thinks he's gonna be put in the corner is also wrong.

Here's what happened in the next ten minutes in a quick run through.

Ahem..

I asked for rope, ducktape, any available alcohol, a plate of the food, and then a clamp. England tried to run, I tackled him down and managed to drag him back to the chair. I tied him up, ducktaped his ankles, wrists, and anything that could possibly hurt me while I forced fed him.

"I didn't know mon chere was into _that_. Ohonhon.""Only when necessary, my dear France."

I forced his mouth open, shoveled in food, forced him to chew, and then held his nose to make him swallow the food and gasp for air. This went on for a while.

* * *

(Nicole's POV)

I rubbed my stomach as I got out of the car when it was parked in the garage. "Good eats." I said with a smile and walked inside the door to see Arthur tied up, Melissa basically sitting on him while force feeding him, Francis smirking on the sidelines, and Yao and Feli staring at the scene with almost confused/frightened expressions.

"Um…" Gil muttered as he, also saw what was going on.

"I'm guessing he didn't want to eat the food, said something to piss Melissa off, and now is being shown the wrath of her when she's beyond pissed off, right?" I asked the two sane ones and they nodded.

"Oh…he's gonna have a bad experience…" I pulled Gil –who looked seriously confused and not his usual self- away and up to my room.

The first thing I did when I sat him down was this:

I threw off my shirt.

"Kesesese~ Wanna see my five meter's that badly, huh?" He smirked and I jumped him. "Totally."

* * *

(Melissa's POV)

The process continued even after the food was done.

"I ate it! What else is there?" Arthur choked out and I smiled deviously. Oh you didn't drink anything, my good sir. Then after that, were having a _niiiiic,_ _loooong **chat**_ about your behavior towards me."

I grabbed the bottle of alcohol –didn't look at what I was- and shoved it in his mouth. "Get drunk you sexist pig! Go into depression and sit in the corner!" I screamed at him, and soon enough half the bottle was drained and Arthur was in the corner after I untied him.

Brushing off my hands on my shirt, I walked out. "A job well done." I muttered.

So…who's up for some pie?

* * *

**So...**

**I think Melissa got out of character...**

**Eh, i dont know. I was in my dont like it stage, and just posted what i wrote. I didn't want to go redo everything over another five times... this was my thid attempt on this chapter... CUT ME SOME SLACK.**

_**KiaraWangWilliams:**_** THE CHAPTER IS LONGER! Arent you glad? I'm trying to make them longer each time. Hope you liked it.**

_**teri mikami: **_**huh...weird... **

**Thank you for favorites and follows! I appreciate it. Gotta go back into the weird part of youtube again. **

**BYE~**


	11. The Stars are Aligning

**Bacteria - Hatsune Miku and then DyE - Fantasy. **

**DO NOT WATCH THEM NO MATTER WHAT. DO NOT, YOU WILL BE SCARED FOR YOUR LIFE**

**No matter how tempting it may be, don't watch it. For those who have, I'm just as scared as you. -sobs in corner-**

**Rugrats Theory - Kaii Yuki ... Honestly, i loved this song. Ruined my childhood, but i loved it. Although, it seems like a large portion of vocaloid songs have something to do with killing someone, stalking, dying, blood, insanity, life, or being a monster -all definitions apply-. I LIKE THEM TOO! -such a nerd-**

**Oh was that not the right thing to put in this authors note? Well TOO BAD! MWAHAHAHA-ACK -coughing- **

**Melissa: -facepalms- You need some help.**

**STFU**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 11: The Stars are Aligning!

* * *

Oh…hey…

I see you've entered my realm of hell.

This is level bazillion.

Let me back up a bit so you don't miss understand what's currently going on.

Hmm…how about July first? That sounds good?

Well, I was sleeping per usual. My radio was playing a variety of Vocaloid songs on a low volume because I left it on all night and on repeat/shuffle.

The current song was World is Mine by Hatsune Miku. I could hear it because my sleep state was thin.

I had no idea what time in the morning it was, but it was pretty early because…well, I can't see any light just yet.

Or was that because of the black out curtains over the window.

Either way, I couldn't see anything.

_BAM_

"Melissa-aru! We have a problem! Aiyah!" I rolled over sluggishly.

"Is it that important? Just get Nicole to take care of it. I'm still…sleepy…" I mumbled and covered my ears.

"I can't! She's too scared to even leave her room now! The thing won't even move and it's not even cute, aru!" I sighed and sat up.

"What thing?" I asked.

Moments later I was standing in the opening of the kitchen area to see a doe eating an apple from a bowl. How it got in here, I shall never know.

I have three units cowering behind me, Nicole still in her room, and I'm the human shield.

Why? Why a deer of all things you could throw at me? Why that?

I walked forward and she must've heard me because she looked up at me.

Staring…

Staring, staring, staring, staring…

"Shoo." I flailed my arms slightly and she nudged a pear to my feet. I picked it up and held it out to her.

Slowly and cautiously, she walked over and started eating it out of my hand.

I can just imagine a sign saying 'Don't feed the wild animals' above me. Ha, I broke that rule.

When she ate the ripe pear I reached out to her head. She didn't move. I robbed her head slowly and she got even closer to me.

Was it just my imagination? I don't know. Maybe it was a dream…

I pulled out a random dog collar out of nowhere and put it around her neck. Coaxing her out of the house through the opened door leading to the backyard, I gave her a pealed orange and waved her off.

"Come back any time! I'll remember you! I marked you!" I yelled to her as she pranced off to the forestry out back.

"Ve~? How did you do that?" I turned to Feli and shrugged.

"If I knew, I'd explain. However, I don't, so…I'm hungry… LET'S GO TO IHOP!" I threw up a fist and I heard a few facepalms.

So yeah, here we are at Ihop eating.

We had to take the van –that looked awesome because it's a new version, F*** YEAH!- and…well, I am still slightly broke, but I had to break into my lovely little safe –that was actually a small child's safe that was actually a toy bank/ATM thing- and took out a hundred dollars from the wad I stashed in there when I was little.

God, I actually forgot about that until I came across it a few days ago while searching in my previous room –Feli was in there for the time- for anything useful to use that I left when I moved out.

Taking a huge bite of the giant pancake with strawberries, whipped cream, and butter on it –YUM TO THE MAX- I chewed and decided on a syrup. Of course, complimenting the strawberries was the strawberry syrup that was also very yummy. Nicole was next to me, Feli on my other side, Yao in front of Feli, Gil in front of me, Francis next to him, and England next to Nicole. We sure have different tastes.

Nicole accidentally kicked me yet again and she shot me a pretty damn good creeper grin. "Oh I'm sorry, did I kick you?"

"Damn right you did." I managed to say with a mouth full of pancake. She snickered. "Nicely done. Cant wait till you choke." She said and jabbed me in the stomach.

I almost coughed if it weren't for my mid swallow of the food in my mouth. After the swallow is a different story. I coughed away from the table held up my hand to my mouth. "Oh you'd like that? I'm sure you do. I know this because…" I whispered the rest into her ear and she blushed red.

Not like a subtle red, no, full out _red_ red. She was blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Hehehe~ You are embarrassed by that? It's only minor sounds like the occasional-" whispered "and," whispered "I'm surprised you're so red. Ahahaha~" I put a hand to my mouth as I laughed like a weird anime girl and she looked at her pancakes.

Well, the rest of the time, it was dead silent between us seven.

It was peaceful for once.

And so, when we got home, I went to watch whatever was on TV while I waited for the day to pass. I was alone in there for the longest time until Nicole came straight in and plopped herself down in my lap.

"What the hell are you doing?" I deadpanned and she kissed me.

…

She _KISSED _me. Full on the lips too.

I was scared for my life, but due to this, I was frozen in place.

When she pulled back, a smirk was planted on her face. "That was totally revenge for telling me all that junk today.

She got up and went to go find -probably- Gilbert.

I sat there in shock for I don't know how many hours.

When I came to, a hand was waving in front of my face.

"Aiyah! Is she broken, aru?"

"Is she still in shock over that kiss you gave her, Nicole?"

"Melissa! Stop being shell shocked and come eat!"

"Ve~? You kissed her? On the lips or the cheek?"

"The lips. They're really soft."

"Ohonhonhon~ Mademoiselle Melissa has soft lips, you say? And she's in shock?"

"Shut it, Frog."

"Kesese~ How hot was the kiss?"

"Nothing big, just-"

"Aru? She's coming to!"

I blinked several times before scanning the room. Nicole was staring at me as were all the others.

"Are you done being shell shocked? If you're not, Haruhi's gonna become a mob wife!" She said in her best Hikaru impression and I stood up.

First thing I did:

Ran the fuck away.

* * *

"Come out of there, aru!"

"No! I'm not coming out of this room!" I yelled from my place under a plush blanket and underneath my bed.

"She can't stay in there forever. Plus, I am an excellent lock picker." Nicole stated from outside the door and I curled up tighter in my fetal position.

"You kissed me. KISSED ME! I don't approve of incest!"

"You're fine with the yaoi stuff."

"She's into yaoi?" Prussia asked and I threw a nearby shoe at the door.

"NO! Well, sorta! Nicole is the huge fan! She supports Germancest! And FrUK! Be scared Arthur! Be thoroughly scared!"

"What the bloody hell?! I would never have relations with that frog!"

"Angeleterre, don't say you deny it."

"I AM DENYING IT YOU WANKER!"

"YAOI FANGIRL!" I yelled and then the door was thrown open.

"Where are you hiding~~~?" She asked in a creepy stalker voice and I froze up to the point of not breathing.

"I fooooound you~"

Déjà vu from when she first arrived.

"WAH!" I started grabbing onto everything. When she pulled me out, I grabbed onto the leg of the bed tightly.

Dammit, I was afraid of her!

She kissed me!

ON THE LIPS!

Not like it was my first. I'm not that much of a…loner…

…

YOU WHO'S LAUGHING - SHUT UP!

"Ugh! Let go!"

"No!"

"Let it go before I strip you and sell your body to Francis!"

"DON'T DO THAT!"

"Let go of the bed!"

"Maybe you should-"

"DO YOU WANNA BE FORCE FED AGAIN ARTHUR?!"

"Of course not! That was torture!"

"LET GO!"

"NOOO!

"LET GOOO!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"MELISSA! You know what, Francis, you can take her. Fuck her senseless."

"I LET GO!" I let go of the bed and she pulled me through the hallway, passed all the units who stared at me with various expressions, and into the kitchen.

She picked me up, sat me in a chair, and pointed to the plate of food.

"Eat this, or I swear to god, I'm going to strip you down to your bra throw you into a random towel, and make you dance to Popipo, and if you slack off to _any_ of the song, I'm going to stab you with a push pin until you bleed. GOT IT?"

I nodded.

Were any of you scared for your life?

I sure as hell was.

Geez…where was any courage in me now when I needed it?

* * *

The next day, my phone rang obnoxiously at me.

I had no idea why.

So, grabbing it and seeing it was my mom, I answered.

"Hello, you've reached Melissa. I am currently too tired to answer this phone, so go on and leave a message…_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeep_." I said monotonously and there was a laugh on the other end.

"Melissa, don't be silly. I know my daughters' voice when I hear it…this is you right?"

"I don't know, is it?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Lovely, well, I'm sure you already know that the fireworks is today, and I was wondering if you were going to come or not."

"I…" I stopped. What would I do with all the units? Bring them?

And show them to my parents?

So they can assume that I'm probably sleeping with them all?

Wait, that's my worst case scenario mind talking, let's just think normally.

"Is dad gonna be there?" I asked hesitantly. "I'm not sure. Keith, are you coming tonight?" She yelled in the background and I smiled. She's still the same.

There was a muffled response and she sighed. "No. He has to work tonight. Joshie is coming too~ Isn't that great? And so is Miles if he can make it. He was here the other day."

"Oh, yeah, he said something about him being over there. I got to talk to Joshua." "Joshua, make sure you're off that thing by the time you come over." She said and I sighed. She's still the same all right.

"Oh! Melissa, make sure Nicole comes. I want to meet the boy she's talked so much about. Gilmat? No…that doesn't sound right… Gert-no…Greg? Girl…Ginger…Gigi…Gillo…oh! Gilbert! That's his name! Sounds foreign, I wonder… Melissa, is he hot?"

I choked on my spit mid swallow.

"WHAT THE HELL-"

"Young lady, you know what I think of that language." She scolded and I scoffed. "Woman, you cuss about everyday. You're white! You need to calm down! There's no need to go 'No way! No fucking way! No shit! That motherfucker almost hit me! Mother fucker! Dammit! Damn! Shit if forgot milk!' There's no need for all that, and since I'm an adult and out of your hair, I can say what I want."

"You are just a ball of sunshine, sweetie. I have to go. See you later." She hung up on me.

SHE HUNG UP! ON ME!

Sheesh… She's probably laughing her ass off right now.

What time was it?

_2:56._

"I MISSED LUNCH!" I scurried to the door before realizing that I was in my bra and underwear and I didn't want to trigger anything within Prussia, so I put on some clothes.

While I slipped on my white shorts I felt like something was near me.

Getting the freaky feeling of being watched I turned to my closet.

Nothing was in there.

I went to look under my bed, Nothing either.

I checked the bathroom and blanched.

"How the- What the- The fuck?! Get the hell out Francis!" I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and literally kicked him out the door.

Yes, I was sadly still shirtless.

I slammed my door and threw on a red and blue tank top.

Throwing my hair in a ponytail I walked out of my room and threw my wedge at the back of Francis' head.

It sounded off with a thud, and I smirked.

I had hit my target, LIKE A BOSS.

Okay, bad moment.

After eating an apple and fussing that there was no yogurt that I _specifically _bought for myself and myself only, I went to go to the hobby/exercise room and looked through the boxes in there.

I found an easel! Score!

I don't have inspiration. Sadness.

I put the whole thing in the corner and walked outside.

I am just a busy bee lately!

Hehe, what's wrong with me? I seem different…

Was it you? –points at author-

Oh shit, can't break the fourth wall. Um…

Yeah, so I went to check out the…flowers out front. They're lovely flowers.

Yup. Let's just talk about flowers and-

OH MY GAH, I have inspiration for a book!

I rushed inside and snatched up my laptop to start writing a whole new completely different story.

It currently has no title.

It's not about flowers I swear!

"THE STARS ARE ALIGNING!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, and giggled.

I was going to make some awesome money off of this, I can feel it in my stomach!

Oh yeah! Uh-huh! Totally gonna make royalties! Oh yeah!

Okay, so that brings us up to this day in time.

I'm standing in front of my mom with the…what, five units behind me.

My mom has what's identified as a straight and true 'pokerface'. I have the face along the lines on 'troll' and 'mother of god' face.

Yeah, she's not saying anything.

"Um…you have…something…behind you…" She pointed at the group behind me. "Um…yeah…" I mumbled and we, once, again, went back to our faces I mentioned.

"Melissa, are you gonna say anything or are you gonna stand like a creep and stare at her for hours?" Nicole patronized and I did nothing.

Hell, I was scared.

"LOOK, A DISTRACTION!" My mom looked behind her and I made a running dash to hide at some place she wouldn't find me at.

That place just so happened to be the back of the van we all rode in.

I had a blanket thrown over me and I had a random shoe digging into my back.

The things I do for love.

* * *

(Nicole's POV)

I really wanted to go get my ice cream.

It was legitely like ten feet away, and I wanted it!

Oh, Melissa ran off to hide somewhere.

…

Huh…

Better not tell mom about that kiss.

"Mom! Lookie!" I pulled Gilbert up to my mom and she looked at my lovely Prussian snag of a man.

"This is the guy who I totally love with all my heart and he loves me with his…heart? Thing that pumps whatever through his veins, my awesome boyfriend WHO'S TAKEN, Gilbert." I Immediately wrapped my arms around Gilbert's chest.

"I love him! Meaning you should too or were gonna have problems." I said darkly and she smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me he was eye-candy? I told you you could get any color of the rainbow! With that skin tone, you were bound to get someone." She giggled.

How I love my mom's explanation on having anyone I wanted.

What she means by 'any color of the rainbow' is that because of my light mulatto skin color, I can have about any kind of man I want. Whether he is white, black, tan, Italian, French, German, African, English, purple, or even anything else, I could go well with them.

By 'eye-candy' she's saying that Gil is really hot.

Yeah, not an awkward moment.

"I'm sorry mom, but aren't you married?" I asked and she nodded before sighing. "Eh, he's selfish. What can you do?" She laughed heartily.

"You…just called dad selfish…" I said and she just kept laughing.

"Okay… Yeah, so Gil, this is my wonderful mother who popped me out of the warm place I stayed in for seven months-"

"Seven months?" He questioned and I nodded.

"I was a special baby. I was in the hospital for five months getting treatment!" I said all too happily and he just nodded. "Come! I want ice-cream!" I rushed off to the ice-cream because dammit! The waiting was killing my stomach with clubs!

AIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSUUUUURRRANN NDDDOOOOOO~~~~~

I am aware I just said Iceland.

Don't judge meh!

OH! THEY HAVE DRUMSTICK ICE CREAM CONES! HELL TO THE YEAHZ!

* * *

**I love how Nicole just says 'Iceland' out of nowhere. **

**I like this chapter. Melissa is changing if you can tell. **

_**Ellenthefox**__**: **_**I has updated...here you areee hypnotized LOL**

_**terimikami**__**: **_**Oh you didn't. Dont worry, i was more creeped out when i walked into the weird part of youtube yesterday... i had to pray to my flying mint bunny necklace for peaceful dreams, and it totally granted it! No nightmare! I was like, 'YOU ARE MAGICAL!' yeah...**

_**memoranda**__**: **_**It wouldn't be funny if he didn't eat, you are correct~ XD Hey, he wouldn't have eaten it anyway, it was french... that's why Melissa force-fed him. I LOVED that part. So funny.**

**I got more follows and favorites! THANK YOU FOR SUPPORT!**

**Two days without updating... sorry... it'll get worse when school starts... uggghhhhh... **

**So...i forgot what else i was gonna say...**

**-five minutes later- OH! my computer is fixed! Of course, i had to wipe the hard drive clean, reprogram it, and then get my internetz back, so it took a whole day. -pouty face- BUT I GOT MY OWN COMPUTER! woot woot!**

**Bye~ REVIEW! -points at you- Potour de mort will be waiting for you if you don't...**

**Jk, jk.**


	12. They Care, Even for Robots

**Warning: Ouija board like thing in here, Language, the usual. Hope u like it! :D**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 12: They Care… Even for Robots.

* * *

"Hehehe... They'll never find me in here."

Smirking widely, I listened to my Vocaloid songs that I have come to adore. This one just happened to be Love is War by IA. I love her voice. I really do.

"So she ran off around here, you think?"

"Duh, there's nowhere else she could go." Nicole informed the other voice and I froze up.

Was it just me or was I hiding a lot lately?

It's just me.

"Oh, look. There she is." The back door lifted up and I tumbled out to the feet of someone I couldn't see. I moved the blanket away from my face and my mom looked down at me.

"Hey… Dad's not here, right?"

"You have some explaining to do." She said in a sickly sweet tone and I frowned. "I figured as much…" I blew a stray hair out of my vision.

**(_Sometime later~~~)_**

"So, all of these handsome men ended up coming to live with you because you have fail aim –like always-" I frowned at my mom who smirked. "You clicked yes on a non-closable ad on the internet, and now they're all here with more on the way. And you're paying for them all?"

I nodded. "Well, not Gilbert. Nicole is paying for him. Otherwise…yeah. I'm currently broke at the moment because of some people who JUST HAD TO GET ENERYTHING FANCY." I said the last part loud enough to guilt the two who have me in my broke state could hear and be guilty.

It was my money I was spending on these people! Money just don't grow on trees! That's only in the Sims!

"I see. So, how's your job? Not sucking I hope." She asked and I shrugged. "I totally got a story idea yesterday, and it's totally gonna rock the house. It's something I seriously hope has never been seen before because, well, it came to me while I was checking out the front garden today. It has no title because I cant think of a name." I said and drank some of the strawberry Gatorade in my hand.

"You _still _drink that stuff? It's gross." She said with a disgusted face and I smiled. "Hey, it's good sh-stuff." I said, correcting myself when she glared at me. Honestly, I had no problem with saying 'shit'. She said it all the time when we were in the house, why cant I, I shall never know.

By this time, it was getting dark and I was sitting on the blanket I had put in the back of the car. Nicole and Gilbert were off doing whatever, and I basically had to sit Francis down in front of me so he wouldn't go molest anyone. Although, he looked at my mom occasionally and smiled at her.

I whacked him upside his head and reminded him she was a married woman. Feli was sitting near me, as was Yao, and Arthur was off doing who knows what. I could care less. He could find his way back. And if not, I'd probably forget about him until someone spoke up, and then we'd have to ride all the way back to pick up his tea-drinking ass.

"Wait…hmm… Didn't I say something before about you people getting jobs?" I thought out loud and then looked to the closest person. "Ve~! I think you said something about that when I got here~" I nodded. "Well, you all need to get jobs somehow. Maybe the company knows how…Eh, I'll call tomorrow." I shrugged it off and nibbled on the sandwich in my hand.

For some odd reason, I almost burst out in song to 'Paris is Indeed Splendid' a few moments after eating my sandwich. It popped into my head, and since it sounded like a Broadway song, I almost got right up and started dancing to the song in my head.

Instead, I hummed the sweet song in English and eventually Francis started staring at me with a huge grin. When I took notice to this, I pointed at him with a scowl.

"If you say a god damn thing, I'm going to gouge out your eyes with sporks." I threatened and I smirked at my job well done.

Sometime later, the missing few came to the giant blanket area we were at –including Josh who I trampled in a hug. He was getting so grown up!- and we all sat to watch the firework show.

It was AWESOME! There were a ton of fireworks right after another, and it's almost indescribable. It was just so choreographed and it was spectacular! So many colors and explosions and shapes and it makes me sound extremely ADD. But it was so awesome!

Gathering everything into the car and giving a tight hug to Josh –he was too cute! Well, for a fifteen year old brother- and I waved to my parents after giving Francis another whack on the head for trying to woo my mom.

Really now, was it necessary?

So…yeah…

* * *

"Melissa, you have another unit at the door. You need to sign… I WANNA KNOW WHO IT IS!"

I rolled over in my bed and cracked open my eye. Nicole was standing in a black maxi dress. "Oh…just…okay.. I'm getting up."

"Remember to put clothes on." She smiled as she pointed and I sighed. "Yeah, yeah." I shooed it off with my hand and pulled on Yoga pants –bright blue band with Angel written in silver- and a dark blue crop top that showed off my stomach. I was too lasy to get another shirt.

Running a hand through my hair I went to the door, signed for the dang thing after questioning why I got another one when I got the last two…like, two weeks ago? He replied with 'It's a different month.'

Touché.

So, after everyone gathered in the living room with the box still sitting in the middle, I finally took a look at the manual.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck. Fucktards of fucking motherfuckers go fucking fuckers every fucking night…Fuckshit."

I got a nasty stare from Arthur for my language.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! You look at the manual and see what happens!"

I shoved the manual to him and he groaned.

"Who is it?" Nicole asked as she kicked the box lightly. "Hint: Bur-" "Fuck. Can we send him back?"

I shrugged. I'm not sending him back because of one little thing. I will not have that go on my record, no way." I said and took the manual back.

"Oh, well why you do that, I'm gonna turn on the tv and drown out his annoying American voice with music."

She turned on the TV, changed the channel to an on demand channel, and then song that was on got us all to stay silent.

"_Baby, Baby, Baby, oooh!"_

"My defenseless EARS ARE BLEEDING! WHY CANADA?! WHY DID YOU LET HIM LEAVE?!" She dropped to her knees and held her ears. I struggled to get the remote, but by then there was another…voice.

"That's not a creepy spirit right?" I asked and everyone shook their heads. "I'm sorry! I really am!" I turned to the box.

"Portour de mort, lend him to me."

"Actually, objects like that aren't he's or she's-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ARTHUR!"

"Right."

I popped open the box and saw a nearly invisible person. "Oh…hey Matthew. How's it going?" I asked and he brightened up. "You can…see me?" He asked and I nodded.

"Who's Matthew?"

"Mathieu~ My dear Mathieu~" I was picked up, and moved away by a French guy and he immediately went to hugging the almost invisible guy in the box.

"Nicole, you forgot?" I asked and she looked at the North American in the box.

"Hmmm…OH! Canadia! Hi there~" I face palmed. She waved like a spazz and then went back to screaming about Justin Bieber.

"Then what happened to the…Oh, ahaha!" I started laughing really loud.

That was the joke, right?

They sent America's manual for Canada because they confused the two. It's really funny now.

"What are you laughing about?" Gilbert asked curiously and I showed him the manual. "It's so funny it _hurts_! They sent America's manual for Canada! They mistook him for America and they sent the manual! It seriously hurts and I cant stop laughing!" I felt tears come to my eyes and my stomach curl up painfully.

It really hurt!

* * *

After about ten minutes of all the units freaking out about how red I was getting and how much pain I was in, they finally managed to calm be down when someone had the bright idea to throw a freezing cold icepack on my aching stomach.

So, I'm lying on the floor with the icepack slowly melting away, and I have the phone up to my ear.

"Um yes, I got the wrong manual. I got a Matthew Williams Unit, but an Alfred F. Jones manual instead. It was a clever joke, I have to admit." I said and she snickered a little.

"_I suppose that was the shipping departments problem. I'll send Matthew's manual right away and you can either get the Alfred unit or send it back to the address given inside the manual_." She said and I sighed. "I'm sending the manual back. Oh, and I want to get my units jobs in the world, and I was wondering were all that lovely information stuff was so they could get a job. Like, a degree, ID, um…that other stuff that slips my mind."

"_Oh that, I'll send that along with the manual. That should be there in five business days. Is that all, ma'am?" _I thought. "I think so. I'll call again if I need anything." I hung up and held up the phone.

"Aaaaaaarrrthuuuuuuuurrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrr…Put this uuuuuupppp, ppppleeeeassssseeeeee." I whined and he walked past me while grumbling. "Don't be a twat." I said and pushed my way into the living room.

Nicole was chatting with Matthew and Gilbert was looking slightly…bothered? He had an almost unreadable expression on his face.

PruCan…

That's what's in my mind right now.

And it's _hot_.

Nicole would strangle me if she knew what I was thinking of, and to her Gil.

She glanced at me.

"Oh, you got stuff in the mail." She dropped a small stack of letters on my face and I did nothing.

After a few moments, I pulled them off and looked through the things.

My paycheck, a magazine, an invitation, a postcard, a…porn magazine? What the-

Said magazine was snatched from my hands and into Nicole's.

"It's not mine! It's for…future reference?" She questioned and I nodded.

"Sure." I looked at Gil who had the same expression on.

NO ALTERATION WHAT SO EVER.

I took my paycheck and pushed myself along the floor to the kitchen table. Making sure I got enout money for a few more months, I threw it onto the counter where the phone was at –I had stood up by then- and I waddled off to my room to go rest my stomach muscles.

Not pronounced like 'mussles' but 'musk-les' because that's how I spell it.

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up it was completely quiet inside and outside my room. I waddled –yes, I'm not a penguin- to my door and peeked out to see all the lights off.

So…

They cooked dinner…

And forgot about me…

God dammit you units and Nicole.

I padded into the kitchen to find nothing on the tables, but on further inspection of the fridge, I found dinner.

By how it looked, it looked…Nicole–y. It was steak, corn on the cob, and then a few smiley face fries –I guess they're fries-.

I took the contents out and made a late night dinner. It tasted okay I suppose. Well, for a late night meal.

I could've gone for taco bell, though. It's good for late night stuff.

Halfway through my meal, I heard thumps that I easily identified as footsteps and eventually I saw a sleepy Canadian coming to sit at the table with me.

"So…hi." I said and dipped a piece of the cut up steak into barbeque sauce. "What are you doing up so late?" He asked meekly and I shrugged. "Hungry. What about you?" I asked and he held Kumajirou tighter. "I heard something and wanted to check it out. It was you." He said shyly and I nodded.

"I see. Well, I'm just munching away on food so, there's no big deal. Nice talk we had." I finished the steak and started on my corn.

Let me say, that shit was sweet and delicious.

Wow, that sounds wrong now that I think about it.

Huh..

Well, after having a long chat with Matthew about little things and eating and laughing at some of his snarky comments that he said about certain people, I bit my goodbye to him and went back to sleep.

Ah, sweet sleep.

How I love you so…

_Not…human._

My eyes shot open and I felt serious chills underneath my warm comforter and covers. I shivered and sat up.

What's not human?

_Units…not…welcome…_

Who are you?

…

Hello?

_Ex…periments…mutilated…discover…Melissa._

I shivered again. Was it only me that I was speaking to someone I cant see?

It's not my mind because I don't sound like that.

_Melissa. Melissa. Melissa. Melissa. Melissa. Kill. Find out. You. Save. Find. Special. Melissa. Nicole…savior…saves…helpful…_

Nicole? What about her?

_Savior…angel…saves…life_

Nicole's an angel?

…

_yes._

I closed my eyes.

This wasn't even funny. Who was screwing with my mind? And my sleep?

_mutilation…failure…_

_save…warning…forever…dead…_

I covered my ears. There were too many voices now. They were everywhere. They were telling me single words. I wanted ful sentences! What is this? A ouija board?! I ain't no ouija board! I aint no demon! Or…whatever's on that board!

_Decide…_

I slammed my head into the pillow. I don't want to listen. I want to sleep. I want to sleep. I want to sleep…

_Sleep…my chi—ld…_

I frowned.

What the hell was that?! A sayonce?!

I want it to…I want… it…

"STOP!" I yelled with a dry voice that hardly made a sound and I heard nothing.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to sit and cry somewhere.

Sleep overcame my senses before I could do that.

* * *

I put on soft pajama pants and a sweatshirt and shuffled off to the kitchen with my hood up.

Like usual, I was the last one up, but they were at the table. When I walked in, I stopped walking.

I felt like I wanted to say something. I couldn't find the words. My mouth opened and closed, and I walked to the living room to head out to the backyard.

What was I doing? I slung my legs off the side of the porch and leaned back on my hands.

To be honest, I was still a little freaked about what happened last night. What was it in the first place? There is no way I'm getting out the old ouija board either. I closed my eyes for a few moments.

I've never had anything like that happen in my life, so why now? Why now of all times? I just want to enjoy my life with my units and live happy! Was that so wrong?

Honestly…

"Hey, you okay?" Opening my eyes I saw Nicole with a mug. She held it out to me. "It's your favorite: Hot chocolate with marshamallows, a tablespoon of French Vanilla creamer, whipped cream, a cherry, and a cinnamon stick." I took the hot mug from her hands and she plopped down next to me.

"I don't know. Is hearing things at night when you're trying to sleep that say things like 'mutilate, die, Melissa, Nicole, and units' a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked with a little sarcasm.

"Bad, I guess. Depends on how you look at it." She looked over at me. "Singing its silent song of misery, a monster lay trapped in its own night mare. He is a tyrant; it lets out a plea, why did she have to leave it all alone. Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster. It never sees us, it despises us. Lying so useless, we start to holler…" She trailed off.

"Hey get up you worthless circus monster…" I sang and she smiled. "Ah, we do like the creepy songs…" She noted with a sad smile and I nodded. "You should let it go. If it's important, It'll come back up. That what I did."

I smirked. "That seemed to work in eight grade." "It was totally logical! The teachers only bombed me with all that homework!" She defended and I laughed. "You make me laugh when I'm in a funk. You are amazing."

She stood up. "Amazing is not in my vocab. I am 'AWESOME' not amazing." She said and walked inside to leave me alone. Before she went inside she turned back to me. "You know they all care about you…" She said and then when I looked at her, she was already going in.

I stared into the goopy mess of a drink in my hands.

I guess they did…

Even if they are robots.

* * *

**Oooooo~ It's creepy in here~ **

**The ghost like part was there because i needed to make it longer, plus i had to tie it into the ending somehow. No, Nicole is not an actual angel, that would be too stupid to put in here, and plus, after watching Black Butler, there is no way in hell i'm going to ever yse an angel i my story... -shivers-**

**Oh, but that part, i was watching a ouija board thing, and i was like, cool stuff.**

_**teri mikami:**_**Well, i might have to go back and edit that part so you can see what she's wearing, i suppose. I'll do ther later...**

_**mysteri0s: **_**I'm not quite sure what you said... i'm hopping its something good.**

_**memoranda**__**:**_**Yes, it's 'With Love From Iceland'. I was going to write something with 'A' at the beginning, but my fingers just typed that part of the song and i was like, 'eh, it's cool. it can stay' and thats how it made it to there. ^_^**

_**KiaraWangWilliams**__**: **_**They were long, and this one's longer! Only slightly though. There was the next chapter for ya! hope it was well written. Melissa is getting craaaazzzyyyy~ Lol.**

_**NightCoringMadness****: **_**You're a new reviewer~ I'm glad it made your day. You're very welcome. :)**

**Wow! 17 review?! That's the most i've ever gotten on a story! Hell yesh! I love you guys. I'll hopefully be posting ANOTHER chapter today, but i have to write it and chiz, and... well, i'll be back tonight.**

**Bye~**


	13. The Darkest Storm Clouds

**This chapter is very...emotion filled. Filled with cursing, mentions of sex, and then...creepy songs... and randomness. I dont think i like this one too much...eh, whatever. READ ON MT READERS!**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 13: The Darkest Storm Clouds

* * *

"Are you okay?! Are you sick?! Are you getting the Stomach flu? A fever? Why aren't you getting up?!"

I was being shaken and I stared blankly at the ceiling. "Nicole, you're gonna make me throw up all over you." She stopped and I looked at her with a smile. "I'm just kidding, I'm not sick." I continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Well, it's almost five in the after noon and…well, you're not moving anywhere. You haven't eaten, and…well you know what I'm getting at." She hopped onto the bed and sat on my legs.

"WHY ARENT YOU LIVING! WHY DAMN YOU!" She yelled and punched the spaces either side of my head.

"I'm just trying to relax. You need to chill." She looked at the laptop next to me. "Your relaxing by listening to the creepiest, most messed up, murder oriented, insanity driven songs of VOCALOID?! Are you fucking kidding?" She pushed on my chest.

"Yeah, why-" She slapped me. "SNAP. OUT. OF. IT!" She slapped and backhanded me with every word of that sentence.

"Go back to the fun Melissa who writes and has awesome stuff going on! I'm calling Grace; she'll take you out and make you normal again!" She rushed out of the room and I sighed.

Was sitting and listening to creepy songs that bad?

I turned my head to the entry of the closet/bathroom place and then up at the ceiling.

It was _SO _interesting.

"AMERICA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"M-maple!"

"Oh…sorry Matthew."

I sighed. Was it that hard to forget about Canada? She used to be such a huge fangirl for him.

Nicole walked in a few moments later and then handed the phone to me. "Grace wants to talk to you." I put the phone to my ear.

"Hell-"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES NICOLE MEAN YOURE BUMMING OUT ON LIFE?!" She yelled and I ripped the phone away from my ear.

Damn was she loud.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING LISTENING TO SONGS THAT ARE DEPRESSING AND ABOUT MURDER?! I DISAPROOVE OF YOU DOING THIS! I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS INTO GROOVE!" She hung up and I stared at the phone.

"The powers of the English people…They amaze me." Nicole took the phone from me and skipped out of my room.

Great…

Lovely…

_Fan –fucking- tastic…_

Grace is going to come over to my house, find me, kick my ass, and then drag me out shopping like usual.

I really don't want o go shopping…

"Wait a second… SHIT! SHE KNOWS! SHE KNOWS! HIDE YOUR KIDS! HIDE YOUR WIFE!" I ran into my closet and flung out clothes to wear.

Pulling on denim skinny jeans I pulled on brown heeled boots and grabbed a sheer blouse that was white and had flowers of all different colors on it. Taking a white spaghetti strap top I pulled that over my head and then put on the blouse.

Taking a brush to my hair I brushed it out in all its wavy mess and pulled my bangs back with a white headband.

Applying a little makeup I heard my door slam open and I jumped. "MELISSA! WHERE THE BLOODY FUCK ARE YOU, YOU TWAT!" Before I could even step away from the mirror she found me and let me say, she looked pissed.

No, not pissed.

More like a demonic rage.

"Melissa! You have some nerve-"

"This morning's news made a fool of me. Having an important looking title and privileges and well knows weapons, and complicated sounding words, all by side." I sang and she looked confused before getting it.

"Why are you singing that?" She asked with a smile and I shrugged, leaning back over the counter to finish putting mascara on.

It's a habit.

"Well, to get you out of your bum mood, I'm going to take you shopping. It's all on me, so whatever you want, it's yours." She said with a smile as she put her chocolately hands on her hips after flipping her straight black hair.

"Thanks." I said and she just hugged me. "You haven't spoken to me for a year! Of course, I've been in England most of that time, but I'm back now!" She said and laughed.

"I know."

"Speaking of England, why is he in your house?"

I admit, I was caught off guard by that. She was all cheery one second, and now she's staring at me seriously.

"I have fail-aim, you know that, and I clicked on an ad, and it was non-closable, and now I have units in my house." She blinked. "Units? Like, from that one doujinshi that had England being a housemaid or whatever and he looked like a Vocaloid?" She asked and I pointed at her.

"Yeah! That's like it! However, they eat, and live, and breathe like regular people and I'm slowly going broke and insane because of them." I laughed and she nodded. "Cool. Cool. Well come on! I wanna get to Village point before the shops close!" She pulled me away from the mirror and out to her car.

"I'll be back later!" I yelled and closed the door with a satisfying click.

* * *

"There, you're home. Get the hell out of my car." I took the several bags of stuff from the trunk and she got out to hug me.

"Thanks for the shopping." I said and she smiled. "No problem. If I get another call about you being a bum, I'm going to come and castrate you." I nodded. "Yep. I know. Bye." She waved and shooed me to the door.

I knocked on the door with my foot.

Meaning I kicked it several times.

"Someone get the door! I'm busy!" I heard Nicole yell from god knows where –it was muffled so I guessed she was sexing it up again- and after a few moments, Matthew opened the door.

"Hey Matthew! How are you?" I asked as I slipped by and walked off to my room. "Same as when you left." He replied and I nodded. "Okay." When I passed the living room/ kitchen area, all the units except for Francis and Gilbert were in there.

"Okay, I'm guessing you're all down here because Nicole's sexing it up?" I asked and Yao nodded. Italy was spacing out to soccer on the TV and I really hoped he wasn't ruined.

"How long have the two been at it?"

"It's not two people…" Arthur said with a look of disgust and I cringed. "Um…is.." I didn't even have to finish my sentence because the three paying attention nodded. "Oh…well, you know you can leave the inside of the house. There's a backyard to frolic and play in, and it's pretty sound safe." I pointed out and jerked my thumb towards the French doors.

"We did do that." Matthew said quietly and I blinked. "Well god damn! How long have they been at it?" I asked and Arthur held up three fingers. "Three hours." "Put your fingers down. It's very…suggestive when were talking about Nicole's sex life."

He blushed and I laughed a little strangely.

"Hahaha, oh fuck." I said and walked to my room. Dropping the bags in my room, I walked back out to the living room and pointed to the garage. "We're going somewhere. Into the car my lovely family." I said and shooed the four to my car.

So, after placing everyone where they won't fight to the person next to them, I drove to the walking bridge that connected us to Iowa. It was dark out, but it's always fun.

Parking next to the apartments, I got out and went to the trunk of Nicole's car –yes, I stole her car- and put on sandals in place of my boots. "Come, we're going to walk to Iowa and back!" I said and locked the doors to the car.

Walking over to the beginning of the bridge I looked out at the river. "That river is the Missouri, in case you didn't know. Back behind us is downtown, and it sure looks lovely when it's all lit up." I said and walked backwards as I pointed to the bright city behind us.

"We're here to waste time from Nicole and…her adventure, so just be slow. The river is not an option to use because we have had people die in there. There is a water thing down there, and we can play in it later if you want." I said.

That's basically all we did. We walked and talked and had no fighting. On our way back, I stopped a bit behind them and set my target.

Taking a running start, I jumped and locked myself onto Arthur's back. "You drop me, I'm gonna beat you senseless." I warned and he stuttered for a response. "No blushing! I can feel your embarrassment!" I said and squeezed his neck. "I haven't had a piggy back ride in forever!" I said and put my chin on his head.

"Wait…you said there wasn't two people…so, Nicole is having a…" I trailed off with a light pink tint to my cheeks.

"Yes, that's correct." Arthur coughed awkwardly and I sighed. "Well, that…weird. Oh, FUCKOLA! I can't un-see it! WHAT HAS BEEN SEEN CANNOT BE UNSEEN! WHY CRUEL WORLD?! WHYYYY?" I practically yelled and I covered my eyes before loosing my balance and started falling off Arthur's back.

LUCKILY, I caught me before I fell off his back. My hands were gripping his and my legs were securely locked together around his waist. I almost let go because…well, the way he looked at me was pretty enticing.

Dammit mind, I like Antonio…Although, Arthur was pretty… NO!

I pulled myself back up on his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you for not dropping me." I said and leaned against his blonde hair. "No problem." He replied and I smiled.

We did end up playing in the water fountain thing, but it was only Feli and I. Yes we did get drenched, and I ended up having to change clothes behind the car. I had the trunk open and I just stripped then and there.

I have some shame, but there were no other people around besides the three in the car –I had Feli (**I just realized I completely forgot about Canada. I'm a bad person.**) change before me.

When I was throwing on my crop top, a random image of Francis popped into my mind, and it was the one that said 'The cooks would be the French' and…well, if you've seen that picture, you know how badly I was blushing.

I got into the car red faced and immediately started up the engine. "Ve~ You have cute panties." I whipped around so fast I almost gave myself a whiplash. "W-w-w-w-what?!" I stuttered and gripped the steering wheel. "Oh, I pulled this thing and it came down, and you were changing bottoms and I saw your panties. They're so cute~" I turned back around slowly and stared at the space in front of me.

"If I drive off a cliff accidentally, you guys won't blame me, right?" I asked and I heard three of the four go 'WHAT?!' –even Matthew yelled-.

"Okay…just checking." I muttered and began my drive home.

The panty remark was extremely uncalled for because at every red light, my mind thought back to what happened and how I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE the thing was pulled down.

At one point, I even banged my head against the steering wheel and I must've scared Arthur –he was in the passenger seat- and he jumped slightly.

It hurt like a bitch.

Did I care? Not really.

When we got home, I scuttled into my room, closed the door, changed and went straight to sleep.

I did that all in less than three minutes.

My sleep wasn't all that pleasant because my dream was meant to scare the living sanity right out of me.

For the first time in however long, I woke up silently screaming. I say silently because when I tried I couldn't scream. My throat was dry, that was the problem.

I've never seen something so…grotesque in my entire life.

It's like putting Bacteria (Hatsune Miku), DyE – Fantasy, and then blood, guts, gore, and something freakish –like a stitched up human who looks horrid- and then the smell of flesh –rotting flesh- and about anything else you can think of that belongs in a scary movie IN MY DREAM.

There was too much blood. I could smell something rotting, and then when I finally found the source of it in my dream…

It…it was…

I slapped a hand over to my mouth and rushed to the bathroom.

I was in there for a while. I was vomiting over and over because every time I stopped, I thought about it again, and the smell came back and attached itself to my sense of smell, and I couldn't get it out of my head.

I don't know how the hell it got into my mind, but it was disgusting.

When I finally stopped spewing out disgusting food from before that was in my stomach, I was left with dry heaving. So, I stayed over the white bowl for even longer because I couldn't find the strength to move and get up.

When it finally stopped, I fell right back and lied on the floor in a crunched up ball. Tears were falling from my brown eyes and my body ached. I wanted to die right then and there, but of course, that wouldn't do anything for me.

I sucked in a ragged breath and pushed myself up off the floor.

Staggering to the sink, I washed out my mouth, brushed my teeth, re-washed out my mouth, and then turned on the water to take a shower. A cold shower is what I wanted, what I needed right now.

Stripping down to my bra and underwear I stared at my stomach with tears still coming from my eyes. I don't know what I was expecting to see, maybe a grinning troll face? I don't know. Taking the remaining clothing off as well, I stepped into the ice cold water and turned around to let it run down my back.

Taking several ragged breaths, I placed my hands against the tile and waited there while I shifted my weight from leg to leg.

Once I got used to the cold, I turned up the water slightly.

"Welcome to my Paradise, that's slowly crumbling away. Now I've chosen to open my eyes, will you go away? It's getting hard for me to breath, my tears choke me to death, maybe I never should have never been brought to this world at all…" I rubbed my chilly arms for a second before continuing the song.

"Dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, never brought here at all. Welcome to my broken heart, according to a little girl. Will this nightmare ever end? Will I be set free? The pain is eating me alive, it's so hard to admit, but there's not point in talking at all, if no one hears me. Screaming, crying, hurting, dying, suffering, wishing I could just rewind it. Backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards, now that it's rewinded. Emi, emi, emi, emi, emi, emi. Now my world is perfect."

I turned the water up to warm and I arched my back to the warmth.

"Now my world is perfect."

What the hell was going on?

"Now my world is perfect."

I wanted to know what was going on.

"Now my world is perfect."

Why is this happening to me? Why me?

"Now my world is perfect…"

_I'm scared._

I'm scared. I want to go back to having a normal life. Why can't it rewind?

I want it to go back.

I sank to my knees and placed my forehead to the cold tile.

I just want to disappear...

I want it to end. I want to be left alone. I want to be normal again.

"It's funny, isn't it?" I asked with a smirk and raised my hand to the tile.

"Where is that other universe?" I questioned and sighed.

"Why is it me? I'm not a subject. Why?"

_Because._

"I can't cry out. I'm alone. Where is normal?"

"_Normal? What's normal?"_

"It's what I used to be. I was normal. I was…"

"_Alone? You're crying out. I can hear it."_

"I'm stuck in a cage. It's no use."

Who am I talking to?

"_You are singing alone. You're plea's aren't being answered."_

"Save me. I want to be saved."

"_Worthless…you are alone. In the dark. Mutilated, lost, forgotten."_

"I want to sleep." I mumbled and stood up slowly.

"_Sleep for eternity. End it."_

"No. Nicole…she…"

"_She's not trapped. You are. She can't save you."_

"She can… I want Nicole. I want her warmth." I turned off the water and stepped out of the glass space.

"_Love is war…Sadness and grief."_

"I want…no…I need warmth."

I slowly pulled on clothes and went back to my bed.

"_Lost soul. You can be saved._"

"I…" I clutched the warm fabric and then closed my eyes.

"Nicole…"

I could feel myself slipping from reality and into unconsciousness.

_I want Nicole._

"_I can save you." _

_I want Nicole.._

"_Outstretch your arms to me. All the pain will disappear."_

_I want Nicole. Only Nicole. I want her with me._

"_She won't come for you. She left you alone."_

_Nicole. Nicole. Nicole. _

"_She left you, she doesn't need you."_

"Melissa?"

Who was that?

_Nicole…I want your warmth…_

"Melissa?!"

_I want you to love me._

"Guys! She's not breathing!"

"_Just stay still. It will all be over soon."_

_Nicole. Only Nicole. She's the one I love._

"MELISSA!"

_Don't cry. I don't like it when you cry. You're stronger than me. Don't cry._

"If you don't wake the fuck up and start breathing…I…"

"_Let her cry."_

_Nicole…_

_I do love you._

"MELISSA!"

What was going on?

_I love you…_

* * *

**O_o ...**

**What the actual fuck did i just write? I mean... Really, it kind of creeped me out... Got the ending from some of the creepiest vocaloid songs, and...**

**Yup, looks like i took a trip to the back of my mind and got something creepy.**

_**TimIsaFunSucker****:**_** thank you! I will...keep up the good work... yeah.**

_**KiaraWangWilliams****:**_** This one's even longer. 3000 words! Melissa went even crazier in this! Hahaha! -cackles madly- Ahem...**

_**memoranda****:**_** O_O YOU KNOW TOO MUCH! -runs around screaming- i am intending a plot twist somewhere... but who knows where. MWAHAHAHA~! you're not an idiot! just review! also, you're my 20th reviewer! Landmark~**

**...Yeah, the Rugrats theory is in here... hmm... yeah, i'm a little creeped out by my own story.**

**Oh, and what happened to Melissa? Woowowooo, creepy stuff... Um...yeah... there were alot of emotions in this, and i blame music for all of it. **

**Bye. **


	14. Psychiatric Treatment? What?

**Everyone, i know -if ur still following this story- that you've been waiting for a week or two now. **

**Remember when i told you the internet was being shitty as hell? **

**Yeah, well it got worse from the last time i updated. Basically, i couldn't get on the internet until 6pm and when i got on fanfiction, it cut the internet completely. It just so magically fixed itself yesterday, so i'm here to post this chapter and hope you guys like it.**

**Another thing, were almost at fifteen chapters! can you believe it?**

**I've never gone past twelve! ^_^""**

**Sorry about all that wait, but here you go. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 14: Psychiatric Treatment? What?

* * *

(Nicole's POV)

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

God dammit Melissa. What the fuck were you thinking?

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I stared down at her sleeping form –kind of like a stalker, I guess- and bit my lip. She was lying in a white bed, in am equally white room at the Alegent Health Hospital. The units were in the waiting room because only family members could see her at the moment.

It actually hurt seeing her hooked up to all these things. It looked painful.

"What did you do to yourself?" I mumbled and gingerly ran my fingers over her hand.

"Mom is going to kill me for letting you almost die like that." I said and she didn't move. She just kept sleeping.

LIKE A DEAD PERSON.

Although, she's not dead.

I got up to leave the room. Before I did, I turned and looked at her.

She was at least breathing properly.

Running a hand through my hair I made my way to the elevator to ride down to the waiting room.

When I did get there and walked up to the group, I stood with my hands in the pockets of my jacket. "The doctor said they're not sure why she stopped breathing all that time. Her heart beat was still going, but she just went unconscious I think… I wasn't really focused on the explanation." I mumbled and looked at my shoes.

"Ve~ Is Melissa going to be okay?" I nodded to Feli who had his eyes actually open instead of closed like a spaz.

"Yeah, she just needs to stay here for a couple days so they can make sure she's stabilized or something. Once again, I was not fully paying attention." I shrugged it off and began my walk towards the front door. "Are you coming or not? I wanna go home." I said with a small amount of anger in my voice.

"Don't you want to wait for her or something?" Gilbert asked and I waved it off. "They'll probably call if something happens. Now hurry up before I leave you all here and you have to walk home the few miles back to home." I said and they all rushed out after me.

When I got to the van, however, I slammed my head on the door. It alarmed Gil –who was following close behind me- because he reached out before retracting it after I muttered incoherent words.

"What?" He asked and I hit my head again. "I'm an idiot! I should've been there with her, and yet I left her alone, and now she's in the hospital, and I'm scared, and she wasn't breathing, and I thought she was dead, and…and…" I bit my lip.

"I can't drive home. Matthew, can you? You're the only one I can trust with driving." I walked around the front of the car and got into the passenger seat. I got in and buckled immediately.

"Fucking shit monkeys." I threw my hands up in frustration. "The hell did I do?" I said and harshly leaned into the seat. "I'm gonna crawl in a hole and die." I mumbled and I heard the doors close.

"Everyone better be in this car." I said and looked in the mirror. I counted five people. I waited for the car to start its drive home and hoped we wouldn't be pulled over.

When we pulled into the garage, I got out and went to get the mail from the mailbox. I pulled out bills and such and also two envelopes.

There has never been a moment when I wanted to cry more than this.

I'm not a person to cry so easily, and I won't cry now.

Honest.

I walked inside and went to the study.

I sat in a leather couch and began opening the two envelopes. The first one was Matthew's Manual, and then second was…information for jobs…

Huh, so she was getting them jobs…

Oh, well… She can figure that out when she gets back.

I looked up to the computer and then back at the letters and junk in my hands.

Then to the computer.

I got over to the desk and logged onto it and started playing The Sims 3.

Guess what I did.

I made our lovely family of units. Of course, it wasn't really…accurate, but it was pretty damn close!

Yeah, I was on that for hours and hours and didn't stop until…like, midnight.

That was a waste of my life gone…good!

I hate myself. I just made a funny when Melissa's in the hospital undergoing treatment or some shit.

Okay, so…we'll just…live like normal until she comes back.

But when she steps foot through the doors and is all healthy and awesome and Melissa again, I'm gonna tackle glomp her and hug her into a coma.

NOT LITERALLY!

Sheesh…

I'm tired…

I walked up to bed, threw off my shirt and shorts and hopped into bed to snuggle up right next to my awesome boyfriend.

Yes, I mean Gilbert. Who else you ditz?

* * *

Did I say sleep?

Yeah, I didn't get much of it.

Oh well, I'll just get myself some awesome caffeine.

I walked straight into the kitchen, to the fridge, -at five in the morning, and I was surprised Yao wasn't up yet- and grabbed several old style cokes from the fridge. What I mean by old style is the ones with the caps and they look like a beer bottle.

They're so cool.

I popped open the first one with the bottle-cap opener, and chugged it down. Well, chugged meaning as much as I could without feeling the bubbles in my nose. I got halfway through the bottle.

Of course by now, I was leaning against the counter and just starring at the white ceiling.

I wonder if Melissa's up right now…

I closed my eyes.

Hey, for the moment, I'm gonna think about our kid times.

_**Flashback~~**_

"_Nicole, you dummy. You can't just eat the last of the waffles! What about the rest of us?" I looked up from starring into the toaster. "Shut your pie hole Melissa! I wanted waffles! Don't deny me of my waffles!" She narrowed her eyes as me. _

"_How did you even get on the counter?"_

"_I'm a ninja." I made a ninja pose and she smiled slightly. "Ha! You smiled! I'm off the hook." I stuck out my tongue and she grabbed it. "Just because your eight doesn't mean I won't pull out your tongue. Then, you'll be left with a wiggly thing that will be like, mweah mweahl mew mew mewhal." Melissa made some weird noise while holding her own tongue and I laughed. Well, laughed with my tongue being held._

"_Mhmn. Just keep laughing while I cut it off." I pulled back and held a hand over my mouth. "No! I need it to talk!" I said and she lifted me off the counter. "Hey, I'm kidding. Oh, your waffles are done." She took out the two waffles and set them on a plate. _

_She handed them to me after topping them with whipped cream and a maple syrup. I dashed over to the counter of our house –before we moved- and started eating. Melissa went to the fridge and poured me a glass of apple juice and set it in front of me. _

"_Don't choke." She warned and I smiled at her. "Sure." I replied and she pulled back my long brown hair. "You need a shower after this. Mom's note said so." _

_I sighed. "I don't wanna… I'm still tired." I whined and she showed me the note of the chores we were supposed to do. Melissa was supposed to do the dishes and clean her room, I was supposed to take a shower and clean my own room, and Joshua was supposed to pick up his toys around the house. He was four so he got the easy stuff. _

"_You have to. Mom's words." She said and started to walk out. "What about dad?" She turned around and stared at me. "He's an adult. Plus, he's still sleeping, and he's gonna keep sleeping until noon. Like usual." She said and walked out._

_I continued on my waffles._

**_End Flashback~~  
New Flashback~~_**

"_Oooh…a date." I said with a smile and Melissa blushed. "Don't tell. Shushie." She held a finger to her lips and I stared. "Do I look five to you? I'm twelve thank you." She nodded and continued to curl her hair into curls. "Why even do that? He's just a boy." I muttered and she glanced at me. "Because you have to make a good impression. Plus, it makes me feel pretty if he notices. Obviously." She said and put the curling iron down. _

"_He can't be that special. Isn't this, like, what, your first time going on a date with someone? I mean, honestly, if you had an interesting life, you'd have boys coming from all over just to meet you." She glared at me. "I don't need your input. You don't even like boys!" She accused and I nodded. _

"_Because they're twelve-thirteen and they don't look as cute as boys at your school. Why can't I date someone there?" She started curling another piece. "Because you're twelve and they're sixteen-seventeen- and even eighteen. Mom would murder you." She said and I jabbed her in her side. _

"_What the hell?" She asked and I shrugged. "You know, if this information of you going on a date goes public to the house, mom's gonna wanna know everything, you know." I said and her eyes widened. "You wouldn't." "Oh I would. Bring me back a gift and my lips are sealed." I 'zipped' my mouth closed and she unplugged the curling iron. _

"…_Deal." I held out my hand and she shook it. "I want it by midnight." She nodded and sprayed her hair with hairspray._

_Mom, Dad, and Joshua were out. Mom and dad were working and since neither of us were home at the time, Joshua was with mom at work. I walked into my room and waited for her to leave and return. Ashley and Miles weren't even in Omaha at the time. Ashley was living in Arizona –she was twenty one- and then Miles was in college in Lincoln._

_When she got home I was looking out my open window with a squirt gun full of water. My radio was on and I was swishing my hips to the beat. His…cool sporty looking car pulled up and he got out of the car to help her out. I flipped out my light and aimed my gun. He walked her to the steps of our two story house and he got her to laugh. I grinded my teeth. _

_When he leaned in for a kiss –Melissa's first kiss- I shot the water and missed. He moved back away from her though and turned around to look for the source of the water. I shot him in the back and he jumped slightly. _

_I rushed down to the buttons for the sprinkler system and turned it on when they were centimeters apart. It turned on and they got soaking wet. I rushed up to my room and had to laugh into my pillow. I heard his car drive away and the door opened before hearing stomping. _

"_Nicole! What the hell did you do that for?!" She yelled and I rolled over while rubbing 'sleep' out of my eyes. "What are you talking…you're wet and soaking the carpet…are you gonna go dry off?" I asked and she took off her shoe to throw it at my face. _

"_Ah! Sorry! Okay! Gomen nasai! Sorry –ack!" She threw her other shoe at me and hit my boob harshly. "OW!" I yelled and she walked out. "Did you get your kiss?" I called and she just yelled at me to shut up._

_She did. I know it._

I chugged down the last of my second coke and waited for the caffeine to take over. Moments later, I felt pretty damn awesome and so I went running to the backdoor and after putting on shoes, I went running around the perimeter of the backyard like a spaz.

It was awesomely fun.

I was out there for a while, but hey, it was exercise!

Hail to the exercise!

Yeah, don't do that.

I walked in and sat my ass down to watch morning cartoons on Cartoon Network.

Around noon the same day, all of us were up and about, although we were all pretty quiet.

Well, all Melissa's units. I had a feeling they were all worried because she's their caretaker and since she's the one who's cared for them all this time, well, they basically need her.

Gil was perfectly fine, but still a little worried because hey, he likes Melissa too. No problems there. So, I was in my room throwing around sparkles everywhere and eventually ended up throwing some on Gil who held a phone in his hands.

He frowned and I smiled nervously.

"German sparkle party?" I said and he handed me the phone.

"Hello? Nicole is speaking."

It was the hospital. Apparently Melissa was freaking out because she wanted to see me or something and…well, I'm guessing you can guess what I did.

I threw the phone on my bed, rushed out of my room to the garage, told everyone to stay and not break anything, and then drove to the hospital.

* * *

When the elevator doors opened to Melissa's floor I rushed down the hall and into her room. She was trying to be calmed down my several nurses while her doctor held up a needle.

Um…yeah, she was screaming her lungs out.

"Melissa!" I said and she looked at me.

Everyone in the room was dead silent.

Melissa stared at me.

And stared.

And stared.

And then she started sobbing with crocodile tears falling from her eyes.

In all my life, I've never seen her this…weak? No…sad, maybe…

She came and wrapped her arms around my chest. I was taller than her –her being 5'4" and I being 5'6"- and well…she was just too cute here.

Even if she was in pain at the moment.

I hugged her tightly and smoothed out her messy hair. "Calm down." I said and they stuck the needle into her arm.

She jumped slightly but then continued crying. "What are you freaked out over?" I asked and she didn't say anything. I just kept calming her. The nurses left after a few more seconds, and then the doctor stared at me. I couldn't see his eyes because of the glare of the sun on his glasses.

My mind could only think of Kyoya from Ouran.

And holy hot damn, was Kyoya sexy as hell.

Wait a second…could it be possible to have a Kyoya Ootori unit in the world?

…

..

.

I don't know, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out.

After an hour of calming down Melissa, she finally stopped crying and now it was just the occasional sniffle.

"Can I speak with you, Miss Carter?" The doctor asked and I followed him to the hall.

"You know I'm not her mother, right? I'm her younger sister." I immediately pointed out and he nodded while looking at the clipboard with what I assumed was Melissa's information.

"Your sister looks to have symptoms of mental instability. Her records show nothing too prominent, but…" He must've noticed the blanking stare I was giving him because he started using normal words.

"You're sister might have mental issues." I frowned. "Hey, if anything, I would be the one who would have mental issues. I don't, but it's fun to confuse people." I grinned and then wiped it away.

"Melissa hasn't had anything to horrific happen to her. Rape would be an example, or extreme isolation, or perhaps being kidnapped?" He questioned and I shook my head. "Not as far as I know. She would've told me about it." He nodded and scribbled something down on the paper.

"I want to keep her a couple more days to test for any signs of mental instability. Is that all right?" He asked and I looked at Melissa who was clutching a necklace in her hands and moving her mouth.

"I have family at home...and they're worried for her, so please do it as fast as you can." I said with a small smile and he nodded. "Of course." He said and I walked back inside to see Melissa.

"Hey…are you…okay?" I asked hesitantly and she looked at me. She nodded. "Yeah. Did I scare you? That one day? I'm sorry I don't know what happened. All I know was that there was this voice and then I couldn't hear a thing but her telling me to end it and that I was trapped in a cage, and I was alone, and then I'm thinking about you and how I wanted you to be next to me and then I hear you yelling about how I'm not breathing…the next thing I know is I'm waking up and there's a random doctor coming at me with a needle and you know how much I despise needles." She cringed and I had to take a moment to process everything she just said.

"Um…I was a little bit scared when you weren't breathing and I didn't want you to die and leave me with all the units. That would suck! Oh, but…that's really weird… with the whole voice thing. Are you sure your-"

"I'm not a schizo, Nicole." I punched her arm softly. "I'm kidding! Although they are gonna test you for any sign of mental instability or something. Oh, the doctor looked like KYOYA OOTORI! Can you believe it? I was like, well, it was only the glasses, but I was like 'Kyoya Ootori, the smexy bastard.' It was too funny." I laughed and she smiled.

"I gotta go though. Gotta make sure your units aren't destroying the house. Oh, they're all quiet and shit! It's kind of creepy."

"Isn't today fourth of July?" I froze.

It was the fourth of July, wasn't it?

I forgot…

"It is…I forgot…"

"Were you going to go out to Hallam [*] today?" I looked at her. "Nah, I'd rather be here with you. Maybe I can come in tonight and we can watch a fireworks show on TV. Or something." She smiled up at me.

"I'd like that." I hugged her after a moment and then went to the door. "I'll see you later." I blew her a kiss and she laughed.

I left without another word.

* * *

**And** **this begins my wongderful plot twist for the story. Dont worry, Melissa is only going to be in the hospital for the next chapter and a half, i believe. So... not a problem.**

**Remember when she was hearing things? Yeah, that comes into place sometime later, so be prepared for your socks to fly off, or your head explode from the sheer reading of my awesome chapters.**

_**terimikami:**_**I suppose so... but arent we all a little crazy? -insane smile-**

_**memoranda:**_**If it did bring pleasant dreams... your welcome...**

**So...yeah, i'm gonna go write chapter 16 for y'all so you wont be waiting for too long. **

**Thank you for your support and all~**

**Melissa: You dont do discaimers anymore, but i feel obligated to. The Author does not own Hetalia, only Nicole and myself and other characters.**

**Well thank you, but you're not obligated. We obviously kniw i only own oc's.**

**TATA, MY LOVELIES~~**

* * *

**Hallam: Hallam, NE. It's a small town about an hour or so from Lincoln, NE. I'm guessing it's only about 100-150 people who live there, maybe even less than that. If you drive straight through, it's about 6-10 blocks long. My family goes there every Fourth of July to meet up with my mom's side of the family and light off fireworks. It's really fun, actually.**


	15. Melissa Changed Me!

**Thank you for the poeple who like and favorite and review! I appreciate it.**

**Warning: Slight Yaoi ahead. FrUk. Its shortish... Also, the usual: Cursing, minor sex. READ ON MY READER!**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 15: Melissa Changed Me!

* * *

(Nicole's POV)

"Okay everyone, listen to me like were at war." I randomly dressed as a soldier person for the time being.

By that, I mean I had on a tight knee length navy blue skirt, white dress shirt, navy blue blazer, fake glasses, a military hat –that looks like a policeman's hat- and a thin layer of red lipstick.

I also had a random lazar pointer and a riding crop.

"Tonight is the Fourth of July. It is America's national birthday, and no matter how much you hate America, you're living in it –or him, if you will- and we are going to celebrate." I started pacing back in forth in the living room.

"As you can see, it has started getting dark enough for fireworks, but sadly, we cannot do fireworks because Melissa is in the hospital, and I refuse to do fireworks without her.

"I made a promise. That promise was to Melissa. I told her that I would be coming to her later on today to watch a grand display of fireworks on TV because we don't have that, and we're not downtown to watch the fireworks at the bridge. This is your mission, troops." I turned to face the six units sitting on the couches.

"You are to do whatever makes you happy. Raping is not an option. There's German Chocolate Cake in the fridge, ice cream, and foods from around the world. Take what you need. I even bought plenty of beer, wine, whiskey, and anything else y'all would need to have a good time."

I whacked the riding crop into my leather gloved –fingerless- hand and I smiled at the sound it made. "When I come home, I at least expect to see one of you sober. Arthur, I'm getting the feeling in the back of my head that you will not be that one."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, if you're all drunk and a) having drunk sex with each other, I'm going to laugh my ass off and videotape because I'm a crazy bitch, or b) so drunk you try to make passes at _me_, I'm going to threaten to tear off your testicles, and if you don't get the message, I'm bringing out good ol' Potour de Mort to beat your sorry ass into next week. Other than that, I could give you a good whipping." For added affect, I slapped it against my hand and made an even louder sound from it.

"Now, I'm not one to get all fancy with bondage and SM, but I can do it when forced because I'm a bad bitch." I laughed and suddenly thought of Kira when I did so.

"That's right…I…am Kira!" I started laughing again, and went serious in a short amount of time.

"Any questions my darlings?" I asked and they stayed silent.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go change out of this random outfit. I'd rather not be a military slut. I'd be a kinky nurse, or a maid without panties, OR BETTER YET, I'd be a lust-driven pirate-tess who will rules the world!"

Okay, I admit, I was just talking randomly _AND _out loud, and I'm guessing I just ruined some ear-virginities.

I'm looking at Arthur who has the hugest and REDDEST fucking blush on.

Someone's a closet pervert…

…

Oh come on, we all knew he liked them! He can't be that uke-y without knowing about kinks like that!

By then, I had scurried upstairs, changed into white shorts with little silver jewel on the butt pockets and the front –bedazzle~, no going on-, a royal blue halter that was corset inspired [*] and then a big red bow with sparkles.

I looked awesome with just the outfit.

I posed in the full length mirror and then –to add to my American-ness- I pulled on black ankle socks and red and white Adidas high tops.

Oh yes, I'm going American tonight.

* * *

"Melissa, my dearest darling, I have returned with delicious cake that I baked myself." I announced and she sat up.

"Welcome back. Cake, you say?" She eyes the bag in my hands. "You bet. It's marble cake too~ I added rainbow sprinkles to it too!" I pulled out the donut shaped cake and pulled up the table thing in the room.

"Scooch your ass, I gotta sit down too." She moved over and I took off my shoes to sit right next to her.

"Ready for the awesomeness that is cake and ice cream and whipped cream?" I asked as I cut a huge piece of my rainbow marble cake and put it in an oversized bowl with the already waiting Neapolitan ice cream, and she rubbed her hands together.

"Cant wait." I handed her the bowl and turned on the TV to find the channel with the Boston Pops Firework Spectacular.

When I plopped my piece of cake into my bowl and stirred it up to make a clumpy mess of cake, ice cream, and whipped cream, Melissa spoke up.

"How is everyone?" I looked over at her and she was looking at the TV. "They're…still a bit shaken up over the fact you're in the hospital. Well, Gil is better off because I'm his owner, but he worried about you too." She nodded and ate a bite of her concoction –the same clumpy mess as mine-.

"What are they doing tonight?"

"Getting drunk, eating, getting drunk-laid by another unit, you know, simple stuff. My money is on Matthew. I'm hoping Francis doesn't get him drunk…or Gil..." I thought for a moment.

"Oh that was a bad move of me…Eh, you get what you get and you don't throw a fit." I recited what I had always learned in elementary. She giggled and I smiled.

"See, you're perfectly fine. You just need to live through any tests they throw at you, and you'll be back home! I've got a totally awesome plan for a welcome back gift. You'll _love _it." I smirked and she stared at me.

"When you say it like that, I doubt I'll love it…" She ate another bite of her food and shivered. "Cold!" I laughed so hard I snorted.

I laughed even harder.

~~_Later that Night_~~

"Um…"

I was definitely not expecting this.

Well, I'm starring in the face of a super uber mess of drinks, beer, little dribbles of wine here and there, a couple broken glasses, the entire fucking German Chocolate Cake –that I loved so much- gone, and then the only alcohol left of the tons we had was half a glass of German Beer, a few gulps of wine, and maybe a cup of whiskey.

…

I bought way more than that.

There was a clunk and I whipped around to see a seriously wasted Gil leering at me.

Drunk Gil + Sober me = Sexy times. Not the good kind either.

I maneuvered around the counter and stared at Gil.

"Hey, how are you? Was the beer good?" I gulped and he stumbled over to me.

"Mein gott! You're so fucking sexy right now…" He looked me over and for the first time since I've had him, I felt a little worried.

"Gil, where's everyone else?" I asked a little skeptically and he slung an arm around my waist and pulled me into him.

"The Brit is getting laid by Frenchie, and Mattie is…I don't know…" He bit my ear and I squeaked. "W-what about Feli and Yao?" He looked at me blankly.

"Vhat?" I sighed and pushed him away.

Well, tried to.

"Gil, let me go. I'm not in the mood right now." I warned and he gripped my ass. "Well, what can I do to get you in the mood?" He slurred and I grimaced. "Gil, seriously. I don't want to fuck you while you're completely wasted right now. Let me go before I rip off your testicles." I hissed and smacked his hand away from that area.

I know I like having sex with Gil, but in all honesty, I've never done it with him drunk off his ass. He gets really out of hand when he's drunk like this.

"Come on, liebling, let me in." He leaned down to kiss me and I turned my head so he caught my cheek.

"Do you remember what I said about option b?" He tried to kiss me again and I dodged _again_. When he didn't answer, I kneed him in the crotch, and he doubled over in pain.

_THWACK. Thud._

I set Potour de Mort on the counter and dragged Gil up the stairs and into my room only to hear intense moaning from the next room over and a huge smirk ended up on my face.

I pushed unconscious Gil into the bed and grabbed my video camera. Pressing record I just walked in the room –after making sure they wouldn't see me- and found them sexing it up against the wall and facing away from me. Setting the camera down to invade their privacy and concealing it, I walked out and went off to find the other three.

Walking into Feli's room, I found him…dry humping a wall?

…

Awkward…

I shut the door quietly and walked down to dear old Matthew's room.

LUCKILY, he was in there and he had maple lead headphones on. They were cooler than ice man. I want some!

I walked up to him and smiled.

He lowered the headphone and I smiled. "So, did you do that cause of papa fucking good old Iggy in the room down the hall?" I asked and he frowned.

FROWNED PEOPLE.

"I see. No need to say anything more." I put his headphones back on and went off to find Yao.

Not much effort for looking later, I found said China man outside sleeping on the bench.

"You must've fallen asleep out here because everyone was being major douches…" I said and hunched over to look at him.

He really did look like a woman like this. I shrugged and grabbed his hands. "Yao, get up sleepy head." His eyes fluttered open and stared at me. "I'm gonna help you to bed. Come on." I helped him up and led him inside with my hands covering his ears. When I walked him –still half asleep, by the way- into his room, I shut the door and helped him change.

I can be a sister when I need it. Seeing people doesn't really bother me because, well, I had to help Joshua tons of times. Helping him into the bed, I covered him up and left without a sound.

Apparently the two were still sexing it up so I thought for a moment.

A bright light bulb went off in my hand and I rushed off to get a squirt bottle.

Walking into the room a bit later to see the two now having sexy time on the bed, I started shooting both of them with water with a blank stare on my face.

When they looked at me, I shot both of them in the face with water and then let the bottle drop to my side.

"You two need to stop having drunk sex because there are people trying to sleep, and I don't want to be kept up by you two." I shot Francis in the face with water and he seemed to sober up after it.

I stared at Arthur. "Dude, you seriously need to learn how to hold your liquor. You are having relations with FRANCE." I shot him in the face multiple times and then threw his British boxers over his package.

It was pretty damn greatly sized man. I don't care what you people say, he has awesome stuff.

Oh, I see I'm going into creeper mode…

I threw the rose printed boxers at Francis and shot him again. "You are sick. You did Angeleteer because he was vulnerable and probably so drunk he wouldn't have noticed it was you fucking him. You sick frenchie!" I shot him. "Sick. Sick. Sick! I defend poor taken-advantage-of Arthur here." I shot the Frenchman with every sentence, and then I turned to Arthur.

"Now you, you're walking with me." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room.

Am I the responsible one now? You know I'm not responsible.

I turned on the shower in Melissa's bathroom and shot Arthur one more time in the face with the icy water inside the bottle. "Take off your boxers and get inside." I ordered and he did as told.

I'm pretty sure he was feeling the after affects of getting drunk. But hey, I got to see a cute little tattoo on his hip that really suits him. Well, there were more, but the electric guitar on his hip was by far the best.

He had a few piercing holes here and there, and then scars too, but I didn't pay attention to them.

Wait a god damn hamster…

…

Holy shit, I'm taking the place of Melissa. God dammit Melissa! Come home already!

I turned down the water to a cold yet still warm temp and then handed Arthur a washcloth with a huge glob of Men body wash on it –I love the smell of cologne and stuff, so this was pretty awesome to smell-.

"Wash up. Make sure you get everything off and _out._ You won't be too happy when you're back in your loop." I instructed as I stretched out my arms. I waited a while until I saw him not moving through the blurry glass of the shower.

"Arthur, are you okay?" I asked and got slightly closer to the shower. "What did I do?" He asked and I turned off the water after opening the door. "Step onto the rug." I walked to the pantry and grabbed a couple fluffy blue towels.

"Well, I'm assuming you either got drunk willingly, or you either were forced, and then you got horny and started going at it with…Francis…" I handed him the towel and waited for him to dry off before handing him a new pair of boxers that I grabbed from his room on the way down.

After he put them on, I handed him fresh pajama's from his room –also grabbed on the way down- and waited for him to change before deciding to towel dry his hair for him because he was still out of it.

"I'm pretty idiotic, huh?" He asked and I rubbed the towel over his hair.

"No, you just made a mistake. We all make mistakes. Don't worry; you're a human because you make mistakes. No one is perfect, Arthur…" I said and looked into his green eyes.

"There. All clean." I pulled the towel off his head and smiled. He stared at me.

I gathered up the towels and slung them over the metal rod to let them dry. "Sure, you may be a unit, but you act like a human. You can't just be perfect because you're a robot or something." I said and turned to him.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to Melissa's bed. "You can sleep here tonight. I don't want you anywhere near Francis, okay?" I pulled back the covers and gestured to it. "Go on. You know I'm right." He walked closer to the bed.

When he got close, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

I was shocked. I didn't expect him to do something like this ever. Well, he could still be a little tipsy.

"You…you're really smart, you know that, love?" He asked as he squeezed me and I pat his back. "I can be smart when I need to. Now go to bed." I pried him off me and before he could get into the bed, he rushed into the bathroom and vomited.

I smirked and went in after him.

"Dude, you need to quit drinking so heavily." I rubbed his back as he emptied his stomach into the toilet. "I'll get a washcloth." I went off to get a new cloth and came back to him with it icy cold.

"There, there. Just keep going." I soothed as best as I could and waited for him to stop. After a few minutes of waiting he pushed himself away and I wiped his mouth with the cloth.

"Are you done, do you think?" I asked as I washed off the cloth and rung it out. He nodded after a brief moment and then stood up to stagger over to the sink –where I was-. I placed the cold towel against his forehead and wiped it softly.

"I know how to deal with this stuff. You're fine with me." I said and helped him back to the bed. When he got underneath the covers, I placed the cloth over his eyes and rubbed his hand. "I'm leaving the door open so if you have to throw up again, just run in. Is there anything else you need?" I asked and he let out a sigh.

"I'm guessing not." I hesitated, but kissed his head and then scurried out to the door. "Goodnight, Arthur." I turned on the fan and left.

…

I flopped into a pillow on the couch and screamed into it.

Melissa made me different!

What's up with that?!

I turned my head to the side and looked into the kitchen.

It was still dirty, and I had to clean up the cream on the wall.

Letting out a sigh, I walked my ass into the kitchen and grabbed the Swiffer Wet Jet and started to mop the kitchen of its contents.

It was gonna be a _long _night for me.

* * *

"Nicole…Nicole? Are you awake?"

I could hear a quiet voice somewhere.

Is that my self-conscious?

"Nicole, there are three people needing your attention…"

I turned my head. "Shusheth…I'm sleeping, conscious…"

"Nicole—" "NOT THE BANANAS! THEY'RE INNOCENT, I SWEAR!" I swatted in the air and made contact with something.

"Maple!" I looked over to see Matthew holding his cheek.

"Oh crap! Matthew, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" I reached out to tend to his cheek but he held up a hand. "I'm okay. Although, there are three people who 'need' your undivided attention…" I nodded and looked around.

I must've passed out on the counter when I was cleaning because that's where I was. I was stiff man. It hurt…

I need a massage…

After thinking about my three hangover people, I thought about who I wanted to cover first.

Who would be less willing to jump me?

I began to make my way down the hall and to Melissa's room to tend to Arthur. Hey, gotta get them done one by one, you know?

* * *

**The chapters are slowly getting longer, did you notice?**

**Anyway, Reply-Review time~**

_**KiaraWangWilliams:**_**(Ch 13 reply) Man, i havent heard from you in a while. I was starting to get worried. You reviewed so early in the morning though, i was like, half asleep when i read your review on chapter 13. The incest isn't really incest actually. It's a mutial love thing. All siblings love eachother like that, they just dont realize it. Say, you got kidnapped and the only family you had was your sibling. Wouldn't you want their love to find you and make sure you get to see them again? It's like that. I think... Thank you for the 'awesome job'. I try my best to keep them into character.  
****  
(Ch 14 Reply) You brought a legit point that i didn't even think of! I have decided that chapter 16 will be about how they think of her, but i have to add some conversation that happened in this chap to tie it in. I'm not sure how long it's going to be and i dont plan on making it the usual 3000 words so... maybe a 1000 will do... i dont know. Once again, i do try my best to keep them in character.**

_**teri mikami:**_**I looked up the Kyoya/Kyouya unit. I WANT ONE SO BADLY YOU DONT EVEN KNOW. I might just get Nicole one...hmmm... maybe...**

_**memoranda:**_**Hurray for mental problems! I know right! I AM JOKING. AvPD and Social Anxiety FTW!**

_**BlakKillerKat:**_**YOU'RE NEW TO THIS STORY! I'm glad you like my story. Is my story better than most fanfics about units? I heard it was like a thing that's frowned upon...or was that a self-insert... Oh, the Delaware thing, i'm not really from there, it was a quote from YouTube. Although, i do want to visit there just for the fun of it. ^_^**

_**Dancing Shadows Alchemist:**_**YOU'RE NEW TOO! I'm guessing by how you worded your review, you dint think Melissa is Mary-sue. I hope you like her. I've been told she's pretty well rounded, so i hope you think that~ And yes...she is having a bad time... TT^TT I feel bad for sending her to the hospital now... ITS ALL PART OF THE PLOT, DONT WORRY.**

**I think i got everyone... THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO FAVORITE/ALERT/REVIEW AGAIN! I love meh some revies... They're like cookies...**

**Now, without further adieu... I shall not go slack off for a week and try to work on Chapter 16.**

**Oh, Before i go, do any of you actually want a filler chap with how Melissa's units feel about her while she's in the hospital before i write it and have suckey responces? It'll probs only be 1000 words long though...**

**OH, ALSO, I started watching Death Note, and i must say, I FUCKING LOVE IT. The animation is a little creepy at times, but overall -and i'm on episode 6/7 ish- I FUCKING LOVE IT SO FAR. Today at school, i almost grabbed a notebook from my binder, wrote Death Note in it with instructions and wrote someone's name in it. THEY PISSED ME OFF SO BADLY I WAS ABOUT TO GO BEAT HIS ASS! Not only is that inpossible for me -i'm a freshman (yes i cuss alot. I blame my mother) and he's a senior who is...overweight... I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST OVERWEIGHT PEOPLE, he just told the person who was going to sit next to me to throw my stuff off the chair and sit. **

**I was glaring alot...and angry writing...and thinking about gruesome murders while thinking about deathnote and how i should watch him suffer.**

**Did i mention i was a sadist? Not an extreme sadist, but when someone gets hurt and i dont like them, i laugh really hard. In Higurashi, i was like, oh shit, you just got killed you bitch. and also something like Vampire Knight, I was like (as you saw with Nicole in early chapters) 'She doesn't deserve to live. She get's herself into trouble on purpose, sells herself to Zero and Kaname -sometimes Aido- and then she acts al badass now because she a vamp. The fuck is up with that?' **

**I'm gonna shut up now so we can just get on with out lives. I can rant more later.**

**Tata~ (without the Authors Note, this story was 3,137 words)**

***It seems like when i posted this, i messed up some how... I dont know how because the documents are like five apart...sorry...**


	16. SPECIAL CHAPTER

**It's been a lovely week in the daily life of Mazgrl98...**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

SPECIAL CHAPTER: Melissa's Units, Their Thoughts

* * *

(My POV)

Well hello there my lovely reader! I'm guessing you've been wondering if I've died or not during the week of not posting, and well…

I procrastinated…

I'M SORRY, I REALLY AM! I didn't mean to, but it just happened because all week I had homework and I've been watching Death Note and other stuff and let me say, I did write the chapter today, but I realized that it had NOTHING about how they felt about Melissa, but instead, it was what happened when Nicole was away visiting Melissa.

There was PWP – Porn without plot- lime in that and…I felt so ashamed…

Not like I haven't written/read something like that, but… it just happened and I didn't even notice it until it was done and over.

It was a sad fifteen minutes afterwards.

But, I have decided that I, the wonderful writer of this story, will be asking the units MYSELF how they feel about Melissa.

So, without further adieu, I will be taking you into the wonderful world of Fiction through a portal right over there.

Come on! Take my hand!

-You take my hand and I smile-

Good, now LET'S DO THIS!

I ran to the hole in the ground and jumped, pulling you in with me.

* * *

After a brief fall, we land on a squishy mattress with plushies, drawings of characters, unfinished stories, and fluffy pillows and comforters.

I grabbed a nearby remote and clicked a button for the lights to come on.

The units in the story show up and I wave to them.

"Hey guys! How are you? I haven't written for you in a week!" I said and Feli waves spastically back at me.

"Hello, Madyson~ It's nice to see you again!" I nodded and held out an arm to you.

"This is the reader. Say hello." You said hello and I wait for a response from the others.

"Ohonhon~ What a beautiful/handsome mademoiselle/monsieur we have here. Would you like to visit the Eiffel Tower?" I throw a thick dictionary at him and frown.

"The reader is not here to fuck any of you! This is a questionnaire for you so sit your asses down and wait to be asked a question!" I yelled and they all sat down in chairs near us.

I pulled out a paper and cleared my throat.

"Okay, We'll begin from the first unit. Yao, what do you think of Melissa?"

Yao blinked and thought. "I like her, aru. She's nice and knows how to keep the immature ones under control. She's also a good cook, aru." I nodded and thought.

"Is there anything you'd like to add to that? This kind of is a thing to let the reader know what you think of Melissa…" I said blankly and Yao thought.

"Well…just being with her is great. She acts so polite when she's not around the craziness and she knows how to cheer people up, aru. She's motherly too, so that's a good thing. She seems brave most of the time, but other times she seems fragile, aru. I being the one who's spent the most time with her, I know she's good hearted and likes to help people, although she has something I can't quite place." Yao nodded and I thought.

"Wow…didn't really…think of that…Okay, so what do you think about her being in the hospital?"

"Aiyah! I don't like it at all! She's the only one who keeps the order in the house, aru! She shouldn't even be in the hospital in the first place."

"Um…hehe… yeah, shouldn't be." I looked away guiltily and then cough. "Feli! Your turn."

"Ve, Melissa is cute! She's really nice and lets me make pasta! Pasta~! She seems protective too, and motherly. I like her a lot."

I nodded and checked off a box on my list. "And the hospital?"

"I don't want her to die! She's too pretty to die! And too nice!" He started sobbing and I held up a hand. "She's not gonna die."

_Popipopipo popipo. Popipopipo popip—_

I pick up my phone and turn away.

"Hello? Oh…really? I didn't know. That was a spoiler? Huh…I'm not announcing that. You can't make me…"

Silence followed. "Oh…" I turn to you and smiled. "Spoiler alert?" I closed my phone and checked off another box.

"Okay, Francy-pants and brow-bastard. Your turn."

I got a glare from Arthur and a smirk from Francis. I held up my hands. "Hey, cool your tits."

"Ohonhon~ Mademoiselle Melissa is très beau, and she is really caring to us. She would be a magnificent in bed as well, ohonhon~" I shot him a harsh glare and he looked away with a smirk. "She does have excellent control over our idiocy, and she is a wonderful cook. She's probably French."

"Actually, her ancestors come from England, according to my documents, but it's died down. Her father's ancestors come from France, but once again, it's died down, and they're more American than French." I stated and looked up through my glasses.

"Go on."

"It was a great burden on us when she went into the hospital. I speak for everyone here when I say that and not just myself. We all care for her and since we belong to her, we –by default- all love her on different levels. If only Melissa was back in the warmth of the house and in my arms." He dramatized hugging himself and I rolled my eyes.

"Arthur?"

He cleared his throat and spoke. "Well, Melissa is a wonderful woman with a very nice sense of humor. She can deal with idiots very well and she rarely gets angry. She's overall a marvelous woman who knows a lot about taking care of people, and not only herself. She has elegance as well, and I do like her. I'm not sure about living with the rest of these idiots, but I like her.

"The hospital was a shock to us all. It was a bit strange that she did just stop breathing in her sleep, but I am relieved that she is doing well. I'm not sure how much more of these people I can take without her."

I checked off the boxes and then looked around.

"Hm…where did he go?" I muttered and then I saw a flash of white panda.

"Matthew! Your turn." He jumped at the loudness of my voice and then smiled.

"W-well, I haven't been around Melissa for that long, but she seems to have good intentions. She's very pleasant to be around, eh? I would like to get to know her better." He thought for a moment. "Even though I have yet to understand how Melissa acts, it was upsetting when she went into the hospital. If something were to be done to prevent that, I would've done it."

I smiled. "You're so sweet. Okay, how about Nicole?"

_Silence._

"I see…mixed feelings. I know how you feel. Although, she did change recently. Melissa is getting to her mind set." I scribbled some things down and turned to you. "Any other questions to ask?"

You shook your head and I nodded.

"Seeing as though there are no other questions, I shall end this session." I stood up and threw down the paper.

"It was nice of y'all to drop by and chat, but it's time to go. I'll see you in the next chapter, all right?" I waved to the units and turned to you.

"It's about time for you to go too. Sorry it was short, but I hope it explained some things."

I blinked as you said something.

"New units? Of course. Anything exciting going to happen? Yes, there shall be a bug surprise in store for you about Nicole in her high school days. It will shock you. The units, I can say, the next one will be [**SPOILER ALERT**]." I smiled and nodded.

"I hope that clears up anything. I shall send you back to your world now."

"Fiction Fiction, head my call… Send the dear reader back without a scratch, for it shall be a tremendously long fall!" I chanted and a gaping hole appeared beneath you.

I waved and dropped a plushy in after you.

"Come back soon for the next chapter of Resistance is Futile!" I called and you fell into the darkness to realm-hop back to sitting in front of your computer.

A little picture of a Chibi!Melissa is shown on your screen and a giant bubble lettered 'Thank you for joining us' is painted around her.

You smile, and turn off your monitor/laptop before leaving to go eat something sweet.

* * *

**I have some things to say:**

**This probably wasn't what you were expecting, but this is what happened after i failed my first attempt. **

**Second, i've been busy with homework and trying to finish the books i got from the library to get them back before they have to go back, so i've been busy. I'm on episode 14/15 of Death Note -whichever the one with the 'other' Kira is in. The second part when her shinigami tells her who saved her and something.**

**Thirdly, i didn't want to procrastinate, but i dont know when the next chap will be up. I'm planning middle next week if i can get it in, but it might have to wait until next sunday -not tomorrow sunday (Sunday, September 2nd, 2012) but the week after. **

**I would do it on saturday, but i have Homecoming that day, and we have to get my hair done and shit like that, so thats why. I will try to post the next chapter to Resistance is Futle tomorrow, but i will be busy, so dont expect it.**

**Sorry for any inconvenience. **

**REVIEW ANSWERS TIME~**

_**boredomsucks101:**_**Yes, that was a mistake on my part. It's all goon now though!**

_**teri mikami:**_**I just saw slenderman meme last night, and let me say, i was afraid to go to sleep. HE IS SO FUCKING CREEPY! Too much look like Claude from Black Butler II! -throws holy water- be gone demon! Go back to spider hell!**

_**Pathetic Tomato:**_**You, my friend, are awesome. So, i'm glad you like Melissa, England couldn't move for a whole day -cackles- and i shall get to work on writing my own Death Note! I havent done it yet, sadly. For the ending of Death Note, i shall be prepared for whatever it throws at me. -challenge accepted meme here-**

_**Ellenthefox:**_**I'm glad you think i'm doing a good job on it. and also, YES THERE IS FINALLY SOME CHARACTER DEVELOPEMENT! Nicole is gonna come kill me in my sleep one of these days... too bad she is trapped in my mind! -Yao Ming meme here-**

_**memoranda:**_**and not a single fuck was given that day. Not by me, that is. Go ahead and beat his ass**

_**KiaraWangWilliams:**_** Nothing to do here -flies off with jet pack-**

**I lieks meh meme's... -genius face- hell yeah i'm a genious! oh wait...shiiittt...**

**YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT DAMMIT!**

**Gotta go, bye now~ **

**P.S: Slender Man is near. He is so near you wont even know until you dissapear. Go hide. NOW.**

**-Recoil guy appears-**


	17. They're Not Robots? WTH?

**I managed to update!**

**This starts from after chapter 15, not chapter 16. **

**Warning: The Tosh.O challenge (2 bananas and a sprite) is in here. Vomit-fest. Cursing, curing hangovers, the usual.**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 17: They're not Robots? WTH?

* * *

(Nicole's POV)

"I know your head hurts, Arthur. You drank a great deal of alcohol last night…Do you remember what you did?"

I pressed the cloth to his head and he groaned.

"Do you or not?" I said quietly and he barely opened his eye to look at me.

"No." He said and I smiled wryly. "Yeah, hopefully you don't… I would move too much on your legs…Just an FYI." I placed the cloth over his eyes and made sure the blackout curtains were completely closed so it would cure the nasty hangover.

"I gotta go take care of the others. I'll be back later, okay." I said and he groaned again.

I went to get a few more washcloths and made my way upstairs to take care of the other two –Francis and Gil-.

I stood in the hallway quietly. Who did I want to face first? They both rape, so that knocks it down, but they both have hangovers… Gil did try to screw me last night though, so…

I walked into Francis' room quietly.

"Francis, I heard you got a nasty hangover." I said as I carried the bucket of icy water into the room. "First question, you got a hangover from wine? Second question, should I dump this bucket of ice water on you?"

He opened his eye and looked at me.

The look on his face read 'non'. I sighed and fished out another cold washcloth. "You three guys…apparently you can get a handover from wine, so I'll be back later with stuff to help. Face up." I rolled him onto his back and placed the washcloth on his head. "I have to be the nurse today, isn't that lovely?" I muttered and dipped the cloth back in the water.

"Ça fait mal...beaucoup..." He muttered and I nodded. "I bet it hurts…" I replied and went to close the curtains so no light got in. "I'm going to come back in here with a rag later to…clean up… If you'll excuse me, I have to go help Gil and look up how to cure hangovers." I grabbed the bucket and left to go to my room.

When I walked in, I could smell vomit. Scrunching up my nose I tried to locate where the vomit was, and when I passed the trashcan, I sighed in relief. "At least you have some cleanliness…" I walked over to the bed and looked at Gil.

He was in pain. "Gil, I'm here to help your hangover." I said and he slowly reached up to grab my boob.

"If you weren't in so much pain, I'm whack you over the head." I threatened and he smirked. "The awesome me is having an unawesome hangover…Nurse me back to health?" I snorted as he opened his eye to look at me.

"I'm not giving you anything but a cure to your hangover." I kissed my index and middle finger and placed them to his temple. "No kisses either." I said and pressed the cold cloth to his head after ringing it out.

"Plus, I'm a little scared to bone you anyways…you did almost rape me last night." He blinked and looked away. "Really?"

I shrugged. "Well, it was close. You were wasted and I didn't want you to even come near my vital regions, but you were all like 'you're so sexy right now' and then you tried to kiss me multiple times. I don't kiss beer lips or have sex with drunken Prussians." I said and he looked back at me.

"The awesome me is sorry…" He muttered and I nodded. "I know." I smiled and worked the same procedure I did with the other two: Curtains, cloth over eyes, left the room.

I walked down the hall to Feli's room to see him still pants-less and sleeping this time. At least it wasn't something creepy this time.

Sitting downstairs at the table I typed 'How to cure a hangover' in the Google toolbar and waited for results.

Clicking on the first website I read it over and wrote down anything I needed. "Can one of you make a couple of Bloody Mary's if were out of Gatorade? We also need orange juice, so we'll have to make that too… They could take showers… pickle juice? Ew… Water is good." I kept looking through the list and waited for supplies.

Walking down the hall with Orange Juice, a Bloody Mary, and a Pitcher of water on a small trolley cart, I pushed open the door and walked inside.

"Arthur, I got some hangover things if you're still awake." I said quietly and I wheeled in the cart thing. "Sorry if it took long." I poked him in the arm and he stirred.

I took the cloth off and looked at him. "I'm Nurse Nicole for today. Sit up and drink what I have so your hangover goes away." I said and after a few moments, he sat up. "Okay, I have Orange Juice –freshly made, by the way-, a Bloody Mary and Ice Water. Which do you want, or do you want all of them?" I asked and he rubbed his eyes. "Whatever can cure this pain is fine." I handed him the orange juice.

"Then drink up." I waited for the contents of the glass to go away, and then I handed him a glass of water. "Drink this to wash out the taste of oranges and then I'll give you the last one."

After giving him the Bloody Mary, I lied him back down and replaced the Cloth after dunking it into the ice water and ringing it out.

"I'll be back later." I pushed out the trolley cart and went to the kitchen. "Mattie, how did it go? Did they drink all of them?" I asked as I put the water back in the fridge and then the two glasses in the sink.

"Yes. Although Gilbert was sleeping at the time, so I had to wake him up." I nodded and went to the living room. "Today is going to be a quiet day. Do what you can while the craziness is away." I instructed and plopped myself down to watch Despicable Me.

* * *

One extremely quiet day of being Nurse Nicole, we were all back in our usual groove.

Arthur was fighting with Francis, Feli was spazzing normally and out of Horny mode –took a lot of effort into a Russian voice and cosplay to fix that problem-, Yao was sitting next to me eating breakfast, and Gil was sleeping.

I was glad the hangover cures actually worked well.

I cut away at my waffles with whipped cream, strawberry preserve syrup and maple syrup drizzled over the Belgian Waffle that was my love, and ate it happily.

It was so good, I'm telling you.

Like a hotel complimentary breakfast…

I should totally plan a trip to Des Moines and Adventure Land for us…

That would be a fun time.

I looked at the phone during my deafness enjoyment and saw that the screen was flashing. Making my way over, I took the phone and walked to the study.

"Hello, Carter Residence, this is Nicole speaking."

"_Nicole, nice to hear from you this fine morning. Would you be able to come in so we can release Melissa by eleven today?"_

I looked at the clock. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there in thirty minutes." _"All right. I'll speak with you then. Just come to Melissa's room number."_ "Okay Kyoy—I mean, doctor person who is treating my sister. Bye now." I hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen.

Everything was the same as I left it.

"OKAY YOU LAZY FATASSES!" I yelled and they all looked at me.

"Melissa is able to come home today! Isn't that great?" The units nodded. "Well, I'm going to go get her, so you all stay put here and make sure to behave. No drinking." I warned and then hurried off to Melissa's room to get her a set of clothes.

To compliment the awesome summer feeling in the air, I decided on a white sundress, spandex shorts, and then flip flops from her closet. Placing them in a tote bag, I made my way to my car and left the house.

Halfway through my drive, I felt a growing anxiety in the back of my mind. That told me I was missing something important somehow. The problem was figuring out what that important thing was.

I furrowed my brows and focused on the road.

Matthew I remember, but that's not the issue…Hmm…

Realization hit me like a semi truck and I slammed on the brakes. I was so glad I was the only one on the road or that would've been nasty accident.

_Robots cant have hangovers! It's impossible! If anything, they should be made for that king of intoxication. _

The thought ran through my mind like a speeding bullet, but it stuck like super glue.

_If they are made that way, sure, it could be possible, but they should be made so they can drink as much as possible and not have the after affects._

_So, that means…_

My eyes widened and a huge lump in my throat formed.

_They're not robots at all._

The thought of harboring non-robot people who might as well be government secret got me severely scared.

I drove to the hospital faster than you can spell that Mary Poppins word. You know that word. The long one.

Making my way to Melissa's room, I was greeted by the Kyoya look-alike and I smiled. I forgot to see if you could order a Kyoya… Dammit… Mental note: Find out when you get home.

"Well, we did some testing, and we did find some results." I bit my lip. "Oh please tell me she's not a schizo." He shook his head.

"She came back positive for the results of AvPD, Social Anxiety, and slight Paranoia." I thought. "What's the A one?" I asked and he pulled up a chart from the clipboard in his hands.

"AvPD is Avoidant Personality Disorder. To sum it up, she does not like being in situations that involve direct communication with someone she is not familiar with. That also ties in with her Social Anxiety. These are the average human levels," He pointed to the lower bar of the bar graph, and then to the other. "This is Melissa's. As you can see, the two are significantly different."

I nodded and thought. "She never seemed…well…" I thought about how she didn't really like talking to other family members at that Fourth of July party we go to every year. "Oh, I see…" I smiled.

"Thank you so much. I'll be taking her home now." He nodded and left.

I rushed into Melissa's room and threw the bag at her.

"Get up! We're going home, you lazy bum!" I yelled and she rubbed her head –where I aimed at and hit-. "No need to get violent." She muttered and I smirked. "Hey, we got units at home who are awaiting your return, so get used to it."

When we did get home, she was welcomed in with open arms.

Well, Feli and Francis' arms. They were the first ones to jump her in a hug.

"Guys, calm down. We don't want her sent back to the hospital now." I said with a smile and pulled the two off her. "Oh, by the way, you got Matthews manuals and a bunch of info for job applications. I also had to clean up some of the rooms from a certain happening, and then it took time and effort to get Feli out of Horny mode…" I said and she smiled wryly.

"Sorry about that…" I shrugged. "No problem. NOW, we are going to have a small welcome home game for dearest Melissa, so sit you asses down at the tables so I can collect all the things we need.

* * *

(Melissa's POV)

I sat down at the short side of the table. "It's good to be back guys. How was it without me?" I asked and Feli just smiled at me. "Ve~ We missed you, Melissa~!" I smiled at him. "Thank you for worrying about me. I'm fine though…Nicole told me you guys were here getting drunk…who got wasted?"

Silence followed.

"Um…bad question…" I mentally cursed Nicole for not hurrying up with whatever she was getting.

"OKAY EVERYONE!" I looked up to see Nicole holding several trashcans in her arms. "We are going to play… Dun dun dunnuh! The two bananas and a liter of sprite challenge! I totally watched it on Tosh.O the other day, and I had to test it for myself." She set the three trashcans in her arms around us and then grabbed the kitchen trashcan and brought it next to her spot in between Francis and Yao.

"Okay everyone, take two bananas." She passed out bananas to everyone. "This is not some pervy trick. Get it out of your sick minds you two." She warned the two with creeper grins on their faces.

"Soda's are being passed out to you now." She distributed the drinks to us and propped herself onto the counter.

"Um…what exactly is gonna happen when we do this?" She smirked and pointed at me. "That is for me to know, and you to find out. I can tell you this: It ain't gonna be pretty." She said with a country accent and I stared.

"Eat the two bananas."

A long ten minutes of eating banana's later we all cracked open our Sprites and put it to our mouths. "Annnnd drink!" We did as told and when we all finished, we waited.

"I don't get why we're doing this…" I said and she coughed.

"Oh, you'll see very soon…" Something about the way she said that was a little weird.

"Ve…I don't feel good." Nicole's smirk grew wider. "Neither do I, aru…" Yao held his stomach and suddenly I felt it too.

"Nicole, please tell me you didn't poison us." She grimaced and swallowed something in her mouth. "N-nope… It a new challe-nge and I wanted to…to…" She gulped again and held her stomach.

"try it…This was not a good idea."

"What exactly does it…do?" I asked as I felt spit gather in the sides of my mouth. "Nicole! What did you make us do?" I yelled and she looked at me dazedly. "The challenge is…like the Cinnamon challenge…"

The cinnamon challenge was already tried in our house. It was NOT pretty at all. "Another one of those challenges?!" I stood up from my chair quickly and suddenly, My stomach churned and I started to dry heave.

"I thought it was a fluke!" Nicole rushed to the sink and turned on the water before vomiting in it. "This was not a good idea!" She yelled and I pulled up the trashcan nearest to me to also vomit into it.

A few seconds after, a broken up chorus of vomiting sounds went off and I was too focused on ridding the contents of my stomach to notice who was the last one left.

"This was a bad idea! This was a bad idea! This was a bad idea!" Nicole repeated quickly and suddenly the 'Clam Chowder' moment of family guy popped into my head.

I laughed and continued to heave my guts into the mini trashcan with a bag inside.

_**~(A Good 30 minutes later)~**_

"Melissa?" I looked up from the book I was reading outside and saw Nicole. "Yes my sister?" She walked up to me and sat down in front of me. Not only that, but I was on the bench out back and she was sitting on her legs with her hands on my knees.

"Um..." I pursed my lips and she put her head on my knee.

"I'm acting like you…"

I was shocked. She's never acted like me.

"What makes you think that?" I asked as I started reading again and she shook her head.

"When the units were…with hangovers, I had to be Nurse Nicole to cure them, and I didn't realize it until later that I was acting like a mother…I don't want to do that again; It was hard enough the first time."

I looked down at her and noticed a thin stream of tears streaming down her cheeks.

I closed my book and smoothed her hair.

"It wont happen. All you have to do is what you think is right, and the Nicole I know will sprout out from its cage and take on the world as a whole." She looked up at me and I smiled.

"Who knows, maybe you're just going through a stage." She looked down and sighed. "I shouldn't have given her away like I did…"

I hugged her gently and pulled back to look at her. "There's nothing wrong with that. It was the right thing to do. It may not seem like it, but she's in a good home with good care. You couldn't mother her at your age."

"…I…I want to see her…just to make sure she's doing all right…" She whispered to the wind and I blinked.

"How about this…I'll call her guardian and arrange something by her birthday. Is that okay?" Nicole nodded after a moment and I smiled. "Don't worry. I promise she'll be fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make a few calls."

I grabbed my book and walked inside to head straight to the study.

When I opened the door, I found Matthew inside looking at the bookshelf.

"Hey Mattie." He looked at me and smiled.

"H-hi Melissa." I put my book on the desk and sat in the leather chair. "Find anything interesting in our array of books?" I asked as I pulled open a drawer and took out a key.

"No. You have a lot of books here that look interesting, though." I stuck the key into the lock in the side of the desk and a click sounded through the room.

"What are you doing, eh?" I pulled open the same drawer I got the key from and on top of all the papers was an old looking leather book. "I'm getting an address book." I replied and opened the book to search for the name I was looking for.

"Here we go… Stephania Giorno…" I looked over the address and number and wrote them down on a sticky note. The phone rang a moment later and I answered it quickly.

"Melissa speaking."

"_Ah! Melissa, I'm glad you picked up. It's Grace, I need you to do me a biiig giant favor, and you can't tell anyone about it." _I closed up the book and reset everything that I had changed. "I'm listening." I shooed Matthew out of the room apologetically.

"_Well, you see, I'm in a bit of a jam. I told you I was back in London for the time right?" _I nodded with an approving sound. "_Um…well, I sort of found something—err…someone…And he is kind of…creepyish? I can't talk for long; I'm kind of being watched as I talk to you. If you could, I'll be back in Omaha this week because I'm getting a little scared, and you know that I'm not one to be scared over these things, but this is getting out of hand. Where are you? Still at your apartment? I need a place to stay, so…yeah…"_

"No, I'm actually at home. You can meet me here, or I can pick you up at the airport, whichever works." She didn't answer back.

"_Oh…hey, Liam…how…how are you?" _I blinked and thought. "_Don't talk, I already know. Stupid question, haha…What? Oh, just let me finish talking to my mom, okay?" _

"Grace? Are you okay? What's going on?" I asked.

"_Mom, yeah, I have to go. Liam, that totally cute guy I was telling you about is here to pick me up to go on a date, so, I'll get back to you by Friday, okay? I'll talk to you then. Bye." _She hung up before I could talk to her.

I put the phone down and leaned back in the leather chair.

"Liam, that's your name…" I stood up and walked out of the room.

_Grace, you got yourself another creeper. I've told you countless times you attract these people…_ Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed the bowl of washed red grapes and went to my room to do some writing.

_Just what the hell did you get yourself into, Grace?_

* * *

**Hello there. **

**I threw surprising shit in there for fun~ Plus, i wanted to introduce another side character who wont be in the daily lives of Melissa and Nicole for long. She is my bestie who knows nothing about me putting her in here.**

**I also made a cover. Did you notice? It's cool. If it cuts off or anything, i'm posting the link to my page along with another pic i made today that you should check out. Both are on DeviantArt.**

**Not much else...**

**Reviews: **

_**Dancing Shadows Alchemist:**_** Oh, haha! Well, since you're the same person, YOU ARE AWESOME. It's okay, i didn't know who/what slender man was until recently, so you weren't the only one was. I hope you got Lovi to be summoned! ^_^**

_**KiaraWangWilliams:**_**It wasn't much of an actual chapter, but hey, if it's good, it's good. Thank you for that. **

_**teri mikami:**_**The anime is Future Diary. You are allowed to love me if its correct. You, my good friend, have scared me. Psh, i didn't need sleep tonight anyway! -yao ming face- Oh, i wanted to ask you something: How do you keep posting reviews if you're a GUEST? Like, you seem to know every time i update, and i do like it, but i'm just curious. You are a GUEST right? ...Shit, i'm thinking about squidward suicide picture... -hides in corner- I aint afraid of no squidward!**

**THat's all... Love you guys! Happy Labor day, i guess. Bye~**


	18. McDonalds Run

**Hmm... i dont know if i quite like this one... I might go edit it because there are some flaws... just tell me if you want something different because i'm totally okay with that. I wont type the next chap until further notice.**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 18: McDonalds Run

* * *

Well, it's been a week since I contacted Stephania Giorno –we planned to meet near the middle of August because she was currently in Spain visiting family, or something- and now I'm standing near the enter/exit zone of the plane Grace would be on.

I looked at my watch and sipped my hot chocolate in a coffee mug. It was about ten in the morning, I was tired because I pulled an all-nighter just to finish the newest five chapters for my story, and I had to drive half awake to get here on time.

Checking my banking accounts on my laptop, I waited patiently for a sign of Grace. Her and her English self...

"Melissa, it's time to go." I looked up to see Grace coming over to me quickly. She had her black hair in a bun on the top of her head, her brown skin was covered with a jacket and skinny jeans, and she had aviator glasses on.

"Right." I closed my laptop and put it into my tote bag before following her down to get her luggage.

"We just need to get out of here as soon as possible because Liam is somewhere behind me. I don't know how he figured it out, but he's being a creepy stalker, and I want to get away." She explained quickly and I sighed.

"Don't I tell you that you attracts creeps?" "It's not me! I swear it's not my fault!" She hissed and I nodded. "Just like in middle school when you were at gymnastics and that creep tried to offer to take you home? And that one time when we were walking to my house and those two guys were following us, and when you left you ran into them and they asked for your name and number? There was also that one time when—"

"I get it! Just shush! I want to get to a safe place and away from the world, okay." She grabbed her two suitcases and then pointed to a couple more. "Those are mine to; grab them."

Taking them into my custody she smirked and I frowned. "I'm not your bitch. I will never be your bitch. I will ditch you here with Liam if you keep it up." I said and she looked away.

"Shit! We need to go." She sped off and I had to rush to keep up with her. Crossing the busy street section for coming and going cars from the airport, I lead her to the Chrysler Pacifica –the awesome van- and we hauled her stuff into the back. I hap put the seats down after I parked in the spot. She hopped into the passenger side, and I closed the back door before kicking my ass into gear and getting in to drive off and away from the airport.

When we got to the interstate, Grace sighed and slouched into the seat. "I thought _that _was going to happen again." She breathed out and I turned on the air. Today was muggy out from the sudden rain we got during the night, and it was making my skin feel sticky.

I turned the side of my lip down and continued driving. By _that_, she's talking about the experience she had when she was young that gave her Schizophrenia. Of course, I didn't know about that because I met her in seventh grade, and we've been best friends ever since. She told me later in the year of seventh grade that she was raped when she was younger. I never pried in her business, so I don't know how young she was, but all I know is that she has six people in her head that give her headaches from time to time.

I only know three of their names, and apparently I'm the first one outside of her family that remembered three of their names. Everyone else only knows one, so I suppose I'm on her higher good side.

She's a bad influence though. So…yeah, she's a true bad friend.

"Can we go to, like, taco bell or something? I'm hungry like a mother fucker." She complained and I laughed. "I guess. How was that lovely English food?" She glared at me. "Shut the hell up. You know we have good food! Like Tim tams! They're good, you've tried them!" She ranted and I laughed.

"Stop making me laugh! You're gonna make us crash!" I said breathlessly and wiped away the tears in my eyes.

"If you weren't such a douche nozzle, we wouldn't have that problem. HETALIA REFERENCE~!" She exclaimed and I thought.

"Shit…Um…Grace? I have something…to say…" I said and she looked at me.

"Did you fuck a guy, get pregnant, and then get an abortion?"

I threw my hands in the air in frustration. "Why does everyone think I fucked somebody?!" I took control of the steering again. "No, I have house guests that are gonna knock your pants off."

"Um, my underwear?" She questioned and then after a moment she slapped a hand to her face. "Fuck."

I switched lanes to get to the nearest Taco Bell. "Don't worry, we all know your stupid."

"AM NOT YOU BITCH!"

"Watch the language lassie, you might get your panties in a twist."

"DON'T USE THAT WORD! YOU KNOW I HATE IT!"

"Panties. Panties. Panties."

"IMMA BE A DINOSAUR AND SHRED YOUR FACE Off!"

"With what army?"

"RAWR!"

* * *

I put my bag down and walked into the house behind Grace.

She stopped when she saw who was in the living room.

"…" She didn't say anything and I walked past her and into the living room.

"Nicole, please don't make out with Prussians on my couch. I want it clean. No need for any spittle on it."

Nicole pulled away from Gilbert grudgingly and then glared at me. "You're just mad cause you ain't got no man." She stuck out her tongue and I grabbed it.

"Ow! I sowwy! I sowwy!" I let go of her tongue and plopped down on the couch across from them.

"Grace, don't stand there like a spaz. Come in, meet my _wonderful _family." I said as I took out my phone.

"T-they're not real, right? I'm seeing things…" She muttered as she took a spot right next to me.

"They kind of are. They're sitting right there. Well, a few of them anyway."

"Francis, Feli, Mattie, this is my lovely best friend, Grace." I introduced and they all smiled at her.

"…I shouldn't have had that airplane food…" She murmured and I scoffed. "Don't be silly. Aye, where's Arthur?" I asked.

"He's in the study." Mattie said quietly and I nodded.

"You have Arthur? Arthur sexy-pirate-punk-sex-god- Kirkland?" Grace asked hurriedly and I stood up. "Um, yeah. You wanna meet hi—"

She was gone before I could finish the sentence.

"DON'T RAPE HIM GRACE!" I screamed as I rushed into the study to find her just standing casually as she gazed at Arthur who hadn't noticed her yet.

"Oi, Arthur…" He turned around with a book in his hands.

"Yes?"

"This is Grace…She's English." She waved. "Hi." She said and I smiled. "Now, raping is not allowed. Just chat like whales and sea horses on a warm Swellows day. [*****]" I walked out of the room.

When I walked back passed the opening for the living room, I threw my bracelet at the back of Nicole's head and she pulled away from Gilbert and glared at me. "You need to stay off that crack, Nicole." I pointed at her and walked into the kitchen.

She followed me.

"I'm old enough to do what I want, you know. I'm not a baby. You don't need to be my second mom. I can have hot kinky sex with whoever I want, whatever I want, and whenever I like! You don't control me." She hissed and I grabbed the bowl of cherries from the fridge.

"You don't look like a baby, but your acting like a child." I replied and she stared. "You're just jealous you don't have Antonio to satisfy you."

"Please, I'm over him now." She blinked. "Then who is your current crush?" I smirked and looked up at her. "Why, our dearest friend Russia, of course. I'm in a sadist stage at the moment." I replied and she backed away.

"DEMON BE GONE!" She crossed her fingers in a cross and then hit my head. "Ow! Nicole!" She was already running for her life. "I HOPE YOU TRIP!"

_BLAM._

"MOTHER OF FUCK!"

I cackled at her misery.

Watching Catherine has done me well…

Putting away my snack, I hopped into my bedroom and went to grab my laptop.

Not long after I got in and settled was when Grace decided to bust in and go shred through my closet. "What do you have in here that's actually extremely party worthy?" She questioned and I stared at the clothes that were flying out of my closet.

"Uh…for what?" I asked and she poked her head out.

"Dun, I'm throwing a party like usual. The parents are out of the house, Rachel is in Mexico or somewhere, and the whole house if left to yours truly. SO, do you still have anything sexy casual? Like…hm…" She started shredding through my clothes again.

"I was thinking like, something totally sexy casual, and I'm inviting a ton of people. You're obviously invited because I want you to get out of the house because you're a bum who does nothing and probably has no up-to-date sex life-" "HEY! You cant just assume things!" She walked out with a tight dress in her arms.

"When was the last time you actually had some hardcore, awesome, waist killing, hip hurting sex?"

"…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You're probably not that good in bed anyway, I mean, not even DaDrean could get into those closed legs." She pointed to my legs and I chucked a pillow at her.

"Why are we having this conversation?!" I yelled and she laughed. "Geez, fine, if you want to get some, I'll invite Calvin over. You know he likes you~"

I wanted to go strangle her so badly. "He does not. We don't even talk that much anymore. I mean, he's all like…successful, and I'm all like…_this._" I motioned to myself and she frowned.

Putting the dress down, she sat down in front of me and looked me in the eyes.

"Mel. He's your type, isn't he?" I looked back down at my laptop.

"Mel. Look at me." She forced me to look at her. "You like him, right?" I shrugged. "I guess." I started typing and she grabbed my hands.

"Then I'll make you pretty, and we'll have a smashing –fuck, awesome time at my party." She said with a smile and I nodded.

"When did you have the time to plan this party?" She thought. "When I was talking with Arthur. I was all like, 'blah, blah, blah, a party would be cool.' And then I came here to search through your clothes."

…

"Really? You don't think things through, do you?"

"Hey, it was an idea. It might not happen now that you say that. WAY TO RUIN A GOOD PARTY, BEEOTCH." She hopped off my bed and left the room.

"Oh, I'm just gonna stay for dinner, and then you can drive me home, okay~" She left after that and I rolled my eyes.

She's always like this. She tries to make me feel pretty and that I can date guys that I'm too shy towards…

Now that I think about it, I wasn't all distant with all of my units when they arrived.

I placed a finger to my lip and applied some pressure. "Maybe it's because I know them in a sense…Whatever." I shrugged and went back to typing my current story.

* * *

**[Le Time Skip to August 5th]**

"Melissa, you got something in the mail." I groaned and sat up. "What now?" Nicole was just a blob in the doorway in a bright neon pink shirt in my doorway in my bleary just-woken-up eyes.

"It comes in the form of a box." She said slowly and I frowned. "Fine."

Striding out to the front door a couple minutes after Nicole left and I located my silky black robe that reached my calves, I waved to the delivery guy.

"'Sup guy. Give me the clip board so I can go back to sleep." I said blankly, and he did as told. "And here is your manual." I exchanges items with him and stared as the box was rolled in.

"Good luck…You might need it." I smiled. "Pshh, I don't need luck. If I can handle the creeps in my house, I can fend off against—"

I blinked as I looked at the manual.

"Oh, sorry, looks like you got the wrong address. I am not the girl you are looking for, but I am her alternate twin that has come from another universe dimension." I made a weird hand movement and he smiled.

"That's a new one. You're funny. I have to go." I dropped the manual on the box and put my hands on my hips. "Hey, take this shit back. I'm not having my credit card die from a Hamburger overload, okay. I'm already broke enough as it is!" He laughed and closed the door.

I sighed and when I turned around, I almost screamed.

Alfred was already sitting upright and out of the box and staring at me. "Did you say we're getting hamburgers?" He asked and I clutched my racing heart from the sudden scare.

Nicole walked by and blinked.

"You got fucked up." She walked by while continuing to munch on her croissant.

And so, here I am.

At McDonalds.

Sippin' on my Wild Berry Smoothie.

And watching Alfred scarf down all the stuff he had gotten with his unlimited amount McDonalds Card.

I had to take him here because the people in the house –not at their lively jobs- refused to eat said slop, and of course, I came for the smoothie because it's fucking rad as fuck.

Does anyone say rad?

…

Fuck it.

"Alfie, at least slow down a little. I don't want you to choke or anything." I said and he just grinned at me. "The hero doesn't choke on good food." He said, and a few moments later, he was coughing and I was snickering.

"Yeah, because the hero never chokes on food. I'll believe that." I said sarcastically and pushed his coke towards him.

That was how our first morning went together.

After a long day of waiting with Nicole, Matthew, and Alfred sitting and watching random shows on TV –which just so only happened to be Spongebob because of Nicole who wouldn't give up the remote-, I heard the door open and I shot up to see who it was.

I was hoping it was Arthur in a super sexy Police Officers uniform, and thankfully, it was.

"Well hello Officer Kirkland. How was the day?" I asked as I wiped my hands on my flannel plaid comfy pants and smiled. "I had to pull over well more than ten people today. Can people not drive here?" He asked as he walked passed and I shrugged.

"Some people can't. I can, I'm sure of that." I said and followed him into the kitchen.

"Hmm…Do you know Sergeant Carter?" He looked at me and nodded.

"That's my daddy." I said childishly and his eyes widened. "That's your father?" He asked and I nodded.

"Is it that much of a shock?"

Sure, my dad is black, a self-proclaimed 'body builder' who actually looks really young for his age in the fifty's. He's muscular, smart, witty, really funny, but he does his job as a cop well. He cracks down on the law and enforces it with an iron fist! Well, that's what I think.

"Well, no, but-" "No if's, and's, or but's about it. That is my dad, and he is pretty damn good at his job…I still haven't seen him since my birthday…OH MY GOODNESS, MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP~" I said and smiled.

"When is it?" Arthur asked as he poured the boiled water into a tea cup and I looked at him. "September 17th." I said and opened the fridge to search for something to snack on.

"That is close." I nodded. "Omigod! I found the chocolate!" I scurried off to my bedroom to go and write for my deadline coming up.

Later on, after dinner, I was lying in my bed while listening to Russia's _Winter_ Character song, and a thought hit me.

_Wait a second…Didn't Nicole say something about them having hangovers at one point?_

I furrowed my brows while I tried to recall our conversations, and then after some seconds of intense thinking, I nodded.

_She did. When I was in the hospital, well, out of it. _

I sat up and decided to Google the whole Units thing to try and find out information. The only thing that came up was a blog about owning them written by some person named _KittyBuns13_, and I read through it.

_'Dearest Blog Readers and owners of Units,_

_My search continued today for the truth behind these Units that are currently occupying my household and probably many others across the nation, and maybe even the world. _

_I still have nothing but some of the company names that are selling similar products for all types of Units. There are TONS out there for all different Categories. Harry Potter, Hetalia, Ouran High School Host Club, and many others in the making. _

_It's probably becoming more and more popular as you read this._

_One thing bothers me, though. _

_Lately, I've been noticing some little details that are potential flaws in my units. _

_They've been acting strangely human. _

_Well, yes, they're supposed to be as lifelike as possible, but I don't thing Robots –units- are supposed to catch sicknesses, you know?_

_Next thing you know, I'll have Pregnant Hormonal Units running around here if they're taking human qualities like sicknesses and shit._

_Excuse my French._

_I have to go. I think my little sister just attempted to kill one of my units by throwing something with glass in it. I can tell because she's screaming in Spanish, there was a loud crashing sound, and I'm guessing she's either extremely scared, or extremely pissed. _

_I'll blog again soon._

_With Love and Units, _

_Katherine – A.K.A KittyBuns13'_

I blinked and continued to scroll down the page to some other posts.

Most of them dealt with her life with her units and such, but there were the few that dealt with her saying that they're human or something like that.

I decided to blow it off and go to YouTube to download shit tons of song to my computer.

There was no point to listen to such blasphemy and fill my head with lies.

…

Then again…Maybe it's true?

…

Whatever.

Oh look, I'm procrastinating again.

* * *

**So, what did you think of that blog entry?**

**Totally made that up on my own. If you, the reader, want to, you can PM me for another blog entry you create, and it might be put in the story. **

**I'll tell you this: Melissa will be checking this blog every so often to see what is going on.**

**I'll also be having some time to sit back and watch my story unfold soon in my head, so it might be put on hold for a while. DO NOT PANIC, i wont waste months to update again, but i will do as much as i can with what i have now. **

**What else... Oh, i will be sending Melissa and the gang to the pool in a soon chapter, but that will be in september when we get our lovely next unit who you all will love... i hope. The units is sort of unoriginal in its current form, but it will surely fit in because i've been planning the meeting since the beginning of writing _Resistance is Futile!, _way before i even posted it actually. **

**So, now that i'm working up my way to the climax of the story, i will be adding little forshadows here and there -i already have, actually (ALOT OF THEM)- and i thank you for constantly reading my story. I'm so proud of this one. **

**In all honesty, i'm waiting for that one bad review to pop up soon. Like, everytime my phone says i got a new review, i'm excited and scared because i dont know if it's gonna be a good review, or a bad review, and i'm gonna flip out and get angry, and then send something i'll regret a bit later (it has happened) and then... yeah... I know it's coming for me...**

**ENOUGH BABBLING**

_**KiaraWangWilliams: **_**Hmm...Maybe...AND MAYBE NOT! Mwahaha! it gets you thinking, huh. **

_**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: **_**I'm sure Prussia wouldn't mind. Just as long as you're not as awesome as him, but your way up there, trust me. Oh, and yes, i am aware it is sideways because if i put it straight, it will cut off... When i was drawing it actually, i told myself at the beginning that it needed to be longways, but i didn't realize that i was drawing it wideways (i have a strange vocabulary, apparently), i was already done and was coloring it, so... my mistake. It's on DeviantArt, though, so if ou havent already, CHECK IT OUT~~ Oh, how is Lovi?! I want him so badly, you dont even know!... I'm gonna go summon a sexy spaniard sometime soon...or a sexy scot... (I.E: Spain or Scotland) i love em! DEM EYES! THEY KILLZ MEH!**

_**teri mikami: **_**That is interesting. I wouldn't never guessed it was on your DSI. I dont have one, just the classic version , well, the Nintendo DS Lite(I wil keep it until it becomes valuable! Not only is it a DS Lite, but it was a limited edition Nintendogs one with a cute puppy pawprint on it. It is SO cute) Well, i'm glad you met me because i was happy to meet me too! Ha, lol. (I tell bad jokes, but i laugh at almost everything -like stupid stuff-) I bet your classmates were scared shitless... I am still scared of the dark lately, and i just spelt with my light off last night (lame, i know) but then i left my closet open, and i was like, freaked the fuck out for ten minutes. I turned on the radio and put in my Vocaloid CD (one i made myself like a Badass) and then after a couple minutes, i got to sleep without any nightmares... Which is weird because not only am i still scared of creepypasta and Sl_nde_ _an (fill in the blanks, he knows when you talk about him.), but i've been watching a walkthrough, and there is some creepy shit in there, let me tell ya. BTW, not being creepy or anything, but where are you from? Like, America or somewhere else? I'm just curious...**

**WELL, I'm done here... Hey, just a question, do any of you want me to do a Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji story? Its basic plot: Girl ends up there from future, has to live with them out of events (i havent established that quite yet), and it will be following the anime story line, and possibly the second season. So, either review and tell me or PM me if you want something like that... **

**I was also thinking about writing another units story, but this one about a teen that might pop up sooner or later in this story if i make a decision soon. THAT IS STILL UNDECIDED, but...once again, tell me.**

**I'm done rambling now. Go on with your lives!**


	19. Zoo's and Irrelevant Things

**First off, Happy Birthday to lovely Melissa! September 17th. Not in the story, but on the actual date.**

**I have to say this is shorter than the other because i couldn't think of anything to write nearing the end. This is a bit worse than the others, i admit. I don't like it. I just really want to skip to September in the story. Would you guys think less of me if i did that?**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 19: Zoo's and Irrelevant Things

* * *

"Okay everyone, do we have everything?" I asked as I tied the laces on my red converse.

"Everything food wise is in the bag, Mel." Nicole announced as she saluted. She was in a purple tank top, a white jean jacket, shorts, and high tops. I put my foot down on the floor and pulled up my Capri's. I had a loose red tank top and a jean jacket with my converse.

"Everyone is completely ready to go?" I asked and the units nodded.

"Okay, so we're ready to go to the zoo?" I asked and they nodded again. "Good. No complaining. No molesting. Maybe afterwards we'll go somewhere to eat. You all have your pay, right? Or some of it?" I got nods again, and I smiled.

"See? We're doing well. Now, let's get going." I grabbed my keys and went to the garage.

It's been a busy week for all of us in the house. I've worked my ass off with writing, I had to meet with my book printer person and I had to choose what the cover of my previous book was going to look like.

I also had to drag Francis and Gilbert –with the assistance of Nicole to get them- out of a strip club that took forever to find, had to make sure all the units went to work, took Alfred shopping for clothes, and had him get a job at McDonalds because when I told Arthur about the option of him possibly working as a police officer, he flipped a shit on me.

That was a long hour of ranting done by him.

Luckily, we were the only two at home.

Yeah, I had a busy week.

When we got to the entrance of the Henry Doorly Zoo, I gaped at the new entrance near the IMAX.

It was brand new and everything. Not like it used to be, like small and only held three lines, this one was metal and huge and really cool looking. When we got to the front of the line, the girl stared at me and then all the people behind me.

"Here's my membership pass. We're all together…" She scanned it and looked up at me. "Um…aren't they-"

"Come on my family! We are going to explore!" I rushed everyone past her and sped off towards the Desert Dome.

When we got inside the doors, I let out a breath.

"That was close…" I muttered and looked at all the people. At the moment, they were all peaceful. Well, they were reading the plaques on the wall.

I smiled.

"Okay everyone; let's just have some fun, okay?" I announced and they looked at me. One by one, they all agreed, and I felt happiness boil over. I latched onto the closest unit that just happened to be Feli.

"Such a loving family~!" I laughed.

This was the start of a wonderful day.

So, we just started to explore the whole zoo after we went into the Desert Dome, and the Kingdom of the Night- located directly below the Dome-. We were making out way back to where we came in when I noticed something.

Coming out of the Rainforest doors –where we were heading- was a teenage girl who had short black choppy hair with white tips, wearing black skinny jeans with white suspenders hanging down to her knees, a red plaid shirt with a striped pink and white tie, and a huge smile on her face, but in her grasp was Spain.

I'm not talking a land mass either, I'm talking _the _Spain- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was in her grasp in…a really cute outfit, I might add.

I stopped.

The other kept walking.

I was in a separate world now.

All I could see was them and I, like in an anime where it's all in their head? That's what I'm seeing.

His lips moved to say something, and then she laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him. [*****]

I could feel my heart in my ears like it was going to explode.

"Mel? You okay?" I snapped out of my trance and came face to face with Nicole. "Y-yeah, fine. It's nothing." I looked around. "Where is everyone?" I told them to wait in the Rainforest building. Come on." She pushed me forward and as we neared the couple, she pulled away and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you~" She said as I walked passed.

Nicole groaned when we got inside. "Ugh, couples. They are annoying and icky." I looked at her.

"Aren't you in a relationship?" I asked and she thought. "Oh yeah, I am. Where is my man anyway? He better not be flirting with some bitch." She stormed off and I had to rush to follow her.

_What was that?_ I shook my head and continued to rush after Nicole.

There wasn't much else to our little visit to the zoo. I mean, it's a zoo. What did you expect? You go around seeing the animals. Although, the new stuff they added was pretty cool, like the Zoofari for example.

It's a ski lift over to where the Rhino's are. They also re-did the aquarium, and it looks better when you get to the sharks. It's wider and it's better decorated.

I love our zoo. I think it's in the top ten for the best Zoo in the country or something.

DON'T QUOTE ME ON THAT.

So, when we got to the gift shop –after stopping to eat lunch from the giant picnic thing I had in that backpack of mine- I let my _family _go pick out whatever they wanted. Of course, there were only the few that actually went to find something.

When I say few, I mean Yao, Feli, Alfred, and Arthur went to browse.

Nicole was off in her own little world when we got in there, and every time she saw something cute, she flipped out and added it to the growing collection in her arms.

She had no money, she couldn't buy all that.

However, Gil is a whole other ballpark. He has a job, he can do what he wants with the money he has –although spending it on strippers probably isn't the most _ideal_, but hey, it's the vital-region seizing country look-alike unit who surely does a lot of vital-region seizing to Nicole.

Did any of you just sigh after reading that? I did, and I said it.

So, after telling Nicole to narrow her things down to one or two, she pouted and stomped off to put the thirteen of fourteen stuffed animals back.

I paid for the stuffed animals that my units got, and after waiting ten minutes for Nicole, she came to the counter and had Gilbert pay for her things.

I face palmed when she pulled out a twenty to pay him back.

You get where I'm coming from, right?

Oh, I know you do.

We rode home in peace…with stuffed animals and a little headache coming on.

* * *

"How did you already destroy that penguin?"

Nicole hugged the shredded penguin that she got from the zoo to her chest and feigned a sob. "He was caught in the way of a cat and his food. The cat was outside and when Mr. ShuffleFluffles fell out, the cat flipped and started to claw at it like it was a monster…"

I grabbed the Penguin by the foot and it fell to the ground with the foot still in my hand. "Um…" She sank to the ground and started to pick up the stuffing that had dropped out on its journey to the floor.

"Mr. ShuffleFluffles, you will be remembered forever…" She handed me the penguin in all its shredded mess, and I patted her head.

"I'll…see what I can do…"

I walked off to find Arthur.

He was in the study sewing, crocheting, something _very manly_, and I showed him the penguin.

"I suck at sewing, so… can you fix Nicole's penguin? She's having a rough time with his death…seeing as you are, in fact, the great Arthur Kirkland with butlers that bullets have nothing on, I shall leave this task to you."

Some more of the stuffing fell out on its fall in to Arthur's hands.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go figure out what to do with the rest of the day…" I walked over to the computer and started to surf the interwebs.

The thing about me and computers, I can sit in front of it for hours on end. The longest I've gone in front of it was…18 hours? Yeah, I woke up one morning, and was like, 'Computer time' and I wasted the whole day on the computer reading Fanfiction, watching random walk-throughs for games, and looking through Rage Comics.

I scrolled through the messages on my email and nodded every so often. "Oh really? Hmm…" I clicked on a link and looked over the information.

I looked around for something relevant and found nothing, so I closed out and went back to skimming through my emails.

When I saw that one of my favorite Fanfiction story about France and Britain had updated after three months of waiting, I almost hit the ceiling.

"Yes! Yes! Dear mother of god, yes! You finally updated! OH MY GOD! GIVE ME THE GREATNESS OF THE STORY!" Arthur looked up at me with fear written all over his face.

"Oh, sorry… I got excited." I sat back down and clicked on the link to look at the story.

Don't you hate it when the person doesn't update for months, and then when they finally update, it's just a long ass author's note saying that they're going to discontinue the story because they've _matured_, or they _lost inspiration_?

…

Yeah, so guess what happened?

"WHAT THE HOLY FUCK IS WRONG WITH AUTHORS TODAY?! IF YOU'RE GOING TO START A STORY, FINISH IT AND NOT LEAVE YOUR FANS WAITING! ARRGG! WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed as I slammed my hands on the desk in anger, and I heard a suppressed scream from Arthur.

"Get out now if you want to preserve your hearing…" I mumbled and he hurried out.

[**The author censored this part because what was said was highly offensive, there were too many curse words, and it is better if this story is rated T.**]

I slumped against the chair and breathed heavily.

That took too much energy out of me.

"Yo, what happened? You got all severely cussy and shit and a couple of people are worried." I looked at Nicole and she flinched.

"Whoa, you look like you just fucked a cute guy and then realized he was just using your body." She started laughing and I had to restrain myself from going to choke her.

"No, the story I was following that was really good and yaoi related quit because the author was a fucking inconsiderate douche! Dammit dude, that story was the shit!" I groaned and she handed me a random pillow.

"Go scream into this pillow. Let out your anger." I stormed off to go scream into the soft and cushy pillow she gave me.

After a good ten minutes of screaming my lungs out, I wanted water.

My throat was really dry.

I scuttled into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of purified water. Before I could leave, the phone rang, and I rushed over to it.

"He-"I coughed quickly and recovered.

"Hello? Melissa Carter speaking."

"_Melissa! So good to hear from you again. It's Hannah from Flying Mint Bunny Co."_ Her peppy voice was loud.

"Hey Hannah…why are you calling?" I asked and she laughed.

"_I'm just checking in on you, of course. You do have six-seven units, right? And you have some of the higher-level units, so we were just wondering how it was going. How is it going?"_ I twitched slightly when Francis walked in naked.

"…Could you excuse me for a moment?" When she Okayed me, I put down the phone and picked up the nearest magazine.

I smacked him upside the head and when he turned to look at me, he just smiled. "Mademoiselle Melissa! You look très bien today! How are- ow! That hurts, mademoiselle!" I continued to beat him with the rolled up magazine.

"Dammit Francis! Did I ever tell you to walk around naked?! Put your damn clothes on before I feed you to the woods!" I yelled at him as I hit him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "If you don't get dressed soon, I'm feeding you nothing but low-grade food for the next two weeks!"

"Non, mademoiselle! I'll get dressed, calm down!" He said back and I pointed at him. "You better." I walked over to the phone again and put it to my ear.

"As you can see, we are having a wonderful time here at my house."

She started laughing.

There was some yelling in the background, and she ceased laughing.

"_I _am _getting my work done! I'm on the phone with her right now! Calm down, Miss Supervisor!" _She waited for a moment. "_Sorry, anyways, I'm glad you're doing well. No problems? No problems at all?" _

"Not really… They all have good jobs and we're having a good time together as a family. It's really fun with them here, definitely an excitement." I said with a smile.

"_Good! Good. I'm glad to hear it. Oh, I have to get moving onto the next call. I'll talk with you when you need help next time. Bye, Melissa."_ She hung up and I put up the phone.

I smiled wider.

We were a family…albeit a little out of the ordinary.

* * *

**Yeah, i know it sucked. I don't like this chapter either, so if you want to criticise, go on and do it. I CAN TAKE IT!**

**Oh, so would you guys think less of me if i just skipped to september? I NEED TO KNOW.**

**Also, the blog things, if you want to send me a blog entry (like from last chapter) go on and do it. I want them in the story! I DO I REALLY DO!**

**Not that many reviews either lately. I cant complain. I held out on you guys for a week and a half, and i've had school, and i guess you guys have just been busy. I dont care, though. It's okay if you regular reviewers are busy, because i am to. **

**Lately, i've been wanting a Francis Bonnefois unit to help me with French because it's a little difficult without my friend there to help me this year. She took German because she's a jerk like that. Then, i remembered how that he would probably scream and yell at me if i pronounced something wrong, so...and i dont like being yelled at, so i'd probably cry and shit... Despite all that, i still want him for the benefit of learning a language.**

**Review time.**

_**teri mikami: **_**WOW! Flandre Scarlet?! I want to cosplay so bad but my mom wont let be buy one... I WANTED TO BE HATSUNE MIKU FOR HALLOWEEN! ... akinator is...pretty mind reading too... **

_**Hero Of The Hazard: **_**(Chapter 1) Well hello there. I'm not sure if you're actually reading this, but i have a few answers to you. **_[I swear I clicked Cancel, but apparently I clicked on continue and there was no close button!]_  
_Oh crap, no cancel button! D:What if was a virus site?!_ **It could've been...MWAHA~ **_[I didn't want to take a change and get a virus or freeze my expensive laptop by just turning it off,]Uh, do you mean 'chance' instead of 'change?'_ **Yes, i did mean chance. I type about 85-90 words a minute (according to a thing in my computer class) with about 93% accuracy, so...and when i'm typing that fast, i (i do watch the screen) but i look down every so often, and i dont always catch my mistakes, and since spell check doesn't check for if the senten ce makes sence with the words in it, i dont catch it unless i look it over, which doesn't really happen unless i'm looking for a certain part in the story to revise my memory... so...yeah... **_[Thank you! Your prize is a: Hetalia Unit. It will arrive in 1-2 days. I shrugged, and went back to ordering clothes for my already full closet of clothes.] ...that's rather nonchalant. o_o I'd be wondering what a Hetalia Unit is, but whatever. xD _**Melissa was rather ...nonchalont there, i agree... but i mean, she was kind of busy at the time of all that, and trust me, i wouldn've done the same thing. I would've thought about what it was later, but at the moment, i wouldn've been like 'eh, whatever, back to YouTube'... I am lazy...**

**And so, i'm going to post on saturdays now... hopefully it'ss be this saturday, but as of right now, i have a splitting headache from writing all that, my throat burns for some odd reason from eating past and Gatorade, and i feel like i'm gonna throw up, but then i'm not at the same time.**

**If you'll excuse me...**

* * *

**Flippin A-wads... I forgot the star in the story...**

**[*****] This is the girl -teen- i mentioned in the authors note last time. She's the one i was thinking of writing a story for. Do you like her? well, she might be back so you better! **

**Haha, just joking. Go on with your lives now, review if you feel obligated to...which your not, but still, i lieks meh reviews... -me gusta face-**

* * *

**9/22/12 Update:**

**FUCKING- WHAT THE FUCK?! I DOUBLE CHECKED THAT IT WAS THE RIGHT CHAPTER! **

**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!**

**-after a long hour of freaking out-**

***sighs***

**... I hate my life... I'm sorry for the confusion... That was the chapter... **

**I'll go write the next chapter now, and hopefully, i'll have it posted arond noon to three... NOT A GUARANTEE.**


	20. Living Room Baseball?

**FOR THE ERROR ON THE DAY CHAPTER 19 WAS POSTED, GO READ THAT NOW! I FIXEDED IT! -challenge completed-**

* * *

**LETS HOPE THIS IS THE ACTUAL CHAPTER!**

**Warning: You may possibly want to strangle me for something in this chapter...all i can say is DONT DO IT. How else wil you know how this ends?**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 20: Living Room Baseball?

* * *

"Melissa! I doubt my skills of talking to her! Let me go!"

I ignored Nicole's pleas for me to let her go and pushed her towards the country doors home.

"Nicole, you're the one who said you missed her, and now you're gonna see her. Get your shit in order before I throw you into a river." I threatened sweetly and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"It was a lie! The cake was a lie! I'm a lie! I swear I didn't mean it!"

"You were crying though." I pointed out and she scoffed.

"Yeah right. THE GREAT NICOLE NEVER CRIES!"

"Ah, Melissa! You're here early."

Nicole screamed and hid behind me.

"Stephania, it's good to see you again. Is that her?" I asked pointed at the toddler in her arms.

She nodded and walked down the steps to us. Her wavy dark brown hair was in a loose bun, she had on an apron that covered the front part of her black skirt, and her shirt was tucked into the waistband. Her tanned skin was even darker with the mid-August sun shining on it.

The toddler in her arms had light skin like Nicole, but she had short light brown hair was under a lacey headband. She had a pacifier in her mouth and she stared at me with wide and childish almost gray looking eyes.

Yes, gray eyes exist in the real world. It's one of the four most common colors. Believe it or not, green is in the list of uncommon colors. I think the common colors are brown, blue, gray, and like, black. The uncommon are hazel, red, green, and violet. [*****]

"She looks adorable! Did she go to Spain with you on your trip?" Stephania nodded and smiled.

"They loved her."

Nicole came out from behind me and gripped the back of my dress.

"If you want to do something, speak up." I said. She looked at me and then to the toddler.

"C-can…" She looked away for a second before turning back and looking at Stephania dead in the eye.

"Can I hold Isabella?"

Stephania smiled brightly at her. "Of course." She took Isabella off her hip and handed her to Nicole.

Nicole put the child on her hip and the two stared at each other.

It was an intense staring contest.

* * *

"Isabella's not causing you any trouble, is she? I wouldn't want her to break your funds or anything." Stephania shook her head and drank from the glass cup- that had little flowers on it- that held her glass of lemonade.

She put her glass back on the coaster and she pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Not at all. Even if she was ill, I wouldn't mind. I have enough money from mi familia to take care of her and myself. Plus, my fiancé is doing very well as a doctor, so we should be okay for a while."

I nodded and looked at Nicole who was sitting in front of the TV with Isabella in her lap while they watched Dora. I smiled a little and looked at Stephania.

"¿Tiene algún problema con mi hermana? Al igual que, con ella siendo tan joven?" [*****]She looked at me for a moment, and then looked at Nicole.

"Oh, no. Ella no sabía que iba a suceder. No es ella culpa." [*****] She replied, and I nodded. "I was just wondering." I mumbled and drank some of my own lemonade.

Nicole and Isabella had the same facial expression when watching Dora. It was that of blankness and engrossment.

I stifled my laughter.

If you can't tell, Isabella and Nicole are of the same blood. I'm not talking sisters either. Take it a bit of a step further, and you got mother and daughter.

You heard right.

Isabella is Nicole's daughter.

It's been two years since that incident, and it's been a little over three months since Isabella's dad's –Nicole's 'fiancé' as she liked to call him- death. It was a depressing couple of first week for her, especially since they were childhood friends and all.

He died a couple days after being hit by a drunk driver. Nicole just happened to be on the phone with him at the time and they were talking about her being pregnant, and shit happened.

She was not happy. Neither were his parents when he was buried.

They blamed her for him dying, and after a long little verbal fight, we had to get a restraining order against them, and now they're in, like, Montana.

She doesn't like sympathy, and that's why she freaked out when she though I had died on her.

In a way, I guess she reminds me of Alois Trancy, without all the psycho-bipolar shit going on.

Shit, I got sidetracked.

Basically, Stephania and I talked to each other about a ton of things, and Nicole and Isabella just watched the TV completely hypnotized.

By the time we were actually getting home, it was the start of an orange and pink sunset. Waving to the two, I drove off in the direction of our house that was about an hour away.

It was a pleasant ride home, but when we stepped foot in the house, all that peacefulness was tossed out the window and beaten dead with clubs with spikes.

The alcohol cabinet was busted open, there was a small fire on the stove, couch pillows were in the kitchen, a potted plant was busted and on the floor, not only my underwear, but Nicole's underwear were all over the place –specifically on the fan- and all I could smell was…something disgusting.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF JESUS CHRIST WENT ON IN MY HOUSE?!" I yelled and there was a loud thud.

"My panties are on the fan." Nicole said quietly as her face flushed red.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE DOING, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASSES IN THIS KITCHEN IN FIFTEEN SECONDS, SOMEONE IS GONNA DIE!"

There was silence following. "FIFTEEN!" There was immediate response.

Yao rushed in first with only his pants on and obvious signs of being potentially raped because of his face, then in came Matthew who was in his red sweatshirt with the white maple leaf.

By the time I got to five, Yao, Matthew, Arthur, and Alfred were there with terror written on all their faces.

"FOUR!" I screamed as loud as possible. Nicole was looking at the potted plant on the floor and mumbling about 'plant-killers'.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

The last two rushed in at the last moment with clothing malfunctions all over the place.

I pointed to the table.

"Sit. Now." I said menacingly, and they all rushed to the table.

I counted up the units and then frowned.

"Where's Feli?" Everyone was silent.

I heard a faint cry, and then I grabbed the nearest object –that just so happened to be a Chef's kitchen knife, and I slammed it through the wood of the table.

"If he is harmed, someone is gonna have this in their chest."

I stalked off to figure out where the crying was from.

"Feli, where are you? Melissa's gonna save you now." I listened closely for any signs of crying, and after a couple seconds, I heard him again. I made my way to his room and looked around.

When I walked in, I looked around and saw a random foot poking out of the closet.

I walked over and poked it with my foot.

"Ve! Melissa? Is that you?" I sighed and started to untangle him from the clothes. "You got caught in the closet again? How do you even manage to do that?" I asked and he just awkwardly smiled at me.

"I'm not sure." I pulled the clothes off him, and he sat up.

"Now, come on, I have to yell at some people."

"AW GROSS! WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING?! PLAYING SOGGY BISCUIT?!" I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs to see Nicole perched on the counter wiping off her foot.

"Melissa! I stepped in cum! Like, what the fuck?" I cringed and swallowed any rising bile.

"Guys, I have no idea what happened, but you need to control yourselves. I want answers, and I want them now." I took a breath and pointed to the fire still burning on the stove.

"Who started the fire?"

…

"OH SHIT!" I grabbed the handle of the skillet and turned on the faucet. I put the pan in the sink, and doused the flames in water. I turned around to turn off the stove and sighed when no more damage was done.

"Arthur…" I turned to look at the one in question, and he looked away shamefully.

"Guy, you could've burned down eh whole house! I though I banned you from cooking?" I said and walked over to the table to take the knife out.

"The semen was from whom? Gilbert? Francis? Collaboration? Were you playing soggy biscuit? If so, what would even possess you to do such a thing? I mean, sure, you all are somewhat bay or bi, but eating each others jizz in not cool…unless…" I looked off into the distance and then shook my head.

"Nope, still wrong." _Lies. ALL LIES! IT'S ONLY OKAY WHEN IT'S A YAOI MOMENT!_

"Mademoiselle, we did nothing of the sort…well…" Francis tapped his nail against the table and I shook my head.

"Okay and what happened to Yao being in charge?" I asked slowly and looked to the eldest nation for anything relevant.

"He almost raped me! Aiyah!" Yao immediately shot out his finger towards Francis, and Francis backed up with his hand up defensively. "If you weren't so cute, I wouldn't have attempted." He replied, and this is what started a whole chain reaction of complaints and responses about a whole bunch of things that I couldn't focus on because of Alfred's laughing.

He seriously needs help sensing the mood.

"Everyone, we need to calm down! I'm the one supposed to be yelling at you people because I came home to _this!_" I gestured to all the things that were out of place.

"Who raided our underwear? And who killed the plant? And why are the pillows all the way over here?"

Everyone paled.

Even Alfred.

"Okay, we didn't break the flat screen, if that's what you're thinking…we didn't."

I rushed into the living room and blanched.

The TV had a baseball stuck in the screen that was basically cracked beyond repair, and a couple windows were duck taped.

"Wha…" I was at a loss for words.

Nicole collapsed on the floor. "NOT THE TV! NOT THE TV!" She yelled dramatically, and I coughed.

"What happened in here guys?"

Alfred poked his head around the corner and smiled. "Living room baseball?" I gaped at him.

"I think we need to set a few more rules." I said as I walked to the table and sat down.

"Review: No outdoor sports inside. No rough-housing, no raping, no taking advantage of others, no drinking unless authorized, no plant killing, no inappropriate games, no horrible singing, no cooking for Arthur, keep your touchy-feely hands to your god damn selves, and when I'm gone, you listen to Yao unless I give someone else the job. Do you understand?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Great. Now, I have to go search for a new TV online, call our window company, and write for my story. All of you just…get to bed. I'm tired of your bullshit, and I am not a happy camper right now. Just go to fucking sleep. No talking either." I stood up and walked off to my room.

My head pounded with the new headache I had gotten.

Yeah, I'm not a happy camper at all when my stuff is broken.

I changed into my silky black pajama shorts and random t-shirt that had Sebastian on it before hopping under the covers and clicking on the Google Chrome icon.

When Google popped up, I began my search for a new flat screen to purchase.

It didn't last long, because I found what I was looking for not long after I started.

So, I did the next thing that came to mind.

I went to check that blog place.

I clicked on the link and started to read through it. It turned out that it was a collaboration of a bunch of different members from around the world who owned units posting blog entries on here. It's categorized by who is on, and then you can read their posts from there.

I clicked on a random one, and read the one that popped up at the top as the most recent.

_'Dear Blog viewers, _

_I am FBH or Alina, FBH stands for Flying Bubblegum Hamster..._

_SHE'S REAL! _

_Anyway, My Russian friend Fiya was getting chased around by the "Belarusian Stalker Next Door" and ordered units... Great... My French step-sister was very rude and woke Japan up so rudely! Now, My Hubby (My German Friend who is a boy) is failing at cooking Japanese food while Amerika and Francia have a 'chat' with Fiya upstairs'... I hear the begging from all the way down here... Anyway, Japan felt like a real person when I hugged him... Maybe it's a feature? Fiya said something about her mother saying to stay away from F.M.B Inc., that they were evil. That was before Mrs. Belorusov disappeared... Well, Goodbye for now, a certain Spanish-Chinese girl needs to get hurt.  
FBH or Alina the Brit stuck with Bafoons!'_

I thought for a moment, and the backtracked to click on another one.

'_Dearest Blog Readers and Owners of Units,_

_This is KittyBuns13 again here with the latest news on my search._

_I had a friend do some digging, and it turns out the units we know aren't good things at all._

_She hasn't gotten far in her digging, but what she does know is that every single Unit selling company is somehow linked with each other. _

_She also knows that there is a gruesome thing that is going on behind the scenes, but because she can't get that far, I have to wait and we have to search for it ourselves. _

_We're doing a B&E._

_Not bacon and eggs, I could do that everyday._

_Breaking and Entering..._

_Yeah, I'm gonna be a bad ass for once._

_If you'll excuse me, I have to go perform Two-Faced Lovers by Hatsune Miku for a talent show…_

_I'm at school posting this, yes. _

_I AM GONNA KICK EVERYONE ASS._

_I got a cosplay and everything, and it's so cute and cool._

_I'm singing, and somewhat dancing –like how you see them at concerts- and it's gonna be beyond fucking awesome!_

_I'll be back sometime this week._

_With Love and Units, _

_Katherine – A.K.A. KittyBuns13'_

I backed out and started to watch videos on YouTube that concerned Vocaloid and Utauloid songs.

* * *

**Hello. Seeing as though you might be reading this, you are obviously not fuming enough to come and kill me.**

**HURRAH FOR MEH!**

**Ahem...**

**...**

**hmm...**

**So, yeah, imma need blog entries people! The first one in here is from _The Psycho -The Scared- The Brit. _Thank you for that! :3 **

**Also! 50 reviewer is memoranda! Congrats! I'm sorry, i have nothing for you but my appreciation! -sparkles and rainbows- appreciation!**

_**tealgirl713: **_**Il va très bien, merci. Je vais bien. Et vous? Hehe... I knows meh French...**

_****__The Psycho -The Scared- The Brit:_** Thanks for the blog entry! it was good! I haven read your story yet, i just had to skim trhough and i fugired out there were no errors with it, and...yeah... THANK YOU!**

**_Dancing Shadows Alchemist: _ITS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! My deviant art name is MikaSoto, so...yeah... I have to draw more pictures and put them on there... -sigh- That's so cool with the Russia-Lithie relationship you have! I want one! -creepy grin-**

_**KiaraWangWilliams: **_**Hey! You are here! Yes, i fixed the error, and i seriously dont know how it happened again... Imma kill a computer soon...**

_**memoranda:**_** ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS HAVE RETURNED! You're lucky though, you're my 50 the reviewer, and that means so much to me. I dont get many review on stories because (one) i dont post much and (two) ... the other stories are one shots, and once they're up, they're only on the first page for so long, and then because of people constantly adding and updating, it's gone before you know it. Whatevs though. I LOVED THAT PART TOO!**

**I'll see y'all later, okay! When i say later, i mean saturday... so...yeah, gotta go...draw some shit, write some shit, and do some school work that i'm too lazy to do...**

**Bye-Bye-bi~~~ (Izaya quote)**

* * *

[*****] **This is actually a fact. I found that out when I was looking up what color hazel looked like, and I came across a page that stated this information. It was a shock to me to. I WANT VIOLET EYES!**

[*****]"¿Tiene algún problema con mi hermana? Al igual que, con ella siendo tan joven?" –**SPANISH- (Google translated.) Do you have any issues with my sister? Like, with her being so young?**

[*****] "Oh, no. Ella no sabía que iba a suceder. No es ella culpa." **–SPANISH- (Google translated)** Oh**, no. She didn't know that would happen. It's not her fault.**


	21. National Pancake Day

**Happy belated National Pancake Day! (September 26th) GO HAVE PANCAKES! After reading the chapter, of course. **

**Also, happy birthday to moi. I is officially one year older than last year... I wasn't gonna tell you my age, but you know i'm a freshman... I post because today is special...**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 21: National Pancake Day

* * *

I stood starring at the new TV being shifted on the wall so it would stay on the stand.

"No, no, to my left." I said as pointed to my left.

Alfred groaned loudly. "You just said to the right!"

I nodded. "Yeah, and now I said to the left. You shouldn't be back talking. I'll stick a brick in your mouth and sit you in the bathroom for twenty minutes. [*****]"

He shut up immediately.

"WAIT! THERE!" Alfred and Matthew froze immediately, and I held up my fingers to make a square. "Hang it. Hang it now before the visual becomes dull!" I said as I sat on the couch behind me, and they did as told. Currently, it was only us three and Nicole, but she was out with a couple of her oddball friends, so she's not exactly _here_ here, but she's here.

That made little sense, didn't it?

"Okay, it's up. Now what?" I looked towards the recently repaired window and looked back to the unit in question.

"Hmm…I guess you deserve _something_ after all that _hard work_ you put labor into for me..._AFTER _I Install the TV to our cable system and all that good stuff."

"What? That could take _HOURS_ to finish!" Alfred complained as he over exaggerated how long it would take.

"Yeah, it could even take _DECADES_ to finish because I'm _just that SLOW._" I sighed and picked up the remote. "Just for you, dude, I'm gonna take a couple hours to do this."

"Y-you _monster!_" He said and I nodded. "I am the monster that's going to come and eat you when you turn off your lights. You wont even see me coming until you're already dead." I said lowly, and for added effect, I sat with a sadistic smile on my face in silence.

Until…

"BOO!" "WAHH!" Alfred jumped Matthew with a hug and I laughed my ass off on the couch.

"Dude, just for you, I'm gonna only program the scariest movies in so you can watch them twenty four seven! Isn't that just a giant ray of sunshine?" I asked and he shook his head quickly.

"NO! Sure, they're not that scary, but they're still scary!"

"I'll even make sure to put in some Japanese Horror movies so you get so scared, you'll be crawling to my room, and I'll kick you out to be eaten by the creature that lives in this house. It loves fear." I licked my lips and he pointed at me.

Matthew was twitching a lot.

"YOU'RE THE DEVIL! DEVIL WOMAN!"

"If you want to meet a '_devil woman_' try meeting my manager." I deadpanned and examined my nails.

This was too easy.

"Oh, right…That monster is something like the grudge, but it also has stuff like Scream, demonic shit, and it's really big and disgusting looking."

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"

"Alfie, you're killing Mattie." I stated, and sure enough, Mattie was slowly turning purple with the lack of oxygen.

"Mattie! I'm sorry dude!" Alfred let go quickly, and Matthew inhaled all the oxygen he lost in that short amount of time in one second.

"Thank you Melissa…" He said almost inaudibly, and I nodded a 'you're welcome'.

I turned on the TV and started to program all the stuff that needed to be done.

Not even ten minutes later, I was about 98% through finishing, and Alfred came to whine in my ears.

"Melissa! I'm hungryyyy! Take me out to eeeaaaatttttt!"

I ignored him.

"Are you ignoring me? Melissa! Melissaaaaaa! Mmmmeeeelllliiiissssssaaaa—"

"DUDE, SHUT THE HELL UP! I HEAR YOU!"

I'm pretty sure my current facial expression resembled the angry duck emoticon. (**it looks like this: :V or :U my friend and I called it 'the angry duck' emoticon…I don't even know if it's an official emoticon…)**

"If you keep whining, I'm not gonna buy you anything! Calm the fuck down and shut the fuck up! Okay? Sheesh…"

At this point, I wasn't going to give a single fuck if he cried.

That was how much I was annoyed.

He sat next to me and aimed his attention at the screen that was stuck at 99%.

It was silent for a few minutes before the TV dinged, and CartoonNetwork came on playing what looked like Courage the Cowardly Dog.

I loved that show, but there were so many hidden messages, it wasn't even funny. Then again, Disney has a lot of that too…

"There. We'll go somewhere." I turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen to grab my keys.

"Yes!" I shot a deathly glare towards the American and called for Matthew.

Who turned out to be in the kitchen, and I didn't notice him…

I felt really bad.

Like, really bad man…

* * *

We ended up going to Ihop mainly for the pancakes.

Oh yes, pancakes are really delicious.

Matthew drowned his pancakes in –no surprise- maple syrup, and Alfred and I –being the fat Americans we were- blanketed our huge pancakes in all four of the flavors they had on the table.

I had spread on the dollop of butter prior to drowning my pancakes, and now I just piled the fruit, eggs, and sausage on top of it.

Before digging in, I prayed the chocolate milkshake prayer which went as follows.

"Thank the heavens for someone having the common sense to put two and two together and make a chocolate milkshake. I would be dead without you my chocolate milkshake." I bowed my head quickly after that, and then started shoveling bite after bite of fruity, pancake-y goodness into my mouth.

When the whole scene was dead and gone, we were leaning back in the booths holding our stomachs.

"That was some good eats. I'd come here every day if it were free…When's national Pancake Day again?" I asked myself as I skimmed through my memory.

"I think it's in…" I hiccupped. "September… the 26th I think…" I hiccupped again and giggled. "I'm a squirrel…"

"How was everything?" I opened my eyes to see our waitress smiling in satisfaction.

"Delicious."

"Hero level."

"Very delicious…uss." I said last.

She laughed and put the black bill thing on our table.

"We're not ordering anything else, I take it?"

We all shook our heads.

"I'll come back for this." She walked off, leaving us to stare at the bill.

"…Who's paying?"

We stayed silent.

"Alfie."

"Why don't you do it?"

"You broke my TV and several windows. You are obligated to repay me for the couple thousand that costs…costed…something."

"You did do all that yourself, Alfred." Matthew said quietly, and Kumajirou next to him looked over.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your owner, Kumakuji!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it.

Mattie'd (**not a typo.**) forget to correct the name if I told him.

With a few grumbles, Alfie pulled out a couple twenties and put them in the billfold… thing… I sipped the last of my milkshake and stared at the empty cup. "Aw…it was too good to live…" I mumbled and feigned a cry.

"It was so good!" I clenched my fist and shook it in the air.

When we were getting in the car to leave, I saw something. I stopped and looked around for what it could've been, and I looked around for a good twenty seconds.

All I could spot was a truck, but I could only see the back of it.

"Melissa?" I looked towards my car.

"Right, sorry." I unlocked the doors and got into the drivers seat.

When we got home, Nicole was back, but she was passed out on the couch.

She was still in her little pencil skirt that barely covered her ass, her shirt that made her boobs spill out of the top, and her stiletto heels with the mini-chains on the.

"Nicole, you look like you worked on the corner." I stated blatantly and she groaned.

"I _feel_ like I worked on the corner… There was too much walking, and my legs hurt like when Gil and I-" "PLEASE NO MORE INFORMATION!" I yelled and she sat up after a moment.

"Hey man, that's some really awesome sex. Eh? You see what I did there? Yeah, you did." She started laughing before she fell back on the couch. "The only way I'm getting off this couch is if you carry me to my room to change..."

I sat on her back, and a few cracks and pops were heard.

"Ah! FATASS! Get off me! American! Fatass! I'm gonna suffocate beneath your weight!" She started pulling shit right out of her ass about anything related to an insult for fat people or Americans.

After I got off her, she got up and walked to her room after almost tripping a few times. "My back feels broken."

"Hey, you said you wanted back breaking sex, you got a substitute." I said with a grin, and she extended her middle finger towards me.

"Oh, I love you too, Nicole."

* * *

(**A Long Rest of August Later)**

I was doing my thing.

Nomming the hell out beef jerky in the bag of… Beef Jerky.

And let me tell ya, it was GOOD FUCKING JERKY.

If you know me, you know I love beef jerky. No matter how much it hurts my teeth afterwards.

"Are you supposed to eat that much?" I looked over at Arthur who was staring at me with a cup of his daily tea in his hands.

"Well, no, but I loves meh beef jerky, but, thanks for being concerned." I gave a thumbs-up and he looked back at the newspaper.

Arms snuck around my waist and I swung my bag of jerky at them.

A girly scream came from the culprit, and I laughed.

"Don't touch me, frog." I started giggling at the newest nickname for our dearest Francis.

"Don't touch a girl's food. You'll loose a hand." I said sweetly, and he walked out.

"Ve~ Melissa! I'm done~" I walked over to the room that really wasn't anything except a place to store the treadmill and a couple of easels with plenty of canvases.

When I walked in, I almost dropped my jerky.

"I shouldn't be surprised…you are kind of Italian, and Italians do some pretty beastly paintings…" I said and Feli smiled. He had blue paint on his cheek, and I laughed a little.

"Why don't you go wash up? I'll clean up here." He nodded and handed me the white paint stained smock and skipped out to go clean his face and hands.

On the painting was really just his flag, and a white surrender flag, but he drew himself as a chibi, and added a few woodland animals. I looked at it for a moment, and then noticed a chibi with brown hair, mulatto skin, and a bright smile.

"Aw…I'm in his painting… How sweet." I smiled and opened the small window in the corner.

The doorbell rang a while later while I was putting the smock in the washer, and I turned around.

"SOMEONE GET THE DOOR! I'M BUSY AT THE MOMENT!"

There was silence from where I was because I couldn't hear anything because of the water from the washer. I poured in some detergent and for the heck of it. I threw in some other whites to actually get them cleaned. I had gathered everyone's clothes up this morning, and I still have to wash them all, fold them all, and finish all the laundry before doing anything else.

I took out the blacks in the dryer and dumped them into a basket before walking out with the basket being balanced on my hip while I held it with one hand.

"Melissa, love, you have another…unit…" I put down the basket in the living room and walked to the entrance to see a perfect example of a ginger that looked like a stereotype.

She had orangey-red hair, brown freckles all across her nose and cheeks, blue eyes, and a bright red lipstick smile.

She was focusing on the English man next to me, though.

"You have a delivery." She said and I took the clipboard from her.

Signing it in my best cursive –that was actually just some loops and a random 'M' at the front- I gave it back to her, and she wheeled it in after giving me the manual.

I watched her, and she looked maybe…not even twenty years old…

"Have a nice day." She giggled as she aimed that mostly at Arthur who disregarded it and closed the door.

"GROUP MEETING!" I yelled and waited for everyone to pile into the living room.

"Another one? Who is it this time?"

"I hope it's someone we can tolerate, aru."

"I wonder if it's Luddy?"

"West is here? Where's your stash of beer?"

"Ohonhon~ I hope it's a-"

"Shut your mouth, frog."

"Mon ami, you wound me!"

"Ehehe…" (that was Matthew… little confused Matthew)

"Ohh, I hope I get someone really sexy."

"Nicole, it's my unit. You want one, go get one. DON'T YOU EVEN GO ORDER ONE."

She pouted and I pulled the manual out of the envelope.

That is… just not good…

"Well, many of you won't be happy…scratch that, all of you won't be happy. Yao, you better hide. Alfred, don't you even insult him. As long as we don't upset him, we won't get our heads smashed in with a pipe."

After three seconds, all hell broke loose.

Nicole passed me Portour de Mort, and i held it at the ready.

"Why is that commie bastard here? Why did we get him?!" America fumed and I pointed at him.

"What did I say mister? No name calling! He's not even communist anymore!...Right?" I asked myself.

I shrugged it off and started to read the manual.

"Oh, that's easy."

I looked directly at Gilbert who was freaking out behind Nicole who was holding him like a girlfriend would when shit happens, and I stared at him.

"Can you yell I'm awesome for me?"

Right before he even noticed I was talking to him, Alfred decided to jump in and say one of the things the manual asked for.

"It was us Americans who landed on the moon first!"

I swear to god, everything went dead silent. You couldn't hear anything. Even breathing!

I cautiously walked over to the box and popped it open.

When I did, everyone went to hide behind the couch.

Pushing off the lid, I was expecting to be killed on spot, but instead, I found something so utterly adorable, I started to squeal like a mom seeing something extremely cute being done by their little baby/toddler.

Inside was an adorable, chubby cheeked toddler with violet eyes, an overcoat, and wearing a black…what-cha-ma-call-it Russian hat on his head.

"Mama?" I put my hands on the box and looked at him with adoring eyes.

"You're so cute~!" I cooed.

"What? How is he cute? He's a commie ba—" Alfred stopped short when he saw the little toddler inside. "That's the commie? At least he's not that huge psycho."

Gilbert perked up at this, and suddenly, he flew over to the box and looked inside.

"Ha! That's him? What a joke! He's too small." He started to pinch the kid's cheeks, and tears welled up in little Ivan's eyes.

"Mama! He's hurting me!" I punched Gil in the gut and snatched up my baby.

"Don't touch my baby! He's too cute!"

Ivan cried in my neck and I held him tightly.

"It's okay little Ivy~ Momma's here. I won't let the mean people call you names or hurt you because if they do, bad things will happen." I said towards the one that caused my little Ivy to cry.

He shivered in horror, and I nodded before mouthing 'I'm coming for you' to him.

He hid behind Nicole.

"Mama, do you have any sunflowers?" I balanced him on my hip and thought.

"I think we still have some growing outside…"

He smiled brightly, and I almost died from the cuteness.

"Aw! You are too cute~!"

"MELISSA'S IN MOTHER-MODE!"

I kissed Ivan's cheeks and nodded. "You bet!"

* * *

**So, yes, we now have Little!Ivan! I is so excited. **

**I didn't do any blog entries today, because i want a couple more. Thank you for those who did give me some, i'll have them in a chapter soon. I'll try to post something on saturday, but i'll be busy with a couple things, and i really need to get writing tonight if i'm gonna post it. So, i'll do that later tonight.**

**Is this chappie good? I rushed it a little, so i'm doubting its greatness...**

**Did i ever say that this is a non pairing story? Well, besides Nicole and Gil, but Melissa isn't gonna end up with anyone because it's over-used in my mind. **

**Feel free to ask me anything too. If you're confused on something, of you want something to happen, or if you can guess the ending, feel free to PM me or review. I shall get back immediately, if i can.**

_**tealgirl713:**_**I dont really know mcuch about fish... the only thing i know really is poisson, and thats fish in french i think... **

_**The Psycho-The Scared-The Brit: **_**I'd love a blog review from Derik, please and thank you!**

_**KiaraWangWilliams:**_**I hope i posted the right one... -totally calm...and extremely tired.**

_**teri mikami:**_**Well, thanks. I'll use it in the next chap if i remember. I'll also have to check out that...thing you suggested. ..I'm to lazy to write the whole thing... (ch 19) even so, i dont have anything tha's even close to being something for Hatsune Miku... NOT EVEN A LEEK. -so upset-**

_**Dancing Shadows Alchemist:**_**...maybe that relationship is like Chibitalia, when he was getting harrased...and also that one parth when France and England were spreading rumors about Germany... maybe a mix.**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, i'm going to sleep... I'm so tired...**

* * *

[*****] _I'll stick a brick in your mouth and sit you in the bathroom for twenty minutes." _**Meaning, Melissa will put a bar of soap in his mouth and let him sit with it for twenty minutes. This was once a threat from my mother to me.**


	22. Hide and Seek

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 22: Hide and Seek

* * *

"Uh, Melissa, I'm not trying to be a downer or anything, but you need to get over that kid."

"Uh, Nicole, you need to get over your boyfriend. He's kind of an anime character."

"Uh, Melissa, you want to go there?"

"Uh, Nicole, I think I do."

"Uh, you wanna take your mistake back? Or do I have to knock some actual sense into you?"

"Mama?"

"Uh, I don't think I wanna. You wanna die?"

"Uh, you're gonna die, bit-"

"Attack!"

"WAH!"

I tackled Nicole to the ground and began pulling at her hair. She started screaming and I smirked. She grabbed my own and I started to scream.

That shit hurt like a mofo.

She punched me in the stomach and I rolled off her.

"Take it back!"

"No!"

She slapped my cheek and then when I tried to escape by rolling over, she stepped on my back.

"Ah! That hurts!"

"Take it back!"

"NEVER! ACK!" She put all her weight on me when she stepped on top of my back, and I could feel my stomach screaming at me in pain through my head.

"Take. It. Back!" She began bouncing on me and I reached for air in front of me.

"He's a fa-ack- ake!" I chocked out and she immediately stopped bouncing before moving her legs and plummeting down onto my back.

"ACK! FUCK! YOU BITCH!" She turned around and starting pinching my cheeks.

Those cheeks weren't on my face.

"Take it back~" She sang and I resisted every urge to scream in pain.

"I won't!" I squeaked out. She pinched with her _nail_.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! STOP! STOP! IT HURTS! ITAI! ITAI! ITAIIII!"

"Take it back, and the pain will go away."

"I take it back! I TAKE IT BA-A-ACK." I cried out and she got off me.

"You're lucky Yao was there to save the purity of Ivan's mind." She pushed me over onto my stomach, and I stared at the ceiling with a blank/dead face.

"I think you broke my back…" I moaned out, and she put her Prussian Flag socked foot on my stomach.

She started kicking her leg really quickly, and it felt like a –I almost said vibrator- … tickling sensation thing? I'm not sure how to describe it, but it felt really good on my stiffened muscles.

"Aaaahhhh." I moaned as I felt my lower back loosen up.

"Yeah…" She looked around and walked to the kitchen.

I sat up after a moment, and she pulled out a beer.

"I'm gonna go take my class now…" She popped off the cap, and in seconds, her Prussian was in the room. She held it in her right hand and kept him at a distance with her left hand. "Help me with my online classes and I'll give this to you as a bribe."

"Bribing I see. Kesese, I taught you well."

"Dude, you taught me nothing but having awesome sex and a few German words." Nicole replied as she slowly put the beer in his grasp. "Help me or no beer."

With a grumble, he agreed, and she handed over the –expensive- German beer.

A few seconds later, I noticed that Ivan was standing next to me with the biggest smile on his face. "What?"

"Mama, what's 'sex'?" He asked with the most innocent face anyone could have when asking _that_ question.

I paled.

And stared.

"Uh…um…ah, Ivan, that is not for little Russian boys named Ivan." I replied with a smile and he thought.

Pointing a small finger to himself, he said, "I'm a little Russian boy named Ivan." I nodded.

"Exactly." I picked him up and walked back into the living room to watch the rest of Team Umizoomi.

I have no clue why I was watching this, but you know…it's for the educational benefits mainly for Ivan- who sat pretty pleased in my lap as I lounged in the recliner.

Yeah, it's been about a week since our newest arrival, and I just realized I sound like I'm talking about a newborn…

I WASN'T PREGNANT.

Clearing the air. Always good to do in awkward situations.

I already went out shopping and everything, and I also had another run-in with my editor. I did get a call from my publisher the other day, and we –my editor, myself, and my publisher- have to meet to discuss my most recent books' cover, and all that wonderful jazz. Not only that, but we have to put the thoughts about it on it and everything, and it's due to release in December because we only just sent the copies out to the newspapers and junk a couple weeks before Ivan came, so we're still working on it.

Most the people in the house went to work already, and as of right now, it's only Yao, Nicole, Gilbert, Ivan, and I in the house. We've been getting a lot of money lately, and we've been planning a lot of stuff. For example, we were thinking of going to Mahoney Park for the last swimming day on Friday. I had to take them shopping for swimsuits and it was a little difficult because most stores had put away all their summer things and switched them out for the fall season. I was lucky to find a store that did still have them.

We're gonna be rolling in cash eventually. I know it.

* * *

For the rest of the morning, I skimmed through all the possibly educational shows on Nickelodeon and Disney Junior until it changed to Shows for older kids. I turned off the TV and picked up Ivan.

"Let's get something to eat, da?" I asked and he threw up his hands with a bright smile.

"Da!"

I'm a wonderful mother.

"Can I have vodka?" He asked with huge ass bambi eyes, and I stared into them like an idiot.

"Vodka…you can't…I don't want to be arrested for something like that… You don't want mommy to be taken away, right?" He shook his head after a moment and then picked up a thick piece of my hair.

"No vodka?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, hunny-buns. Momma can't do that for you." I set him on the counter and walked over to the pantry to grab out a rice crispy treat to tie him over while I made something for lunch.

I decided on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for us two.

Hey, just because I'm twenty doesn't mean I can't have a mean PB&J once in a while. That food is fucking beasty as hell, and don't you deny it.

Of course, making PB&J is an art, so I took about fifteen minutes to make both myself and Ivan a sandwich. When I finished, I picked up Ivan and the sandwiches and walked over to the table.

I put the plate on the table and put Ivan in a seat that was currently attached to a chair just for him. I walked over to the cabinet to grab two cups, and then I opened the fridge to get the chocolate milk.

Pouring milk into the two glasses, I walked over to the table to deliver them.

"Okay, so just follow what mama does, ok?" He nodded and I pushed him his sandwich.

I held up a triangular cut side of the sandwich and pointed to it. "What shape is this?" He looked at it for a moment, and then picked up his. "That's a triangle." He replied and I smiled.

"Good, now dunk it into the milk," I displayed the instructions to him, and he followed. "and eat it." I took a bite and chewed. He soon followed, and smiled.

"I know right? It's good, huh?" He nodded.

I'm a pretty damn good mom, don't you think?

I clicked on the link that took me to the blog page.

Ivan was sleeping peacefully next to me in my bed, and he looked adorable. I got him a stuffed yak the other day, and he's squeezing that in his sleep.

Adorable, am I right?

I looked down through the people, and clicked on a person called _Teri Mikami._

'_Blog Viewers,_

_How's it going bro's? My name's Teri Mikami! I recently found this blog, so I'm going to start talking about Hetalia Units like everyone else._

_Well first, I thought they were tamagachi or digimon [mans /shot]. So I clicked it. Then, there was this creepy woman with…off hair. She said her name was Princess Celestia, and gave me three packages…_

_Funny because I found a terrified bleeding Italian asking me where his friends were at, who I think is a Hetaoni!Italy unit, a smiling British man, who is 2p!England, and a Fem!Germany._

_I called the F.M.B Company and they said they were units they were testing…_

_Why on me I will never know. _

…

_NO, OLIVER, I DON'T WANT A CUPCAKE! IT PROBABLY IS LACES WITH ANITFREEZE!_

_It's a little hectic, but I can deal with it…for now…_

_Well, that's all for now bro's. I'll blog again sometime._

_Signed, _

_Teri Mikami'_

I blinked and thought of getting a 2p!England with a regular England already in the house..

Then I imagined getting every unit in my house as 2p!, and… let's just say my house was burning down, and there was a lot of blood involved…

Yet, there was a random cupcake on the back porch…

Active Imagination is a go.

I read a few more of her entries, and then went back to click back on the one I was most interested in.

When I clicked on it, this is what popped up.

_We're sorry, this blogger has deleted their account. HOWEVER, if you still want to read their posts, just click the link below! Thank you and again for blogging._

I clicked on the link and waited for my computer to load.

'_This is URGENT Blog Readers,_

_We broke in! I'm not excited at all._

_In fact, the very not-easily scared Katherine is typing this with her door locked and hiding under a mattress that is over the bathtub. _

_Guys, you have to get rid of all units you may have IMMEDIATELY._

_They're not even units, they're real human beings._

_They're being cloned inside a lab, and…_

_And…_

_A lot of heart to tear jerking stuff was going on inside there. _

_I'm struggling not to cry now that I'm thinking about our journey. _

_However, we were caught at the last minute, and we were almost killed in the process. _

…

_I feel really sick now guys…_

_I can't… I'm sorry, but I think this might be my last post._

_Alhdsf_

_SHIT! I don't know what the fuck just happened, but I think my front door was just kicked down. _

_I'm so scared guys. _

_I want you all to know that, if I die, you better fucking pray for me. THESE **FREAKS** that are taking people, probably something along the line of abortion babies or test-tube babies or something._

_I'm typing really fast, and my door won't hold for much longer. _

_If you do come find me, I'm residing in Omaha, Nebraska at the moment. _

_I have vermilion red hair to my shoulders with white, aqua, blonde, pink, and lilac colored streaks in my hair. I have freckles across my face, I'm thin, big boobs, and my face shape is a heart. My eyes are naturally a light blue, but one eye has a green contact in it. I have a couple piercings- a belly button one, an industrial, snake bites, a nose ring, and a couple of eyebrow ones. _

_PLEASE COME LOOK FOR ME!_

_Scared,_

_Katherine a.k.a. KittyBuns13_

I read that entry over a good ten times, and slowly, I looked at the sleeping Ivan next to me.

There was no possible way he was a…

Test tube baby…

I closed my laptop and put myself so far under the covers all you could see were the stray hairs poking out from the top of the blanket.

I hugged Ivan like a lifeline.

And of course, I had a fucked up nightmare.

* * *

**So, yeah, I'll type the nightmare in the next chapter.**

**Oh, guess what guys?**

**MY INTERNET IS THE EQUIVALENT OF SHIT AGAIN.**

**It's spazzing out, and it's always saying that it cannot display the web page. This happened when I was going to post this originally on Wednesday. So it's not me, it's my fucking internet at the moment. **

**The only way I was able to post this was that small window of time when it was open. So, be glad I didn't hold it off for weeks.**

**Tell me what you think of my plot twist. **

**Shit is getting really close to hitting the fan right now, and I'm so psyched. **

**That blog entry by Teri Mikami is one of my loyal reviewers, and THANK YOU FOR THAT BLOG ENTRY!**

**Come on people, just send me a couple, and you could be the lucky one(s) picked to be in the wonderful story that so many people seem to like. **

**5,000+ views en counting!**

**_AkitaNeruWolfLover:_He is adorable! I love him like this. That was why I got him into my story in the first place. Although, a grown Russian would've been a shit ton of fun to use as well, I had to get Melissa to be over protective by when the ultimate climax is happening i.e. WHEN SHIT HITS THE FAN SO HARD THE FAN BREAKS INTO MILLIONS OF BITS AND PIECES.**

**_KiaraWangWilliams:_Thank goodness I posted the right one. I hope this one was right too. You seem to love every chapter. Are they that good? Oh, I was tired because it was by birthday, and I spent the afternoon to when I posted the last chapter out and about doing things with my family, and we did a lot of walking. Not to mention that I was so anxious that I woke up about every other hour. I do that with Christmas too, although I wake up at midnight every year, and then from then on, I go check for presents –after looking under my door for any roaming feet- from Santa (no I don't believe in him anymore, I just like the fact that my little brothers spirit will never be broken, so SANTA LIVES ON AND GETS US PRESENTS) so…yeah…**

**_Dancing Shadows Alchemist:_ I love your name, holy shit. It's so fun to type. Especially since I'm on this Sims 3 supernatural game watch thing (I don't have it sadly, but I got my DVD drive earlier in the week, and I'm installing the Sims 3 on my computer). YEAH, I KNOW! I LOVE LITTLE RUSSIA! He is KAWAII beyond BELIEFE! **

**_memoranda:_ He's adorable, yes? Even more adorableness in this chapter, yes?**

**_teri mikami:_I'm listening to Izaya's Fukkireta, and I'm all like, 'omg Izaya, Y U NO REAL?!' sorry, but yeah I know, 'no pain, no gain' but my mom wont take me shopping for fabric or anything, and I already told her about buying it… she stared at me with the ultimate 'wtf are you saying' face. Almost like I was talking to her in another language. So, I'm seriously hoping somewhere that sells costumes will have it in stock, which I doubt it. I hope Flandre is coming along great though! Also for the ending… -points- you keep your mouth shut or I'm gonna figure out some shallow threat to say to you. However, I'm a naturally nice person, so threats only go towards someone who actually managed to piss me off –which is usually by people's stupidity, or by something bad about something I did- and… your safe… I need to watch Clannad soon… it's on my list, but I haven't gotten to it. **

**_Red-ness:_Another guest, hello! Oh, don't worry, I have no (current) intention of doing anything to harm Russia. I'm glad you think this story is some awesome word I can't think of. MY FIRST FANGIRL FOR THE STORY! HURRAH! I won't stop posting chapters randomly, but this past week was because of my internet, and that couldn't be helped, so sorry. I'm determined to write this to the end! I'm actually really proud I got to 22 chapters. The most I've ever written for a story was 12, so I'm proud. I also love my review count, and all of my reviews are positive, and I love it! I'm growing back into my procrastinating writing stage again, but I'm working on writing sometime every week/every day, and even though I don't do it every day, I'm working my ass off on the weekends to bring you these chapters if I didn't finish them.**

**I love talking to you guys through these review answers thing. It's fun. I love you guys.**

**Thank you for all of your love and support! I think _Resistance is Futile!_ might hit over 30 chapters. So, for that accomplishment, would you guys like a question and answers thing? OR do you want to sent me an OC that could possibly end up as a character in here? **

**For the Q&A thing, you guys ask me questions through reviews or PM's that you'd like to ask Melissa, Nicole, or our units, or any questions you may have, and I'll make a chapter with those questions in them. **

**For the OC, I'm just going to need basic information. Name, age, height (I say this because I want to know if she's taller than 5'4" Melissa) attitude, family, how they act, their personality, and I'll try my best to write them in. **

**At the max, the most I'll be accepting is…three because I mean, we got all those units and our sisters of the story, so I cant take in that many more people. If I do get more than three that I like/love, I'll put them as side characters that may just show up from time to time. **

**So, I'll let you guys get on that, BUT BEFORE ANYTING ELSE! I HAVE QUESTIONS YOU _MUST _ANSWER! Oh yeah, bolded and underlined, _and_ italics… it's urgent**

**Would you guys like to see another Hetalia unit story?**

**Would you guys like to read a Black Butler Story?**

**Would you guys like to see an Ouran unit story?**

**Would you guys like to read a Black Butler unit story?**

**Just answer those because I have a couple stories started on my USP pertaining to all of those questions, and I want to know that you think. I would love to get you guys reviewing on another story of mine if you're interested. **

**I need the feedback.**

**So, for right now, goodbye with antifreeze cupcakes made by our loved Oliver (I think that's England's name in 2p, right? I can't go check because this window of time won't last for long.**

**I drew more pictures to post to my DeviantArt page, but those won't be up for a while. Once I get there, I'll start posting when my internet isn't shit, so…**

**Happy Halloween my people! May all the creatures of the night be with you on that day, especially creeper demons like Claude who intends to stalk my business through ALL THE FUCKING SPIDERS THAT APPEAR IN MY HOUSE.**

**I know he's stalking me now. I know it. I've found over ten spiders in the past week in my house almost everywhere I go. AND ANOTHER SPIDER ON THE SHOWER CURTAIN! DAMMIT CLAUDE, I'm NOT ALOIS! Go find a bipolar, blue-eyed, powder blonde and leave me alone! Them creeper demons man…**

**Oh, I realized the other day that I wanted to be a witch, and I still want to be one. A legit witch people. What the fuck brain? And I also realized that I might not be a Christian anymore… Well, we haven't really gone to church for, like, six years, but I think I might be somewhere in between Paganism and Satanism…**

**DON'T HATE ME!**

**Plus, I'm going to hell. I blame my lesbian lover Grace for it. (lesbian lover – Inside joke, but it's pretty self explanatory.) We were on a 'date' at one of the football games on Friday, and it was freezing, so I was holding her like a lover.**

**Don't diss Bi's, Lesbians, or Gays guys. You wont have a happy time. I cant because one of my friends is Lesbian, one of my bestest guy friends is Gay, and then I'm bi, along with Grace, so… If you diss them, you're disrespecting me, so DON'T DO IT.**

**Enough about my personal life. **

**THIS IS TOO DAMN LONG!**

**Bye~ **


	23. Amnesia Dream

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 23: Amnesia Dream

* * *

***This whole chapter is a dream, so even when it goes back to normal, that's not in reality. There are flashbacks, little clippits of things, and overall, it's kind of gross. Just go along with it.***

* * *

"_Hello?" My echo sounded directly after my voice left my mouth, and I held up the lantern to look around. _

_I was in a room with white walls, and it wasn't very big. _

_I walked to one of the walls and felt it for any sign of an opening. _

_Nothing._

_I tried the next wall._

_Still nothing._

"_Really?" I muttered as I tried the third wall. There was a crease, and I smirked._

"_Genius!" I sang and scratched at the bubble on the wall._

_However, I was not expecting blood to come from it._

_When the bubble popped, blood oozed out from it. I backed up as it trickled down the white wall and onto the stainless tiled floor._

_What was worse was when I backed into something squishy and freezing cold. _

_I whipped around and came face to face with someone in a straight jacket that was splattered with blood and ripped open to where the arm was supposed to be –which wasn't there- and the body was handing from the ceiling. _

_It was rotting._

_I almost screamed, but I gulped all my fear down._

_I held the lantern up to the face and examined it. _

_The eyes were lined with thick black liner that made her look even more dead than she already was, her hair was cut out in ragged clumps including some of her scalp that was infested with maggots, and then –without any warning- her lifeless eyes looked down directly at me and I jumped. _

_There was a moaning creak of a door, and I frantically rushed to the sound. Throwing the door open, I rushed through and slammed it behind me._

_I could feel all the hairs on my neck rise and I looked to my right to see that I was at the end of a long corridor that was dimly lit with several candles. _

_I gripped the lantern and took a step forward only to yelp as pain shot through my foot. I looked down and saw that I had stepped on a little toy soldier._

_I took notice –then- to what I was wearing. _

_I was barefoot –my feet were dirty, along with my legs-, I was wearing a tattered white dress that gave me little protection from the cold of the hallway, and my hair was messy._

_I kicked away the toy soldier and walked down the corridor to the first door. _

_I opened the door and walked inside only to be hit with something extremely powerful and before I knew it, I was in a doctor's office._

There was a woman with silvery hair and a purple fashion scarf around her neck. She was looking through a cabinet which held tons of yellow folders in it. She picked one out of the long row and opened it to look inside.

She had purple rimmed glasses that had a chain attached to them that made me immediately think of Grell's glasses from Black Butler. She also had Blue Iris [*] eyes which were focused on the page. She was pale and had a barely visible beauty mark below her right eye.

Her nails were painted black and white. Her face was young, and it looked like she could've been about my age.

She walked over to the leather chair in her cozy looking office and sat down.

"Another abortion…cant these women learn?" She asked just before the door swung open and an even younger looking girl –maybe 18 ish?- walked in wearing a light gray cardigan, a white fedora with a black ribbon around it, aviator glasses, skinny jeans, a green midriff and green platform heels to match her shirt.

She had a small baby bump.

"Samantha…how nice to see you again." The doctor said with a smile and I watched from my position as the teen sat down in one of the chairs and pulled out a note.

"I got that thing signed. I told my boyfriend about it, and he's all the way with it. Now can you get this _thing_ out of me?" The doctor twitched ever so slightly and the teen popped her gum –that was also green-.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with it?" The doctor asked and the teen stared at her harshly.

"Look, Dr. Martinez, I came here for an abortion, I've waited three weeks while this thing grew inside of me and made me eat things I never would've eaten in my life. I want it out now." I glowered at the girl sitting in the chair.

Dr. Martinez stood up and took off her scarf.

"Follow me to the examination room, please." She walked out with the girl mumbling under her breath.

I tried to follow them, but when I got close to the door, it opened and Dr. Martinez walked in. I hopped out of the way as she went around her desk and sat down.

She picked up the phone and dialed someone.

"Another abortion…Yes, it's being saved… I'll figure out something by tonight." She said and hung up.

Knitting my eyebrows together, I thought about what she said.

"It's better if you left, sweetie. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." She looked directly at me, and then the whole scene faded away.

_I walked out of the room and went to the next door._

_Opening it, the same scenario happened, only with a more considerate person._

_This was a younger girl than the last one, and she was crying up a storm. She didn't want to give up her child, but by what I heard, her parents were forcing her to get rid of it because it would shame their social status._

_Door after door of the same scenario, and each time, it was Dr. Martinez who did each of the tasks. I was still trying to wrap my head around why it was her each time, but by then, I was at the door at the end of the hallway. _

_I stared at it and then looked back at the previous door. _

_All of the other doors had been wooden, but this one was steel._

_Freezing cold steel at that._

_There was no handle or doorknob, but a button to the right of the door._

_I pushed it and slowly the door slid open to reveal a laboratory with tons of giant containment things._

_I walked inside and the door closed behind me._

_I gulped and used the light from the lantern to guide me through all of the rows of containment. When I got to a certain point, one of them slid off the cover, and I peeked inside. _

_I dropped the lantern on the ground and held my hands to my face._

_There was a closed-eyed Gilbert inside of it. _

"And lastly, unit 42968." I heard and I grabbed the lantern before rushing out of the way.

A guy with a lab coat walked up to Gilbert containment and looked inside.

"At Full-Growth." He clicked a few buttons below the top and then scribbled down something on his clipboard.

"Vital signs are stable, all personality traits are in-tact, and now all we need is clothes, and he'll be shipped in the next week."

I leaned to see what he was doing, and then –my fail self- kicked the lantern that I had placed on the ground.

"Hm?" He looked in my general direction and I covered my mouth.

'_Shit-monkeys! What the fuck?!'_ I cursed at myself and I could hear his footsteps coming closer.

I froze up in fear of being caught, and right when he came feet from seeing me, he stopped and picked up the lantern.

"Hm…What is this doing here?" He questioned and I looked at him.

He stared at the lantern and then looked over to where I was.

Right when I though he was going to see me, someone yelled for him, and he rushed away.

_I waited until I couldn't hear anything, and then stood up._

_I rushed out of that room as quickly as my legs could carry me. _

_That was not my best choice, however, because the room I walked into was even worse from where I started. _

_There were dead bodies everywhere. _

_Not only of dismantled and gruesome looking units from Hetalia, but there were several people that stuck out like a soar thumb._

_The vermilion red head with piercings and plenty of colors in her shoulder length hair. Her blue and green eyes were wide open, and she was on top of a separate pile of people. Her mascara had run to her hairline._

_I didn't notice the smell at first, but now it hit me with full force, and as I looked over everyone in the piles, I couldn't help but throw up._

_I heaved up all the contents that were in my stomach and more. _

_I gasped for breath and rolled over onto the ground. My stomach was on fire, my brain felt like it was imploding, and every inch of my skin felt like something was crawling over and under it. _

_I felt disgusting_

_I felt sick.._

_I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't will myself to do it._

"Look at that. One's still alive…" My eyes shot open and I came face to face with several white lab coated people.

"Kill her."

The one on my left picked me up by my hair, and then I realized that I was going to die.

I screamed as loud as I could, but no help came as he sliced my throat.

My screaming turned into gurgling sounds as blood spilled out from my neck and mouth and onto my skin and clothes. He dropped me onto the hard floor, and I felt my skull crack.

"You should've never gotten involved with those units."

My eyes lulled into the back of my head, and all I could hear was the gurgling sound of my blood bubbling up from my long gone scream.

I was dead.

And I never even got to say goodbye.

* * *

**Holy shit people, don't fucking worry. **

**Melissa is not dead. I wouldn't kill her off like that.**

**This was a dream, like I stated at the beginning.**

**It was all thanks to me watching Amnesia being played by Pewdiepie, so don't worry.**

**_AkitaNeruWolfLover:_Yeah, when I started this, I was flipping tons of shits about how all the ones I started sucked and so I just posted one and this is how it has worked out for me. For choosing, at the beginning, I just picked one who Melissa would be able to handle. It was going to be Gilbert, but then I was like 'almost every fucking story has Gil as a first, so lets be totally original and bullshit this story with Yao first' and everyone else just came as I guessed randomly. Also, if you have any other questions, they will be answered in the upcoming chapter 30, so just shoot them at me, bro.**

**_Dancing Shadows Alchemist:_Aww, no Ouran? That's okay, I don't think I could do it anyway… TOO MANY COMPLICATIONS! ZOMG, you are my new best friend. I shall use your blog post in the next chapter, so be looking for that.**

**_KiaraWangWilliams:_You review, but you didn't answer my questions from the last chapter! Plus, I would love to get a blog post from you as well. Just go with whatever you want with both of those, and I'll be greatly appreciating you if you do~**

**_Teri Mikami:_Oh, lovely, HOOPLAH! You are actually on ur account. THANK YOU FOR YOUR BLOG ENTRY! I will be using it soon, so look for it! Oh, Slendy doesn't scare me anymore. I got used to him, and I can totally watch it while PewDiePie plays through it –I have watched through it all, and I only jumped when he got way to close to him-. So, I have a small question. For your blog entry, it's a totally different person, correct? And that person's blog has been terminated by whoever is terminating them –you got that part- and then the thing is a video that Melissa is going to watch, correct? How does she know Melissa? O.o? Oh, and I will let your OC pop in at some point, so look for her as well. **

**_memoranda:_You too! Answer the questions i have from last chapter! I know, Oliver scares me too… although, the cupcakes he makes are significantly better than- *glared at by Arthur* uh, duh, my little brothers cupcakes! Oh, Arthur, I still love you, you gentleman! *glomps Arthur* **

**Okay, so the questions are this:**

**Would you guys like to see another Hetalia unit story?**

**Would you guys like to read a Black Butler Story?**

**Would you guys like to read a Black Butler unit story?**

**I cut out the Ouran one because I am not capable of doing it.**

**There's a poll up for these as well, so go check that out. **

**I'll post my pictures too, onto DeviantArt. The link is on my page as well I think. **

**So, go do those, and I'll love you all to death!**

**I'm gonna go watch more jumpscares, so with that said…**

**Pedo Bear: "Hi kids!" *epic music plays***

**RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! –Mazgrl98 runs in a panic-**

**I DON'T WANNA GET RAEPED!**

* * *

**[*] Blue Iris – An actual color. Go Google Image it. It's a cross between purple and blue.**


	24. Blogs of Horror

**Ivan now calls Melissa 'Mother Russia'. It may be off and on, but he'll call her Mother Russia most of the time…**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 24: Blogs of Horror

* * *

I gasped for air and shot upright into my bed. My bangs fell in front of my eyes and I breathed heavily.

"Mother Russia?" I almost jumped straight out of my skin when I heard Ivan's voice. I looked over to him to see that he was rubbing his violet eyes with the back of his sleeve. "Are you okay?" He looked at me and I turned towards him.

"Mother Russia needs a hug." He immediately crawled forward and started hugging me. That lasted a good while until I noticed that he had fallen back asleep. I put him underneath the covers and left the room to go do something productive with my life.

Meaning I went to the study to go play Amnesia and Slender.

I sat down in the chair and looked at the internet before I got on the games that will surely still give me nightmares. However, my mind wanted to look at the blogs again to see if anyone had posted anything since yesterday.

When I got to the website and clicked on the first person, it came up with the same message as yesterday.

I started to check all the others to only see that 10 our of the 78 blogs were still being used and not _missing_ or _deleted_.

I clicked on one of the ones that weren't deleted, and read it.

_Dear Bloggers, _

_I cant get a good nights sleep anymore! I have 2p!'s running around my hous and –oh no, there's the doorbell.-_

_Hold on._

_NOOO! Guys, I just got a HetaOni Japan and a HetaOni England._

_If you don't hear from me, assume I'm in a mental hospital, dead, or my computer is dead. Does anyone know how to reprogram 2p!Germany?_

_He's really creeping me out right now!_

_Stay the fuck away from me! Ahhh!, help me, please!_

_In the craziest house on Earth,_

_Antonia a.k.a. –N3rd_g1r7_

I imagined all my units being 2p!'s and causing havoc, and then I feared for Antonia's home.

I seriously hope it's still intact…

I went back and clicked on the next person.

**NOTICE: THIS BLOG ACCOUNT, CIRNO, HAS BEEN TERMINATED AND REMOVED FR REASONS BY THE FBI.**

…Since when did the FBI get involved in business like units?

I clicked on a link that was past the pop-up that read '_YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT.'_

A video popped up and I almost jumped out of the chair and ran for the hills.

The girl on the screen was glitching from being normal and then being zalgofied. She had short brown hair and brown eyes, and the video looked like something from a horror movie, or even Slender. There was static and shit, and it was creepy as…Slender Man…

She could be the new Slender Woman…

"_Don't…You cannot be able to trust…_

_they…killed the unit, burned my town…_

_in front of my eyes… I am disturbed…seing the red coming out from them…_

_I see you…_

_MELISSA."_

I froze. All of the hair on my neck, arms, and legs rose up and a sudden burst of paranoia clouded my brain.

The video fuzzed and then cut off, still showing the girl.

"_**WHAT THE BLOODY—**"_

I jumped in the chair and spun around to not face the screen.

"Oh, nonononononononono. Do not want! Do not want! Meeeeeeehhhhhh! Meeeeehhhh… meep." I started to cower under the desk and pulled the chair in so I couldn't be found or even touched.

"_Melissa? Melissa where are you?"_

_I pulled my blankie farther over my head and let my tears stream down my face. _

_I knew it was a joke from the thing dad had shows me –one of those pop-up screamer video- but I apparently wasn't brave enough to face it like Miles was. _

_I was hiding under the desk in the Study, still crying because the sound and image kept replaying in my mind. _

"_Melissa?" _

_I let out a whimper as I heard my mom get closer to where I was. _

"_Melissa, come out of there."_

"_No! He'll eat me!" My mom pulled me out anyway, and she leaned against the bookcase. _

_I clung to her like a lifeline and she kissed my head._

"_It's fine. Don't worry. Nothing going to eat you, I promise." She cooed and I looked up at her._

"_What about the monster that's under my bed? And my closet?" She laughed lightly and kissed my forehead._

"_There's no such thing as monsters in this house. They're too afraid of you to even come near you! Can you roar for me?"_

_I held up my hands and roared weakly._

"_Come on, you can do better than that." She held up her hands to mine and nodded. _

_I roared louder and she laughed._

"_See? You're scaring away all the monsters!" I giggled and she squeezed me._

"_You cant be hurt, ever Melissa. Because if you are, whoever did it to you is gonna have a problem with us." She punched her hand and then smiled._

I kept my hands over my head and stayed under the desk until the fear that had peaked quickly died, and then I crawled out and back to the chair.

I went to the next blog that was not deleted or missing.

'_Dear Readers,_

_Hallo. I'm Derik. Today my friends Amerika (Spanish girl), Wifey (Alina), Francia, and Agafiya left me alone with the Japan unit._

_I tried cooking Japanese food to be nice, but when he ate it, I could see on his face that it wasn't so good…And I could tell when I walked near the bathroom and could hear him in there..._

_Another thing that happened is I started making food for the others, and I accidentally dropped the pan on Japans face… Okay, it flew out of my hands! Don't kill me you rabid fangirls! It knocked him out and gave him a cut. Strangely, the cut started bleeding with what smelled and looked like real blood. _

_Is this something to make them more human-like? I'm honestly confused._

_Now, I'm watching him from the other couch to make sure he wakes up. I tried looking up stuff about how Units can bleed but my internet stopped working whenever I clicked on a page._

_I need to figure this out…_

_Alina's home now._

_Goodbye, _

_Derik or CookingChef'_

I thought for a minute, and then remembered that one post from that Alina girl that I read a while ago.

"Maybe they live together…Duh, Melissa, they do." I facepalmed at my stupidity and went on with the next one.

**NOTICE: THIS BLOG ACCOUNT CrystallizedSapphireRose WAS DELETED AND REMOVED BY THE CIA.**

"AGAIN?! What the fuck FBI and CIA?" I yelled quietly.

It was about four in the morning, so…yeah…

There was an interruption, and a video popped up in full screen.

A girl was being illuminated by her computer and I guessed she was in the dark somewhere and making this video with her built in webcam in her computer.

She looked about like Nicole's age, 19 maybe, she has long blonde hair that's pulled into a low pony-tail and she has icy blue eyes.

I want eyes like that…

"_Ha! Those idiots! Okay, so I don't have much time until they notice I hacked my way into this blog site, but I'll tell you this." _She pushed her hands out of her eyes and looked around for a moment.

"_Three days ago, some guys dressed in black came into my house, killed some of my units and tried to grab me. Luckily, one of my units beat the guy over the head with a wok, and him and I ran for it." _

She stopped talking for a minute and looked away.

"_When I looked back, my entire house was up in flames…" _She looked down sadly, and then looked back at the camera with determination in her eyes and on her face.

"…_If anyone watching this and you have units, make sure to take out-" _She jumped when a loud bang sounded, and the computer shifted to an open door where people in suits (**SLENDER MANS! Jk, jk**) were rushing in.

"_Shit! They found us!" _She threw something forward and one of the guys fell to the ground. The camera jostled a bit, and then she was looking back at the camera.

"_This is Lyra, a.k.a. CrystallizedSapphireRose signing out!" _

The video cut off, and went back to the blog page.

I leaned back and processed what the fuck just happened.

'_People, all the people owning units, are being taken…for what I don't know, but…' _I rubbed my head and closed my eyes.

"This is getting a little scary." I said out loud and clicked out of the internet to head back to my room.

* * *

**(Later on that day)**

"Mother Russia!" I stopped typing from my place in the kitchen and went to go find Ivan.

"There you go, runt. You look better as a decoration."

"GIL! TAKE HIM OFF THE BATHROOM DOOR!" I yelled as I found Gil poking Ivan in the stomach. Ivan was handing from a hook on the back of the door.

"He looks better he-ack!" I punched him in the gut and took Ivan off the door.

I stomped on his stomach and glared down at the Prussian.

"Didn't I say something about picking on my baby?" I asked and he looked up at me with piercing red eyes.

"I don't know, I was to busy being more awesomer than you to notice."

"BAD GRAMMAR!" I twisted the heel of my foot farther into his gut and he let out a choking sound.

Ivan was watching all of this from my arms and I'm pretty sure I'm corrupting his mind by now.

"Ivan, did the bad guy hurt you?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom and carried him downstairs. He shook his head, and I smiled.

I put him on my back and carried him to my laptop.

"We're going to the sunroom, okay?"

"The sunroom?" He asked and I nodded.

"You'll love it, I promise." I grabbed my laptop and walked off to room.

When I pushed open the French doors, he gasped.

The room had about six windows that covered the walls, they had yellow sheer curtains, and then there were sunflowers about everywhere.

He squealed in a manly way, and I put him down. He went to go explore the purely sunflowered up room that I had created a while back, before he arrived.

I sat down in a wicker chair and started to type away.

Not long after that, Feli came in –presumably coming home from work- and handed me a box.

"This was outside, ve. It's for you." I took it from him and looked at the return address to see that there wasn't one. It was heavy though.

"Okay, thanks for bringing it in." He nodded and skipped out of the room.

"Mother Russia! Can we put sunflowers in our room?" I sat down and opened the box to see a ton of files inside.

"Yeah, we can do that…" I said, not exactly paying attention. I took out the first file and looked at the top.

_Ivanya Acrym_

I opened it to see a picture of a beautiful woman who looked my age, she had pale blue eyes, pale skin, pale hair, but her smile was bright. I looked at the paper attached to the picture and read over it.

There was a ton of personal information on it, and then behind it was a list of Units that she had ordered. She hadn't ordered that many, only two. Ivan and then a toddler Ivan that was marked _mistake_.

I went through a couple more and found the same format. A picture, personal information, and then a list of Units.

When I got to the next one, I stared at it.

_Melissa Carter_

I opened it up and a note fell out.

I picked it up and looked at it.

It was purple paper with my name written in quick jagged letters, like it was rushed.

I opened it up to read it.

'_Melissa,_

_I don't have time, but I want you to know that you are in a great danger. _

_All of the people in the box given are people who had ordered Units one way or another, and now there are those like you who still have freedom, there are some who are in captivity, there are some being used for uses that cannot be mentioned at the moment, and then there are some who are missing and there are no traces of their existence._

_We need your help. Gather as many people in these files as you can, and I'll send you another note at a later time._

_You can be the one to help. You're not on their radar. _

_Please come save those who can't save themselves._

_We believe in you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Liza, and all other Unit owners._

I read it over again and then placed everything back into the box.

Now wasn't the time to think about this.

I wasn't ready to believe it just yet.

* * *

**Well, I personally love this chapter. I like where it's heading.**

**I got to thinking, I'll have to decide whether Melissa gathers a whole army of people and then goes to save all those people, or she's gonna get trapped or something.**

**I know how its ending, but I just got hit with a few new ideas, so I'm gonna work something out.**

**I love how the blog entries are getting to about the same level. You guys are probably conspiring with eachother to send me entries that are somewhat the same format. Thank you for those!**

**I love them, I really do.**

**CHECK OUT THE POLL PEOPLE, ITS UP.**

**_Cryers-Chan say's Pyuu: _Don't worry, you're not late. I was waiting, but I knew you would get back eventually. Thanks for the entry! I want more~! :D No pressure. Watch out for Slendy… Yeah, he doesn't bother me no more. CHECK OUT THE POLL**

**_KiaraWangWilliams:_ So, did you check the poll? Thanks for the entry, I liked it. I do want more, it was like a mini story, and I want more of it in there! :3 I don't know about the Ouran Fic anymore… it would be fun, but then they would have to live in 'poverty' because the character isn't rich as hell, so…but that's okay… now I'm thinking about doing it. CHECK OUT THE POLL.**

**CHECK OUT THE POLL.**

**CHECK OUT THE POLL.**

_**CHECK OUT THE POLL.**_

**Seriously, it's up. Go check it out.**

**It could help me a lot in the long run. **

**I'm talking about you too you visitors who read this and don't review. **

**If you like, then go vote for something!**

**SEND ME ENTRIES! I LOVE THEM!**

**Remember my little thing too. **

**For the Q&A thing, you guys ask me questions through reviews or PM's that you'd like to ask Melissa, Nicole, or our units, or any questions you may have, and I'll make a chapter with those questions in them. **

**For the OC, I'm just going to need basic information. Name, age, height (I say this because I want to know if she's taller than 5'4" Melissa) attitude, family, how they act, their personality, and I'll try my best to write them in. Also, I need how they look.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! THIS IS GETTING SO EXCITING!**

**CANT WAIT FOR CHAPTER 30! Send your questions, oc's, all that good shizz because I need a life…**

**:D**

**Love you guys like always. **

**With love and none from Pedo-Bear,**

_**Mazgrl98**_


	25. Katherine the Escapee

**I see you went and checked out my poll... LOVE YOU GUYS! For those who havent, GO DO IT! **

**Guess who appears in here~~? **

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 25: Katherine the Escapee

* * *

(Someone's POV)

I breathed heavily and looked around.

They weren't anywhere in sight, but I could hear the dogs barking.

I held my burning hand and looked at the gash that I had gotten when one of the dogs bit me.

It was red and still a little bloody.

When I heard the crunch of a branch, I bolted from my spot and straight into a long forest that seemed to cover a lot of ground from left to right.

I ran as fast as I could with no help from the damn, cold, and thick air of a shitty September day in Omaha.

Sometimes I wondered why I wanted to live here.

A branch slashed across my arm and I hissed pain. This wasn't a time to be in pain, and it surely wasn't a time to check out my wounds.

I could see a clearing up ahead, and through the trees was a house.

I only hoped it was empty.

When I got to the last few trees in the forestry, I stopped.

Outside was a woman with curly brown hair, mulatto skin, and she had a smile on her face. She was watching a small boy with platinum hair rush around in the yard chasing a brown Doberman pinscher around the yard.

I watched for a couple seconds, and then realized that the little boy was Ivan from Hetalia—the toddler version, in fact.

_She's one of us!_

The dog stopped running and looked in my direction.

It got down in a pounce position, and I backed up.

It started growling.

"Mother Russia? Leo is growling." Ivan said to the woman, and she walked over to the dog.

"Leo, calm down. There's nothing there." She began to rub his head slowly, and he continued to growl in my direction.

If that dog continued, I was screwed.

She could turn me away, she could hand me over to my pursuers, and then I would be dead meat.

I gulped and watched as the woman stood up and walked over to where I was standing.

I hid behind the nearest tree.

"Hello?" I could hear her footsteps getting closer.

She walked right passed me, and I froze in fear.

She stopped a couple feet ahead, and then shook her head. She turned around and began her way back, but at the last possible moment, I moved, and a branch under my foot cracked.

She looked in my direction and saw me.

_Goddamn it, Universe…._

(Melissa's POV)

I looked over and saw a Vermillion red haired girl with a bunch of colors in her hair, a couple piercings, and her eyes were wide.

She looked like she was ready to run for her life.

"Um…not to be weird or anything, but are you, perhaps…Katherine?" I asked and she stared at me.

She was extremely tense.

"I read your blog…about your units…" I continued, and she nodded.

"Oh, okay."

It was then that I noticed all the blood and cuts on her.

"What in the name of all that is satanic happened to you?" I reached out and she backed up.

"Come with me." I said and she backed up a little further.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I don't want to leave you out here with wounds like that." I said and suddenly, I heard barking that was farther away than from Leo's mouth.

"Please help me! They're chasing me!" She said hurriedly, and then looked back in the direction away from my house.

I saw a couple figures coming, but they were almost blending with the trees.

I got behind Katherine and then pushed her towards the forest.

"Ivy, it's time to go inside. Bring Leo's toys in. Hurry." I said as I walked passed him and onto my porch.

He followed after me just as quick with Leo behind him.

I guided her inside and immediately, steered her towards my bathroom.

* * *

It's been a couple days since the box arrived, and it's still been pretty hectic.

Gilbert and Alfred teamed up to torture Ivan, and because I was gone most of the time, Ivan came to me crying each time after I got home.

I put them both in their rooms and took anything that could entertain them out.

I also went to the Humane Society and picked up Leo with Ivan. I admit I half expected him to get something small and adorable because that's how he is, but no. When he saw Leo, he fell in love with him.

So, now we have a dog.

Nicole's been sick lately, and no one in the house actually knows what's going on with her. She's been in bed most of the couple days, and she's only been up to take her classes online, and to eat every so often. She's been throwing up a lot though, so I'm just assuming it's a stomach bug.

This morning, however, my mom came by after I told her the previous night that Nicole was sick, and she took Nicole home with her. Nicole is not currently in the house, and the others are still lingering.

No one was in the house except for Ivan and me when I found Katherine, so that was a plus.

Oh, right. So, I was scrubbing her cuts and wounds with a washcloth and asking her anything that could help me figure out what the hell was going on.

"They took my friends and me a while ago, and I just managed to escape this past day. They've been chasing me for a while, and, well, I'm glad you're not someone who would turn me over to them."

I shook my head and looked at her.

"If I did that, then I would turn myself in by default." She looked up at me and I looked into her eyes.

She looked down at her hands and smiled. "I guess you're right." I continued to rub her cuts.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How many units do you have?"

I thought for a minute.

"I have Ivan, Arthur, Alfred, Francis, Yao, Feli, and Matthew." I replied, and she looked at me.

"You have a lot. About as much as me, actually." She laughed weakly, and I began to wrap her arm up in a bandage.

The doorbell rang, and I looked at her.

I walked out and left her in there.

Opening the door, I was met with several people who looked like they belonged in the FBI or something. No, the SWAT team.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." The guy took off his sunglasses and looked at me with piercing gray eyes.

"Oh, good afternoon, sir."

He pulled out a photo of Katherine and showed it to me.

"Have you, perhaps, seen this girl anywhere around here? She's a runaway, and we're looking for her to take her back to her parents." I already knew they were lying, but I looked at the picture and shook my head.

"No, I haven't seen her anywhere. Who is she? Maybe I can remember the name."

"Katherine White." He replied, and I thought.

"Sorry, it doesn't ring any bells." He put his sunglasses back on and bowed slightly.

"Sorry for bothering you." He left without another word, and I closed the door.

"Ugh, I hate that guy…" I heard, and I looked towards the living room to see Katherine looking at me.

"Oh? Was he the one who was chasing you?"

"Yeah, and what's worse is that he's the head of the whole search group." I motioned for her to follow me to the kitchen, and I got out materials to make a few sandwiches.

"I'll make you a dead, Katherine." She leaned against the counter and I looked at her.

"I'm listening…"

I took out six slices of white bread and put them on the counter.

"I'll house you here in exchange for you to help me with a small task that I have to do." "You'll protect me from those guys?" "With everything I have."

She thought about it.

"What's this _task_?" I smiled and spread the mayo on the slices.

"Apparently, I'm the only one who can save all the people who have units. I'm not a very social person, and you seem pretty talkative, so I thought that you could help me go and gather all the people I have on file that have units that are still free. Does that sound alright?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'll do that."

I put on ham and cheese and handed her the sandwich.

"Welcome to the family." I called Ivan in to eat and we sat in silence for a god ten minutes.

However, the peacefulness of that wonderful silence was long lived when a certain someone decided to crash through the door like the Kool-Aid man and scare the two of us half to death.

"ALFRED! What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled and he rushed up to me.

"Melissa, look at my hair."

I looked at it and my eyes widened.

He had dyed his hair brown. Well, light brown, but he surely wasn't blonde anymore.

"You- you…why did you dye your hair?" I asked curiously and he sat down and ate the last of my sandwich.

"I saw a couple of other me's today, and a thought hit me when I was leaving work. I wanted to dye my hair to look original, so I went and got some dye, dyed my hair, and entered the room like Kool-Aid man." He looked at Katherine and smiled.

"Yo!" He said and Katherine nodded.

"Hey, Alfred…" She replied and sipped her raspberry tea.

"Speaking of dye…Katherine, I know you like your look, but we need to change your look. If you go out in public like that, you're going to be caught, and I can't have that. Pick a color, Katherine."

She picked up a piece of her hair and looked at it.

"…Black…and purple…Can I get purple contacts?" I nodded and walked over to my purse that was sitting under the phone.

"No problem. I'll be back. I'm gonna take a trip to Wal-Mart and-"

"Can I come? One of my friends could get it for us." I looked at the red head and then looked at Alfred.

"Okay. Alfred, if you do a single god damned thing to my baby, I'm shaving your head." I threatened. He grabbed his hair immediately.

"Katherine, follow me, please."

* * *

I unlocked the car door of my Bug and got out.

I had changed into skinny jeans, a red shirt with a silver rose on it, and a jean jacket.

"Katherine, come on."

Said girl put on the fedora over the wig that I had given her from a previous Halloween costume, and she put her hands into the front pockets of her black skinny jeans. She had taken her one contact out and now she was just wearing her normal eyes.

She looked unrecognizable.

We walked in and when we got to where the dyes were, I left her to go look at the hair product and hair items in general.

She found me a couple of minutes later, and she put a box of dye, a feather hair thing, and then the purple dye in the cart. "You need clothes, and probably things for every girl's girl time, so we'll go get those." She nodded and I walked off towards the clothes.

We spent little time with shopping, and I learn that she is smaller than me because in pants sizes, I wear 9 and she wears 0…

Not to mention she's an inch or so shorter than me, and I'm 5'5", so…yeah.

I wished I was that tiny.

We went off in the direction of anything that was everything that she could've possibly needed. Before we even got to the checkout lane, we stopped by the electronics, and a girl with white and blue hair looked directly at us.

Katherine smiled and waved at her, and she nodded back in response.

"Lisha, you know who I am, right?"

Lisha stared at Katherine with a dumbfounded look.

"It's me, Katherine, you idiot."

"KAT! YOU'RE ALIVE!" She started to twirl Katherine in circles and I watched as Katherine looked like she had died.

"I've been calling and calling and calling your phone and your house, but no one answered! Not even those lovely units of yours!" Lisha looked like she was about to cry.

"Yeah, because we were evicted. Well, technically. The people who ran the company came for us, and I'm the only one who escaped the other day. Melissa is someone who hid me from them this morning, and I'm going in disguise to keep myself alive."

Lisha looked at me and then hugged me.

"You are a lifesaver! I'm Alisha Johns, Kat's best friend since kindergarten, and I can't thank you enough for keeping her alive!" She actually cried a little.

"It's nice to meet you, Alisha. I'm Melissa Carter. You're welcome for saving your friend. I read her blogs."

Alisha looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I know about the blogs. I only read the first one though, and after that, I just left it because I have none on my own."

There was a loud crash, and then Alisha whipped around only to go freak out over something.

She came back a few minutes later.

"I'll pay for those since, you know, you're a lifesaver and you're my best friend." Alisha checked us out and paid with her own money.

"You're welcome back anytime! I'll give you awesome stuff!" She waved like a major spazz as the two of us left the Electronics area and out to where my Bug was parked.

"Melissa…"

I looked over to Katherine and she looked at me.

"Thanks for saving me."

I smiled at her and opened the car doors.

"No problemo. I'm happy to help."

She smiled back, and we started our ride home.

* * *

**Bitches be trippin!**

**Hey guys! Nice to see you again!**

**So, how'd ya like it? For those of you who sent me oc's i'll get them in eventually. This is just currently something to help me get to the ending which will probably be around chapter 40 or something. I havent any more pre-written chapters, so i'm just going off by whatever pops into my head.**

**CHECK THE BOTTOM  
CHECK THE BOTTOM  
CHECK THE BOTTOM if you dont have a review-reply to look at. There's something important**

_**AkitaNeruWolfLover: **_**Shiz did get real. THANK YOU FOR LOOKING AT THE POLL!**

_**KiaraWangWilliams: **_**THANKS FOR LOOkING AT THE POLL! Yes, thank you also for the oc. **

_**Dancing Shadows Alchemist:**__** (Chapter 23) **_**I didn't quite get what you meant, but oh well. _(chapter 24) _I bet you are intrigued! I wrote more. XD**

_**Buffy Summers the Chosen One: **_**You're new, but thankyou for the oc. I'll get her in the story soon! :3**

_**memoranda: **_**I was waiting for your review~ HERE IS MORE!**

**Okay, for those of you who are voting, i have a little gift for you.**

**I wrote previews for the stories!**

**It's only the other Hetalia one and the Black Butler story, though. I'm not sure what to do about the sequal if there is one, and then i'll get to the Black Butler UNIT story later.**

**Add me to your Author Alerts if you havent because that tells you when i post another story.**

**THE STORIES ARE ONLY PREVIEWS. THEY ARE NOT THE BEGINNING, THEY ARE NOT THE END. THEY ARE JUST SOME RANDOM SHIT THAT I MADE UP ON THE SPOT, SO CHECK THEM OUT. Tell me what you think.**

**I apreciate it~**

**Bye~**


	26. It's My Slow Day

**READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE IF YOU DONT. REALLY IMPORTANT STUFF THERE.**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 26: It's My Slow Day, and I'll Be Slow If I Wanna!

* * *

"Okay everyone, I have a new guest who will be staying with us for…well, forever." I motioned to the girl standing next me who looked nothing like the Katherine that I had met yesterday.

_This _Katherine had purple colored contacts, bright purple bangs, short and teased black hair, pale skin, a couple piercings (angel bites, a nose piercing, a stud through her eyebrow, and then an industrial through her ear) were left on her face. She stood in white skinny jeans, a yellow shirt that had a black outline of a flower on it, and she had on my black heels.

"This is Katherine. She's more or less a unit owner like me, but hers were…taken away from her. She is now very important to this family, so treat her with respect. Francis, if you touch her, I'm going to sic Leo on you. Trust me; those teeth can cause lethal damage." He held up his hands in defense, and I nodded. "As long as we have an understanding. That goes for everyone else as well. I don't believe you will because Francis is the main issue in this, but remember that threat." I did the 'I'm watching you' fingers, and they all nodded.

"Katherine is doing a few things for me, so she will be in and out of the house until it's done." I turned to Katherine and handed her a stack of papers that I had typed up and written on after printing.

"These are the people you will need to contact as soon as possible. It's best if you go by car, and don't worry, these people are fairly close, so you don't have to worry too much about making it back by night. Call my number if you run into anything serious." She nodded and took the papers from me.

She walked out and took my keys with her.

I went into the kitchen to grab something to eat, but when I opened the fridge to check what we had in stock, the phone rang loudly.

I rushed over to it and answered.

"Hello?" I asked as I put the phone up to my ear.

"_Melissa? Oh well shit, I was expecting Gil to answer…" _I identified it as Nicole.

"Why would he answer the phone in the first place? It's not like he's gonna do it unless he has to." I replied in a snarky tone and I was expecting her to laugh.

She didn't.

"What's wrong, Nicole? You would've usually laughed at something like that. WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND?!"

"_I might be…um…let's just say Isabella is happening again. At least, I think it is…"_

I knotted my brows together and thought.

This was my slow moment of the day, so shush.

"What does Isabella have to do with you being sick? It's just the stomach flu, right?" I heard her sigh, and then a bit of shuffling.

"_Just give the phone to Gil. He should know before you do."_

"Okay, okay. Hold your panties." I put my hand over the little speaker and used my _big voice_ to call the lazy bother.

"GIL! YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL FROM NICOLE!" I shouted and scared a nearby Feli who just walked in.

"Oh, sorry Feli. I didn't mean to scare you." I said with almost no emotion, and waited for the lazy bum who's been torturing my little Ivan for the past however long to get his ass to the phone.

He walked in a few seconds after that and took the phone from me.

I walked back over to the fridge and began shifting through all the stuff we had in there.

"Nicole, Baby, was ist los? **[*]**" Gil said in German to the phone and I looked over at him. He had a goofy grin on his face, and then in a second, that whole grin dropped dead from his face.

I grabbed a bowl of grapes and leaned on the counter to watch him.

His silver brows knotted together and he looked like he wasn't taking whatever she was telling him straight.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I wondered if Nicole was speaking to him in German…

"All the times we did it and now it's affecting you? How does that work?" He glanced over at me and then focused his attention in the direction away from me.

"Ve, I wonder what's happening?" Feli asked from next to me, and I noticed that he had started making pasta for himself.

"I want some of that pasta." I told him, and he nodded before putting more of the noodles into the boiling water.

"Hey, Prussian, don't you yell at my sister now." I informed and she shot some sort of look that plainly read: 'Could you shut up?'

"You're not sure though, right? I mean, it could be faulty. Have you taken a test or been to a doctor?" He was silent for a few moments and then he nodded.

"She cant see that nod." He shot me another look and I looked away.

"You have? And what did they say?" He started to pace a little.

"So you _could _be."

"_Dammit Gilbert, take this seriously!" _I heard Nicole shout when he ripped the phone from his ear.

"Okay, _okay_." He said quickly, probably not to anger her anymore than she already was.

"Yes, I understand you liebling…" He said in a voice that I've never heard in my life before. My eyes widened, and I watched as he hung up the phone after a quick German 'I love you'.

"Gil. GilGilGilGilGilGilGilGilGilG ilGIL!"

"What?" He asked in a less-than normal voice.

"What did she say? I want to know."

He looked at me and stared.

"Shouldn't she tell you?"

"She told me to find out from you."

He looked at me, and then turned to go back up the stairs.

On the third step, he looked back at me with a neutral look, and said, "I'm a dad."

Okay, I admit I didn't get it at first because my first though was that he was a dad to Ludwig, and technically it was true because he raised him and all, but they're brothers, so I scratched that out. Then, I thought hard about what that meant until it clicked and I slammed my hand on the table several times.

"Oh my god! Oh my fucking god!" I gasped loudly and hit the table two more times with the palm of my hand.

I processed my thoughts and then lunged for the phone to call Nicole back.

I had to discuss this topic with her immediately.

* * *

[**This next small scene is something I made up. I don't know if you actually do this or not, but it's sticking for now. Work with me, here.**]

"Yes, would it be possible to enroll my child in school? I mean… like, you know, get him in the system so he gets to start school by next year?" I asked the woman in front of me and she looked at me.

"We could probably fit him in somewhere." She said and then sat down at her computer.

"Just fill out all the required information on this sheet and I'll get on it." She held out a paper to me, and I took the time to fill it out.

When I was finished, I handed it to her, and she placed it on her desk.

"That's it." I left after that.

I drove home silently and pondered all of what had happened this morning.

I was not expecting to see some boy with a mask thing on his face holding a knife looking…thing from my place at one of the slowest lights that happened to be the light that was positioned at the end of the road to my house that was half a mile down said road.

After I saw _that_, I checked that I had my doors locked and I willed the light to turn before I got paranoid.

When the light did turn, I was mentally freaking out because he seemed to have gotten closer, and I was still a half a mile away from my house.

I worried for my safety.

When I did get in the house, I noticed that several people were missing from our household. Ivan was where I left him –coloring random stuff on printer paper- and then Matthew was in the living room watching hockey. Alfred was passed out on the couch, and then Feli was painting again. Yao was sitting with Ivan and coloring as well –like a manly man-.

The missing people were Francis, Arthur –at work-, and Gilbert.

"Matthew, where are Francis and Gil?"

"Gil went to go visit Nicole, I think. Francis is…I don't know." I sighed and decided not to go on a wild goose chase to find him.

I decided that it was best to go write something instead of wasting precious time doing nothing. However, I couldn't will myself to write because of my most recent experience.

I sighed and shoved the laptop off my legs to lie down.

I really wanted to sleep right now…

* * *

[*] **Its Google translated. It's 'what's up' or 'what's wrong'. It's probably not accurate, and I apologize if someone is reading this and is like, what the fuck? I don't know any German besides '****liebling****' and 'frau' and '****ich liebe dich ****(****auch****)' so…sorry.**

* * *

**Well HELLO everyone! I'm back again, just like every Saturday!**

**Speaking of Saturdays, I'm here to tell you that my updating schedule is now officially Saturdays, and sometimes Wednesdays if I have it done. **

**So, every week, you'll get something.**

**ALSO, this is the first chapter I'm updating today, and I'm going to be shooting for a total of 4 updates from now until tonight. If not tonight, then tomorrow I'll have more for you.**

**Why you ask? BECAUSE I TOTALLY MADE SOMETHING UP FOR THE 30th CHAPTER! Yes, and that chapter will be updated on –guess when- OCTOBER 31st, 2012! Yes, Halloween. So, I have to hurry and type those so I'm on schedule. After Halloween I'll update on Saturday, and every other Saturday following until _Resistance is Futile! _is over.**

**I'm working at 50 chapters…**

**OKAY, REVIEWS.**

**_KiaraWangWilliams:_Well, I have, like three OC's that I plan on being used in here, one was being shown in this one, so yes. There will be new people coming in.**

**_AkitaNeruWolfLover:_Wow, I caught someone off guard! So exciting! It's a first I tell you. :D. Anyway…so…like… I wish I could see your face after this chapter. It's probably either jaw-dropped or total 'I'm a fuckin genius' face. I wish I could see it. Actually, the whole baby was part of my original plan because I plan on having something to do with some issues happening, and that was my first thought, so it ties in perfectly. I loved your rabbit reference! I LOL'd. I LOL'd pretty damn hard too.**

**_Piikachu:_Well I hope your heads fine from deskfacing! I wouldn't want someone to get hurt from reading this story. It's okay though, because if I was reading this, I would've probably had the same thought process, and then I would've facepalmed from the stupidity my mind has on me sometimes.**

**_Teri Mikami:_Not exactly sure what the end of your review meant, but whatever. Thanks for clearing that up for me. I hope Cirno/Teri Mikami in this story as of now was somewhat what you imagined. Of course, it's not a really long appearance (you'll see her more later) but it was a start. I know what Cry's mask looks, like, so don't you worry. I'll try my best to put her into character for you! :)**

**_DancingShadowsAlchemist:_I wonder… I wonder…**

**_Buffy Summers the Chosen One:_Don't worry, I'll have your OC in soon. I just have to write it…soon… glad you like my story.**

**_memoranda: _HECK YES I WAIT FOR YOUR REVIEW! You're one of my loyal reviewers who review, like, every chapter! I love you for that.**

**GUYS! WERE ALMOST AT 100 REVIEWS! I'm so happy!**

**Ah, I cant wait! I cant wait! I cant wait!**

**I've been monitoring the poll I put up, and a lot of you really _really __really_ want a sequel to this. **

**Honestly, I wouldn't know what to do for—OH WAIT! I GOT SOMETHING!**

**It goes along with the ending, so I'm glad I just had a new idea~~~**

**Also, Music Boxes is that other Hetalia unit story, and I wrote chapter 1 for it. I'll Begin that on… Let me pick a date… Saturday, November 10, 2012. **

**That is the official date of the start of Music Boxes. So, if you haven't, GO READ THAT PREVIEW I HAVE UP!**

**SO REMEMBER THAT DATE! November 10th. **

**I'll be bringing the next couple chapters to you throughout the day, so you don't have to review until Chapter 29. YOU CAN STILL REVIEW THOUGH!**

**I still take questions and OC. **

**See ya guys!**


	27. Lots of Phone Calls

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 27: Lots of Phone Calls

* * *

The phone rang several times before Nicole picked up.

"_Hey Melissa, what's up?"_

I smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go swimming at Mahoney Park. Today's the last day, and it's warm enough to go."

She was silent for a few moments and then sneezed.

"Bless you."

"_Thank you. Sure, I'll go. I want to see Gil anyway; it's kind of lonely around here. Mom said that I could come back to your house –our house- in the next few days because my sickness is gone, so I'm feeling a lot better. Did Gil every tell you?"_

"Nicole, I called you back and talked to you about it."

"_You did?... OH, you did. I remember, sorry. I had a brain blank for a minute there. Do you want me to meet you there?"_

"Yeah, we're leaving in about thirty minutes, so just make sure you're there by noon. Remember to put on the sunscreen."

"_I'm getting a tan; I don't know what you're talking about."_ She laughed and I smiled.

I like regular Nicole better than sick Nicole who's bitchy.

"_I know you just thought that you hate me being bitchy."_

I gasped dramatically. "YOU READ MINDS!"

"_No, I know you Melissa. Honestly, you're really easy to read. Well, to me you are."_

I laughed. "You bitch, I hate you." I said casually.

"_I hate you too, you slut." _We both laughed.

"Wouldn't you be the slut though because you have another person in you?"

She was silent.

"_Shut the fuck up."_

I laughed hard.

"I STILL LOVE YOU!" I said and she was laughing on the other end.

"_I STILL HATE YOU TOO!" _

"Thank you~!"

She hung up after I finalized the details, and I put the phone away.

When I was making my way back to my room, someone's voice interrupted me.

"_MEIN GOTT!"_ I made my way upstairs and opened the door to Nicole's room to see Gil pacing back and forth.

"What are you 'mein gott'ing for?" I asked and he rushed up to be and started to shake my shoulders.

He then began to speak at me in rapid –and flawless- German, and I was too busy being shaken to even translate anything that I knew, which wasn't much.

"Wait a minute! I don't speak your language! English please!" I said and he shook me with each word.

"I'M A DAD! How is that possible?! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Well, when a man and a woman decided to have wonderful kinky sex almost every day of their lives and each time little swimmers are injected into her woman parts, it's not a surprise that she's going to be pregnant eventually. Although, if she had her tubes cut, then that would be a whole other story—"

"I know _how _it happened, I just don't get—I mean—WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES? I mean, I've screwed her senseless plenty of times for her to get pregnant with a baby –one that's going to be AWESOME, but that's not the point- but I mean,… GAH! Why is this so complicated?!" He went facefirst into the sheets of the bed he shared with Nicole, and I thought.

"I'm actually surprised. You'd think because you're robots you can't really get people pregnant unless you had human sperm, and because of that fact, then your human. That would also entail every person in the house being human as well, and that would mean…" I quieted down and let him think.

"I'm glad it finally sunk in Gil. Congrats…You gotta marry Nicole now, or your child is going to be a bastard… You got nine months bro." I shot a grin and a 'thumbs-up' and frolicked out of the room.

"What is this I 'ear? Mademoiselle Nicole is with child?" I continued to walk as I passed Francis and nodded.

"Yeah, who would've thought that Gil would have the guts to get a girl pregnant? I guess that's no free screwing for him." I laughed with a hand covering my mouth like a posh rich person, and then calmed down.

"Go get your swimsuit on. We're leaving in twenty minutes. No Speedos; I don't care what your packing, put on some swim trunks and a shirt." He frowned and feigned sadness all the way to his room.

Alfred came racing past me a couple of seconds later, and when I spun on my heel, he came racing back only to jump me with a hug.

"_FINALLY! _We're _finally_ going swimming! Wahoo! THANKS MELISSA!" He raced off down the stairs, and I adjusted my hair out of my eyes.

My cell phone rang a few seconds later, and I pulled it out of my back pocket.

"Hello?"

"_Melissa, it's Katherine. We have a slight issue with the second person of today's list…" _I frowned and walked into the nearest bathroom.

I turned on the water and sat on the edge of the tub.

"What do you mean by _slight issue_?" I asked seriously, and she cleared her throat.

"_The place was ransacked. It's an older ranch house, and there's no one for a while, but I'm surprised no one's come knocking yet. On this paper, she's supposed to be a known community figure. People know her well, and she works her own business, surprisingly as a tattoo and piercings artist_."

"I'm guessing they found her?"

"_Correct. There are all sorts of stuff around here. Broken glass, a couple blood patches here and there, and then of all things, I think she had a child somewhere."_

"Wait; have a child like birth it? Or just living there?"

"_Not…exactly sure on that one. There are a couple of bloody blankets and then scissors are bloody too… they're fairly close to each other, so I'm guessing she had given birth to one. It doesn't say anything on the file about her being pregnant, so I'm guessing it was one of those 'I didn't know I was pregnant' deals."_

"The one where you don't have symptoms and don't even have a belly… right, I watched a show about that… So, can you tell where she went?"

Katherine coughed and then made a disgusted sound.

"_Whatever happened to them, it reeks like rotting flesh, and trust me, I__** know**__ what that smells like." _There was a couple of crunching sounds, and then she gasped.

There was a clanking sound, and I worried.

"Katherine?" I asked.

"_Yeah, I found someone…and it's not pretty."_

"Damn. Well, are they…?"

"_Yeah, a couple of days… he was about seven, I think. Maybe a little brother?"_

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"_Poor soul…probably was told to hide and they found him…shot him in the head."_

"There's no one else, right?"

"_Well, if you don't count the other two I just found, then no. No there is no one else."_

A total of three deaths.

I wonder where the others are…

"_Fuck, I need a key…" _She said. I turned off the water and walked out and down to my room.

Ivan was sitting on the bed hugging Leo.

I wiggled my fingers at him and he smiled at me.

"_Found it...Oh, it's the study…"_

I walked into my closed and began to sift through the bin of swimsuits I had. "_Hey, I just found a few manuals with 2p! written on it. Alfred, Arthur, and then…Feliciano, it looks like… I feel bad for her."_

I picked up a black one-piece with silver swirls on it, the back was cut out somewhat because the swimsuit was a strapless one. "This is cute…"

"_What?"_

"Oh, nothing. I'm just choosing a swimsuit."

"_Whoa." _She said suddenly, and it was silent.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa… The fuck? When did… Whoa, secret passage…"_

I closed the closet door and began to strip out of my clothes.

"_Hello? Anyone here? I'm looking for… Catalina Bronze…"_

There was a small yelp. _"What the… WHOA!"_

"_**Don't kill me!"**_ I heard a voice say.

"What's happening?" I asked as I kicked away my shorts.

"_Melissa, I think I just found our girl."_

My eyes widened, and I pulled on my swimsuit.

This would be a big break for my newly-found mystery case.

Detective Carter is in the building!

* * *

**I'M SORRY! I PROCRASTINATED ON WRITING! **

**Excuse: I was watching Pewdiepie play Ib. (Mary, I FUCKING KNEW SHE WAS EVIL) **

**Don't worry, I'll try to get the next chapter (that has yet to be written) up by seven, so check your email then, or the story. **

**_Buffy Summers the Chosen one:_I'm glad I have so much positive feedback from the story.**

**_memoranda:_Yeah, I know right? He's _TOTALLY_ a robot. –rolls eyes sarcastically-**

**_teri mikami:_Wow, speechless now. How do you feel now?**

**_AkitaNeruWolfLover_I don't actually know where Francis went, he just…disappeared for a while. The reason Gil was so nonchalant was because it didn't fully sink in. It did in this chapter. I'd love an OC, I have plenty of room for another. Oh, and Katherine is all mine. Thanks for liking her design. :)**

**_Piikachu:_Ah, I LOL'd at that. That's very coincidental my friend. No, Gil is the daddy. He'll be an awesome daddy. XD see what I did there?**

**I'll be back at 7, so stay tuned!**


	28. Pool Time!

**I'm stopping here for updates. I'll post another tomorrow. (need to write it first!)**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 28: Pool Time!

* * *

(Katherine's POV)

I looked at the girl who I had found on my journey through the house I was supposed to be at.

She had pale light blue hair, wide gray eyes that looked like they were going to pop out of her head any second. She had dried blood on her forehead, and her hand was swollen.

"Don't kill me…" She pleaded and I bent down next to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said calmly and she backed up slightly.

"_Katherine, let me talk to her."_

I handed her my phone and she put it to her ear hesitantly.

"H-hello?"

"_Catalina? This is Melissa Carter. I want you to know that the girl in front of you is here to help you. I'm here to help you as well, along with all the other unit owners. Do you understand?_"

"Uh-huh." She mumbled, and I looked around the dimly lit room (lit by a candle that only had an inch of wax left) and saw that it was pretty…chamber like. Maybe it hadn't been used in a while… or it was used by a magic casting Brit.

"Everything?" Catalina asked and I shifted through a couple of papers on a table in the corner.

"Well, it happened four days ago… I was eating breakfast one late morning because it was my off day, and my co-manager was working his shifts at my tattoo and piercing business, and before I finished, I was being ushered down to this basement that I never noticed before by my 2p! Ivan unit that I had gotten a couple of days before, and I heard the door crash open.

"I didn't know what was going on, but all I was told was to go down the stairs by Ivan, and I protested a little. He put me on the first step, looked at me with serious eyes, and said… um… 'Stay quiet, little Russia…' I went down the stairs to this basement place, and when I got to the bottom, there were gunshots, rushing around, screams, and…and…" She sucked in a breath, and I walked over to her.

She had crystal tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know what happened after that. I was freaked out, and I was confused… But…I know they're dead now. I've been stuck down here for four days, and I'm really hungry… there wasn't much to eat or drink, so I'm really… hungry…" She said, and I held out my hand.

She gave the phone to me.

"_Katherine, take her to get something to eat, and take her with you. If we have to keep her here, we will. Otherwise, I can lend her my apartment so she can get to her work. I believe you're still in Omaha, right?"_

"Yeah, just on the opposite side of where you are."

"_Wonderful. Tell her the plan, about everything, and see if she's willing to help us. I gotta go; I have to drive people to the pool now. Stay on schedule." _She hung up, and I put my phone in the pocket of the varsity jacket I was wearing.

"Come on. I'll take you somewhere to eat." I helped her up and onto my back.

"Thank you…" She said quietly, and I smiled.

"No problem." I helped her out to the car I was using and put her in the back seat.

* * *

(Melissa's POV)

I got out of the car and immediately adjusted my white shorts.

God damn wedgie I got from that half hour drive…

I opened the back car door and unbuckled Ivan from his car seat. He hopped out and I grabbed the swimming bag from where his feet were.

I adjusted my sunglasses and grabbed Ivan's hand. Feli and Gil were riding with me, and then Alfred and Matthew took a different one to get to Mahoney. I made Matthew drive because Alfred was probably going to end up speeding there.

I didn't see Nicole, but when we got into the short line, my phone rang with a totally innocent ring tone for once, and I answered it.

"_Melissa, I'm already inside. I'm by the kids' area. In the grass, by a tree."_

"Oh, okay. We just got here." I hung up after a goodbye and took out my wallet to hand her my Visa. I walked through my side of the bathroom/shower room/ changing room and regrouped.

"No running off until we have everything situated, okay?" I said this because Alfred was about to dart away from us all.

I guided everyone to where Nicole would be, and when she spotted us, she came running.

Well, running for Gil.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her feet off the ground like something out of a movie. I rolled my eyes and set up our stuff.

"Melissa, can I go now? The line for the slide is short. CAN I GO NOW?" I looked at Alfred and made a quick shooing motion with my hand. He threw off his shirt and darted off.

"I'm going to laugh when he gets a sunburn." I muttered with a smile, and I took out the spray on sunscreen.

Nicole was still holding Gil, but Gil had walked up to the towels that were lying out. "I know it's only been a few days, but I missed you a lot…" She mumbled and I took off Ivan's shirt.

"Feli, keep your shorts on." I said and he smiled before bounding off to go to the wave pool. Matthew was looking around and I tilted my head.

"What?"

"Francis is missing."

I looked around and couldn't see him anywhere.

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid…" I began to spray the sunscreen on Ivan.

"It's cold!" I giggled.

"It's fine." I said as I rubbed it in. I sprayed sunscreen on myself and did the same process. Nicole sat down on her towel and looked at me.

"I'm gonna go play with Ivan for a while. Don't get into too much trouble." I held out my hand for Ivan's tinier one, and he took it. "Oh, and if you see Francis, make sure he's not flirting with someone."

Nicole nodded and I walked over to the kid's area to let him play.

* * *

**SHORT I KNOW! But the content is good, yes?**

**I'll write more a little later. I might put it off until tomorrow, so if it's not up tonignt, I'm going to post something by noonish tomorrow.**

**I'm going to go watch Pewdie and Cry play Portal 2 now. **

**BROFIST.**

**_(guest):_Yes, Katherine was locked up for a small time, and the conditions in that place were bad, so she knows what rotting flesh smells like. Icky! *Brofist***

**I'M A BRO!**

**Love you guys! Bye now~~~**


	29. Join the War

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 29: Join the War

* * *

As I was watching Ivan go through and play in the kids play area, I adjusted my sunglasses and sat on the edge of the 1 foot deep pool.

I haven't been swimming in such a long time it's almost a relief to do it now. The sun was warm, the water was surprisingly warmer than every other time (it's usually cold) so I was glad everything was falling into place.

Like a puzzle.

There were two women next to me in their thirties chatting about their husbands –not a very positive chat either- and then next to me was a young girl sitting out and watching the water. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, and she looked a little sad.

I closed my eyes and breathed out.

"Oh wow, you're _French_? I don't see a lot of French guys around here. Well, none as handsome as you." There was a bit of giggling and I slowly turned my head about 90 degrees to see who that was.

I frowned and watched as a blonde and two brunettes were laughing and giggling with each other as none other than Francis was smiling and flirting with them. "You are all beautiful Mademoiselles. The way your eyes sparkle when the sun hit them just right in them is très magnifique." He laughed his signature laugh, and I twitched.

"I hope you go drown yourself." I growled lowly, (**right after I wrote this, the music on my phone played France's laugh… Coincidence? I think so!**)

When I looked back at Ivan, my vision went grayscale and there were all types of wrong. There were bodies hanging from ropes, lifelessness, and then the only color visible was the red of all the blood on the bodies, on the play area, and in the water.

I blinked quickly and lifted up my sunglasses to see that there was nothing of what I just saw there.

I scooped up a handful of water and splashed my face and arms.

'_It's not the time for crazy hallucinations, Melissa.'_ I scolded myself as I wiped away the water that had trickled down into my eyes. _'Just have fun. It's a pool. Not a cemetery…Get your mind together.'_ I pushed my bangs out of my eyes, and decided to go over to the wave pool.

The waves were going, and I feared for my life. Those waves were extremely powerful. (**no joke, they are. The lifeguards won't even let you hang onto the ladder so you don't drown!**) I walked over to the beginning of the wave pool and sat down.

Just how the waves splashed against my legs was calming.

I suddenly got the need to eat something.

I frowned at my needs and then decided to wait it out until the next safety check break.

* * *

(Katherine's POV)

I let Catalina shower and change before we left to get food.

Stopping at the nearest fast food place (Burger King, not McDonalds), I put a beanie like hat on her head to keep anyone from realizing who she was (if there was anyone who is now considered the enemy). I ordered a whopper junior for myself, and she only got herself a vanilla shake.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" I asked as I pulled out the debit card Melissa had given me and she shook her head.

"I'm not that hungry." She replied and I nodded. I handed over the card and waited for it to be returned to me.

The two of us stepped off to the side and waited for our tray to come. "So, where are we going next?"

"Were heading over to Iowa. There's a girl fairly close to a casino that I need to talk to." I said and she nodded.

"…Katherine, right?" I nodded to her question.

"Katherine…as in KittyBuns13?" I nodded after a moment and she shaped her mouth into an 'o' shape. "This is where you ended up…" She said slowly, and I shrugged. "Hey, I'm just glad I got out of there. There was to much death... I'm happy that Melissa just took in a stranger like me without hesitation. She's a nice person…" I said as a tray with food and such on it was pushed towards us. I took it and walked to the back corner table.

"Does she do that for everyone?" Catalina asked as she took her shake and began to drink it.

"I'm the first. I'm not sure about anyone else, but she's lending you her apartment, so you should be happy about that." She looked out the window.

I finished my food in a short amount of time and sipped at my drink.

"You might have to change your look soon. I had to do that." I said and she nodded. "I get that. It's a whole identity thing." She nodded and I stood up to throw away the trash.

When I was putting the tray on top of the trashcan, two guys walked in. My eyes widened as I noticed that the one that had walked in first was the same guy that was chasing me before I found Melissa.

The scar on his cheek told me so – a burn mark that he had pointed out to me when he was monitoring me one day. I gulped and walked over to the table.

"We need to go. Now." I said and I took her arm.

"Okay." She followed me out and when we turned the corner, the guy met my eyes for a moment. I walked out with her in front of me.

I didn't say a word until we were getting a good distance from the building in the car. "Those guys were bad news. I'm glad they didn't see you." I said and she looked at me.

"How do you know?" She asked curiously, and I gripped the steering wheel.

"One of them was chasing me after I escaped that horrible place…" I forced out, and I went on my merry way to the house I was supposed to go to.

* * *

I knocked on the door with Catalina behind me, and a girl with long blonde hair in a pony-tail and icy blue eyes stepped out. There was a loud crash, and she jumped slightly.

"Lyra Bedard?" I asked, and she nodded.

"What do you need?" She asked, and I looked at the file.

"I'm here to ask you something…" She nodded and I coughed.

I then explained to her the whole situation in detail so she understood. After the whole thing was said and done, she thought.

"So, your telling me that I could be getting in trouble soon for something I didn't do?" I nodded and she looked at the door.

"All of them…are real? Humans, huh?" She said trying to process it, and then she turned to me with determination in her eyes.

"So, if I meet with everyone on that day, I can live a peaceful life afterwards?"

"As long as the sun is bright." I said, and she smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it. Thanks for the heads up." There was a louder crash, and she sighed. "Excuse me, I probably have something to go repair now…" She walked inside after a goodbye, and I walked to the car.

'_For every company that produces units…You're going down.'_ I thought as I started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"This sounds fun." Catalina said. "Bringing down a company…I cant wait!" She laughed and I smiled.

"Oh yes… it will definitely be fun…"

* * *

_**Let's make the most of the night like were gonna die young!**_

_**I hear your hear beat to the beat of the drum,**_

_**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone.**_

_**So why you're here in my arms,**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like were gonna die young!**_

**This is my new favorite song… and now I think it's going to be the ending song for the credits of this story.**

**Go check out the song. _Die Young _by Ke$ha.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Oh, and guys, I'm going to skip the unit for October because I couldn't think of a person, and I already have November and December planned out. **

**Here's the update though…**

**Hope you like what's going on. I had a major writers block for a good fifteen minutes before the POV changed to Katherine. I was like, 'shit, what is there to do at the pool?!' and I was face-desking a lot. **

**_Piikachu:_I'm not that mean of a person! Honest! Jk, I cleared that up with you already. :)**

**_AkitaNeruWolfLover:_ (Chapter 27) I just realized that I forgot about him a lot… Arthur too, but I've been working with all the new people coming in and they're always at work and shit, so I'm just like, fuck it, I don't know what Francis does for a job. He does _something_, I just don't know what. Yes, I believe Gil would have the whole delayed reaction time because we all know he can be a little slow like that. I still love him though! **

**(Chapter 28) Yeah, I was thinking of that. Can I use your little rp that u put in your review? That would be fun and it would work for a certain little 5'5" girl (*cough**cough*MELISSA*cough*) to do that. Yes, I think I read somewhere that 2p!Ivan will love you if you act like a good mother figure because he never really had that kind of love…or was that 2p!Matthew? I don't know…**

**_KiaraWangWilliams:_(Chapter 26)YEAH I KNOW! 50 CHAPTERS! I HAVENT EVEN WRITTEN ANYTHING FOR 30 YET! (/shot for procrastinating)**

**(Chapter 28) Yes, I was on a roll that killed some of my creativeness for today… but that's okay, I refuled it by watching ChaoticMonki (Cry) play Corpse Party, so… yeah…**

**_teri mikami:_Mary is a scary daughter-of-a-painting (son of a bitch in a fixed language) and I was like, this child is evil. I actually previously saw her (and the game Ib) by watching a PV for Megpoid Gumi's song Carnival, and when I started watching the game and saw the mirror part, I was like, *paused the video* "…HOLY FAHK, I've seen this shiet somewhere before…" So that lead to my youtube adventure to try and find that video, and I did, so I was happy. :D yaaaayyyy!**

**I'm going to go watch Corpse Party now. **

**Hilarious quotes from the game: **

"**Do you still have some of that ass medicine?" (a couple of dialogue boxes later) "I'm gonna go butter up my pooper real good!" *said with a smile* I fahking died laughing.**

**That girl (Seiko [pronounced Phycho, not Say-ko, not say-ee-ko, Psycho…it just sounds better]) **

**You should check it out. It's like Higurashi, and there's ghosts and death, and demonic shit, and I LOVE IT. And you know, whatever I love, you guys should love because that's how the world works. **

**Jk.**

**Bye! XD LOL, butter up my pooper…**


	30. Halloween Special

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 30: Halloween Special

* * *

"Melissa! I need assistance!"

I sighed and put my mascara tube down.

I walked out of the bathroom and journeyed down the hall to help Nicole out with whatever she needed.

"What is it now?" I asked as I pushed open the door to see her struggling with the corset stitching on her back. She was supposed to be a cross between a pirate and a Victorian Era chick. She bought the corset at the beginning of the month and has been searching for things that matched it. Not to mention she has a little bump on her stomach. It's not _that _noticeable, but I can tell.

I tell her it's for being a good sister, which is true if you think about it. Only people who take notice to the _tiniest_ of things can point out that she is sort of showing.

She turned to me with gray eyes –contacts- and then pointed to the purple ribbons that were dangling down her back. "I can't tie this when it's right here. I tried going under and over, but I can't do it. It hurts a lot." She said quickly, and I nodded.

"I can't keep coming to your rescue every five minutes, Nicole. I still have to finish my outfit, get Ivan's on, and then make sure we have enough candy so this place doesn't get egged or something." I said as I tugged on the strings tightly and she gave a small yelp.

"Don't give me an abortion now..." She said and I sighed.

"Nicole, I don't have time for this. Now get your skirt on and no fooling around!" I pointed at her and walked out.

"Melissa, you sure bought a lot of candy for us." I walked away from the bathroom and made my way into the kitchen. My mom was looking at the four bags of candy on the table with a big smile.

"Well, you told me that from what you heard, this is the spot for tons of candy givers and getters, so I bought...that..." I explained, and she nodded.

"Of course, of course. I've been trying my best to keep a certain someone out of it, too." She jerked her thumb over to where Alfred was pouting in the corner with his –fake- chainsaw on the ground next to him.

"I just wanted one piece!" He complained and my mo threw a plastic –hard plastic- cup at his head. "Ow!"

"And I told you this was for all the _CHILDREN_ that are coming by in costumes and smiles."

"I'M IN A COSTUME! I'M TECHNICALY STILL A KID! At HEART!" He said and this time, I kicked him with the heel of my foot.

"Meliss-"

"You're _nineteen_, you have a costume, but you're _NINETEEN_ Alfred. Come on now; if anything, you should be waiting until we really get into treating. This neighborhood is big enough to get at least three full bags of candy. Now, can you wait until we go?"

He was drooling at the though of all that candy.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." I worked my way back to the bathroom only to shriek when Francis popped out of the shower curtain when I was trying to finish putting on my make-up.

"Dammit, Francis! Don't do that! No scaring until later!" I shoved him out with little resistance, and then closed and locked the door.

I sighed and went back to doing my make-up.

* * *

When I finally finished some ten minutes later, I adjusted some of the loose bobby pins in my curled up hair. I smiled at my work well done, and then walked out.

It's been a month of gathering people up for our little _confrontation _with the companies that had tricked us all. Of course, that confrontation was to be in the spring so we could plan and hopefully stay away from getting any of our loyal members from getting taken. We still haven't figured out _what_ exactly they do to get themselves taken, but all I do know is that it hasn't happened in a while.

I'm guessing as you already know, it's Halloween, so we're in my parents' neighborhood to go trick-or-treating because...we cant really do anything from where my house is, you know? Plus, this neighborhood gives out a lot of candy- from what I heard from my mom, and it should be a good experience for Ivan and those who never really trick-or-treat like us Americans do.

Of course, everyone is off today –I had to make special arrangements for them all to take off so we could spend this holiday as a family- and I made everyone at least dress up somewhat –although, I guess you could consider them already dressed up because it could be cosplay if anyone recognized it- because it gets us into the spirit.

Oh, and when I say family, I mean our whole little unit + Nicole and I, and then there's my little brother Joshua, and then Miles was here with his fiancée, but they were just going to stay and drink Halloween themed drinks that they bought for themselves and then my mom, Nicole, and me after were done with trick-or-treating.

I walked back into the room with my costume in it –a white zombie-like dress that was tight around my chest and then fluffed out to above my knees in the front, and then a train that reached my ankles. It had black ribbon in the front and back, and then where it puffed out, it faded from white to black, and it was extremely pretty from my perspective. **[*]** I slipped it over my hair carefully, and then adjusted it so it fit right over my boobs and everything. I sat on the bed and pulled on the lace tights I bought to go with it.

"Oh yes...this outfit is fucking awesome." I said as I shimmied into them, and then walked over to the box sitting on the bureau across the room. I pulled out the black and white heels that I had brought with me and put them on.

I walked out and into the kitchen to immediately get gasps.

"I'm hoping those are for approval." I said, and Nicole rushed up to me –the kind of rush girls do when they wear heels- and gripped my arms.

"You look totally beautiful! In a..zombie way..." She said.

"Mother Russia! You look pretty!" Ivan rushed up to me and i picked him up.

"Well, thank you. Everyone else agree?" Everyone in the kitchen/dining room area nodded or did some noise to approve it.

"I'm surprised you can actually do that, Mel. I was hoping you would fail."

"Shut it, Miles." I retorted and my mom stepped in the way with a smile and a laugh.

"Okay, calm down. Melissa, why don't you take Ivan to get dressed?" I nodded and made my way back into the room i was just in to put on Ivan's costume.

He was being a panda, which was really ironic because the regular Ivan is always dressing as a panda to infiltrate China.

Ha! Infiltrate...just like invade...

Not the point.

Alfred and i had a huge fight over what he wanted to be. It lasted a good thirty minutes, and i won it.

I put on the hat and flicked the panda ears on his head.

"You look adorable, Ivy! You're so cute!" I hugged him and laughed.

"It's warm too." He stated and i nodded.

"I bet." I said with a smile, and stood up straight to fix my legs. They popped lightly, and I stretched.

"Well, it's about time to get going, so why don't we go get everything together?" He nodded and followed me out to the kitchen.

"Trick-or-treat!" Nicole, Alfred, Ivan, and Gil were standing at the door of the house I lost count of. All I know was that we were halfway across the neighborhood from my mom's house.

"So, the point of this is what, exactly?" Arthur asked from next to me –dressed as a cop, a costume one-. I thought and looked at the kids that were walking around.

"Well, all I know is that ever since we've been, you know, trick-or-treating –we being the population of America- we give out candy and get candy… I'm not a scientist on the subject." I said blatantly, and he sighed.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"I am! I'm just not educated enough on the subject of All Hallows Eve!" I watched as the four hit the house right next to it.

"Well, you are American."

"And you're English, so you suck at cooking. That doesn't go for Oliver, though. _His_ cooking is significantly better than your ever will be."

He glared at me in return.

I glared back.

"Ohonhon~ Is this the start of sexual tension?"

"SHUT UP FROG!" The both of us yelled as we whacked him in the face.

"Mon dieu! My face!"

"Cry a river." I snorted and continued down the street to catch up with the four who were getting candy.

Things continued smoothly until it started getting late, and Ivan was beginning to get tired. When he finally did crash, I picked him up and called my mom to come and get us.

You cant just walk back to the house in heels.

Although…I did make it to almost the edge of the neighborhood, so…

But my feet were tired…

I put Ivan in the car when she pulled up, and she took him home.

When I caught up to the group, they were arguing about something.

"Guys! Cool it! What's the problem?"

Alfred immediately jumped down my throat with jumbled up words.

"Look at that house over there! It's totally cool and haunted looking! I want to go check it out because I'm the her-ack!" I shoved a piece of candy in his mouth before he could say his line.

"What house?" I asked and he pointed to a house across the way from the edge of the neighborhood.

I looked from the house to him, and then back to the house.

And then to Alfred again.

Then to the group.

"Who's up for the house?"

Alfred, Gil, and Nicole raised their hands.

"And the rest of you?"

"I'm not going in there. There are too many things floating around it." Arthur said and I looked at the house.

"Right… Francis?"

"I do not think it is a wise idea…" He said after a moment.

"Aiyah! It's too scary!"

"Ve! It's way to scary! Houses aren't supposed to look that creepy!" Feli said as he suddenly clinged to me like a lifeline.

I looked to the house one more time.

…

"Uh…how about I go with you guys, and then the others can stay out and wait for us."

"What?! Are you serious?!" Arthur and Alfred yelled at the same time; Arthur for my bodaciousness and Alfred for my braveness.

"I don't see why not." I said simply and began my walk over.

When we got to the porch, Feli was still handing on to me and I had to pry him off.

"Don't leave me alone out here! I don't want you to disappear!"

"Dude, I'm just going with them so they don't get in trouble. Calm down."

He looked like he was going to cry.

"Do you want to come with me? I wont let anything hurt you." I said and he nodded.

He did continue to hold me.

Alfred hit the door with the edge of his chainsaw and pulled down his mask.

After a moment, the door creaked open, and I felt a chill run straight down my legs.

"WHOA! Look at this place! It's cool!" Alfred walked right inside with the other two behind him.

"Guys! Don't go in! That's a B&E! without the B!" I said as I walked forward.

That was a horrible idea, however, because when I stepped into the house, the door slammed shut behind me, and poor feli jumped ten feet into the air.

I reached for the handle and started to pull on it.

"Guys! There is a problem! A huge fucking problem!"

Alfred and the other two came in a second or so later and saw me tugging and pulling the hell out of the door handle.

"Dude, you're too weak. I can do it." Alfred pushed me ouy of the way and started trying it himself.

It didn't budge.

"Melissa? Are you in there? Are you all right?" I heard Arthur ask from the outside as he knocked on it.

"Well, how good would all right be if the door magically shut behind us without a warning and it's not opening?" I asked.

"This is bad. Let me try to get in." We backed away and he began trying to open it from his side.

"Damn, it wont budge!" He said, and I felt the panic begin to rise in my mind.

"Try the windows!" I said. Alfred and Gil went to one of the windows and tried to open them.

"Nothing." Alfred said solumnly.

"It wont open." Gil said.

"We cant get out. The windows wont open." "Keep trying."

I watched as either of them started trying windows left and right. None worked.

"Melissa?" I ignored Nicoles voice and I watched Gil grab a chair and throw it at the window only for the chair to break.

"Melissa?"

"Not now, Nicole." I snapped at her as I tried the door again.

"I think it's important."

"What could be important?"

"Zombies?"

I turned around and saw several people walking towards us.

Not people, _DEAD_ people.

"And maybe monster looking things?" She pointed at the stairs and I saw a girl with legs that bent inward starring down at us with blazing red eyes and a shapened tooth smile.

"Gil! Alfred! We gotta move, now!" I rushed off through the dining room and away from where the zombies were.

"Melissa, maybe you shoud've gotten me a real chainsaw!" Alfred said as he began to gain on me.

"With the dangers of that thing?! Hell no!" I yelled at him, and I threw upen a random door only to almost fall into it.

There was no floor on the other side of that door.

"Keep going!" I shouted as I pulled off my shoes and gripped the thick heels of my shoes in my hand. Nicole pulled hers off as well and began to actually run.

You cant run in heels.

We all know this.

"In here." A little girl opened a small door at the end of the hall, and we all crawled in.

She closed it behind us and followed us in.

"Watch your head." She informed only for me to hit my head on the top of the place we were in.

"When we got to the end, it opened up to a big room, and I stood up straight to stretch my back.

"Little girl! Yo, thanks for saving our butts back there." Alfred said with a smile and I sighed.

"Melissa…not to be a debby downer, but she's..kind of dead…"

I looked at where Nicole was pointing to see a knife in her back with the handle briken off.

She looked at the two of us and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm dead.. I died a while ago, and I've been living here ever since my family died too."

"You're a g-g-ghost?" Alfred immediately went paler than a…ghost… and she nodded.

"I guess you could cal me that. Don't worry, I'm a good ghost…although, I do want to find my right eye…"

"What happened to your eye?" Gil asked and she looked at him. Lifting the black veil of hair that hid her face, he cringed at what he saw. Alfred looked like thelife had been sucked out of him.

She looked at us and I saw why.

Her eye was gouged out, and the whole area around her eyes was black and red with blood.

"That's horrible…who did that to you?"

"Daddy did. It was before mommy died; he got angry at mommy,and mommy told me to stay put but… I was curious and he saw me… He killed me by putting this here," She pointed to the knife in her back, "and then when mommy started crying, he killed her too. It was after mommy died when he took my eye."

There were some moans –zombie moans-, and she frowned.

"All those people are people who died by the girl who lives upstairs…that's mommy…" I gasped and Nicole looked a little sick.

"Big brother came home late that night from school, and by then, daddy was less angry, but he was hurting mommy's legs and face. When big brother saw it, him and daddy fought, and… big brother died…"

I nodded and sighed.

"Are you okay, though?" I asked and she looked at me.

"I'm fine, but we should get you out of here. Mommy doesn't like visitors… and neither does daddy…"

There was a loud screech and we all covered our ears.

"Daddy's awake! We need to hurry!" She rushed to the wall and pulled down a candle.

There was a passage behind the bookcase, and she pointed to it. Candles lit all the way through.

"Go! I can stall daddy!" We all began to rush through.

By the time we were nearing the end, there was a scream, and then we all looked back to see a giant worm coming straight towards us.

"FUCK!" I climbed up a small ladder and began to hit the wooden doors that were blocking our way out.

"Come on… COME ON!" I used my shoulder and it flew open.

We al stumbled out and slammed the door closed.

There was a low groam, and I backed away from the doors.

"Let's just get back…"

When we got around to the front, Arthur and the others were gathered at the door.

"Guys! Were out…" They all looked at us and then rushed up to us. There was a jumbled up conversation, and I smiled.

"Glad you guys were worried. Can we get home? I want a drink…" I began my treck to the edge of the property.

When we closed the gate, Alfred stopped us.

"Wait a minute… WE DIDN'T GET ANY CANDY!"

I facepalmed.

* * *

**Well, this was long. I forced myself to write the end.**

**I went trick-or-treating for a bit, but now I'm inside because it's a little cold out here. My dad is in the basement with me watching Halloween 5 I think, so I'm hearing the constant theme, and it helped a bit.**

**Thank you daddy!**

_**Piikachu:**_** Isn't Ib a good game?! I love it.**

_**AwesomeScarletMadoka:**_** I didn't know who you were at first, and then when I saw Teri, and I was like 'oh. Hi teri!' I legitely waved at my phone…**

_**AkitaNeruWolfLover:**_** I didn't use that RP! –sad face- but I might do something different with it-maybe not the pool, but he will get a sunburn… MWAHAHAHA! Totally, Ivan totally went crazy, no. I was watching too much Vocaloid, and I was like 'hanging bodies!' I'm going to try my best with keeping them in order, so root for me!**

_**Buffy Summers the Chosen One:**_** Oh yes… I remember the creepy dolls… I had one in my dream, and then the mamma doll came and I had to find the key… I was rushing around tearing the hell out of dolls.**

_**KiaraWangWilliams:**_** Yessahshsegfasjkh. That was ur oc.**

_**russia fan: **_**LOLOLOLOLOLOL! That was hilarious!**

_**Dancing Shadows Alchemist:**_**Is this one awesomer?**

_**memoranda:**_** I had a brain fart on the third update, but I wrote whatever I felt like it, and birthed three wonderful chapters. I hope I'm Prussian! I really hope so!**

_**Cryers-Chan say's Pyuu:**_**Oh, nice to see you again! :3 Well, I'll take ur oc. Just PM me, and I'll see what I can do.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

**Watch out for Freddie and Jason! And slendy!**

**I saw Slendy…he came to my door, and he was really tall… I gave him a handful of candy and he went away…**

**Lesson: Give Slendy candy, and he'll go away…**

**All he wanted was candy kids…**

**GOODNIGHT!**


	31. Something Clever

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 31: Something Clever

* * *

I was in a meeting room with Demontra and Eleanor –my publisher.

The two of them were reading over the chapters of the latest idea that had come to my mind and their faces were that of intrigued.

Occasionally they looked up from the paper to me and then back down for a while. I was playing a puzzle game on Eleanor's Ipad while they read it over. It was about two in the afternoon.

My phone buzzed in the pocket of my slacks and I pulled it out.

"_Melissa, yeah, you have a present here for you."_

"Hello Nicole. You'll have to sign for me because this meeting is going to last a while."

"_Is it okay if I sign for her? She's at a meeting and it's going to be a while until she gets home."_

"_**It's our policy to have the buyer of our product to sign, but seeing as you're always here, I suppose I can make an exception."**_I heard a voice say and I looked up to see both of them staring at me.

"_I signed for you. Can I open it?" _Nicole asked and I nodded.

"Knock yourself out."

"_Okay! I'll see you at home."_ Nicole hung up after that, and I put away my phone.

"Melissa… is this all true?" Eleanor asked and I nodded.

"All that so far. Why?"

Eleanor slowly had a giant cat-like grin appear on her face. Without warning, she slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"THIS IS BRILLIANT! I've never seen something like this in my whole career! Go finish it!" She seemed to have hearts in her eyes, and I smiled wryly.

"She's right. This is a wonderful idea, and the plot is coming along great. Do what you can with this. When you're done, we'll finalize on a release date and get everything prepped and ready for it." She nodded and put all the papers into a folder. "I'll take these to edit them." She looked at the clock on the wall and then sighed.

"I have to go. Have a nice day, Melissa. Don't procrastinate this time." She warned me and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's…probably gonna happen anyway, so…" She rolled her eyes and rushed out of the room.

"Just because your editor is gone doesn't mean you can leave." I sat back down after Eleanor said that –I was about to file out the door. "I still have to discuss all the publishing of your other book." I pouted as she pushed over her sample book. "Suck it up and pick a style." She deadpanned, and I looked down, dejectedly.

"Okay…"

* * *

(Nicole's POV)

Seriously, why does the pregnant girl have to break open the box on her own and possibly get injured?

Gil was sitting on the couch watching something in German. Sure I was learning from him, but I haven't gotten that far in learning! I only know little phrases and words. Sure, he's a good teacher, but it was the concept of fucking him for an A in the class, and now I have a baby to think about because of all the times we had sex without any protection because I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS HUMAN.

Although, not any girl can say that their son or daughter is Prussian American, or even that their dad is the great Prussia…

Probably because THEY DON'T HAVE THIS UNIT AND ARE FUCKING HIM CONSTANTLY LIKE A RABBIT IN HEAT, or some shit like that.

I think I'm a bad mom…

Well, I'm already –technically- a bad mom because Isabella…

Yeah, not going to talk about that right now.

"Gil, can you at least get off your ass and do this for me?" I poked my head around the corner and he looked at me.

"I thought you said that your could do it yourself?"

"Um…I lied?" I said with an unsure voice. "Come on, do it for me? Please?" I put on my biggest 'kicked puppy' face, and he looked like he was going to crack.

However…

"FELI! GO PUT YOUR BOXERS ON!" I yelled as Feli walked into the room with just a shirt on.

"I can't help you, sorry."

"Come on, baby! Please! I'm feeling a little lazy!"

"Prussian girlfriends can't be lazy when dating the Great Prussia." He stated, and I frowned.

"…Fine, you win… See how you like it without sex."

"We can't even do it now." He stated, and I smiled.

"We could, but I'm talking about _after _birth. For three months."

"Fine, I'll help!" He got off his ass and followed me into the kitchen area –where the guy wheeled in the box- and I handed him our trusty crowbar.

When he popped open the box, I paled.

"AH SHIT! BTT! BTT! RUN AND LOCK THE DOORS!" I rushed off to go hide in the safety that was Melissa's closet before the three of them reunited and came after the only –current- woman in the house…

Melissa needed to get her ass home.

* * *

(Katherine's POV)

I was on a small trip to Iowa today. Of course, it was only two people, so it was fairly easy.

I looked around as I rolled into the gravel of the pathway to the Farm house. It was pretty big –not to mention all the horses running around in the fenced in area. There were cows, chickens, sheep, and pigs too

This guy must keep busy then.

I got out of the car and walked up to the porch only to have a little kid run past me and almost knock me over the railing.

"Roma! Don't just run out of the house like that!" A teenage boy rushed out after the kid who I just noticed was actually Chibi!Lovino.

"Lovi! Come back to mama!" An even younger girl rushed out with Chibitalia in her arms. She looked about fourteen.

She stopped on the first step and then watched the teenager chase the little one around in the front yard until Lovino came running back up the stairs and clung to her leg.

"Um…" They both looked at me.

"Please tell me you're not with Child Services! Please! Don't take them away from me!" The girl panicked and looked like she was about to cry her eyes out.

"No, I'm not with them. I'm a unit owner. I just want to discuss something with you two." The boy walked up the stairs and stood in front of the girl.

"Something meaning what?"

"Something you'll find very important."

He looked from me to the girl and then nodded.

"Come in then." When I walked inside, I immediately understood why Child Services would be concerned.

First of all, they were both teenagers. Second of all, there were at least four other Chibi units running around and doing different things. I know they had the six split between the two of them, but this was just crazy. I spotted a Chibi!Ivan, Chibi!Arthur, Chibi!Gilbert, and then a Little!Spain.

"I have to go bathe these two, excuse me." The girl walked off after picking up Lovino and balancing him on her hip.

He brought me to the kitchen where Gil was coloring a bird on the white wall next to us.

"You're Stefano Direnzo, right?" He nodded and rubbed his head. "And the girl is-"

"That's my wife, thank you."

I creased my brows and thought. "How old are you two?"

"I'm seventeen, she's fourteen."

"And you're married?"

"Not legally." He stated as he looked at me with hard eyes.

"Your 'wife' is Myrah Lorenzo, right?"

"Direnzo, yes." He sighed and then looked at the ceiling. "I did all this for her. Love has no limits. We love who we love- we can't help it." He stated, and I nodded.

"Yes, I know. Aren't you two in school?"

"We used to be in school until she came across them, and since the first one arrived, we've been working on going to school online. We can't leave without them now. There are too many risks. Not to mention Child Protection Services are on our asses about taking them away from us." He was obviously angry at CPS for that.

"I see…Well, I have something to tell you about your little discoveries." I said slowly, and he looked up at me.

I began to slowly explain to him what all I knew about them.

When I was done, he was wide eyed.

"What the fuck is wrong with people these days?" He hissed lowly and Myrah walked in with Feli in her arms, and Lovi teetering behind her. She was in a black towel.

"What happened?"

"They're all human. Every single one of them. They're not robots, Myrah." She looked at me and then to him.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" She yelled at me, and I shook my head.

"It's the complete and utter truth. If you know, then you could be saved in the future. I don't know what's going on for them to come and take the owners of units, but the plan is to help take them down so no one else gets hurt or kidnapped." I informed and she set Feli down.

"Feli, why don't you go watch TV for a bit. Mommy's got some things to do." Feli nodded and rushed over to the couch.

"I don't want to loose any of them… I really don't… What can we do to help?"

I handed her a slip of paper.

"When we call you, were meeting at their headquarters in Nebraska. If you need anything –help, concerns, anything- call this number. We'll see what we can do for you."

She took it and nodded.

Arthur walked up to her and touched her leg. "I'm hungry." He said quietly to her, and she smiled. "I'll make you something, don't worry. Let me go change, and I'll make something real yummy!" She giggled and walked out of the room.

"I have to go." I said as I walked for the front door.

"Thank you for telling us." He said before I walked out the door, and I turned to see him still sitting at the table.

"No problem." I walked out and made my way home.

* * *

**So, hello everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update on Saturday like I was supposed to. I had it done and I was going to post it, but when I went to upload it, it wasn't on my USB, so I was like 'I left it on my computer' (I write all my stories on the computer in my room and then post from the computer in the basement because my computer is stupid and the internet crashes when I try to edit the document on Fanfiction.).**

**I went back up to my computer to copy/paste it to my USB Resistance is Futile folder, but when I was looking for it…**

**It.**

**Fucking.**

**DISSAPEARED.**

**I even did the whole 'search the entire computer' for it, and it STILL WASN'T THERE! Like, seriously, what the fuck happened to it, I shall never know. I'm sorry, but seeing as though I've had a test about every day at school and then homework for several classes, I had to type little by little. Today I had off because of Parent/Teacher/Student conferences, and I got to finish it today.**

**I took the EXPLORE test yesterday for the whole half day, and we got soda pop and candy/chocolate/granola bar stuff to go along with it because my Advisement teacher took the Halloween candy from his kids' stuff. I don't know how old his kids are, but I know he's like fifty something. **

**Guess what guys?**

**MUSIC BOXES IS COMING OUT TOMORROW! I have the first chapter typed up and all I have to do is go over and edit it, so you will get to see the start of the lovely other Hetalia story I have willed myself to write for you guys. :D I love you guys that much, that's why. The plot, however, is different from Resistance is Futile and it kind of goes off another idea that you will see in the authors note at the top of Music Boxes TOMORROW. **

**I'll see you guys there! **

**Oh, and we hit 100 reviews… I'm SO HAPPY! We should get to 200 before the stories over. So REVIEW GUYS!**

**_AkitaNeruWolfLover:_ I included some people in this, but I'm trying my best to atleast get them in some of the chapters. Seeid as most of them are usually out working, they wont show up as often as they did when they didn't have jobs, but I'll throw them in occasionally. My responces are longer? I never noticed. I just type whatever for a response. I liked the haunted house thing. It was fun to write. It was even better because I was WRITING IT ON HALLOWEEN! It was fun. Yeah, for the end of that, I was just like, 'I don't want to give anyone nightmares, so I'll throw something humorous in.' and then came Alfred's candy response… Did you see all the mixes I threw in there? I'll explain at the bottom.**

**_Buffy Summers the Chosen One: _I feel bad for your friend… poor friend. Heck, I cant even play Slender now, and I have it downloaded on my computer. Everytime I look at it, I'm like, 'I can do this. He just wants a hug' and then I wimp out just before I click on it. I'm a bad person… SORRY SLENDY! YOU'RE TOO SCARY FOR ME! HetaOni is a good game- well… more like Ao Oni. I watched that one recently (PewDiePie), and in HetaOni, I got to after Feli locked them up and Lovi and Spain found Feli in the little dungeon like entrance with the ladder (the place where germany fell LIKE A MO-FO-ING BAWS, so… I HOPE YOU'RE ALLRIGHT! I was thinking about the hurricane the other day, and I was like, 'I hope none of my viewers/reviewers are in it.' And now that it's snowing… I just hope that my updates make people happy if they're in the hurricane area… I'm in Nebraska, so all I can do is watch the news and stuff…**

**_Ellenthefox:_ Corpse Party was such a good game. I want it so bad, but noooo.. cant get it. Yeah, for Nicole being pregnant, that was my original plan in the beginning, but I had no idea I was going to make them human until whenever the creepy-talking stuff happened and Melissa got into the hospital. That's when I finalized the plot line. Glad you like the chapter!**

**_TeriMadoka:_ I bet it was a cool costume. I want to see it. Whatever though. I want to make my own costume next year…**

**_memoranda: _Hopefully you didn't have nightmares… I scared you? I wasn't even trying to scare anyone, I was just in the Halloween mood and out popped that baby(chapter). Glad you liked it, despite being scared.**

**_Cryers-Chan day's Pyuu:_ I bet it was pretty funny. I put your OC in my OC dictionary, so I'll be writing them in sometime soon, along with everyone else, so don't worry. **

**_Dancing Shadows Alchemist:_ If I was Slendy, I would go around scarring the living shit out of gamers… Now, I need a morph suit, a womens suit, and I'll be ready to be Fem!Slendy…**

**_Piikachu: _I KNOW I'm SO EXCITED FOR THE POPULARITY! I love how they're all positive too… guess I improved as a writer! :)**

**A COUPLE OF THINGS TO SAY:**

**For those people who sent in OC's a while ago, don't worry. I have to find places to work them in so it doesn't fuck up the story line. I'll be working on it soon. Buffy, I'll throw yours in really soon because yours I haven't used at all. I'll have an appearance somewhere. Teri, you too… I'll put Cirno in for her official appearance soon… did I already do that? No…that was a chapter I got rid of because I didn't like it…. Unless I did. O_e… I DON'T REMEMBER!**

**Second off, for the Halloween chapter, I want to see how mady of you can pick out all the things I threw in there. I'll tell you that there are things from games, a couple of songs, a movie or two, and I think that's about it. **

**Whoever can get all of them is now my best friend.**

**So, I might post something tomorrow because I have to make it up to you guys for nothing last Saturday. My dad even came up to me when I was typing yesterday – here. This was our conversation:**

**Dad: Did you post on Sunday? (Actually Saturday, but he forgot. Glad he did because I told him the name of this story, the site, what category, and when I update. I really don't want him to read this because there are a lot of things I really shouldn't be writing with in here [I.e. Sex, lots of cussing, etc])**

**Me: …no?**

**Dad: *disapproving stare* (I told him a couple of days before that my story got over 100 reviews and over 6,000 views on the view count) What about all the people reading who YOU told you would update on Saturdays, and it's not there? They're gonna be angry with you.**

**Me: I'm updating double this Saturday, plus I'm adding another story somewhat related to my current one, so they wont hate me!**

**Dad: But you didn't update, so that makes you a bad person.**

**Me: I know I'm a bad person. I'm also a little crazy, so thank you.**

**Dad: You're welcome. Stop drinking up my Gatorade! *Walked out***

**Me: *in a sing-song voice* It's good stuff, and I'll drink when I wanna! Drink when I wanna! Drink when I wanna! You cant tell me what I can and can't drink! (song: It's my party and I'll cry if I want to [?] or something.**

**So…that's how that went….**

**See you guys tomorrow with Music Boxes!**

**Oh, one more thing (I KNOW ITS REALLY LONG!).**

**I was thinking of writing a Durarara! Fic, but I have no plot or anything… So, I might/may not post something for that…**

**AND GUYS, I GOT PAINT TOOL SAI BACK ONTO MY COMPUTER, AND I MADE A COVER FOR ONE OF MY STORIES! I was thinking of doing a whole new cover for this one, so we'll see. **

**For those of you who saw my Preview for Sealed (Kuroshitsuji fanfic), that's the cover I made, and I'm posting the first chapter on the 22 of DECEMBER. So, be looking for that if you're following it.**

**BYE GUYS! SEE YOU TOMORROW—I already said that…**

**Whoops…**


	32. Sneaking Into Your Own House

**I thought i would've had to type this up, but it turns out that i already types it, and i was like 'I am magic! -me gusta face- Ahh, i love my life.**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 32: Sneaking Into Your Own House

* * *

Oh, hello.

I'm guessing since you're here, you're wondering what exactly happened to make me hide in my closet with a pregnant Nicole complaining that she's hungry.

I'll back track a bit.

When I got home, it was about 6 in the evening. The sun was already down because of daylight savings time, and I was just inches from actually making it inside when I heard something quite odd.

My hand was on the doorknob –I had come in from the door leading inside the garage (not the garage door, just a regular door) to the house- and I heard all three laughs that you shouldn't hear when you're a female, boyfriend-less, and have no protection other than the wallet in your back pocket.

The 'Onhonhon', 'Kesesese', and 'Fusososo' were emanating through the door.

They were in my way of my bedroom –where it's safe- and getting inside undetected.

I was absolutely, utterly, extremely fucked.

I hoped it wasn't literal.

I cringed and shuffled away from the door quickly to get back to the way I came in. I accidentally kicked something and a whole bunch of loud clanking things went tumbling to the concrete floor.

"What was that?"

I bolted to the door and rushed my ass all the way to the sunroom windows.

When I got to them, I spotted Ivan inside with a sunflower in his hand as he sat on the wicker bench with sunflower printed pillows.

I knocked hastily on the window and he looked at me. "Open the window." I said after putting my finger to my lip to tell him to be quiet.

He pushed open the window and I hoisted myself up as quick as I could.

"Mother Russia? What are you doing?" He whispered, and I tumbled onto the chair directly below the window he opened.

"I'm sneaking in. Are you okay?" He nodded and I looked him in the eye after closing the window.

"Mommy's gotta go hide for a while. I'll be out in a little while." I kissed his head quickly and then took off my shoes to get around stealthier. While I was going through the living room, they decided to get up and head straight into where I was.

Rushing out of there as quietly as possible, I made it down to my room and got in without a sound.

I leaned against the door and panted.

"I'm a ninja." I said as I heard something fall from in my closet, followed by a muffled 'ow'.

I made my way over to my closet and swung open the door to have a shoe thrown at my face.

Sadly, I didn't see it coming, so I got smacked in the face with one of my wedges.

"Melissa! Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." I held my head and looked down at her.

"You threw the shoe at me why?"

"I thought you were one of the BTT, and I've been hiding in here for four hours. I don't wanna go out there because I get the feeling Gil could turn on me and then it will be some kind of molest-fest! I don't want that!" She squeaked and I turned on the light so I could see her.

Clothes and boxes were strewn about the small room like a tornado had gone through it.

"Nicole, what were you doing?"

"Um, well, when I first got in here, I was hiding in the back of your clothes, and then when I got bored of that, I lied in the middle of the floor, rubbed my stomach, and talked to my baby. After that, I just started looking through all your stuff, and that's when you came in." She laughed nervously, and I sighed.

"Well, you should be looking through all of my stuff. If you do, at least have the decency to put it back how you found it."

"Hey, runt. Have you seen Melissa? Her car's in the driveway, and she's still not here."

"Mother Russia said she had to hide. She ran off to her room."

"Oh did she? Kesese~" I flicked off the light to the closet, stepped inside, closed the door, and braced it.

"If he gets in, we're so fucked!" Nicole whined, and I shushed her.

"I'm hungry too..." I shushed her again.

"Sorry sheesh."

"Melissa~ Come out, come out, where ever you are~ Kesesese. There are some monuments you'll surely want to see~"

I grimaced and pulled on the doorknob.

I was glad it wasn't breaking off the door.

There was some muffled conversation, and then I heard the door close.

I sighed quietly and let go of the door.

"That was close." Nicole breathed out.

"Can you shush for ten minutes?" I hissed.

Ten minutes later, she spoke up.

"I'm hungry, Melissa."

"Why don't you go out there and go get food? That sounds like a good idea, hm?" I said with little emotion, and she hit me.

In the boob.

"Ow!" I blindly hit her in the dark, and she squeaked.

"That was my tit you bitch!"

"Wah!" I toppled backwards, and suddenly, we were in a war with each other- pulling at hair, hitting the others boobs, kneeing one in the crotch, and then using our nails to claw at the others skin.

"I think we found you two." We stopped short of fighting each other and looked up at the doorway.

The BTT were standing and staring down at us with smirks –minus Antonio, his was a normal smile-

"Hey…" _Ivan, you traitor…_

* * *

"Sorry about that horrible introduction. I'm Melissa Carter, the head of the house. I don't care what any of the others say, I'm the one running the show." I held out my hand and Antonio took it gladly.

"My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, although I'm guessing you already knew that, mi amiga. Might I say that you are muy bonito?" I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as he –not only called me very pretty- but he kissed my hand as well.

"T-thank you." I said with a smile and he smiled brightly back at me.

We were standing around in the dining room introducing ourselves –Nicole and I- to our newest person.

I went over the rules, and then used a white board to fix the room arrangements so everyone is happy and won't rape/kill the other in a room.

The rooms were currently set up as follows:

Room 1 (bedroom above mine): Yao

Room 2 (bedroom across the hall from room 1): Francis and Mattie

Room 3 (next to room 1): Feli and Katherine

Room 4 (next to room 2): Gilbert and Nicole

Room 5 (previously an upstairs family room): Alfred and Arthur

The rooms now were this:

Room 1: Yao and Katherine

Room 2: Francis and Matthew

Room 3: Feli and Antonio

Room 4: Gilbert and Nicole

Room 5: Alfred and Arthur

I'm sure if we get someone else in December, we'll have to have more changes than just one person.

The room I use is still shared with Ivan, and he's so little, I don't mind.

However, if we do get someone that I'm fairly certain we will get –either Kiku or Ludwig- we'll have a almost-whole house of issues.

I don't think it's wise to have both the Axis and Allies running around… I really hope it's Kiku because I don't feel like having to get off my ass everyday and 'train' with Ludwig. If anything, I'm getting him a job so he cant bother us.

I wonder if Kiku can start a manga making job… Seeing as though he is the king of that, I'm guessing it will either be a house full of yaoi or a house full of schoolgirl romance because that's how he is…

For some odd reason, I want to live in a Japanese style home… It's so cool though, and it's still my plan to go visit… whenever I learn Japanese.

Maybe Kiku can teach me?

Oh well…

After a delicious dinner, I had Katherine move her things over to Yao's room, although until we get her a bed, she would sleep on the floor. She doesn't mind, though. She told me that she was already used to it because when she had her units, she slept in the living room.

You may be wondering as to where we got all the beds, and I have an answer.

A family friend is giving them to us –not for free, but for a low price- because he is the manager of a mattress store, and so… yeah, I blabbed my situation to him, and he said that I'd call him when I needed another one. It's being paid with my money, so that's why I'm trying my best to work with the royalties that I get for every book sold and what not.

Wait a minute… if Kiku comes next, he'll get to share a room with Yao, and then Katherine will have to move again…

Off track, I know. I'll figure it out when the time comes.

The rest of the night went on without a hitch, and I got to sleep a full 10 hours without any interruptions or creepy dreams.

I think my life is straightening out quite nicely.

* * *

**Okay, so i've been working on Music Boxes, and i know in the authors note i said that i would change it, but i'm actually okay with it now. I just felt the need to improve because my Kuroshitsuji story, Sealed, is just so professionally written from what i see, and i felt like Msic Boxes was lacking. **

**But, i know now that its fine. I just need to fix up my writing so its consistant, and it'll be all good.**

_**Cryers Chan say's Pyuu: **_**Hah, yeah, their baby will be awesome. Only because of Gil, though... hey, they're the couple who fight over things like that. I just found it funny at the time.**

_**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: **_**I have to go search for it, but dont worry, i'll find your blog post and see what i can do. :)**

**_KiaraWangWilliams: _...hi...**

_**Buffy Summers the Chosen One: **_**Glad you're okay. I hope the next chapter makes your day. that rhymed. haha..**

_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: **_**I didn't realize it until you updated your story, but i'm following your unit story! This is like, coincidence or something! I have to go read now, though. Yeah, the story isn't really PG13, but its in T for a reason, you know? Although, with all the cussing and stuff, it should be M...**

_**memoranda: **_**I dont know, the FMBDS could be angry if Melissa puts any of what's happening right now in my story into it, but we'll see, wont we? -creepy cheshire smile time-**

**So, guys, should this be rated M with all the cussing, sexual references, and all that other stuff? I dont know...**

**I have a basic plan planned out for our next two units, and i made a new cover! It should be with the new chapter, so look at it! I'm also uploading the original to my DeviantArt page, so check that out.**

**Love you guys, like always 3**

_**~Mazgrl98**_


	33. Thank Thanksgiving

**GUYS! It's a Thanksgiving special! I hope you like it, it's like 7 pages...**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 33: Thank Thanksgiving!

* * *

Okay, so over the past couple days, well, week, a lot has happened.

First of all, Nicole went and got an ultrasound –which was surprisingly cool, despite the circumstances-, she found out her due date and such, I had unintentionally flirted with Antonio more that I would've guessed (and my count was given to me by Nicole). Not only that, but since Thanksgiving was coming up, I was making plans to have the family gather here for a great, awesome feast. I had gotten a table earlier in the week to fit all the people in the house now, and even a couple of barstools because there still wasn't enough room.

Yeah, I'm not sure how Thanksgiving would go over with all my European units (plus Matthew), so I'm just telling them to stay for the food and family. It's not like we actually do anything related to Thanksgiving- we don't even say prayers anymore.

I think the last time we said a prayer before our Thanksgiving meal was when I was, like 14 or something. TEN YEARS.

As you can guess, it was getting busy with getting food supplies, ordering certain things from stores to give as presents for not being able to see my family since, what, summer? I completely missed my parents' anniversary, so I got them a little something so they knew I still cared.

Their marriage is at least 27 years old… I think… because when I was born, Miles was three, and my parents had gotten married the year before he arrived (I'm convinced he was the production of their honeymoon, and I've told Miles this _many_ times.) so… about 27 years…

It's not a perfect marriage, but they get by, you know?

Anyways, I was planning out what to make for it because it is two weeks away, and I still haven't really started anything too important.

Probably because I'm a procrastinator, but I don't blame myself.

Speaking of procrastinating, my editor is probably going to kill me sometime soon. I haven't written a single thing because my laptop had a small incident that involved beer, tomato paste, and apple juice… (Gil, Feli, and Ivan, ahem.)

SO, I had to take my computer to the…computer place, and after a long discussion with one of my high school friends who works there –who was constantly hitting on me, and I didn't get it for over half of the time I was standing with him-, I have it in the shop.

I mean, I could've written on the computer in the study, but… I was a little lazy, and I've been sitting on my ass and watching anime for the past whenever.

"Hmm… Alfred, what do you think about the menu items for the holiday?" I threw the notepad at him, and he wasn't paying attention, so he got hit in the face with it.

I laughed.

"Why did you throw that at me?!" He whined, and I waved my hand dismissively. "Just read." I kept laughing after that.

When he read it over, he looked like he was going to die.

"All this food is gonna be there? You have all the good food!" He said with a small trail of drool dripping from his mouth.

"Yeah, and ninety percent of it is going to be home made soul food. I ain't black for a reason, hun." I smirked, and he blinked.

"Wait, your black?!" I tilted my head.

"What did you think I was?" I asked.

"You look kind of Mexican." The happiness that I had plummeted to the ground.

I almost strangled him, I almost did.

Growing up, all throughout middle school and the first two years of high school, I was constantly asked if I was Mexican. I hated that. I honestly did. It was because of my skin. Mexicans don't have nappy hair! They don't! I do!

"What in gods name—what the fuck was going through your mind to make you think this?" I asked, accidentally letting a small, itty bitty tiny black moment slip through its mask.

Hey, even the great Melissa can get a little black.

"Um, your skin?"

"My skin is mixed! What the hell make everyone think I'm Mexican?!" I growled, falling onto the couch to lounge. Leo bobbed his head up and looked at me from his place on the couch.

"Sorry, sheesh." Alfred apologized and threw me back the notepad.

"It's not your fault." I grumbled, and looked at the food list.

_Mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, Hawaiian rolls, turkey, ham, chicken, greens _(I don't like them, my dad does, though),_ French Silk pie, apple pie, stuffing, gravy, cherry pie, carrot cake, cakes in general, cookies…_ I think we had about every food I could think of that related to Thanksgiving on there. Hey, it's going to be a huge house. There's going to be the 12 of us in the house, my five family members plus a fiancée, maybe Uncle Andre, so in total, that's…, 19 people?

Not to mention the drinking for all of us, smoking for the few of us that do (smoking is not allowed in my house while I'm running it), and then sitting down and watching TV, playing games, and then after we all settle down, I'm going to have to go out and shop for Black Friday, you know?

Gotta get Christmas out of the way quick, or else nothing will be there when you wait. I made anyone who wanted something write it down and post it on the fridge. Alfred came with a list, Ivan came with a few things, and then Nicole came with several pages.

I immediately told her to go shorten it because my budget can't pay for all of that.

"Oh, Alfred, it's your turn to do the laundry."

"I don't wanna do it! I don't wanna see everyone's underwear!"

"Just go do it."

"But i-"

"Alfred, I wont get you anything for Christmas."

"Okay." He was out of the room faster than you could say 'Free Hamburgers'.

I like using things to my advantage… It's a wonderful feeling.

* * *

**[I time skipped because throughout the days, you kind of get used to her usual routine with all the units. You don't need to see the same thing every chapter. Basically, the units were in and out with work, Melissa was working at planning the giant dinner, and Nicole was being Nicole. Katherine went around collecting more helpful people with the exception of some of the people who refused to believe her, and that was basically all that happened in this time skip.]**

* * *

It was a lovely Saturday. Well, as lovely as it'll get when it's twenty degrees outside. Winter came a little early, for the temperatures I mean.

Sad thing is, I was out shopping. Bakers grocery stores were sufficient because Wal-Mart isn't always the best at everything. I was looking through the pile of ham that was out for Thanksgiving in a couple days. The reason for searching is because there's always that one ham that's accidentally priced wrong. I was looking for it.

The ham I was looking through was originally priced at seventeen dollars, but if you look hard enough, you'll find one that's one seventy or even seventeen cents. I picked up a ham that was significantly bigger than the others, and of course, this was the one ham that was like 'I'm here for you, Mel. Buy me! I'm seventeen cents!' I dropped the ham in the cart and pushed on to the Chips and Dip area. I picked up several glass bottles of cheese and salsa, and then wheeled my way around to the other things on my list.

When I was done, I had gotten the few things on my list and I was up at the self checkout aisle. See, if you have something miss-marked and you go to the regular check out, they'll change it. I've learned this from my parents.

I swiped the items and when I was done, I gathered my bags and went to my car. I drove home, dropped everything off, assigned someone to put them away, and then went back to my car to go out to a whole other store to get all the other stuff I was supposed to get.

I had ordered the several pies that we definitely couldn't make in the house from Village Inn, and then I had gotten the pie supplies prior to everything.

All I really needed now was more green beans, fried onion things, more spices, cranberry sauce, some cake mixes and frosting, a couple more cookie dough tubs, and I was pretty much good to go. The turkey and chicken I was promised to get when dad would come over in the morning to drop them off.

When I finished getting everything –one hour later- I rolled up to the checkout lane and waited in line. I was out fifteen minutes later and back home thirty minutes after that.

When I pushed open the door leading into the dining room, I felt the weight of all the bags I had on my arms.

Closing the door with my foot, I put everything onto the table and then put my hands on my hips.

"GOD that was a lot of stuff…" I turned my torso to the left, cracked it, turned to the right, cracked it, then cracked my knuckles and fingers, and then my neck.

I didn't notice I had an audience, so it was awkward when they (Alfred, Arthur, Mattie, and Feli) were starring at me with stares ranging from 'what' to a serious 'what the fuck' faces.

"Well SORRY for wanting to feel better. GAWD." I pointed to the bags. "Help me put these up. We're going to be working on things starting tomorrow."

They complied and helped put away the things for tomorrow.

* * *

_**Thanksgiving Day**_

* * *

I legitimately only got four hours of sleep. That's how it always is, don't worry. On holidays, I cant sleep for more than 5 hours. When I was younger, I used to get two hours of sleep on Christmas Eve, and then wake up and be up for the rest of the day until about 9 at night.

It still amazes me at how I lasted on the two hours. The same thing goes for naps. I can get ten minutes and be fine for the rest of the day.

Wait, why am I talking about sleeping?

Anyway, it was thanksgiving. The ham was in the oven cooking early in the morning for that slow roasted taste, the turkey and chicken hadn't been brought over yet, but it's only four in the morning, so I can see why.

I took out the rolls from the freezer and put the bag on the counter.

Now, I either needed to go back to sleep, or I needed to occupy my time for a good three hours.

I went to watch anime.

When it was bright outside, I went back to the kitchen and poked at the bag of dough (rolls). Taking out cupcake pans (**I forgot what they're called!**) I placed two in each of them, and set the two pans on the table.

"Good morning, Yao." I smiled and watched him come down the stairs.

"Oh, can you do me a favor?" I walked over to the oven and looked at the ham.

"What is it, aru?" I closed the oven door and turned to him.

"Could you go into the garage and get five more chairs? Or is that six… Get six." I walked over to the pantry and grabbed out four cans of green beans, two cans of cream of mushroom soup, and then the fried onions to make the casserole later today.

About an hour later, most of the people in the house were up and moving around.

I set out a plan for the day, put the turkey and chicken in the oven, assigned people to several different things, and we were in full swing to a great thanksgiving dinner. In case you're wondering, I let Arthur do something simple; something simple meaning making the casserole without putting it in the oven. I'm not risking anything because there is too much to lose.

Plus, if I didn't assign him to something, that's bluntly saying without saying that I didn't want him fucking up the dinner. Even though everyone was thoroughly worried, I was right there helping him so nothing would go wrong.

It didn't, thankfully.

By the time it was about three, I was on deserts.

Alfred was making the apple pie, and I was making the cherry.

"This smells really good." He was practically drooling over everything.

"Don't drool in the pie! Make the pie, eat it after dinner!" I whacked him in the face with a wooden spoon, and then got up to see how Ivan was doing with the Kool-aid.

All he was really doing was stirring it, but it was enough to make him happy.

"How is it?" He tasted it and then scrunched up his nose.

"Sour." I laughed a little and then added a scoop of sugar.

"Stir it and add more if it's not sweet enough. Don't make it too sweet, or else it wont taste good, okay?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Da!" I threw a couple of Kool-aid packets away and went back to making my cherry pie.

The cakes were in the oven at the time, so I didn't have to worry about them.

"The food is gonna be so awesome! I love thanksgiving!" Alfred cheered.

"Well, it is your holiday, so I understand why you're so excited." I smiled and poured the cherry mixture over the bottom of the pie crust.

When five o'clock rolled around, I had everything cleaned up and presentable. The deserts were in a neat line on the island counter, the food was all lined up on the counters, and the table was set.

"You all better be on your best behavior. No flirting with my family, got it?" I pointed to Francis and he gasped dramatically.

"Why would I ever-"

"Didn't you flirt with my mom once at the Fourth of July thing?"

He closed his mouth.

The doorbell rang, and I walked to the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened it.

A woman with short red hair, brown eyes, and a big smile stared at me.

"Melissa!" I was squeezed tightly, and I laughed.

"Hey mom. How are you?" She kissed my cheek and walked inside.

"Good, how are you? Got a boyfriend yet?"

"Not yet, mom."

My dad, a tall man with dark skin (**he's black, people. Just a regular brown guy, but for some reason, I feel so racist describing him…**) and dark eyes hugged me with a smile.

"Hey, baby girl. You've grown since summer."

"A couple of inches, I think."

Behind him was Joshua, a slightly darker skin tone than me, brown eyed, brown haired teen who just walked passed me without a hug or a single word.

"Boy I know you see me!"

"I don't have to give you anything."

I frowned for a moment and saw my older sister, Ashley, walk in. She had long black hair, dark eyes, and darker skin than us. "Hey, baby sis! You look so cute!" She hugged me and I noticed how skinny she was. Skinnier than me, that's for sure.

"Where's the food at?" We started laughing.

Miles walked in and squeezed my lips together. "Nice seeing ya, sis." He had short brown hair and light brown eyes.

His fiancée, (**not sure if I already named her, but I'm giving her a new name if I did.**) Amber walked in and hugged me. She was slim, taller than me, had gray eyes, curly honey brown hair, and 'lipstick lips'

"How are you?" She asked, and I closed the door.

"Good. You?"

"Eh, same." I laughed a little, and then a squeal sounded through the house.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL YOUR OLDEST SISTER?!" The two of us walked into the dining room to see Ashley squeezing the life out of Nicole.

"Please l-et me go! I cant breath!" She pleaded, and Ashley let her go.

"OKAY, BEFORE THIS GETS OUT OF CONTROL," Everyone turned to me, and I walked forward.

"Why don't we all go get some food and discuss it during and after eating?"

We all went around and got what we wanted.

When we were all settled in and eating, Ashley was the first one to speak up.

"So, who's the baby daddy?"

I choked on the roll I was eating for trying to laugh when I was swallowing.

"Ash, seriously? We're trying to eat…well, some of us…" Nicole turned her attention to me, and I had a hand up. I'm pretty sure I was turning red for laughing to hard.

"Mother Russia?"

"I'm- I'm okay. I'm…" I didn't even finish because the thought of what she said came back and hit me with full force.

I think I read somewhere that you laugh once you get it, laugh a second time when it's said again, and then the third is just the aftermath. I guess it's true.

"Melissa! Stop laughing or step out of the room." I nodded and made my way out of the room to laugh it off somewhere else.

(Nicole's POV)

I sighed as Melissa walked out, red faced and still howling with laughter.

"You broke her." I stated, and Ashley laughed a little.

"Probably, but seriously, who is it?" I blinked and then jerked my hand towards Gil- who was sitting right next to me.

"Damn! Score!" She held up her hand for a high-five, and not wanting to make a giant scene, I just lifted up my hand and let her hit it.

Melissa came back a couple of minutes later with a complete pokerface going on. Seriously, it was a little weird looking at her as she sat down.

"Wait, Gil? Really?" I looked at my mom, and nodded.

"Yeah… um, can we change topics?" She held up her hands in defense, and I thought.

"So… yeah, how are you? Is work going well?" I was so lost. I don't even know what I was talking about.

"Same as ever." Dad replied as he bit into the greens topped with hot sauce, and I cringed.

I hate greens. Almost like Kyo from Fruits Basket hates leeks.

I mentally prayed to Father Time to make time go faster because this was getting quite weird.

* * *

_**Later…**_

* * *

(Melissa's POV)

The food killed me. I'm tired, and it's not even nine yet! I was cleaning up the dishes with my mom, and we weren't exactly talking, so it was quiet. In the living room, Alfred the Guys (American ones) were watching football (also American), and then the others were in the study watching a soccer game.

I had sent Katherine on a small mission after dinner to a smaller town for a girl named Agafiya Belorusov. Her file just showed up the other day in the mail, so I sent Katherine to go see if she'll join our little pre-war war going on.

I was on the last plate when my mom spoke up.

"You did a good job."

I glanced at her and nodded.

"For what?"

"You did a good job on the food, as well as keeping all your… boys in order. I never thought you would ever do something like this, but it seems I was wrong." I wiped off the plate, and put it in the strainer.

"Thank you, I think."

She smiled and walked over to the table.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

I looked at her for a few seconds before going over to the casserole and eating some of it with a spoon.

Nicole walked in a couple of seconds later and grabbed a generous piece of the ham. She then proceeded to grab a roll, and then lean on the counter.

"This isn't me being hungry, the baby devoured my food." I shrugged and looked at her stomach. You could definitely tell she was pregnant now. Her bump was rounding, and it was a little bigger than before. This was going on her 9 week, and for her it was noticeable.

"Don't look at me like that. You make me feel fat." She glared at me, and I smiled. Nicole will never change, I guess.

Ivan tugged on my shirt and I looked down at him.

"Mother Russia, I'm sleepy." I picked him up and carried him down the hall.

"I'm gonna put you in bed, okay?" He put his head on my shoulder, and after changing him, I put him in my bed and pulled the covers over him.

I groaned when I got back into the kitchen.

"I have to go Black Friday shopping now… why?"

My mom smiled. "Welcome to life."

I sat down for one last slice of apple pie with ice cream and whipped cream.

* * *

**Okay guys... There's seventeen chapters or so left of Resistance is Futile. **

**How many of you will be sad/cry when it's over? I will... This is my biggest baby I've ever done in my life, and i'd hate to let her go. Although, there will be a sequel, but i have nothing for that until RIF! is over. **

**I love you all. Oh, and I've been getting a ton of notifications saying that people are adding RIF to their favorites, their alerts, and then there are those who added me to their favorites and alerts, and i was like, I'm a good writer! *tears of joy* **

**The Thanksgiving chapter was pretty much made up, but the food and such is pretty much what we had at our house. not all of it, but most.**

**_AkitaNeruWolfLover: _Yeah, i cant wait until December rolls around in RIF. That is going to be fun. I cant wait. :3 I'll do whatever to it if i do get busted, but... it should be a given, i mean, it _is_ Hetalia, and Hetalia is rated M. (seriously, it is. On the DVD, that's what it's rated)**

**_KiaraWangWilliams: _The cover took 4 - 5 hours to complete because i had to get the flags (i wanted the real looking ones, not the fake ones that look like you colored it). The body took a while, the flying mint bunny on her shirt wasn't even there at first until i traced the necklace i had onto the computer (legit, i put it on the screen and traced it with the cursor pen.). Actually, all the dots were by accident. I had the big bubbles at first, and then i made my way down the size list, and there were all the dots... I love it too, glad you like it.**

**_Dancing Shadows Alchemist: _I can't tell you that, but you can hope! :D**

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: _Yeah.. it was pretty weird... ESPAÑA! back at ya! ;)**

**_AwesomeScarletMadoka: _I hope that meant you liked the cover... It took forever to make, but i put all the effort i could to make you guys happy. **

**_memoranda: _Yay! He's barely in this chapter... boo to me...**

**OKAY, so for last minute things- DISCO POGO - sorry, but i thought of something...**

**Regarding Nicole and Gil...**

**Now i have two... 1) Do you guys want them to get married sometime soon? Before the final chapters? Maybe? Yes? No? Hell no? Hell yeah? Review and tell me.**

**2) Would you guys be willing to enter a contest? Like, a GilNic baby drawing contest? It could be a baby, a toddler, or a kid, but if you would, just... send me a link to it if you have a DeviantArt, or if you want i'll send you my email, and you can email it to me. Of course, you have to pm me there, but you know... I wanna see what you guys think the baby will look like. It can be either gender because i'm not decided yet. Oh, and names can be accepted because i have zip.**

**Nicole: Brown hair, light brown eyes, tanned skin (mulatto skin tone, light) she's like, 5'7", and you know how she acts. **

**I'd love to see what you guys come up with. :)**

**Bye now~**


	34. Christmas Decorations

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 34: Christmas Decorations

* * *

Okay, if you've ever gone Black Friday shopping, you know how much you can get. Now, you know how hard it is to hide those things when you have a kid, and a teenager that will probably hunt them down and see what he got, right?

Yeah, that was the reason why I left all their present –and everyone elses that I got- with my mom because they would never think of going there.

At least I hope they won't.

I was online looking for some more Christmas stuff in a private browser because I get a feeling he'll (Alfred) will eventually check my history. I was the only one in the house today. Nicole was out shopping with Ivan to find something for me, and everyone else was at work, or out. Heck, even Antonio was gone, and he worked at a spa downtown (sinful hands, anyone?).

It was the first day of December, and honestly, I was ready for a new unit. Well, ready as in waiting in anticipation to see who we got. I mean, we could get Kiku, Ludwig, and my newest discovery, Lovino. Ah, Lovino… He's my second love, after Antonio. They're just so sexy! You don't find that many Italians or Spanish (from Spain) guys in Omaha. Sure, occasionally, but being me, I'm usually too busy doing something to go over and introduce myself. However, I don't really like going up to someone and being like, 'hey, I like you, my name is so-and-so. Wanna date?' I'm actually terrified of that. Just for the fact that I think they'll laugh at me or something- judge me, or just be like 'ew'- I'm not… I'm not a people person.

The only reason I'm not shy around the Hetalians is because I feel like I know them well enough and can talk to them without thinking that they'll judge me or anything. It's complicated, I know.

The phone rage a minute or so later, and I set my laptop on the couch to answer it.

"Hello?" I said as I pressed the talk button.

"Yeah, is this… Melissa Carter?" It was a girl, I was sure of it. Just the voice; She sounded young.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" I asked as I walked back to the couch and sat down. The fireplace was going (a fake heater that looks like a real fireplace thing*****), and it was incredibly warm. I love the warmth.

"I cant say my name, but I can saw that I'm A.J. Can I ask you a question?"

A.J., huh? I wonder…

"Go ahead."

"You are gathering people for a war against the unit companies, right?"

"Do you own a unit?"

"Yes… Several… one of my friends told me that a woman came to her door and asked her to help. She said she was with you, and she gave me your phone number because she knew I was somewhere next, so… could I join?"

I smiled slightly. "That's a good friend. Did she tell you everything about the units?"

A.J. was silent for a moment. "Yes."

"Welcome, then. We shouldn't talk for too long, because I don't know who could be monitoring this, but you know, I'll sent Katherine your way soon. Last name?"

"Um… It starts with 'S'. I don't want to…"

"It's okay, I understand. Call this number if you need any help at all."

"All right." I hung up a moment later and walked off to look through the box of folders.

_A.J.S…._ I pulled out the S area and started to flip through each one of the folders for the initials. A few minutes later, I found a folder with it.

_Alice Jade Smith. She's 18, taller than me… she owns a few units… _The picture attached to it was a girl with messy, shoulder length dirty blonde hair, a mix of blue and green eyes (they looked like they mixed or alternated during the time of the picture), and she was actually really pretty. She still has family, her mother, father, and brother, but I'm not sure if they live with her or not.

I nodded, closed the box, and set the folder on top before pushing it back into its place.

This was a very wonderful time.

* * *

I placed a notice on the fridge that stated that we will be celebrating Christmas- American style. I even had a giant discussion with several of the European countries about why we were celebrating it. I am the person of the house, and I decide what we're doing, and that's why we've done the most important holidays in America.

Of course, they didn't disagree with me, so I just left it be.

Christmas itself is amazing, but doing things like putting up the tree and lights outside was such a pain. I love decorating the tree, but after a while, I just stop and let the others do it.

So, as you probably guessed, I let Alfred, Ivan, and Nicole decorate the tree while I sat on my ass and drank hot chocolate. I had to close up the door to the sunroom because it gets cold in there. Ivan had a small fit about who would take care of the sunflowers, and I told him that we just have to pour some water into a thing, and it'll water all of the plants everyday. (I had it built recently because… you know, winter and all, and I figured he would be upset if he came back in the spring and all the flowers were dead.

"Melissa, do you have any chocolate frosting?" Nicole asked and I looked at her.

"No. Why?" She frowned and pointed to her stomach –it had grown in the past two weeks-. "I'm craving. At least I didn't ask for, like, pickles or something."

I laughed. "You're not Snooki." I said flatly, and she rolled her eyes.

"You have a ton of decorations!" Alfred said as he continued to pull out ornaments.

"Yeah, we've collected a lot since Miles was born." I said, and he looked up.

"Wait… isn't Ashley the oldest?"

"Yeah, but she was the product of my dad with a woman before my mother. He didn't cheat on her, if that's what you're thinking." He let it process, and then nodded. "Do you have outside Christmas lights and stuff? Light-up deer?"

"Yeah. Someone's gotta go outside and do it though- the lights." I looked outside and saw the snow falling outside. I shivered and shook my head.

"Not me. I don't like the cold."

"I'll do it!" Alfred announced loudly, and I smiled.

"Don't fall off the ladder." I jerked my thumb towards the garage. "All the stuff's in there." He dashed off to the garage.

"Mother Russia, what is this?" Ivan hopped up onto the couch next to me and showed me an ornament with a small baby in a cradle with a dog lying next to it.

"That's my baby ornament. My parents got me that on my first Christmas. See?" I pointed to my name and birth year on the bottom of the ornament. "I was three months old." He looked at the tree and pointed to himself.

"What about me?" I set the ornament down and put him on my lap.

"You're not a baby, sweetie. I can take you shopping for one. Speaking of which, I need to make everyone one…" I kissed Ivan's head and tickled him quickly.

He laughed and tried to push my hand away. "It's the tickly monster! You cant stop it!" I laughed as I tickled him with both hands.

"Hey, do you want these on too?" I stopped and looked up to see her holding the ornaments I was going to paint on to remember this Christmas.

"No, I'll put those on later. I have something to do." I put Ivan on the couch and walked over to hand my ornament on the tree.

I took the box from her and walked out of the room. "Don't forget the angel!"

"Go get me some frosting and maybe I wont!"

"Not a chance!"

Sisterly love… it's so beautiful.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I've been waiting all week for today. I love it. I love today. Well, it's december now (both in the story and in reality) I've gotten alot of review and stuff. I love you guys, i do.**

**I had a converstation with my dad the other day that lasted two hours (I almost cried because i was speaking my mind) and... well, i felt great when he was bringing my story into this. He was saying that i'm not lazy (I had said that i'm lazy) and he said that if i was lazy, it would show in my writing. **

**I was really happy to see others saying that they really enjoyed the story and telling me my writing was incredible. I was really happy. Thank you guys.**

**Oh, you can still do the baby pictures if you want. I drew one for memoranda, and you can go check it out. I think there's a link to my DeviantArt page on my profile. I like it, but then i dont at the same time. Remember, mixing the characters is a good idea because, you know, that's how reality works. Nicole has brown hair, brown eyes, mulatto skin, and she's tall. So, mix that in with Gil, and you get multiple possibilities like brown hair, red eyes, pale skin; silver hair, brown eyes, pale skin, all that gorious stuff. It can be a boy or girl, child, toddler, or baby, and you can even make nicole with the child as well, if you want. I'd love to see them.**

_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: **_**I like the Italy's too... ahh, i think i have a think for italians, spanish guys, and asians for some reason... i'm weird...**

_**KiaraWangWilliams: **_**Yeah, but it was for the greatness of the cover, so... hard work totally paid off, right?**

**_Cryers-Chan and Smiler-San: _So, you agree with the wedding, eh? Well, i'm going to make it. I is decided. I think i pm'd you, but still draw it anyway!**

_**leopardo: **_**I will. Dont worry, spain will be back soon. (p.s. welcome to the wonderful world of Resistance is Futile!)**

_**memoranda: **_**Yes, i'm getting them married... IN VEGAS! No, i'm kidding. I dont know what kind of wedding, though. Can you just get short wedding or whatever without planning? It's really just going to be her family and the units, so... maybe in a small church or something. (I know nothing about weddings, honestly. or marriage... I have to look it up or ask my mom.)**

_**Prussian Princess: **_**Welcome to Resistance is Futile! I think that was your first review for this, right? Whatever, but yeah. I was thinking about SpainMelissa, but i dont know... I kinda want them together for the end, but then I kind of dont because all that before could possibly get awkward and all... I dont know.**

_**TheFlame's Mochi: **_**You did sould like Iggy for a sec there. :3 I'm glad you like the story and the twists. I havent really had any in a while, but i'm planning something pretty soon... hopefully... I guess Ivan can grow up, but it's only been a few months since she's had him, so it's not like he'll magically grow overnight, you know? Yeah, i'm having them age and stuff since they are sort-of human now, so we'll see. Welcome!**

_**KatStorm: **_**You're review made me smile for the longest time. I kept going back to look at it, and i was like 'I'm a good writer.' so thank you. I actually completely forgot about the weakness Melissa has (hey, i have that weakness too X3) so yes. I was trying to sleep yesterday, and i was thinking up scenarios to where Nicole will let it slip, and i have one, but i dont know when it'll show up. **

**So... what do you guys think? Is the story progressing smoothly? Should Antonio and Melissa get together? Which unit are we getting next chaper? All these questions and more are to be answered in the next chapter, or through YOUR reviews. **

**Thank you gys for all the support so far over the months this has been out. **

**Love you guys, like always.**

_**~Mazgrl98**_


	35. Christmas is a Joyful Time

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 35: Christmas is a Joyful Time

* * *

The doorbell rang quite suddenly when I entered the house. I had just gotten back from getting Nicole her frosting that she so desperately needed to live.

I threw the frosting onto the counter and rushed over to the door. Leo was already there, but he wasn't doing anything. He was just chilling out and staring at the door. I held up my hand signaling for him to sit and stay, and then opened the door.

"Hello, Miss. How are you today?" I took the clipboard from him, scribbled down my name, and shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I just got back from the store getting frosting for my sister." I handed it to him.

"I see. Well, here's the manual, I'll bring him in." I took the envelope and watched as he went to go get the crate. I always wait until the crate is inside before opening the manual. It's just the way I do things.

When the crate was inside and the delivery guy was gone, I closed the door and walked over to the crate. "So… who did we get?" I looked towards the kitchen to see Nicole spooning out huge clumps of chocolate. Her lips were already covered with it.

"Do you have to be so messy when you crave?"

"Yes. Yes I do." She walked over to the opposite side of the crate, and I opened the envelope.

_**Kiku Honda: User Guide and Manual**_

I cracked a small smile and looked at Nicole. She was in the middle of shoving even more chocolate frosting into her mouth.

"What?" She asked, and I happily pointed at the name on the front of the manual. "What? What's wrong? Are you broken or something?"

"WE GOT SOMEONE DECENT AGAIN! Ah! Finally someone who understands what it's like…" I looked towards the box and looked over the ways to wake him up.

(**I'm making this up because I don't have a manual-fic with me or on my computer, so bear with me here.**)

I picked the one that I could most likely work with that didn't involve food.

"Hey, there's this anime that's on right now, and you know, it totally has yaoi in it, and it's really good. Oh, they're in a room together… and alone… This is escalating rather quickly if I do say so myself." The box almost broke apart when I finished my little speech.

Kiku was at the ready, drawing pad in hand, and a camera in the other. "Where? What is it?" I smiled and bowed.

"Ohayo, Nihon. Watashi wa…Carter Melissa. I don't know anymore Japanese than that." He blinked and then smiled awkwardly.

"That was very good." He bowed quickly. "I am the personification of Japan; Honda Kiku." I nodded and pointed to the box.

"Why don't you just get your things together, I'll show you your room, and then we can get everything sorted out, okay?" I smiled and he nodded. I turned to Nicole, grabbed her arm and pulled her arm so she followed me out of the room.

"You almost made me drop this!" She shook the frosting in front of my face, and I pulled the corner of my lip down.

"I don't know what to do… Room wise… and he'll probably want to wear traditional clothing because that's how he is- which isn't a problem, I can just buy a bunch online… Katherine… If I put Kiku in Yao's room, then Katherine could sleep on the couch- and she said she'd be fine with that."

"What about anyone else? Didn't you say something about possibly getting Ludwig and/or Lovino? If so, where are you going to put them?" Nicole asked as she spooned another glob of chocolate frosting into her mouth. I grabbed the dry-erase board from the fridge and started drawing out a floor plan.

"Well, I was planning on having Feli room with Luddy because there aren't any war problems there, and because Yao and Kiku have a somewhat okay relationship, I was thinking that they would stay in the same room. Katherine said she would be okay on the couch because she used to do it when she had units, and then… for Lovi… um…" I looked over the rooms with names in them.

"He can't go with his brother because the 'potato eating bastard' is in there, and then he cant be with Antonio because I'm planning on having him sleep with me when we're together, hopefully by January..." I looked over all the other rooms.

"Where are you going to put Ivan? You know he likes sleeping with you…" Nicole pointed out, and I looked at her. She was throwing away the frosting container. "It was delicious, thank you for asking."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the rooms again. "Well, my original plan was to have him stay with Yao, but since Kiku's in there… I don't know…"

"Well, he cant stay with us because…"

"Don't worry, I didn't even consider that. I'm not ruining his mind just yet, thank you." I smiled at her and then scribbled in Ivan's name off to the side.

"Now I don't want Lovi… There are too many people in this house, man…" I ran a hand through my hair and then turned to go back out to Kiku.

This was getting a little difficult…

* * *

We had everyone introduced the next morning before people started leaving for this and that. Of course, I was working on getting Kiku anything he needed to feel comfortable and not really American because that's not how he is. Of course, little things like a tie, pants, a nice shirt or two off the internet was no problem… and expensive.

I was glad I still had money.

So, as you could guess, things were getting not only pretty crowded, but we had another person at the table. I had to run the whole Christmas thing by him like I did the others, and I was also asking him what he wanted to wear because…

I think the best part that I liked when he was sitting around was watching some good old yaoi together. That was a glorious moment to share…

It was a really awesome bonding moment, believe it or not. It wasn't the least bit awkward. Thank god Ivan was out at the time (Christmas shopping with a few of the units not working) or this would've gotten awkward if you know what I'm saying.

There wasn't much happening between when we got Kiku to the time Christmas came, so I'll save you the boring stuff and just jump right into Christmas Eve.

I was working on making hot chocolate for everyone. Everybody was off today, Katherine too. I even invited Catalina over because I was just in that much of the Christmas spirit.

The snow was falling gently outside; the windows had that cool frosted effect, and the living room was warm. It was just perfect.

All the snow outside was virgin show because it's been an annual thing to let the now sit in the backyard until Christmas day, and then we would go outside and have awesome snow time. It was pretty damn awesome.

Christmas was everywhere. Of course, I did my best to avoid the mistletoe every time I walked into the living room to do something because I did not want to get caught under that when Francis was looming around trying to get a kiss from Nicole and I –who both aren't single-. Ohh… Right… I saved you the time during that long period of nothingness, so you don't know what happened between Tonio and I.

It's gonna stay that way, too. You can imagine it whatever way you want. I'm not telling, though. It's a secret.

I walked in and out of the living room carrying mugs of hot chocolate –the awesome kind that I make with French vanilla coffee creamer- and when I got to the last one, I sat right next to Antonio and leaned on his shoulder.

Nicole was sitting on Gilbert's lap wearing a Santa dress with black leggings and white Uggs on. Christmas music was playing gently, and we were all basically sitting around and talking about the year so far.

"I remember clicking on that ad that got you all here." I said and took a sip of my hot chocolate. "I didn't know how much my life would change then." I giggled a little and set my mug down.

"I remember when Gil showed up at my door. He molested me a little, but it was so worth it." I started laughing. Not at Nicole, but how she said it. That got her to laugh, and then the both of us were just flat out cracking up.

"We had so many issues then." She said when we got our breath.

I looked around and leaned forward.

"Okay everyone, I want to ask a very serious question."

I waited until I had gotten all of their attention before continuing. "Is this the best holiday you've had? I mean, we're all sitting together, not fighting, no problems, nothing war related, and it's just… you know what I mean?"

"Ohonhon~ Of course, ma cherie. This is a very good time."

"I agree." Arthur said after a moment, and I slapped my hands against my legs.

"Christmas miracles guys! Arthur and Francis agreed on something and didn't kill each other!" I started clapping and nodding. "Christmas does a lot of good things…"

"Mother Russia, can I open presents now?" I picked up Ivan and set him on my lap.

"Hold up little guy." I squeezed him and cleared my throat.

"Okay everyone. It's been a Carter tradition ever since we were little that we would get to open one present on Christmas Eve, and then the rest in the morning. So, everyone, go grab a present, but it has to be small!"

"Yes!" Alfred cheered as he rushed over to the tree and went to grab a present. Ivan walked over to the tree and grabbed one, and slowly, everyone trickled over and got a present from someone.

Did I mention that everyone had to at least get two present for everyone? Now, can you guess how the presents were under the tree? Yeah, they were spilling out, but that's okay because that means more gifts, and if you know me, I loves me some gifts.

"Here." Nicole handed me a present and I smiled. "Thanks."

"Now, everyone, on three, open it."

"One."

"Two~"

"THREE!" We all opened our gifts, and the first reaction that I really paid attention to was the one Nicole gave.

"OH MY GOSH! GIL! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GET ME?!" I couldn't tell if that was her 'why did you get me this (asking because she loves it) or her 'why did you get me this (asking because she hates it)' scream.

"Do you not like it?" Gil asked, and I took a quick sweep at everyone else. They had all turned their attention to the two sitting next to me.

"I FUCKING LOVE IT! AH~ I LOVE YOU!" She planted a ton of small kissed all over his face, and I took the gift from her.

"God damn…" He had gotten her a necklace with diamond and a dark blue gem alternating every jewel that was on it. It had a few diamond snowflakes on it, and I was seriously wondering where he got the money for something so beautiful… and shiny.

"How much did you spend?" I asked as Nicole took the necklace from me and immediately put it around her neck.

"Enough for her to be happy."

"Where did you hear that from?" I raised my eyebrow and he shot a glare at me.

"I bet I look totally cute now. This necklace is way better than anything I could ever get in my life! This totally tops all my other Christmases! I love you…" Nicole wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Everyone really liked their gifts, and they said thank you to whoever it was from. Ivan absolutely loved his gift (it was a singing, dancing sunflower that was singing 'walking on sunshine'), and he was too adorable. At about nine, I grabbed the 'reindeer food' from the ledge of the fireplace, and I sent Alfred and Ivan (Alfred is still a kid inside, don't judge him) out to sprinkle it around so Santa would come faster.

After sending them to bed –I put Ivan in Feli's room because Ivan's harmless, and I can't keep Ivan's Christmas spirit going with him in my bed, you know?

Not long after those two were asleep, Nicole filed out to sleep because she was tired. When I was absolutely sure she was gone, I turned to Gil. "You did get her final gift wrapped, right?"

He nodded and smirked. "I was just thinking we should go to Vegas-"

"Not when she's pregnant. Try again later." I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"I knew you would say something like that. Nicole Beilschmidt…" He mused, and I thought about it.

"It's not fair that my younger sister gets married before me…"

"You got someone." He stated, and I looked at Antonio in the kitchen.

"We just started dating… It's not going to escalate quickly like you and Nicole did."

"She was to sexy to resist. It's not mein fault." He protested, and I shrugged.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." I walked to my room and flopped onto my bed after changing into pajamas.

I was excited. I love Christmas.

* * *

"Mother Russia! Come look! Come look!" I opened my eyes and immediately looked at the clock. It was about four in the morning.

"MOM! HURRY UP!" I sat up and looked at the doorway to see Alfred practically jumping out of his skin because he was so excited.

"Since when did I become your mom?" I questioned and nudged Antonio. He woke up slowly, and I waved my hand for him to come on. I let Ivan take my hand and he led me through the dark and into the living room where Santa had placed all the presents.

They were separated into piles, and I could distinctly tell which pile was which. Of course, there were multiple piles because of all the people.

Katherine was faced towards the back of the couch, sleeping through all of the things that were going on. She's a deep sleeper.

"I got a ton of things off my list!" Alfred said and I held my finger to my lips before pointing at Katherine.

Antonio wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my head. I smiled and watched as the two looked over their toys. After a few minutes, I decided to take initiative and tell them.

"Okay, you've seen all to be seen. Now, go back to bed until seven, and then we'll get everyone up, okay?" They both looked at me and smiled.

"Okay!" Ivan said before coming up to me and hugging my legs before going to the stairs and going up them. Alfred hugged me too and followed Ivan up the stairs.

I looked at the pile closest to me and then looked at Antonio.

"Did you put that out for me?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Si." He kissed my head and we walked back to my room hand in hand only because I needed him there or I would freak out and freeze. It's not my fault when you read creepypasta. It stays with you forever…

When morning rolled around, I was ready. It was snowing, bright outside, and I was just happy because it's Christmas. This is a really awesome Christmas, too. I still have to call the rest of my family and a few friends...

The morning went by quickly. We opened our gifts one at a time. We all got a lot of new stuff. However, I wasn't excited for just the gifts, no, I was excited for Nicole's last gift that would be coming up very quickly.

I watched as Nicole grabbed the small box from the end of her pile. I had already informed everyone about what was going to happen, so they were all waiting for this too.

"What's this? Like, earrings or something?" She asked as she pulled off the blue ribbon from the velvet box, and she opened it. Her eyes went wide. "Is this…"

"Nicole," Gil got down on one knee and she looked at him. She covered her mouth and I smiled. I really hope she loves her present.

"Since the day you ordered me and I molested you out of natural reaction, we've had an amazing ride. I saved you from that guy, we moved here, built a relationship, and now you have a baby… I'm glad to have met you, really. Would you marry the awesome me?" He asked with a smirk.

_I wonder how long it took him to think that up._ I thought, and Nicole covered her face.

"What the hell were you thinking? It took you that long? I could hit you right now." She said as he voice started to hitch. "I wont hit you, though…" She paused and he took the ring from the box.

"So? You want to become the Awesome Prussian Queen?"

She smiled. My eyes widened. I've never _ever_ seen a smile like that on her face. It was a pure smile that had no hidden emotions other than joy. "Yes! I want to awesomely marry the awesome Prussia!" He laughed his signature laugh and then put the ring on her finger.

We all started clapping.

"Take that fangirls! I bet none of you are getting married to Gil!" They kissed a couple of times, and I handed Nicole the phone. She dialed in our parents' number and put the phone on speaker so we could all hear it.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's Nicole. Put your phone on speaker." Nicole showed me her hand and I looked at it. It was really nice. Like a movie ring.

"Okay, what do you need?"

"Merry Christmas your daughter is GETTING MARRIED!" She yelled in glee and started squealing. On the other line, my mom was doing the same thing.

"NICOLE'S GETTING MARRIED!" She yelled before laughing.

"Congrats, honey. I'm going to help you plan the wedding." I smiled. Mom's the same. I bet she's crying, too.

"Congratulations, sis. You made mom cry." Joshua said, and I nodded.

"I knew it."

"Did dad hear the news?"

"He better not break your heart or I'm breaking him. You hear me Gilbert?"

"Loud and clear, sir." Gilbert said with a worried smile. Hey, I would be scared if such a nice guy came out and said that.

So, for the rest of the day, we had delicious food and pie, playing with our games and/or toys like kids, and calling family and friends.

I cant wait until New Years.

* * *

**Horrible ending… The engagement thing came out of nowhere too. I just started writing whatever sounded romantic, so… Yeah… **

**The wedding… I have no idea what to do for that. I've only been to two weddings, and those were for my parents friends, so I don't know how to plan for it, or how it will turn out.**

**Is there a way to just go get married without having a big giant wedding? I don't think Nicole and Gil are rich enough to afford a real wedding, and I really don't want to go through with the whole 'describe a wedding' so… Yeah, I was just going to have them get married in a church with only family and friends. Not one of those huge weddings with tons of people, but just like, the units, direct family, and then a few friends, you know? **

**So… Yeah… **

**I think the ending was really crappy… But hey, Nicole and Gil are getting hitched, and their wedding will be in mid-January. **

**I'll tell you something TOP SECRET. You have to decode it, though. **

**in battle at The ready will chapters be February Get FMBI to it's least and be long.! going 3**

**The words are out of order, so… if you can decode it, props to you. Good luck with that…**

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian _ s: I'm ready for the war too. It's gonna be so awesome!**

**_Buffy Summers' Mint Bunny_: You changed your name! Yeah, Alice is there. I meant to have her in there a long time ago, but I kept forgetting, and I was like, 'they've been waiting, so I'll put them in here' and thus Alice appeared.**

**_Dancing Shadows Alchemist:_ Who doesn't like Frost from Rise of the Guardians? I haven't even seen the movie yet and I'm already in love with him! He's so handsome.**

**_KiaraWangWilliams_: I have a plan, and the Nordics aren't for this story. However, Magical Boxes is a whole other story. Tonio and Melissa are together. Feel free to imagine how they started however you want. I didn't feel like putting that in there.**

**_memoranda:_ Well… I already have Nicole pregnant and all, and I don't want her to not be married when some certain issues arise and have her just be like 'I miss my boyfriend'. Plus, I'd rather have her be married before the birth of the baby instead of after.**

**_Ellenthefox:_ I thought about Lovi, and then there was the issue of where to put him, so he's out. I'm SO SORRY LOVI! I STILL LOVE YOU! **

**_Cryers-Chan and Smiler-San_: Wedding… yes, there is absolutely a wedding now.**

**_The Fool Arcana:_ (all the review up to chapter 13) You, my good friend, are awesome. I love people who review for every chapter even though the story is chapters ahead. I do that sometimes.**

**PEOPLE DON'T FORGET ABOUT MAGICAL BOXES! WE GOT OUR FIRST UNIT! Not saying you have to go read it, but it's going to be a hell of a lot more different than usual unit fics, and this one too. **

**Love you all!**


	36. Dr Martinez

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 36: Dr. Martinez

* * *

_(**Somewhere Else**)_

"_SOMEONE! PLEASE LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!" _She was pleading with the camera outside of her reach. Her lime colored hair was ratty and uneven, her eyes were wide and staring into the camera's face as it recorded her, and her skin was red from the torture she was being put through.

A computerized voice came on, and she stopped screaming for a second to listen.

"_**You want to be let out? I see… Well, this is only possible if you are able to reach the key just outside of your cell door to the left.**_" The girl looked to the left of the cage she was in and reached for it.

"_**I would be careful. If you trip the lazar, your hand will be chopped off, and I will put on a screen where you'll watch one of your dearest units be tortured in the worst way possible.**__" _Her hand stopped short.

"Why would you do that to me? I didn't do anything…"

"_**You are surely something. You do realize that every unit we make is human, and that every unit was grown from being aborted, correct?**__"_

The girl curled up and nodded. "You keep telling me that... Why? What did I do, though?"

"_**You're fantasies got in the way of what you want. All you wanted was something to get you closer to the characters. That's all you fangirls want. You have no lives other than watching your favorite characters over and over, writing fanfiction about your OC's and them… It's a pity.**__**That is your crime.**__"_

"I… I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't." A woman said into the microphone as she watched the girl on the screen think. "No one does. Not a single one of you fangirls understand these risks." She clicked off the microphone and stood up from the desk.

Her silvery hair fell down her back as the ribbon was pulled from her hair. Her heels clicked against the wooden floor. Putting her hands on the cold glass, she watched the snow float to the ground peacefully. Trucks were coming in and out from the bottom of the building.

It was a factory of some sort. They were gathering up everything into the trucks for deliveries. In the multiple floors, people were going around and checking on all the labs with their products inside.

People, rather, units.

"Dr. Martinez," The woman turned and looked at the door to see several men in suits with ear pieces in their ears standing in front of someone.

"Yes?" She asked as she turned to give them her full attention.

"You have a visitor." One said as he adjusted the blackout glasses on his face. If you didn't know any better, you'd think they were spies.

"Ah, nice. I was waiting for someone to visit." She rounded the desk and the two guards stepped out of the way to reveal a short teenager shaking and shivering. She had a shawl draped over her shoulders and a long black skirt covering her legs. Her stomach was extended passed her chest.

"Are you ready to deliver?" Her blue iris eyes looked over the girl.

The girl didn't say anything, but she did nod.

"Well, let's get you to a delivery room, shall we?" Dr. Martinez wrapped an arm around the small girl's shoulders and walked her out.

"Smith, Go tell Simon to have a check up for all the one's willing to help, and the one's already helping us. Darren, tell Ramone to go see all the others. I'm busy at the moment, so I can't do it myself." She said as she turned around in the elevator. The two guards nodded and walked off in different directions.

The elevator quickly took them to the floor made for all the patients in care and opened its doors. The two women stepped out and made their way to one of the available rooms – room 304.

"Thank you for aiding us with our journey to make sure every fangirl is happy. I'm sure your units would've only stood in your way of helping us here." Dr. Martinez smiled as she turned around with gloves on and a needle in her hand. She flicked the tip a couple of times, and then walked over to the teen in the bed.

"Don't worry, this isn't anything lethal. It's only to induce you so it's smooth and easy. We wouldn't want any problems now, especially since after this, you'll be too ruined to have another child. You had all the right DNA, and if this doesn't work, then… Well, you'll be deleted from the system." The teenager flicked her eyes over at the needle.

"Now… Shall we begin?"

* * *

_(**In the Info. Room**)_

A woman in her thirties was typing away extremely quickly as she hacked into the system of multiple units at a time. She had been working on this since she got in early this morning. She was in charge of making sure all the buyers were still happy with their purchases.

When she finished the code, the five separate windows flickered for a moment before going green. _[__**Transmission in Progress**__] _

They all flashed and showed separate places.

One was watching a teenager tending to one of the baby versions of the unit. She was stressed, it was obvious.

Another had two girls chatting in Spanish, another had a couple of other units in there as the owner lectured them over something. On one in particular, there was a girl holding up a picture.

It was a picture of a baby. An ultrasound

The woman knitted her eyebrows together and clicked on that specific window. The volume increased as the window maximized. "See? Look. They're still unsure of the gender, but they said that in a month, they'd be able to tell! Look," The girl pointed to the head, "Here's the head. You can kind of make out the eyes if you concentrate."

"What's that?" The girl looked up and smiled.

"Melissa! Look, isn't this cool?" The girl rushed up to the other one, and it was evedent that the two were related.

"Well… Looks like you did something good, Gilbert. I hope you're ready for it." The other one walked away, and the girl turned back to the unit.

"Gil, look what we made." She held out her arms and the unit hugged her. Kissing her lips, he looked at her stomach and smirked.

"Good god… How did I not see this?" The woman watching hurried to capture the picture of the girl. She searched for who the girl was.

"Nicole Carter. Only purchased the Prussia Unit… Lives with her sister, Melissa Carter, who has nine units…" The woman printed out the girls information and took it from the printer.

"You shouldn't have done that, Nicole." She muttered as she left the room in search for the head of the incorporation- Dr. Martinez.

* * *

_(**Melissa's POV**)_

I looked around for a minute.

"Nicole, did you say something?" I asked, and she walked into the living room.

"No, why?" I looked at her and shook my head.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something." I thought for a minute. "I might be going crazy…"

"I don't think that's possible. You're already crazy, stupid." I shot a glare at Nicole and she smiled. "Sorry."

I got a feeling something was going to happen… It's one of those feeling where you just feel it… I don't know to who, but I guess I'll just have to wait and find out.

"I have to work on my story… but I don't wanna!" I pulled my laptop into my lap and opened up a work document. Honestly, I will never stop procrastinating…

* * *

**This is short. But look what happened. You got some mystery stuff going here! **

**You remember Dr. Martinez? From Amnesia Dream? Yeah, that wasn't a dream. She's heeeeeerrreeeeee...**

**Haha, yeah... She's creepy... pretty, but creepy.**

**Well, guys, i have a tumblr and a twitter now. The twitter is for when i'm updating for my stories and ideas (and random stuff i think of) and my tumblr is just for anything. **

**Twitter: MikaSoto14 Tumblr: Mazgrl98**

**Yeah... they're brand new, so there's nothing much on them, and i barely know how to use them too. I'll get it soon, though.**

**So... yeah...**

**I finished Death Note, guys... I downloaded the episodes to my computer two. I learned that to write a fanfiction, you need to do three things before writing something or else your character will be a MARY SUE.**

**1) Watch the series; Create an idea. DO NOT WRITE IT. Write out the character skeleton/ story outline.  
2) Re-watch the series to get everything you didn't know the first time; edit your character and story line for plot holes.  
3)Re-re-watch the series to get all the information you'd need to make your story great and awesome so you're not one of the one's that suck and your character is a mary sue to the max.**

**Oh, i tested Melissa with a litmus test. She's not even close to a sue. She's in the lowest, farthest away category, so i'm glad i know what i'm doing. :)**

**I was thinking about a Durarara! fic, or a Death Note fic. I'd like to make one for both, actually. Make sure you've added me to your alert to see what i'm up to, like if i post a new story.**

**There haven't been alot of reviews lately.. is there something wrong with everyone? Like, to stop reviewing? I dont know.**

_**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: **_**Glad you get it. You are a wizard.**

_**KiaraWangWilliams: **_**Yeah, i bet you can. I dont even know how, it just kind of happened. **

_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: **_**Wedding! Yeah, it's going to be... whatever i can do with it. It's not going to be grand, though. Just a small wedding because i know nothing about weddings or how their planned.**

_**Cryers-Chan and Smiler-San: **_**If you mean the war, then yes. Agafiya is in the war. **

_**Prussian Princess: **_**Yup. It's awesome, is it not?**

**I watched the walkthrough for Heavy Rain the other day. Let me tell ya, i was horribly off when it came to the killer. YOU MUST WATCH IT. The animation is amazing, and the story line is really good. I love it, and what i love you guys must love, right?**

**No, probably not...**

**Love you guys!**


	37. Dodging Bullets

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 37: Dodging Bullets

* * *

"Nicole, where are you going?" I asked as Nicole walked through the living room while zipping up her winter coat.

"Out. I have a life, you know, like the one you don't have?" She retorted. "Wait, wait, and wait. Can't you at least have someone go with you? I mean… what if something happens? Like you… slip on… ice…" I hadn't decided up to this point if I should tell Nicole I thought she was in danger or I should just keep it away.

Obviously I was trying to hide it from her.

She looked at me with a dainty eyebrow raised. She kicked one of her legs up with a slipping sound. "Oh! I slipped on ice! I'm just going to fall back on my black girl ass. Yeah, I'm leaving." She grabbed her car keys and walked to the door.

"At least be careful! I don't want a call from the hospital saying you're in there!" It was kind of ironic in a way since the hospital called her when I woke up and started freaking the fuck out.

"Whatever." She muttered before slamming the door going to the garage and opening the regular garage door to get her car out of the garage.

I'm guessing Nicole was in her bitchy mood today. Her 'no life' remark kind of hurt me. Just a little bit.

"Gil! You're girlf- fiancée is being a bitch!" I shouted up the stairs before going to have some of the chocolate crème pie we had left over from Christmas still. That pie, man… I love it…

"I know!" Gilbert said as he walked into the kitchen with a huge ass bruise on his face.

"Damn, did she beat you up or something?" I asked while shoving a nicely sized bite into my mouth.

"In her sleep, yeah. She can hit _hard_." He rubbed the purple bruise and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"You didn't touch her in her sleep, right?"

"I haven't touched her like that in two months." He complained, putting the bottle to his bruised jaw and walking back up the stairs behind me.

"Keep it up! It's only… like, five more months of it." He groaned, I laughed, and choked on some of the pie in my mouth.

Throughout the day, I was walking around not knowing what I was doing. I had written a couple chapters for my story, watched whatever was on TV for a while, read through some things on tumblr, but now I was just worried.

It was about five in the afternoon and Nicole still wasn't home. She left at least eight hours ago.

_Oh god, what if she got kidnapped or something? Or she fell and had a miscarriage? Or she's dead! Or she crashed her car and no one's found it yet?! I'm paranoid… just paranoid…_

The door opened.

"I'm back!" No, I didn't rush up to her and smother the life out of her… totally not…

"MELISSA! GET OFF ME! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL MY KID!" Nicole yelled, and I pulled away from her immediately.

"Sorry, I was just getting paranoid because you were gone for eight hours, and –"

"Yeah, I was gone for that long because we drove down to Des Moines and shopped at that mall by the Joes Crab Shack we used to always go to when we vacationed there." I blinked.

"Well, I was just worried because… I think you might be in danger…" She tilted her head and stared at me for a minute.

"I think those hospital drugs did mess you up…" She muttered before walking to the stairs with her shopping bags hanging from her arms.

"I'm serious! I don't know why, but I feel like someone is gonna hurt you or your baby!" She turned to me from halfway up the stairs and shook her head.

"No one's gonna hurt me, Melissa. I may be pregnant, but I'm still willing to kick someone's ass if they even tell me they want my kid. I'm a protective mommy for a reason." She walked up the rest of the stairs and left me thinking.

I couldn't shake the feeling of something happening, though.. It's been there for like… a couple days before new years.

I sighed and went to my room.

* * *

(No one's POV)

There were only a few of them –four to be exact. They just needed to get in, get the girl, and get back out before anyone noticed. Of course, this proved to be a bigger task than she had originally imagined.

Dr. Martinez frowned and thought of the report she had gotten when she was busy delivering the baby that was supposed to look similar to the hot-mouthed personification of Southern Italy, and just like she had planned, the girl had been the perfect carrier.

In fact, the child came out looking like Lovino to a T. All the chemical altering that had gone on inside her womb to make sure the child she has carrying came out as planned had ruined it. The teen ended up dying after giving birth to the baby. She put her into one of the units in a lower level just in case they needed her DNA for making another one, just putting it inside one of the other girls.

"There's the road." Martinez pointed to the snowy dirt road leading a long ways down to a big house at the end of it. As they were driving down it, however, something got into the way.

Something being a boy wearing a mask that was void of emotion was standing in their way of going any farther down the road. They couldn't go around because the mounds of dirt on the side of the road were too high for the truck to go by. They stopped a good distance from the boy.

Dr. Martinez adjusted the scarf around her neck and got out of the car. She walked up to the boy who was just as tall as her, if not a little taller. It didn't scare her in the slightest.

"Excuse me, I would appreciate it if you moved out of the way. I have something to do up at that house, and we cant get by with you in the way." She said sternly. The boy only bent down slightly to meet her gaze. She couldn't tell if he actually was staring at her or not because the mask was in the way.

"I'd rather not. I know who you are, and I have an idea of what you're going to do. I'm not going to move one inch, and if you try to run me over, that car is going to explode, and you'll be hiking it back to your little factory. Do you hear me?" He said as he pulled out a double sided blade from the holster on his back. It resembled something of an ax, but the handle was in the middle of the two blades*****.

She stepped back and stared at him. He stared back at her.

"Fine, then. I guess all we can do now," She waved her hand in the air, and the other four people got out of the car with weapons of their own. "Is kill you.." She turned and walked back to the car while the other four rushed at the boy, beginning the mini-battle.

* * *

(Melissa's POV)

I jumped. I heard a gunshot.

We didn't have Vash anywhere… No one was watching TV to my knowledge… yet I heard a gunshot that sounded a little close.

I walked out to the hallway to see Nicole poking her head out over the railing of the stairs. "Did you hear that?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Dudes! What was that?" Alfred asked as he came down the stairs with a headset on. He was probably playing online games or something.

"You're not playing Call of Duty, are you?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm playing Infamous." I nodded. Going to the window in the study, I looked out to see something going on near the beginning of the road.

"What in the name of all that is Hetalia is going on?" I asked only to have to two squished up beside me and looking out the window.

"Is there a movie shooting or something?" Alfred asked. I shook my head and continued to watch.

There was a Cryaotic Monki mask on one of them. How I saw that all the way from here? Well, it was on his face… and it was really good.

"That's a Cry mask!" I said just before the window shattered to Nicole's right, and she screamed. "What?" I asked as she clamped her hand over her arm.

"I got shot!" She cried. I spun her so I could see her arm to see that she had indeed gotten shot at, but it was a deep graze that was making her bleed. I looked at the wall to see a bullet stuck in it.

"Alfred, get that bullet over there, and then put something over the window to keep the cold air from coming in. I gotta help Nicole." I walked Nicole to the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit.

It took a couple of minute, but I bandaged it up good as new.

Why was there a fight out there, though?

* * *

(No one's POV)

"Impossible! There's no way-" The boy looked up at the silver haired woman who was sitting in the car and threw the bloodied blade at the windshield.

Dr. Martinez ducked long enough to dodge it, but it was also too long because when she looked up, the boy was in the car and pressing it to her neck.

"You leave them alone, you hear me? If I find you back here any time soon, I'm going to kill you." He threatened, hopping out of the car and kicking the front bumper so it started to roll backwards.

Dr. Martinez looked to see the four people she had brought with her dead and lying on the ground.

"Impossible…" She muttered before driving away from there.

The boy watched as she drove far enough away until he couldn't see her anymore before looking to the four bodies on the ground. Grabbing the heaviest one first, he threw one after another over the mound closest to the forest so he could hide them there.

He had done it enough before; he knew what he was doing.

Not only was that the job he took on by himself, but now that the girl living in that house was going to have a baby that belonged to one of her units, he was determined to save their life so they could end that factory.

There was nothing left for him, anyway except 'his' identity…

* * *

***I'll draw a picture and put it on my Deviant Art Page. It should be up later today. **

**Hello people! I'm glad to be typing again, really..**

**IT'S WINTER BREAK, THAT'S WHY! Yeah… since Sunday, I've been sick, so I didn't post to Magical Boxes like I was supposed to because I could barely look at the screen on my phone. That's how bad my eyes hurt. Not to mention I had finals this week, and I was sick. My throat hurt, my eyes wanted to sleep the whole week, and then my nose was either stuffed up, or it was running. **

**I even got a nosebleed. Luckily, it was before school, and it stopped before I had to leave my house. **

**I slept through most of my classes the first couple days, too. **

**Yeah, so Finals were Wednesday and Friday. Thursday was a snow day because we had a blizzard like thing here with sticky snowball snow. **

**Okay, yeah, since it's winter break, I'm going to update at least 12 chapters for both of my stories. **

**THE WORLD DIDN'T END. I DEACTIVATED MY TWITTER, TOO.**

**So, I hope you like the idea of twelve chapters. Im just going to update like crazy, so whenever I finish a chapter, I'm going to post it. **

**I'm going to write a Black Butler one soon. I've just been so lazy and even through I've downloaded the episodes to my computer (I also had Death Note, Durarara, and Ouran on it now. Hurrah!) but I haven't done anything. **

**I've watched Black Butler like, seven times… same with Ouran… So, yeah, I'm planning on doing that soon for you guys. DON'T WORRY, I will not forget about my stories. The maximum I can handle at a time is like, five, so three is getting there. I cant do much more than that, but you know… I'll get confuseded…**

_**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: **_**I haven't seen it yet… I want to see it, but we just haven't had the time. Hopefully over break, though. **

_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: **_**Yeah, that chapter… a lot of people liked it, though, so I'm happy it worked. DR. MARTINEZ MAN.. She be evil.**

_**tealgirl713: **_**I knew she wasn't but I was taking it for fun. I wanted to know where she sat in sue-ness, and thankfully she wasn't sitting close… The questions were just like centered around having special abilities or having a horrible past, so I'm glad that's not the case with Melissa [I almost wrote Nicole there] Nice to hear from you, though.**

_**Cryers-Chan and Smiler-San: **_**When I read that you were listening to those two songs, I was like 'I remember those days'. I listened to them a long time ago, like, last year, and I've progressed so much. Like, I heard Circle You, Circle you, and I haven't heard that in a while, so I was like, 'I REMEMBER THIS!' and then my mom told me to shut up, so I stopped yelling… ( ._.) I also found a CD I made with a ton of vocaloid songs I used to listen to, and I was like 'where did the time go?'**

_**KiaraWangWilliams: **_**Yeah, I had to think that all up on the spot because I was writing this really late (I started at 11 when I usually start at 9 in the morning) so I was like, 'throw a bunch of shit together' and it was born. **

_**AkitaNeruWolfLover: **_**You're alive! Lol, 'me-gusta-cat-face' Yeah, just go to google and type in 'mary sue litmus test' and it gives you results. It should be one of the first ones. It's not like a quiz, it's a text on it's own website. Yeah, the girl with the green hair is actually someone linked to another story… *CoughMagicalBoxesCough* Yeah, I know… that doctor! She's back in here again…**

_**TimIsaFunSucker:**_** Haven't heard from you in forever! I'm glad it's your favorite. It's my favorite too. I'm on Tumblr a lot now, though… I need a life…**

_**memoranda:**_** Yup. It was a good additive to the story…**

_**AwesomeScarletMadoka: **_**YOU'RE ALIVE TOO! I watched Elfen Lied… that shit was fucked up… Mary Sues are evil, but sometimes when I write, they just show up out of nowhere and ruin my story so I delete the whole thing… They want so much attention from me, I swear they're like a disease…**

**So, guys… I'm going to go now and write for that black butler story, possibly something for death note/ouran/durarara because I got a couple ideas I want to write and try out, but you know, they probably wont make the cut on here because I have those 'hate it/don't like it ' stages going on with a lot of the ones on my USB. That's what happened to the first Black Butler story…**

**I'm SORRY LITTLE GUY! **

**Gotta go, though. Merry Sickmas! *coughs and hacks up loogie* I need to stop being a man…**


	38. Nicole, Please Be Okay

**I know you guys are going to gasp at one point in this chapter. I did myself while writing this. It fit so perfectly, and you guys will love me for it. This story is getting ****_really_**good now.

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 38: Nicole, Please Be Okay

* * *

When did I start having all these dreams that basically told me the future? Like, seriously, I think I need to be checked out or something.

I had a dream that Nicole had some kind of issue with her baby –I never heard what happened because my hearing went dead every time they said what it was- and sure enough, Nicole ended up having to go see her doctor because she felt 'unicorn homicide pain' as she put it.

I didn't get it at first, but when I poked her in the stomach –I barely even applied pressure, it was just a light tap near her hip (let me remind you she was getting to the point where she could probably only see the tips of her feet if she was standing)- and she looked like she wanted to scream but couldn't do it.

Her face was stretched, her eyes were wide, and the tail of her eyebrow and nose were twitching. With a very low voice she said, "Take me to my doctor, right now. If you don't get me there in the next thirty minutes, I'm going to pull a Jeff the Killer on you."

I'm guessing you know what I did in the next thirteen minutes, right?

Yes, sadly, I took the fastest route to the hospital –different from the one I was in, more over by Maple Street- because I didn't want to see _him_ when I was sleeping. Not only that, but I didn't want to: a) face Nicole's wrath, and b) Possibly cause some damage to her baby when she was so far along as it was (four months technically if you go by the beginning of the month [though, technically it should be the end because that's when she found out, but I guess she was already pregnant… like… I don't think she took a test, she just waited it out in a way.]) so… as you can see, I was pretty glad I got there before the thirty minutes were up.

Now that I think about it, I forgot to inform Gil… He would probably be pissed if he knew I took her to the hospital because I caused her 'unicorn homicide pain' just by testing it because he's been slowly bending to the point where he didn't act like himself.

I'm guessing that's what happens when you're the _awesome _Prussia who's probably never had a decent relationship with a woman to the point where he'd actually marry her, and he _is _a first time dad, so I can see why he's getting so protective and stuff.

Wait, if he's getting pretty protective now, that means…

He's going to be freaking the fuck out when she goes into labor…

"Melissa Carter?" I lifted my head up and looked to see a woman with silvery hair in a bun standing in front of me. She had the strangest blue eyes I've ever seen, something that looked like it belonged on/in an anime character/anime. She wasn't even in a nurse's usual get-up; she just had a lab coat on with normal clothes (a pencil skirt, a blue sweater, and flats.

I got the oddest feeling that I've seen her somewhere before…

"Is Nicole allright? She's not dying or losing her baby, is she?" I asked, and she smiled.

"No, no. Of course not. I was just here to verify a few things with you." She flipped up a paper on the clipboard. "Now, Nicole's had a child before, right?" I nodded after a moment, thinking that she knew because of medical records.

_**We didn't go to this hospital**__. _I furrowed my brows at the voice that rang in my head. It was my Nicole sounding voice of reason. "And, who is the father? I don't think we've written it down yet." She said as she looked up through her glasses.

"Um… I think she should tell you that." I said. She nodded and scribbled something down.

"How long had she been complaining of the pain?"

"She just started this morning."

"Had she eaten anything out of the usual the previous day?"

"If you call eating cake with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, artificial cherries that you get at McDonalds, and then on the side a cup of cake mix out of the usual, then no. She doesn't crave for weird things."

"And you have other people who know you're here?"

"Well, our units don't really know because Nicole just told me to take her here or she would kill me in my sleep, I almost said sheep there," I laughed a little, "but no. Even her hubby doesn't know about it, although now I think I should've told him because I get the feeling he's going to freak out when he realizes that neither of us are in the house, so I better call home soon."

"Units?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, they're like robots of characters from a show my sister and I both watched before, and they're a handful, but I like having them around. It makes my life a heck of a lot more interesting, for sure." I smiled and thought of us as a giant family on new years.

I had gotten everyone in one general area –drunk and non-drunk- and I set my camera for ten seconds and got a picture of everyone. Of course, someone had to photo-bomb in without any clothes on save for a rose over anything _inappropriate_, and I'm guessing you can tell who that is, right?

I beat the crud out of him the first two minutes of the New Year.

Yes, my new years resolution is to make sure I stop FMBI from doing what their doing, and to be a good aunt to the little ball of joy that should be coming in the May-June area.

"I see… That's all. You can go."

"Wait, don't I get to see her, or even take her home? I never did get your name… you're not Doctor Greene." She turned and looked at me with a warm smile. Her eyes said different, though. While her smile was warm and inviting, her eyes screamed cold and bitterness like she didn't want me around anymore.

"Nicole is having some work done right now; were running some tests to make sure her baby is unharmed. No, I am not Nicole's doctor. Her doctor is out today, and she put me down as a secondary doctor to several of her patients that could've possibly come in today. I'm Doctor Martinez. Now, we'll call you when we finish running the tests, okay?" She walked through the door and left me there.

_**That's not true. Go to Doctor Greene's office. **_I walked passed the desk with a smile towards the nurse. I learned from a book once that if you're not supposed to be somewhere, act like you are. I walked down the hall in a hurry, turned a corner, and stood in front of the door with a plaque that said 'Dr. Greene'.

I turned the handle, but the door wouldn't open. It was obviously unlocked, but why the door wouldn't open was beyond me.

I knocked. "Doctor Greene? Are you there?" I asked.

There was no reply, so I knocked again, and called her name, this time pressing my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything. Some kind of banging sounded from inside, and I felt worry wash over me.

I took out my phone and dialed home while I tried to get the door open.

"_Ja?_" I had to keep myself from screaming into the phone.

"Gilbert, get over to the hospital Nicole's going to have her baby at now."

"_Wait, she didn't go into labor, did she?!" _

"No! I think she might be in trouble- trouble as in having her baby taken away from her or something. I'm really worried. Just get down here quick!"

"_I'm on my way." _He hung up after that, and I rammed my shoulder into the door. I was happy that no one was coming to see what was going on or I probably would've been kicked out or something.

I heard a crack, and then the door flew open. I stumbled inside and barely managed to keep myself from clipping my head on the desk.

Something immediately hit me. I've seen a room like this before- in one of my dreams.

I clutched my head and stood up as the memory of it came back in vivid detail.

I gasped and whirled my body towards the door. "Nicole!" I breathed out. Right before I was about to bolt, the door on the other wall made a thud sound, and I walked over to it.

When I opened it, Doctor Green was tied up to a chair, duck tape over her mouth, and she was looking at me frantically.

"Oh my god!" I grabbed scissors from her desk and started to cut the ropes that were holding her to the chair. They weren't really 'ropes' like kidnapping ropes, but they were thin, and like ribbon.

She blew the duck tape away from her mouth and I just managed to cut the plastic security pull things from her wrists. "Melissa! I'm glad to see you. Where's Nicole?"

"Some doctor came in and said she was taking your place because you were out! Doctor Martinez!" She blinked and paled.

"We need to get to Nicole, quickly." I cut the other plastic thing from her ankles, and she brushed off her clothes before grabbing a key card from her desk, a lab coat from the rack, and motioned for me to follow her.

_Nicole, please be okay._

* * *

**HOLY SHIT GUYS. Did you gasp? Were you like, 'come on Melissa! Hurry up!' i was. and i'm probably going to update today or tomorrow, whenever i have time. **

**So, i was meaning to update earlier, but i got the sims 3 supernatural, pets, and showtime for my computer, and i thought i wasn't going to get it to work without the net framework, but i went online and looked it up, and now i've been playing it 24/7, and i'm sorry. **

**I just got so happy, i was radiating excitement for almost two hours. **

**I went to the dentist yesterday... i hate the dentist... my face was numb from the right side of my jaw up to my bottom eyelid, over to the middle of my nose, and down over 3 quarters of my lips. That's how numb my face was. **

_**AkitaNeruWolfLover: **_**Yes, i'm a Cry fan. i did say before to check out corpse party in one of my authors notes a long time ago... Yeah, but Ivory... i wasn't planning it at first, but then i was like, it fits in both stories, so i'm happy it worked out. She's alwayd dying her hair in the story, athoug, it's currently Megurine Luka pink, so... yeah. :)**

**_D__ancing Shadows Alchemist: _So. Yeah... it got even better in this one, yes?**

_**AwesomeScarletMadoka: **_**I wish i could see your face. Seeing as though Dr. Martinez showed up again, and now Nicole is... yeah, i bet you're jaw's probably touching the floor. Lol. I'll hopefully have Erika in soon again, but this is our current obsticle, so we'll see her later.**

_**KiaraWangWilliams: **_**Thank you. I guess i am funny. I dont really try, i'm like the person who makes something funny by how they say it. I laugh at almost everything, though, even stupid things, and even guy jokes... I'd make the best girlfriend, sadly, i dont have a man-friend. I kind of want one, but then dont because i dont want to be broken up with because i pay too much attention to being academic instead of paying attention to him because that's what i'd do... i can always fake it, though. Haha, wink, lol. This is a little awkward...**

**Yeah, so i also fell off my bed yesterday, hit my toe on the dresser, and it totally cut a small circle layer of skin off the tip of my pinky toe. I have a bandaid on it, so it's all good. It hurts, though.**

**I hope you had a happy holiday. I cant wait for New Years. **

**I'll see you guys soon! **

**P.S. I changed the rating, if you didn't notice already.**

**P.S.S WERE OVER 100,000 WORDS! ALMOST 200 REVIEWS TOO! I'M SO HAPPY! *tears of joy***


	39. Run, Nicole, Run

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 39: Run, Nicole, Run

* * *

(Nicole's POV)

I've never felt like I was going to explode.

Curse this baby and his/her way to make me fat and always in pain.

I was lying in a hospital bed holding my stomach in pain. Some silver-haired doctor had come in to check on me, but something in my gut –that wasn't my growing child (at least I don't think it was)- told me that she was bad news.

Something along the lines of 'accidental miscarriage' was prominent with just the way she looked at me. And those eyes were scary as fuck.

Anime colored eyes aren't supposed to be on real humans. That color only comes if you have some kind of surgery done _or _you're wearing contacts. She didn't look like she had either done to her.

So, I answered as little questions as possible –I was in so much pain it was almost unreal- and when she tried to touch my stomach, I politely slapped her hand away from me. She didn't look all that happy, but she smiled at me and walked out mumbling something.

After that, I was alone with my baby. So, I mentally talked to it.

_Hey squirt. How are you? I bet you're having some kind of party in there because you're __**really **__hurting me. Or you're moving around to get more comfortable. So, which is it? _I wasn't expecting a reply, honestly. I've been doing this for a while and I just imagined a legitimate response that sounded like something either Gil or I would say to whatever I said.

I wasn't expecting a tiny, little voice to answer, though… Or was that just me?

'_Hi mommy. I'm happy right now. I'm just moving because I've gotten bigger, and my space is still a little tight. Oh, mommy. I can't wait to see you!' _I smiled and rubbed my stomach.

_I can't wait to see you too squirt! I need a nickname for you… _I thought for a few moments and giggled when I came up with nothing. _How about Mickey? Like Mickey Mouse? _I thought about calling out 'Mickey' when calling for my kid, and then shook my head.

_Okay, since I still don't quite know your gender because you're positioned in a way that the ultrasound can't see what you have down there, I'm just going to keep calling you squirt until I know. _

'_Okay, mommy!' _The door opened a moment later to reveal that doctor again.

"Look, Nicole, we're going to move you somewhere else. If that's okay with you." She smiled again, and I stared at her. Behind her were two guys who looked way too big for me to beat up if I wasn't pregnant and inflated at the moment.

"No, I'm good here, actually. I just want to see my doctor, and I'll be on my-"I winced in pain, "way… Where's my sister?"

"I told her to go home. Were just going to run some tests to see how everything is doing inside of you, so don't worry. It'll just be painful." She tilted her head, and that smile suddenly seemed less warm and inviting.

I gulped and frantically looked around for another exit. The only other place was the window, and you couldn't even open those –at least I don't think you could.

The two men walked to either side of the bed I was sitting in and suddenly lowered it down so I came falling to the now flat bed.

"I'd rather not go anywhere with you! Stranger danger! Stranger danger!" My wrists were grabbed, and I immediately started pulling with all the strength I had gotten over the last some years.

That woman touched me. She fucking touched my stomach and made pain shoot through my lower body. It wasn't a light touch either. She just put her hand over my belly button and started to press down on it so I felt even more pain.

"STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT MY BABY!" She looked at me and smiled a twisted, monstrous smile that was beginning to scare me.

"Oh, but you should know the rules. You went against the terms and conditions of your signed contract with Flying Mint Bunny Incorporated, and now you're in _big _trouble." She looked at my stomach.

"I wonder if we could just pop you like a zit… Or better yet, I have some things back at the lab that would easily put you under so we could get rid of your mistake."

"Excuse me?! Lady! You must be out of your fucking mind! You hurt me or my child, and I'm gonna-"

"You'll what? Kick me? Hit me? Ha! I can have you removed- no, _erased from existence _just like all the other resistant owners. You're _fiancé _will be taken back to the main building, we'll get rid of him just like all the others, and no one will remember you because you and your sister wont exist. Now, do you want to comply now, or do I have to make you comply?"

If I wasn't Nicole Carter, I probably would've gone along with what she said because I didn't want to put anyone else at risk.

I am Nicole Carter, however, so I did the first thing that crossed my mind.

I was glad I had a stuffy nose, because I snorted any snot in my nose, hacked it so it was in my mouth, and spit it directly in her face. She screamed and I took that opportunity to snatch my hands away from her posse's meaty hands and run passed her.

Don't ask me how I did it, I just did.

Rushing down the hallway, I heard her bark out some order and when I turned the corner, the two bodybuilders were coming after me. I yelped and rushed around the corner and down the hallway.

_Dear God and all that is high and mighty,_

_Don't let me get caught. Please, if you value an unborn child, don't let me get caught! _

I sprinted down the hallway, almost running into a doctor on the way by, and rounded another corner to see the doors that led out.

"NICOLE!" I spotted someone I wasn't expecting.

"Gilbert!" I rushed up to him and looked behind me to see them at the back of the hallway. They looked around for a minute before spotting me and beginning down this way.

"We don't have time! We have to go!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me down another hallway.

"Stop!" I dodged a cart moving out of a room by inches and continued to run.

"What happened?" Gil asked as I slid around a corner and pushed myself off the wall to get my speed up again.

"Crazy woman tried to take me away to kill our baby, that's what happened!" I hissed at him. I didn't want to sound angry at him, but it just came out like that. I was at risk for loosing my child that I worked hard to accidentally create. Not saying that I didn't want or expect a child with all the unprotected sex we had, but that was before we realized that he was actually human and I could get pregnant- like I was.

There was no way I was giving up this child to some crazy lady who was from FMBI. If all the people there were bat-shit crazy like she was, I wouldn't want to go there at all. How could Gil even come out of a place like that and not get screwed up in the head?

"Nicole!" Two voiced called from a hallway that we just rushed past. I stopped short and went back to see Melissa and Doctor Greene coming towards us. "Gil! Come on!" I rushed towards Melissa and my doctor.

"Did she hurt you? Did she touch you? Do you need medical attention?" Melissa asked frantically as she searched around me. I pushed her hands off of me and took a couple of breaths.

"We have to get out of here. She's got body builder sized guys after me and they want to take me and pop me like a zit!" I grabbed her hand and started to pull her down the hall.

"Melissa, please just get me out of here! I want to go home! I want to go home _now!_" I was coming close to tears.

"There she is!"

"PLEASE!" I wailed, and she nodded.

We were all rushing down the hallway before I knew it. Doctor Greene was in front of me, and Melissa and Gil were behind me. I was glad I wasn't nine months pregnant yet.

"You three; In here." She slid her key card over a monitor, it scanned, unlocked the door with a buzz, and she hurried us all into a room that looked like it was supposed to be something for extra equipment and replacement machinery.

I held my stomach and Gil helped me over to a chair.

I was in pain from running. I hope I didn't do any damage to my baby.

"Are you feeling any pain? Anything in your genital region?" Doctor Greene asked, and I shook my head.

"No… it's just… my stomach… from running I think." I was out of breath. She placed a hand on the side of my face and the other on my stomach.

"Breath like I showed you. In, in, out. In, in, out." I swallowed, inhaled small breaths twice, and then exhaled it all. I continued that until my heart stopped racing.

Melissa peeked out of the door when I was calming down and sighed in relief.

"Who _is _Doctor Martinez?" Melissa asked as she pulled the door shut and walked over to the counter to slide down and sit on the floor.

"Keep her breathing." Greene said to Gil, and he nodded, getting on his knees in front of me. He didn't know what he was doing, but it was cute to see him try. He brushed pieces of my hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, but nothing serious. You don't have to go protective on me; I'm fine." He kissed me for a minute and then laid his head on my stomach.

"You're obviously _not _fine when you almost had our child taken away from us." He said with a grumble, and I put my hands in his hair.

"Doctor Martinez, no, Alejandra Martinez was a doctor. She moved from hospital to hospital because her service was so well liked… She had her license revoked when they realized that she was taking things she wasn't supposed to be taking from the hospitals –aborted babies. Most of them were one's she took care of, but you're not supposed to _take _them –no matter the circumstances.

"It was her logic that really got her. She told the bug guy –the one who hires and makes sure all doctors are doing what they're supposed to- that since no one wanted them, she would use them to change the world. No one is supposed to talk about that case because it was a long and trial-y time for doctors. It was very stressful for everyone."

"Oh, that's why people were going to hospitals less, right?*****" Melissa asked, and Greene nodded.

"Right, see, someone found out, and you know how fast gossip spreads- like wildfire. I was from New Jersey at the time, just starting out as a doctor, not a nurse."

"Why did you come to Omaha? It sucks here." I asked, and she thought.

"For the zoo… Anyways, after hearing such things from a doctor that I looked up to for her status –not for what she did- I felt horrible. So, to fix the status of doctors, I did my best at getting a better reputation for being a doctor.

"Martinez went into something we all couldn't figure out what. All we knew was that she was still doing what she was doing, but in her own building. No one's ever been able to find out where she works at. I'm surprised they let her by undetected, I mean, she looks the same, even after all that time." She shook her head and looked at me.

"It seems she's still just as crazy… trying to harm such a woman like yourself…" She smiled at me and then looked towards the door.

"Do you think they're still there?" Melissa asked.

"I'm not sure. There's no way to get you three out of here undetected unless…" She looked over at a couple of beds and then at me.

"Were going to stealth it out?" She nodded, and I sighed. "Okay… Let's do it."

* * *

Not that long later, I was lying under a blanket with a pillow covering my legs so it evened my body out and I looked like I had died. Melissa had on a lab coat, her hair in a bun, and then she had the scarf she was wearing wrapped around her head like a Muslim woman, and she was pushing another bed with Gil lying on it.

We were supposed to be dead people under blankets… It was smart in retrospect, but these blankets smelled like sterilizer or bleach or something strong because I had to turn my head and breathe the air coming from opening where the top of my head was.

I waited silently. It was hard not to sneeze when I could feel it right on the edge of my nose trolling me like the horrible thing it is.

I wasn't exactly sure where we were, but when I heard the sliding of the doors that led outside, I smiled.

"Were in the clear. Rush to your cars. If anything happens, come back and I'll find you a way home." I threw the blanket off me and hopped off the gurney to land on the frozen ground.

"Thanks again." Melissa said, and I nodded.

"No problems. Just keep that baby safe, that's all I ask." Greene put her hands in her lab coat pockets and I rushed off with Gil to his car. Melissa went her own way.

When I got into the car, I almost cried. I had almost gotten my baby killed, could've possibly given my baby brain damage, and almost lost my family.

God, my life was so fucked over.

* * *

***This is pure-fiction now. This didn't happen. People don't just stop using hospitals for a reason such as Dr. Martinez; there probably would be fewer abortions, though…**

**Yeah, hey guys! I'm back! I told you I'd update! I had fun writing this chapter. It was just... cool...**

**Guess what? Next chapter is 40. Hopefully that wedding will be in that one, and then from there, we'll be getting our last unit, Germany, if you couldn't tell from the cover, so... be ready for that...**

**About the Rating: I did change it, but when you have M rated fics, they only show up if the person looking in the category has the rating set to all. The automatic rating range is set from K - T, and that's why it didn't show up when i updated it. It is rated T again, but i did warn people in the Summary and the first chapter, i think... if i didn't, then I'll go change what's in the first chapter authors note to warn people before hand.**

_**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: **_**Aww... you're magic then... You weren't expecting it, were you? I wasn't until i got to the doctor talking with Melissa, and then i was like 'hey, this would be a really good plot helper here...' and Dr. Martinez showed up...**

_**AkitaNeruWolfLover: **_**Haha! Lol, eating Cheetos. I'm surprised you didn't bust out popcorn. Yeah, I'm making everyone hate Dr. Martinez... I'm thinking of making her die... that was just a new idea that popped into my head about ten seconds ago (when i typed this, not ten seconds before you read this) but Gil did do something! He's being a good daddy. He lurvs his baby. And yes, that means Nicole and her child who is still undecided on gender... oh, the ropes were like... well they weren't kidnapping ropes, but they were smaller, thinner kidnapping ropes that would chafe the skin. Yeah, and you know the plastic security things? Those are the ones you have that you bend into a circle and stick the end through a square opening, and when you pull it through, it doesn't come back undone unless you move the... i dont know what it's called.**

_**AwesomeScarletMadoka: **_**That was a guess, and i guess i know you a little bit from our conversation through reviews. Dont worry, Nicole's okay now. I talked to you about Sealed (It should be up, actually, after you read this.), and so... I hope you remember whatever you were going to ask me.**

_**katesmak: **_**Hello there! Nice to see you're liking my story. You're new, so be sure to check down here because i reply to every review i get. I hope you dont mind the language, but Hetalia's not rated M for a reason, you know? Check out Music Boxes, it's sort of like a sequal to this, but not. There are a few elements in it, but not that many, and it is good by the people who've reviewed, so check it out if you want a story to read after this is finished.**

**Yup yup. I'll see you all later. Dont know when later, but i'll make sure to update... maybe on new years... eh, who knows. I dont.**

**Oh, there's a GENDER QUIZ for our lovely baby on my profile, so vote on the gender. I still dont have a name... I'll take suggestions!**

**Bye~ **


	40. Wedding Time

**WE HIT 40 CHAPTERS! WOOT WOOT! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 40: Wedding Time

* * *

"Nicole! Come out of there! This is not the time to be freaking out! You have to walk down the aisle in, like, ten minutes!"

"You shouldn't sound like Poland! I don't feel good at all! I don't want to go out there and make a fool of myself!" Nicole cried out, and I kicked the door with my shoe.

"Nicole, open the door! Come out! Everything is going to be fine! We'll have a great time, honest. You're wedding is _amazing,_ you're family is here with you every step of the way, and plus, you're getting married to a country, technically. You'll become the capitol in a sense, right?"

She was quiet. "Maybe… But I'm not coming out." I groaned and looked around. No one else was down here because I was supposed to be the one to bring her up to the end of the aisle.

"Nicole, come out right now. We need to go!"

"No. Sorry. I don't care if it _is _my wedding. I'm not making a fool of myself out there." I held out my hands to strangle the air. I'm sorry, but she was pissing me off. "Stop strangling the air. The air has feelings too."

"Nicole, I swear to god, if you don't get your pregnant ass out here, I'm going to cut you off from all your craving foods." She gasped from the other side of the door. "I've been nice to you so far, giving and getting you all the things you craved, but this is the final straw. I'm giving you three seconds and if you're not out here-"

"Fine!" She threw open the door and walked out with her arms crossed.

"Smile. It's a very special day." She glared at me for a second before giving up and letting her arms drop to her sides.

"Don't smile. Don't do it. I swear, if you smile." Her mouth started up into a grin, but she looked away and tried her best to wipe it away. This was the way dad got us to smile when we were pouting. Reverse psychology. "Nicole, don't smile. I mean it! Don't smile!" I was smiling by then.

She started to laugh. I started laughing with her. When we calmed down, I grabbed her veil and the flowers. I handed her the bouquet of white roses with one black one, one blue one, and one orange one in a triangle in the middle to her.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, right?" I took her bangs –which we purposefully left down- and pulled it up on top of her hair, clipping the veil with it so it stayed. I put on the finishing tiara on her head, checked all the bobby-pins in her up-do that had pearls and white gems all on them, and then smiled at her.

"I promise. I checked." I wiped a tear sitting on her cheek. "I've never seen you so pretty." She blushed, and I giggled. I held up my finger and went over to the jewelry box to grab a couple of stick-on jewels to place next to her eye like tears. I pressed them on, added a little more blush onto her cheeks, and then pulled the veil down over her face.

"There… Perfect." I smiled at her, and held out my arm. "Let us rush off into the light so you can get your husband." She picked up her dress and the both of us walked out of the room and to the doors.

I stopped her before she could be seen through the big mahogany doors that would lead her into the church –that was pretty new (It was only built last year)- and I got in front of the other bridesmaids because I was the maid of honor to Nicole. Antonio hooked his arm with mine –he, Francis, and Ludwig (who we just got a couple days ago) were all groomsmen-. I looked at Nicole to see her looking out the window at the snow that was falling and her arm hooked with our dads. He was talking to her. Probably saying something inspirational because that's how he is.

This really was the perfect day. It wasn't freezing cold out, but it was still cold. The snow was falling gently to the ground, and the sun was shining. It was just beautiful.

Our grandparents were already seated –yes, they're still living-, and then Mom was being ushered down as I was standing.

Alfred and Matthew rolled down the white aisle runner right after that, and when they were done, the priest walked out to his place.

Person after person, we all walked down the aisle and into our respective places. We were waiting on the last two to come down –Nicole and Dad. The song came on, and the doors opened to reveal Nicole.

"Mein Gott…" I glanced at Gilbert to see him staring in awe. Well, everyone was by the look of it. When she got to her place, everything was silent when the two of them stared at each other.

Just by the look they gave each other, I knew the two were having their own conversation without saying a single word. It made me think, 'I want something like that'. It was beautiful. A beautiful love, really.

"We are gathered here together on this beautiful January afternoon to share with Nicole and Gilbert as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." The priest began. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Dad smiled. "Her mother and I." He placed Nicole's hand in Gilbert, and then goes to sit down.

"If there is anyone here who objects to this union, who believes these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace." No one answered.

"As Nicole and Gilbert take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family – a family that will be nourished and nurtured," Now I remembered why I don't go to wedding… These things take forever, but in the end, it's all worth it, I guess.

That's why I wanted a Vegas wedding a long time ago. I just wanted to get in, kiss, sign the document, and then get out a married woman… Not very ethical, but you know…

When the time came for their vows, I tuned in again.

Gilbert cleared his throat. "Nicole," He began, "I love you. I really do. There's nothing else in the world that can compare to you, not a single person could ever tear me away from you. I promise you that. I love all the fun we have together, all your jokes, all the laughs we have and will have… I love you so much… Even if you get upset at me, I'll hold you and apologize even if it isn't my fault. I'll be there for you through everything. I promise."

Nicole bowed her head for a second and the looked back up. "Gilbert, I love you even if you can act like an idiot. That's you, though, and I would never change anything about you. You're awesome, and you've told me and proven to me that you are. I love spending time with you, whether were just sitting together, or even if were having time for us. I love how arrogant you are, although it gets on my nerves sometimes, but hey, we all have our flaws. Nobody's perfect. I'm not perfect; you're not perfect, but together, we can have a wonderful life, have an amazing love, and gain awesome and breathtaking memories. I cant wait for our life to officially begin together." Nicole finished

There were tons of awe's in the crowd. I even did it. That was an amazing vow.

A long speech from the priest later, we got to the end.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Gilbert, and you, Nicole," I glanced over at my mom to see her crying -she must've seen me because she mouthed a 'shut up' and held the tissue up to her eyes-, "to face each other's hands."

Gilbert faced Nicole and took her hands in his. "Gilbert, will you take Nicole to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Gilbert tilted his head slightly and smiled brightly at Nicole. "I do." He said.

"Nicole, will you take Gilbert to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Nicole sniffled and said, "I will. I mean, I do. I do." Gilbert laughed a little.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you," He looked at Gilbert, "man," He looked at Nicole, "and wife." He nodded.

"You may now kiss the bride." Gilbert lifted the veil, wrapped an arm around her waist, and in one spontaneous move, he bowed her back and kissed her. We all erupted in cheers, whistles, and even crying sobs.

Gilbert lifted her back up and whispered something into her ear. I smiled and continued to clap. We proceeded with the wedding recession in order, and when the wedding party got out into the entrance hallway, Gilbert and Nicole signed the marriage license, and all of us in the wedding party signed it as witnesses.

When I sighed, I sought out Nicole. She was being hugged by some of her friends in a group hug. When they left and she saw me, she smiled. I hugged her.

"How does it feel?" She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled.

"I feel awesome." I laughed and nodded.

"I bet it does." I said with a smile towards her and her new husband.

* * *

The reception was pretty awesome. Of course, most of us were just happy to be there with someone getting married –because Miles hasn't married Amber yet (the wedding's supposed to be in May, I think)- and of course, Mom was still a wreck, but she was holding together.

I sat by her for most of the time and kept handing her tissues and getting her food/cake/stuff she needed. I did dance with Antonio for a slow dance, and pretty much all the couples –for some reason Francis with one of Nicole's friends (I bet he's trying to get her in bed)- so… like, it wasn't that bad.

It was really good, but it was pretty damn magical when _Into the Open Air _by Julie Fowlis*** **started playing. I showed it to Nicole a while ago, and she loved it, so she picked it out for their wedding song. They were dancing like it was legitimately something straight out of a Disney princess movie –like Beauty and the Beast, but without all the underlying innuendos.

It was only them. They were probably in their own little world for the whole two minutes of the song. A Prince and his Princess. I'm pretty sure Arthur threw some magical shit in somewhere because I swear they were sparkling like Edward Cullen.

Overall, the whole thing –even when it got awkward funny when we (Francis, Antonio, Nicole's friends, and I) forced Gilbert to take off her wedding garter with his mouth –like all the, ahem, classy receptions do. It was so funny, though. I'm not sure dad was too happy about that, though…

Yeah, it was fun. You totally should've been there.

* * *

*** Yup, it's a song from Brave, but it's so soft and sweet, and it's about love, and I love it. In fact, I wrote the whole chapter listening to it, and it fit so perfect, and like, that shall be their wedding song because it's so… so awesome. **

**Anyway… yup… I stole the whole wedding thing from mixing a whole bunch of things I found on the internet together. The vows I made up all on my own… that's harder than it looks, I'm telling you. **

**So… are you crying? Did you cry? Are you smiling? I bet you're smiling. I am. I almost cried after I thought about it and how romantic it was... **

**For being single, I write really good romance…**

**The link for NICOLE'S DRESS is on my profile. Go look at it, it is **_**BEAUTIFUL! **_**And it hides her belly. I might find a hairstyle too and post that below it, and maybe a tiara… **

**I got them. Go check out my profile for them. **

_**legolasgreenleaf77: **_**Ooh, i like those names! They're cute! I'm glad you like my story. I love writing it.**

_**Dancing Shadows Alchemist: **_**Well... you know... i wasn't expecting her to actually find Nicole, but this and that started happening -like her pregnancy wasn't my original plan, nor was Dr. Martinez almost killing her in the last chapter- but things just pop up in my mind and fit the story. I guess it was bound to happen...**

_**Awesomeness(Guest): **_**I didn't quite understand what you meant by that... but i did watch Courage the _Cowerdly _Dog when i was younger. I'm not sure if it's the 'angry dog' but... i watched that episode...**

_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: **_**I was glad i finally put some real action into here because it needed it with all the action coming in the next few chapters. Martinez is evil and a bitch. We all know this, and that's why she is probably going to die by my hands... when i write her death, haha! Lol, that was bad...**

_**AkitaNeruWolfLover: **_**Yup. I feel stupid, but i'm forgetting alot of things. Like the garter in this chapter, i had to look that shit up. I was close the first time (i said garment) but not close enough... Ah, yes.. i probably have to do a flashback to show them getting Luddy. The pregnancy, i dont know. I just threw that in there because it would work for her going to the hospital. Maybe. Of course, her baby wont turn the fuck around so i can see the gender (that's what the quiz is for -on my profile-) but... you know... He/she's growing hair in this month (4th), and i think he/she can move around -so maybe they were moving/stretching and it hurt Nicole?- so. yup.**

_**Cryers-Chan and Smiler-San: **_**I have to look at your story. I havent done it yet, sorry. I've been Simming lately, and... yeah, i'll do that REALLY _REALLY _soon.**

_**r.m.(Guest): **_**I'm glad you like it. Here's the ASAP chapter.**

_**Michigan(Guest): [Ch 2] **_**Hey, dont know if you got here yet, but thanks for reviewing. **

_**Guest(Guest): [Ch 4] **_**Are you Michigan from before? Or are you someone totally different?... Are you even reading this?**

**200 reviews guys. LET'S GET THERE. REVIEW THE HELL OUT OF THIS. Over 10,000 views, too. THANKS FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT!**

**Bye~ Happy New Years! See you Next Year! (Lol, i made a funny...)**


	41. Fist Fights and Erika

**This is a flashback chapter to when they got Germany. I couldn't just leave that out of the story, you know?**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 41: Fist Fights and Erika

* * *

We were preparing for the wedding; flowers, music, who we were having (putting on the finishing touches to that list) and just goofing around in general was what we were really doing. Nicole was in one of her mega-happy moods, so this was the perfect day to get stuff done.

"Okay, so for my bouquet, I want all white roses with one black one, one blue one, and one orange on in the middle of the white ones." She pulled a red rose from the vase on the dining table –where we were doing all of our work- and smelled it. "Red roses just won't cut it in my book. I want to be unique! How many times do you see black roses at a wedding?" She asked as she hit the table with the rose.

"That rose didn't deserve to die like that! You don't see any thing black at a wedding, other than the suit of the groom, unless their wearing white, then you look to the people in the audience."

Nicole was already daydreaming. I waved a hand in front of her face and she just pushed it away gently.

"When are we even going to go on a honeymoon? I mean, we can't really do anything when I'm pregnant… was it a good idea? Maybe I should've-"

I was staring at her with a look that was a mix of hate, worry, sadness, and anger. I wasn't sure what that looked like, but her face saddened and she leaned back exposing her stomach.

"Okay, okay. No. I wouldn't have done that. I know you're against it, and I'm against it too, so it would've never happened." I looked back at the binders of stuff her planner had brought over. She was out of the house at the moment because she had to go take care of her kid –apparently he got sick at school or something- so she left us with the stuff.

I sunk back in my chair. "I know. Don't bring anything like that up again." I smiled at her, and she nodded.

"You got it boss!"

The doorbell rang then, and I got up to get it.

"Is it the pizza guy?" Alfred shouted from upstairs, and I stared at the stairs.

"What are you doing ordering pizza? Aren't you broke?" I yelled back as I opened the door to reveal a whole other delivery girl. This one was pretty tall, dark skin, black hair in a ponytail over her shoulder, and light brown eyes. "Melissa Carter?" I nodded to her and waved her in and out of the cold.

"Phht! No! I got my paycheck yesterday! Oh, can you pay for it if it is?" Alfred yelled back at me.

"Why should i?" I signed the clipboard.

"Because!"

"That's not a reasonable answer! Who's to say I'm not broke?" I yelled.

"Then take money from Nicole!"

"STEALING FROM A PREGNANT WOMAN, ALFRED?! WHO RAISED YOU?!" I shouted. Nicole was smiling and laughing in the kitchen.

"Iggy did!"

"I did not teach you such things!" I rolled my eyes and handed the clipboard back to 'Shanae' (according to the name tag on her breast pocket).

"You killed his taste buds and that's why he eats the way he does!" I yelled. This was just too good to let go. I pulled out my phone and started recording the sound.

"Just bring the pizza up here then! _Forget _to pay him! No one will know except us in the house. If he finds out, then someone blabbed!" Alfred said.

"I'm pretty sure he'd figure it out by how you're yelling." I said loudly (I didn't want to yell anymore).

"Fine! Can you pay because you're my mom with all the money?"

"Once again, who's to say I'm not broke?"

"You're just doing that to make me come down there in the middle of my Tekken 6 fight, right?"

"You bet'cha!"

"Well wait until I kick this guy's ass! It's almost over!" I waited and directed Shanae into the living room. Right after she walked out, Alfred came down the stairs and looked around.

"Where's my pizza?"

"That wasn't the pizza delivery guy."

"You tricked me!"

"I sure did, _son._"

"Wait. So if you agree to being my mom, and Iggy technically raised me like a father –but he's more of a brother than anything-… then you slept with France and had Iggy and me!"

"What?!" I shouted. How did he even make that connection, and what did _Francis _of all people end up being in this.

"Then how did Arthur get green eyes if neither of us has them?" I asked smugly, and he smirked.

"You obviously slept with Spain and France at the same time, they double teamed you, and you totally got a mix of their stuff in one place, so you created Iggy!"

I furrowed my brows, tilted my head and stared at him with squinted eyes.

"Where in the hell did you come up with all of that?" I asked.

"I'm smarter than I look." He walked away confidently. However, he didn't see Nicole jut out her foot at the last second, so he tripped and fell on his face.

"LOLZ! OMG! You fell! Gotta go tweet that!" I laughed and stopped recording. That was actually pretty amusing.

* * *

"Okay everyone. It looks like we got the whole world here… Or, World War countries." I sighed and sat on the box –that still wasn't opened. "We got Germany."

"West is here?!" That started a lot of comments all at once that I couldn't quite catch anything of. The few things I _did _hear, though, were 'nazi' 'bruder' 've' and then 'oh great'.

"Okay everyone. Just wait until he's out to hate on him. I'm not saving his ass from your comments." I went to the fridge, grabbed a beer, and then grabbed a bottle opener.

I walked back into the living room, sat on the couch, and shushed everyone. I cracked off the bottle cap with a smooth 'kssk' sound, and Nicole popped open the box. (**I just had the thought of getting a Nazi time Germany –I'm not using a manual right now- and I was like, 'naw. That would be hell in their house'**)

Easily, the German-German (not Prussian-German) sat up and I handed him the bottle.

"Danke."

"Ve! Germany! I'm so glad you're here!" Feliciano pounced on him like the spazz he is, and I picked up Ivan to take him into the study so he wouldn't hear anything too hateful coming out of their mouths.

I wanted to get out of there too. Personally, I have a huge grudge against the country, but since I now have Ludwig in my house, I can bitch him out about why he did what he did in my least favorite subject in school; World War Two.

I hate that unit. I mean, for god sakes, he agreed to have all those people –innocent people no less- killed because his current boss was crazy as a squirrel on crack! I sat Ivan down on my lap and clicked on a random game that we still had on our computer; VeggieTales: Mystery on Veggie Island (**Not sure **_**what **_**it's called, but it's a game we still have and play at home. I'm 14 and my brother is 11… We are little kids at heart, okay! Gosh!**).

"Mother Russia, what's wrong?" I looked down at Ivan and smiled at him.

"Nothing. It's just that Germany, rather, Ludwig and I have some _things _to settle sooner or later. Oh!" I pulled him off my lap and placed him in the seat. "Just click your name and start the game. I'll be right back."

I rushed out of the room and down the hallway to the opening of the room where a whole bunch of nonsense was going on. They were mostly arguing, and by the tension, I could tell there was bound to be a fist fight at some point.

"Guys!" They stopped and looked at me. "Look, I don't care what you argue about with Ludwig, but if it turns into a fist fight… take it outside… I'm not paying for a new TV again, _Alfred_." I held up my thumbs and walked back to the study.

Ivan was playing contently on the computer. When I was walking back to watch him, however, something outside caught my eye.

A Cry mask.

I looked from the window to Ivan, and then back to the window. Whoever was behind the mask waved his hand towards him as to tell me to come outside. I watched for a couple of seconds and then he did it again, but faster.

"I forgot something… Just keep playing." I smiled, ruffled Ivan's hair, and walked out. I grabbed my coat from the rack, slipped on my boots, and then went outside silently.

I looked around and saw nothing. _Was I imagining it?_ I walked out farther. "Cry mask? Where you at?" I asked and heard nothing.

"Hey." I turned around to see Cry mask looking down at me.

"Holy shit monkeys you're tall." I muttered. He wasn't even wearing a winter coat. He was just in pants, converse by the looks of it, and a light jacket.

"Yeah." He took off the mask and I blinked.

"Holy shit monkeys, you're a girl."

"That is correct." _She_ ruffled the back of her hair –that was cut short in a boy cut (not boy cut boy cut, but long enough to tell that _he _was actually a _she_. Her dark hair contrasted greatly with her pale skin. She had freckles across her nose and cheeks, dark gray eyes, and pale pink lips.

"Aren't you cold?" She shook her head. "No. I'm fine. I've gotten used to it. Plus, I've been to colder places than this. _This _is nothing compared to where I've been." I nodded.

"So… why did you tell me to come out here?" I asked. She pulled her backpack around to her front and took out something that reminded me of an Ax, but much bigger.

"Wait! I'm not ready to die!"

"I'm not here to kill you, so calm down."

"Oh. Sorry." She shook her head and pulled out a picture.

"This is why I'm here." She handed me the picture and I looked at it.

In the middle was what I assumed was her. She had long hair in a braid, a white sundress with light denim Capri's on under it. Around her were several _familiar _faces around here.

"You were a unit owner!" She nodded. "Wow…" She had 2p!England, Italy(He didn't look all that carefree and happy **[it was Hetaoni!Italy]**), Japan, America, Canada, Fem!Germany, and then Scotland. "Wait, they have Scotland? Aw!" She smiled a little.

"Eh, he was okay. He smoked a lot and I had to force him out of my house, but you get used to it, I guess."

I looked at her. "Did you want to come in and discuss this with me?" She shook her head and I frowned. "I insist! Please, I'm getting cold out here." She looked towards the house and then back at me.

"Fine. But if they question me, I'm leaving." I nodded.

"Fair enough."

When we walked back inside, it was fine. However, when I got my shoes and coat off, the living room was empty, and people were outside fist fighting in the snow. I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"You can just sit at the counter. I'm going to make them hot chocolate." As I was making mugs of cocoa, she explained how she found me and who she was. Her name is Erika, believe it or not. She put the box on my front porch because Liza (**see Chapter 24: Blogs of Horror**) went 'missing' right after she gave Erika the box. Oh, and she was Teri Mikami from one of those blog posts I used to read.

"So you tracked me here and watched me from the shadows… and you were out there risking your life to protect us a while ago, right?" Erika nodded and scratched the back of her head.

"I'd rather not see someone else get their units taken from them like they did with mine. Of course, she had different people come and steal them away from me, and I got away, but you know, they catch up because I'm not the fastest runner." She went silent for a moment.

"I had to kill so many of them to get from being killed myself… now that I look back at it, it doesn't really phase me… I was doing what I had to to survive, you know?" I nodded and sipped some of the cocoa I made myself.

"Thank you for telling me all of that. Are you sure you want to just go back out?" She nodded and stood up from the counter.

"I've been protecting you for this long and I don't want to quit now. Stay safe. Oh, and make sure Nicole doesn't come along to that little war you're going to have. She's in even greater danger than yourself." I nodded.

"I wasn't planning on it." She walked out of the house right when everyone came back in with bruises and red marks on their face and arms.

"Hey everyone! I made hot chocolate! I'll go get you guys new clothes, too, so drink up." I smiled at them and one by one, they all took a mug and sat at the table.

I love my family.

* * *

**And so, that's what happened when we got Luddy.**

**I'm back to my regular updating Schedule. (See my Profile, i think it's still on there)**

**Oh, for the Poll, i checked this morning, and it was half and half, so.. i need to get one more than the other, so go vote if you haven't. **

**Also, my dad wants me to show him this story. I have to go back and pretty much rewrite ever single chapter with cursing and sex in it because... i dont want him to see that. It wont change for you guys, but for my original documents, they're changing. I convinced him that i would let him see it when Resistance is Futile! ends, so i have until March. **

**One more thing... I got a PM from an author named _ 1302, _and she told me that i was the one who inspired her to post her story up, so if you would, go check that out and review for her. I have. It's pretty good. Funny, too. It's called _Why Did You Have to Go and DIE on Me? _**

**So...**

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: _It was pretty beautiful... It took so long, too. All my effort payed off.  
**

**_roxassoul: _Thank you, i fixed it. :)  
**

**_Read it backward: !stories my like you Glad !it appreciate I !reviewing for Thanks_**

**_Dancing Shadows Alchemist: _Yes.  
**

**_terimadoka: _There's Erika's appearance! I hope i got her character right because i was looking over the info you gave me about her, and i realized that... it wasn't that good... no offense to you, of course, but i understood it and switched some things around so it would work better for me writing her. Dont worry, she's a good character.  
**

**_Cryers-Chan and Smiler-San: _It's okay. Long Reviews are nice too. Weddings are nice, but when you had nothing to do with it and you're just there to be there for your mom's friend's wedding/ dad's friends wedding, then... yeah, the speech thing is just like 'i'm not going to live through that when i have my wedding. I'm going to be sitting there braindead for most of the time'. That's seriously what i thought at both of those weddings... weird thing was that the brides had the same dress... They dont even know each other either...**

**_memoranda: _I was forcing myself to update for you guys. Plus, i had a goal to update 12 chapters between my 3 on-going stories, and i think i have, like three left to go. It better be a-freakin-dorable because it took forever to write!  
**

**_violet tsubaki: _England would throw magical stuff everywhere. Weddings are supposed to be magical.  
**

**Yeah, so... i'm going to go write for Magical Boxes (I keep wanting to say Music Boxes), and rewrite my original documents so my dad can read my story... That's going to take forever... **

**Wish me luck! Oh, and DO THE POLL! Nicole is NOT having twins. ONE BABY. PICK A GENDER AND VOTE. **

**Thank you~**


	42. Oh, You Know, Just Chillin'

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 42: Oh, You Know, Just Chillin'

* * *

How I got into this mess, I have no effing idea.

See? I'm trying to get better at not cursing.

Anyway, here I was, helping another person. I decided to leave Nicole with the Units and go travel with Katherine because we were nearing the end of the pile of people. I was actually glad eighty-nine percent of the people we talked to agreed to help, and not only that, but they were willing to pay their way for staying at a nearby hotel. I only need to give a signal, and all of us are off to the wonderful company that was so efficiently pointed out by my lovely little protector named Erika.

I love that girl. Not in a creepy way, but she does a lot for us.

"Arriving at destination." Carmen –the Garmin GPS- said and Katherine pulled into the driveway. I unplugged Carmen and put her in the glove department –along with all her cords.

Don't ask me why, but we named the GPS when we got it. So, whenever we go somewhere, we just yell 'GET CARMEN' and we know what we mean.

Katherine took the keys from the ignition and I got out of the car. It wasn't that cold today, surprisingly, but it was still a little nippy. I slipped my hands into the pocket of my dark denim skinny jeans and walked to the door, my tan cardigan blowing with the small breeze that went by me.

I wore brown boots that went up passed my calves (with a thick heel about an inch tall), a tan cardigan over a white tank top, and my hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

Katherine was wearing a leather biker jacket over a dark blue shirt that hugged her form, light denim skinny jeans, and then converse. Her hair was in loose curls hanging down her back.

If I had an acronym to describe her, it would be BAMF. She's just got the BAMF look, and she fits it, you know. She _did _escape from her prison at FMBI.

She knocked on the door and looked around. There was a broken potted plant on the concrete step-up. This was a nice neighborhood –generously spread out from neighbors (maybe able to fit a house between each space)- and it was a pretty new neighborhood, in fact. It was only built a couple years ago, according to Google (I Googled the neighborhood).

Katherine knocked again. "Janet Vesper? Are you home?" She called. After a couple minutes, nothing responded. She tried the door handle and it opened without a problem. "We're coming in! Don't shoot or anything." Katherine called.

"Holy Shinatty-chan…" I said. The place was pretty broken up. There were vases broken on the floor, alcohol bottles littered around, a ripped up baby blanket, and it smelled gross.

Like rotten milk gross.

I covered my nose and looked around. The living room was trashed, the TV was broken and still on. It flickered to the TV show that was on –Spongebob Squarepants-.

"Do you think she…" I trailed off as Katherine picked up a pacifier and looked at it.

"It was surely recent, that's for certain…" She replied.

Suddenly, someone cried out. It wasn't an adult or even a child, but it was more of an infants cry. My maternal instincts kicked in instantly and I rushed up the stairs. I followed the cry until I got to the room at the end of the hallway.

Pushing open the door, I couldn't see anyone. There was a fish tank, though, and the fish were still living. _It must've been really recent… Did we get here too late? _I questioned.

The bathroom door connected to the room I was in was closed. Light was seeping from under it. I cautiously walked closer to it and reached for the door handle. Before I even touched it, it opened and a young boy –maybe about eight- stopped in the middle of walking out to look at me.

This kid wasn't just a kid. Janet had no siblings –at least that's what the file said-, so this wasn't her brother or cousin. It didn't even look like her. Her picture showed her with goldy-locks hair (Golden Blonde) that went to her mid back. She had hazel eyes, a beautiful smile, and fair skin. For god sakes, she could probably sneak into a modeling shoot and pose for the camera.

This kid was Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. And he looked... terrified.

"Hi?" I said. He backed into the bathroom and then slammed the door closed.

"You didn't go very far. Did you get the bottle and pacifier?" A feminine voice asked politely.

"There's someone out there!" He whispered.

"Is it the police?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know!" He whispered back. There was the infants cry again.

"Hold your brother." She stated and I waited. The door opened a minute later for a head to poke out.

Janet Vesper.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked. I cleared my throat.

"Melissa Carter. I'm a unit owner." She looked me up and down for a moment.

"You know they're human right?"

I nodded. "Do you have proof?" She questioned as she quirked a brow. I took my phone from my back pocket and showed her a couple of pictures; one of Antonio and I, one of Nicole and Gil, and then one of all of us that I had someone take a picture when we all went out to the Amazing Pizza Machine (which was really fun, by the way) the other day.

She pulled her head back into the bathroom. "It's fine." She said and then opened the door fully. She was in a black long sleeved shirt, had a lime green scarf with teal fringe around her neck, a black knee length lacy skirt, and then knee high black Converse. I've wanted that kind of converse for so long, but every time I find them, they either don't have my size or they're not the color I want.

"Janet Vesper." She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Melissa Carter. Oh, that's Katherine White. She's here with me." She nodded and waved to Katherine.

"Let's get down to business then." I said with a smile.

* * *

Janet bounced a baby Matthew on her leg as she sat with us at a nearby Burger King. We were talking in hushed voices. She had headphones in Alfred's ears so he couldn't hear it, and Mattie was so young and small, he wouldn't recognize any of our words. Besides, he was too focused on trying to pull Janet's shirt down.

"And you're planning to get revenge for what they did?" Janet asked and I nodded.

"The woman who's running the show is crazy. She tried to kill my younger sisters' baby because it's Prussia's-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait… Prussia got your sister pregnant? I'm jealous. Not that I want to be pregnant with his kid, but you know… she's got a baby that could look just like Hetalia characters." She shook her head and removed Mattie's hand from her shirt, again.

"Yeah, and we are having a war with them. Most people so far have been really pissed that the units they ordered were real people, so we've got a lot of people."

"I bet. They fucking barged into my house a couple of days ago. They took all the others with them because I broke some fucking rule or something, and I managed to get the three of us quiet and into the bathroom farthest from the door. My dad taught me that, although, that was more like a kidnapper or intruder coming to kill you… I guess they were intruders…" She thought for a minute.

"Sorry about it." She shrugged.

"Hey, I still got these two, so I'm okay." She kissed Matthew on the head and took his hand away from her shirt, _again_. "So, are you gonna call us up or something? Or are we all going to meet and beat the shit out of them? Cause I'd like to bash some heads with a pipe, da?" She said with a smile.

_Not only curses like Romano, but she's also a serious fangirl…_

"That's what were planning." Katherine stated. I sipped my vanilla shake.

"But what about the police? Or the CIA or FBI? I read on that blog site that they were coming in."

"The CIA and FBI aren't doing anything. The people just looked so professional that people probably thought that they were the special agencies coming to take them away. I don't know I'm not those people." Katherine sipped her drink and continued on. "The police don't even know about it. FMBI has kept the whole thing under wraps. They must have some sort of power here because it's ridiculous. The police aren't going to be told, and the place is so far away from the city, no one's going to notice people getting killed or even the place burning to the ground."

"You're burning it to the ground?" Katherine nodded and I thought.

"I don't know how, but we're planning to either have it collapse or use explosions or something. Of course, we have to get everyone in the cells out, and even the units –wherever they are in there." I said quietly. It was a decent plan, but it's not very thought out. If I don't think it through, we're going to die in there.

"Ah, I see. Well, when you're ready to fuck some people up, call us." She stood up, grabbed the tray of trash and walked out, taking Alfred and Mattie with her as they walked home.

"That went well." Katherine said as she stood up from her chair. I grabbed my shake and followed her out to the car.

"Yeah…" I couldn't help but get the feeling that doing this 'war' was a bad thing…

* * *

When we got home, Nicole was stuffing her face with ice-cream mush (ice cream with cake, and you mix it together) and Gil was sleeping on the couch. I didn't know where everyone else was.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I grabbed a spoon and nabbed some of her craving food.

"Iggy is working tonight, Ivan is on the computer, Feli went to the Joselyn Art Museum to get inspiration, Antonio had to go settle something with his boss, Alfred went to get McDonalds, Luddy's at the gym for god knows why, Kiku's reading my yaoi collection, Franny's probably picking up women to screw senseless, Mattie's out playing hockey on the ice rink not to far from here, and… that's it I think… Oh, and my baby's just chillin'." She made a face for a second and then waved me over.

"Feel here." She guided my hand to the side of her pregnant stomach and I waited.

I didn't realize what was going on until it happened. There was a small kick right at my hand. Nicole smiled at me.

I smiled back at her. She hopped out of her chair and rushed into the living room. There was a grunt and the squeak of the couch. "Feel my belly!" Nicole demanded. I grabbed her bowl and started to eat what was left of her snack.

"Wait, is he kicking?"

"He? Please, it's a she, hun."

"But boys are so awesome!"

"Yeah, and I don't want to have to explain why he has a boner, so I want a girl."

I shook my head and drowned myself into the delicious mush I had in my hands.

"Melissa, if you're eating my mush, you're going to die very soon."

I threw the bowl down and bolted from the room.

* * *

**...People... really now?... I mean, the poll was uneven a few days ago, and now it's even again...**

**You know what, at the end of the story, i will hopefully have one choice higher than the other, and it will be then that you will know what gender the baby is.**

**Yes, Janet Vesper belongs to my loyal reviewer, _Dancing Shadows Alchemist. _SORRY, but i guess since her last name was a V and everyone else was at the beginning of the alphabet, yours came last... so it was _obviously _my original plan. *looks away and scratches head* Yeah... original plan...**

**I came up with a plan for my dad reading this story. Since i'm too lazy to go back and basicalky rewrite this going to be 50 chapter story, i'm going to write a story specifically for him because this is too much work, plus, he knows not what Hetalia is, so he'll be asking, like, tons of questions... That's my excuse... I hope it works...**

**_Dancing Shadows Alchemist: _Once again, sorry, but she has a huge part in this chapter to make up for it! GOMENNASAI! **

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: _I want to watch Doctor Who... but i need to find it... Right, the baby... well, i don't know if you voted or not, but... i'll keep that in mind... Glad you're enjoying it.  
**

**_AwesomeScarletMadoka: _I'm so jelly! We only have waffles and toaster strudels! The Spin-off is a good idea. I'll look into it... but that means i have to read everything over and grab the OC out of there and their personalities... so much work for a lazy gal like myself. I need to go watch Cry..  
**

**_Cryers-Chan and Smiler-San: _I have a plan for my dad... I hope it works... but yeah, WW2 and i are like a weasel and a cheetah.. Not my favorite subject... The whole explanation came out of nowhere. It started with the mom thing, and everything just started typing on its own... strange...  
**

**_memoranda: _He probably is secretly evil... sure, it's not him himself, but the people in charge of Germany started both world wars, you know? Maybe is Luddy got his SHIT IN ORDER, we wouldn't have any problems.. no offense, i heard Germany's beautiful (the country, not the personification) and... i want to go to Berlin sometime...**

**Yeah...**

**!~~R~E~V~I~E~W~~!**

**For me~**

**Cause you love me~**

**And Updates~**

**So go do it~**

**Cause you _know_ you want to~**

**It's calling you~**

**Like the sea~  
(wtf?)**

**V  
V  
V  
V**


	43. Melissa is Spanish Territory

**Disclaimer: Mazgrl98 + Hetalia = Does not own**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 43: Melissa is Spanish Territory

* * *

I looked around my room for a moment. I was making sure I remembered everything in my room just in case I didn't come back after that war.

I remembered a lot of things that happened. When Francis tried to peek at me while I was bathing, when I let Nicole sleep with me because her boyfriend was passed out, my attack or whatever it was, and even sleeping with my little Ivan…

Oh, and Antonio too. We haven't done anything, and I'm really hoping that I wont have to do that and make a fool of myself because in all honesty… I'm still kind of a…

Yeah, I bet you get it. It's sad, I know. I've never been that interested in relationships because most guys aren't ideal people, and if you do find one, it's totally and completely random, and you probably only see them as a friend or something –I've never had a friend like that, either-.

"Mi corazón?" I looked towards the doorway and saw Tonio smiling at me. "There you are." I held out my arms and he hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my nose into his neck.

When did he smell so attractive?

"I can't believe we're going to the headquarters in a few days…" I murmured as I closed my eyes. "I'm a little scared…" He kissed my neck and then took my head in his hands.

"It's okay. If you're in any danger, I'll take care of them." He kissed my forehead and smiled. I furrowed my brows and puffed out my cheeks.

"Okay, where did my goofball go?" I giggled. "I'm sure you'll protect me anyway, but that doesn't mean I'm always safe." I stated, and he thought.

"I suppose, but as long as I'm alive, you're not getting hurt." He kissed my nose and I just smiled.

* * *

(Nicole's POV)

I eavesdropped outside the open door to Melissa's room. I had a hand on my belly and I had my epic hipster glasses on.

Seriously, I was dubbing today my 'pregnant-hipster' day. I was in shorts (it's actually pretty warm out today, about 50 degrees) with lace tights, and then purple combat boots. I also had a purple cot-off top that still showed my belly button ring (a cute little sapphire gem butterfly) and a black crochet hat on my head, covering most of my curly brown hair that was reaching my shoulder blades. I had gotten up early to style my hair because I went out to get some last minute things that I wanted.

That was mainly a soft white baby blanket with an eagle on it that I had specially made by a friend. She had certainly gotten a kick out of laughing at how huge I was.

In reality, I wasn't that big. Yeah, it's like the end of my, like, fifth month going on sixth, but you know, telling me I'm huge is like telling me I'm a fat cow.

I'm not a fat cow! I may be fat, but that's pregnant fat. Let me tell you, I look so weird with a stomach like I do. Because I'm so thin, I just look off balance. Melissa would look better pregnant because her body shape is different than mine, plus she is a little pudgy.

Not pudgy fat, but she's got some stomach fat. It makes her curvy, too. I wouldn't want to me like the girls at school who forced them to throw up their salad lunch right after eating it and applying make-up and flaunting their body. No, I don't like girls like that, and I never want to be a girl like that.

Of course, I may have killed my future with having another baby (Isabella, remember?) and yeah, sure I still have to finish college online _and _get a decent paying job because I'd like to be better off than average people. I have expensive taste, okay.

Don't judge.

"I don't think I cant be scared. I mean, what if I die doing whats right?" Melissa asked, and I rolled my eyes.

Melissa, just shut up and screw that guy. I mean, seriously, I sent him in there wearing the cologne you love so much, and you're just talking?

I made a talking hand puppet as I peeked inside. At least they were in eachothers arms, so that was a step in the right direction.

See, I want Melissa to at least have some pleasure before we throw ourselves into hell, you know. Like me, but…

I frowned. Sure, I hadn't gotten any because I've been abstinent all throughout my pregnancy, but five months without anything was probably getting to the both of us. I heard you could do it when your pregnant, and there's supposed to be something about just the way it hits that sends people crazy, but…

I looked at my stomach for a moment.

_I can atleast wait four more months… But when I get out of the hospital, I'm spending the day with Gilbert no matter what. _I promised myself with a small fist pump in the air.

The door shut all of a sudden, and I looked to see that Melissa's bedroom was now off limits.

I threw my hands up in victory. _YES! SHE'S NO LONGER INNOCENT! _I fist pumped down the hallway and into the kitchen to get me some raspberry tea.

After a while, Melissa came back out with a whole other set of clothes on. She had a teal button-up, and then basketball shorts on –like a true black girl. I looked up from my phone and smiled at her.

"So, what happened?" Her face lit up like Rudolf the Red nosed reindeer. She coughed and ruffled her short hair.

"Oh, nothing. You know, I just…" She sniffled and rubbed her neck. "Took a shower…" She grabbed a packet of gummy bears out of nowhere and I immediately locked on to two dark spots on her skin.

"Did you fall on the handle or something? You kind of got a couple," I pointed to my neck and then to the top of my boob, "bruises there." She threw her hand over her neck and smiled.

This was too much fun.

"What is that I smell, anyway?" I sniffed the air and came closer to her. She backed up and scratched her hand.

"Um, probably the soap I used… It smells like, um, cologne.. Heh, you know how much I love the smell of that stuff?"

"Oh really? Cause I smell," I took a long whiff of the air and did some kind of headroll towards her, "cologne, sweat, sex, and…. What is that, the color brown? (**A/N: Haha, I've been watching too much Tangled**)" She stiffened for a moment.

"What? No! How do you know what sex smells like anyway? You're too young for that!" Her voice had gotten higher.

This was _way _to fun and _definitely _too easy…

I stared at her for a couple of long minutes. "You do realize I've gotten so much sex from summer to when I realized I had someone else with me, right? And I've done it so many times the smell gets embedded in your senses, right? And let's see… Hmm, you smell like it, sweet stuff. Now tell me you went through imperialism up in that room, _if you know what I'm sayin'._" I wiggled my eyebrows and lowered my voice.

"Nicole! I…" She was beat red by now.

"Wait imperialism? Are you telling me she has sex with Antonio?" Alfred said from behind me. She got even redder.

"Holy shit! She did!" He shouted loudly.

"NO! I DIDN'T!" I turned around and walked right into her bedroom before she could realize what I was doing. I walked in and saw Antonio passed out on the bed without a shirt on and a lazy expression on his face. I spotted underwear on the ground and picked them up by the side.

I walked back out there and shot them in her face. She screamed and bunched them up in her hands. She made a disgusted face right after, and I smirked.

"Ha, you're totally not a virgin anymore. Did you bleed?" She walked into the laundry room and I followed close behind her.

"…no…" I nodded.

"It hurt though, didn't it?"

"…mmn."

"Yeah, was your first time good because I know for a fact that he's the country of passion, so he probably worked you good, right?"

"…mmn." I smirked.

"Did you make some weird noise or something? Is that why you're so embarrassed?"

She stayed silent for a moment and then made a sound that sounded like a puppy _yip_ or something like that. I laughed so hard I thought I was going to go into labor.

"Shut up. It was only once, though!"

"Where? When you came? Bwahaha!" She punched me in the boob and I fell back on to the floor. "Heeellllppp! I'm dyyying!" I howled in laughter.

I'm pretty sure if I wasn't pregnant, she would've kicked me in the stomach repeatedly.

"You're such a bitch, you know that?" She spat, and I looked at her.

"Yeah, but you're a _yipper!_" And I continued to howl with laughter until I calmed down ten minutes later. She had walked out and locked me in here, too.

"Melissa! I'm sorry! Let a pregnant woman have a break! I might go into labor if I keep laughing!" I cried out as I started laughing up another fit.

"As long as you're going to laugh at me, you're staying in there."

"Melissa! My water broke!"

"Yeah right! You're just saying that to get out."

I poured some of the detergent in one spot and I held my stomach as I knelt down over it. "I'm having contractions! You're not even going to look? I mean, what if I really am—" I let out a strangled scream.

I was going to pee my pants, man. I was trying so hard not to laugh, plus that tea was already down in my bladder (that was being pushed by my huge womb [the things you learn in Human Growth and Development])

"Are you serious?! You're only like five months along!"

"Well tell that to this pre-mee!" I let out another scream.

She threw open the door a seconds later and looked at me. "Are you kidding? All over the floor?"

I couldn't take it. I laughed like a hyena.

She frowned and closed the door on me. "Melissa! I'm sorry! I gotta pee! Let me out or i'm gonna piss my pants!" I said as i sucked in huge gulps of air.

"Well pee your pants in there you bitch. You had me worried!"

"Melissa!" I complained. "I NEED TO PEE! LET A PREGNANT WOMAN GO TO THE BATHROOM!" I banged on the door with my hand.

"I'll let you out in fifteen minutes."

"This is torture you know! Some gross fantasy! I have to pee! Don't make me pee in here! I don't want to!" I did that for the next fifteen minutes.

Hey, I really had to pee.

* * *

**This was fun to write, but it was really weird...**

**Yeah, but I'm sorry. I thought i wasn't going to be able to post today because -big surprise- the internet was being shitty again. My dad fixed it, though, so i was happy. **

**There's like, seven chapters left guys! I'm so sad! But... i just wanted to get this done, then the next chapter, and then when we get to 45, hopefully i'll be starting the war. I dont know if they're going to be long, but...**

**we'll see...**

**THE POLL IS CLOSED! I FINALLY GOT AN UNEVEN NUMBER!... but... TOO BAD I'M GOING OPPOSITE! MWAHAHA! LOLZ**

_**tealgirl713: **_**Glad you like it. I didn't want it to be repetitive because i know there are tons out there. Glad i'm one of the few who actually did something with a unit story. **

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: _I dont have netflix... ( ,e_e,) i cry... but glad you voted.  
**

**_Dancing Shadows Alchemist: _Probably... yes... he did... it just happened, and you know... it was planned from the beginning... glad you're happy.  
**

**_Guest (Guest): _GREAT! I STRIVE FOR IT TO BE GREAT! Glad you like it. (o-o ) hehe, i'm upside down  
**

**_pokekid543: _You're awesome for reviewing.  
**

**_memoranda: _Yup... sure, but i'm not a Luddy fangirl... i'm currently leaning towards Feliciano...  
**

**HAVE YOU SEEN THE TRAILER FOR HETALIA: A BEAUTIFUL WORLD?! EEKKKEEE! France got sexier! I dont know how, but he just did, and i'm slowly turning over to the France side...**

**I think it's supposed to be airing this month... like, the 28th or something? I dont know, i cant read Japanese... **

**Yup. Cant wait for that... **

**See you guys laters! Gotta... read stories because i dont feel like typing right now...**

**P.S.: MELISSA IS NOT GETTING PREGNANT. I just wanted the two to sleep together because it could be the _last time _they're together romantically.. in a bed... and stuff...**

**!~~R~E~V~I~E~W~~!**

**For me~**

**Cause you love me~**

**And Updates~**

**So go do it~**

**Cause you _know_ you want to~**

**It's calling you~**

**Like the sea~  
(I like my review song now)**

**V  
V  
V  
V**


	44. War Plans

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 44: War Plans

* * *

It was a quiet morning.

My second family (units) was sitting around the kitchen table as I drew up a plan for our battle. Of course, I had my white board and a handful of different colors to make my point.

Erika was leaning against the wall with her Cry mask dangling from her wrist. "This is getting recorded, right?" I asked as I stepped away from the white board and looked at Ludwig. He nodded and I look at the board.

I had separated the groups into ones that would fit.

The Front-Line were those who have put up with 2p units and are at least eighteen years old. They were in blue.

The Militia was those who have military experience or have a family member who has told them everything they needed to do for a war. This includes their units and anyone else who wanted to go into the military. They were in black

The Back-up were those who have the bigger arrays of units and can at least hold a gun and shoot it properly. They were going to come in handy. They were in green.

The SFS –a.k.a: Special Forces Squadron- were those who have the ability to be as sneaky as possible. They were going to be the ones who planted the explosives (I don't know where they're getting it). They were going to be the ones who were blending in with them as to not get caught. They were in orange

And then lastly, we have our Snipers and the ones driving the weapons. Ah, the connections all these people have are amazing. They were in purple.

"Does this look at least somewhat decent? I mean, from what you all have been through, I'm sure you know a thing or two more than I do." I got nods, so I cleared my throat.

"Unit owners and those who know about the big Unit secret. This is top secret. Make sure you are alone. Pause this if you are not." I waited a second or two before continuing.

"As you know, we are going to be entering a war to stop what is going on with all these Units. It is wrong in every single way, and you all know it. Now, I have drawn up a plan for all of us. A few weeks ago, I had a color mailed to you. This was your cue to begin packing anything and everything that would keep you alive and winning this war. You should all be in Omaha by now.

"For those of you who have purple cards, you are our snipers or those supplying any weapons. Be reminded that this company probably has thousands of people working in it, so be aware. They could be throwing everything they have at us.

"For those who have black, you are the Militia. You all have some kind of military experience or were planning to go into the military. You are going to be mixed in with the Front-Line.

"The ones who have blue cards are the Front-Line. That's pretty self explanatory. Make sure you wear bullet-proof vests. I'm not kidding.

"For those who have Orange, you are the SFS –the Special Forces Squadron. You are going to be the ones who set up all the explosives in and around the building. I'm sure you already have them with you. I don't care how or why, just remember to make sure everyone's out and away before you set them off. We're counting on you to finish it off.

"Lastly, those who have green are Back-up. You are the ones with the most units. This also means that you can hold and shoot a gun properly. You probably have Vash/Switzerland with you as well." I pointed to the board.

"This is our basic game plan. I will go over it again next week in the designated coordinates at 23 hundred hours –which, if you don't speak military time, is 11 at night. I recommend you sleep and get plenty of rest. Make sure you know exactly what you are and arrive at the destination precisely on time or else you _will _be left. Do I make myself clear?" I paused.

"Great. Now, immediately destroy this disk after watching or else you could put our whole operation in danger. I'll see you on February 5th, 2012. _Do not be late. _Over and out." The light stopped blinking and I let out a huge sign.

"I never knew being a general would be so much _work. _I don't think I've ever been that serious in my life!" I collapsed in my chair and fanned myself with my hand.

"You surely fit the part, love." Arthur said as he sipped his Earl Grey tea.

"I would've thought you were a real general, aru!" I nodded.

"I'm never being a general. God damn… It's hot in here." I got up and walked over to the thermostat to turn down the heat.

"Nicole-san isn't coming along, correct?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't care if she begs for days, she's not coming. I'm not putting her child in danger… again… if she came, they could take her and kill that poor child along with her. I'll lock her in the bathroom if I have to." I said simply.

There was no way Nicole was coming along. I'm not sending someone five months pregnant into a war that could kill her and/or her baby.

Speaking of Nicole, she was upstairs sleeping. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep, so she was still passed out in her bed.

Poor thing…

* * *

(Nicole's POV)

I stomped quietly back up the stairs to my bedroom. When I got inside, I closed the door quietly and walked over to the bed to kneel down and pull the pillow to my face since I couldn't flop onto the bed and complain on my stomach.

"I can do whatever I want. I'm nineteen. You don't control me, Melissa." I mumbled into the pillow.

I had heard her little speech about not letting me go. I was going to go because without it, we wouldn't have my awesome skills! I mean, what if Melissa was in danger and I had to go rescue her ass?

I bit the corner of the pillow and started to grind my teeth.

"You can tell me what to do…" I said and started to think.

I was going whether or not it killed me.

* * *

(Melissa's POV)

They filed out to do whatever they did and I looked at Erika.

"Nice. So, I'm guessing I'm with your group?" I nodded.

"If that's okay with you. I'd need someone who knew it." She nodded.

"I got the blueprints yesterday from my friend. They're fairly simple, so there's nothing really to worry about." She jerked her head to her backpack and I looked at it. I took the rolled up paper sticking out of it and looked at it.

"The units are located in the midsection. There's also a hospital like area where they keep anyone who is helping them with their project –all pregnant women." She pointed down below the ground level. "This is where they keep everyone they capture. We need to get everyone out of there." I nodded.

"So, units, prisoners, and then all the women in the hospital?" She nodded.

"That's correct. I gotta go. You can do what you wish with that." She hoisted her backpack over her shoulder and snapped her Cry mask into place. "See you next week." With that, she walked out the backdoor and sprinted to the woods.

I looked over the blueprints once again. This was a big building, but it _was _out in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by trees…

I rolled up the prints and walked over to the whiteboard to adjust my work.

* * *

**I figured out that i had this chappie done a long time ago... I love it when that happens. **

**So, sorry i didn't post yesterday, i was in Lincoln (Nebraska) to spend time with a friend. It was fun. **

**HETALIA: A BEAUTIFUL WORLD IS OUT. OMG I DIED LAUGHING. "The English are gonna pull our souls out through our asses!" Says some random Italian Guy. OMG. That was priceless.**

**_AkitaNeruWolfLover: _I made that up on the spot, 'a yipper'. I actually got the 'yip' thing from a book i read (Wherever Nina Lies) and it was with the Jamies (the boy and girl were named Jamie) and the boy Jamie was 'yip'ing in the back of the car when him and girl Jamie were getting it on in the back seat with... Yeah, you should read it. PROMOTING BOOKS. I think spain talked before... I dont know, i'd feel bad if i forgot about him... there's just _so many people _though...**

**_DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: _I know. I seem to be torturing Nicole alot...  
**

**_memoranda: _i know... it's the same for me too...  
**

**_Guest(Guest): _Okay. I appreciate your love.  
**

**_Guest(Guest): _I bet it is.**

**_Cryers-Chan and Smiler-San: _I felt awkward writing this... its weird like, i was thinking, 'would it be weird if they knew i knew this word? Would they say something about it' and... well, i dont write much for sex in stories (Lemons, i mean) but... sad thing is, i read them perfectly fine... I feel horrible saying that, but its like... i guess its not that weird when you read it, and then read yaoi too, but you know... this is getting awkward..  
**

**_Lurking Phoenix: _That's what i thought. It's about to go down in the next chapter and up to 50, so... HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR IT. :D**

**_Dancing Shadows Alchemist: _Hey, it was to get Melissa to let her out. I would've faked it too. But... it could've been real...  
**

**Gotta Juice~ OH, have you guys watched Cry play Mad Father? I love that game now. It's my fav horror game as of late.  
**

**THERE'S**** ANOTHER POLL. CHECK IT OUT. MY PROFILE. **

**Love you guys~**


	45. Life

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 45: Life

* * *

_**[February 13**__**th**__**, 2012 – 10:15 pm – Melissa Carter's House]**_

Melissa stood in her room starring herself into the full-length mirror. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun; she had little to no make-up on. Wearing a leather jacket with a dark blue tank top that hugged her curves, dark skinny jeans and then a lone pair of knee-high black converse, she adjusted the fingerless gloves on her hands and stretched her arms.

She looked over to the hook on the door leading out of her closet and grabbed a black, blue, and silver cross from a lone hook.

She had never been a religious girl, only going to church up until she was ten with her family. After that, they just never went. Holding up the cross so it was level with her brown eyes, she pursed her lips. Closing her eyes and gripping the small cross over her heart, she silently prayed that she, along with everyone she cared deeply about, would be safe that night.

Putting it into the pocket of her jacket, she walked out of the walk-in closet and closed the door behind her. Walking out to the living room, she looked around the room to see all of her units looking at her. Throwing a cloth bag onto the coffee table, she pointed to it.

"Grab what you want from there. One per person. If I lose any of you in a crowd of… well, yourselves, I'll only have to look for that item." Each one of them took something from the bag of items.

Arthur, Kiku, Ludwig, Yao, and Gilbert took rings with a black cross on it, while Alfred, Antonio, Feliciano, Francis, and Matthew took either a bracelet or a necklace with the same cross on it.

"Do not lose it, whatever you do. I cant identify you if you don't have it." They all nodded. Melissa looked at the floor for a moment and then walked through the opposite archway to grab her car keys, and two others. Throwing one of the others to Ludwig and the other to Arthur, she waved her hand in the air and walked out in the garage.

"Do you think we'll win?" Melissa glanced at Feliciano through the rear-view mirror and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I hope we do." She said.

"I hope we do, too." Melissa looked into the mirror again to see Nicole in the trunk area of the truck. She ducked down a second later.

Slamming on the brakes, Melissa waited until the car stopped completely before pushing open her door fiercely and getting out only slamming it shut seconds later. Stomping around the car to the trunk, she lifted the door up and lunged to grab Nicole's ear.

"Ow! Ow! Don't pull on my ear! You'll rip it off!" Nicole scooted out of the trunk and after she was out, Melissa slammed the door down.

From inside the truck, all you could hear was Melissa's muffled angry voice and then Nicole's normal one, but from what you could see, it looked like Melissa was holding back from killing the other.

From outside…

"What the _hell _are you doing here Nicole?! Are you out of your mind?!" Melissa yelled angrily –her nostrils flaring.

"Well, first of all, you look like you're going to breath fire out of your nose, and secondly, I'm here because I want to be here! I have a unit too, a husband, and my baby's father to protect as well!."

Melissa held up her hand. "You… LEFT IVAN AT HOME UNATTENDED?!" Melissa screamed loudly. Nicole stuck her pinky in her ear and twisted it with a pained face.

"Of course not. He's here, too." Nicole pointed to the window of the trunk and Melissa saw Ivan waving at her.

Nicole waved at him, but when she looked back at Melissa, her hands were hovering in the air and squeezing an invisible neck. "The air doesn't like being strangled. It has feelings too." Nicole said bluntly.

"Nicole, you've gone over the line this time. Before I would've let you come along, but this is just _reckless!_ You have another life to care about; Your unborn baby is in great danger now that you've come along! What don't you understand? I purposefully tried to leave you at home to protect you!" Melissa held her head and breathed heavily.

Nicole thought about it for a moment and bit her lip. _Maybe I should've stayed… _She thought guiltily.

"Ivan's in danger too now, Nicole… I knew you were reckless, but this… This could get you killed, and I don't want that for you, or anyone else. Look," Melissa held out her hand sideways as to make a point, "I cant take you back because we wouldn't make it back here in time, but please, _please_, Nicole, do not get out of this car when we all leave."

"…Melissa, I cant listen to you for once." Melissa looked at Nicole. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs. "I know I'm in danger, but I have to go do what's right. This shouldn't be happening to anyone, you know. Plus, what if you got into trouble and no one else was there to save you at the time? What if I could've been the one to save you, but I was in the car waiting."

"What if; What it; _What if._ There are no _what ifs, buts, _or_ possibilities. _We're doing this with or without you, and I want you to stay here.

"But-"

"_There are NO buts. _Nicole, you're staying in this car."

"Melissa-"

"Nicole, I'm older than you. I'm more responsible than you for obvious reasons. Now, listen to me and do what I told you." Melissa turned around.

Nicole froze up for a second. "Responsible… Melissa, you _know _I didn't know I would get pregnant… I didn't… He was just there for me all the time, and we hooked up a lot, and…"

"You didn't stop having sex with him even after you knew he was human and you _could_ in fact get pregnant." Melissa finished. "Get in the car. This conversation is over."

"I don't know how I managed to avoid it all those times. I couldn't just stop out of the blue, Melissa. I loved him and he loved me." Nicole protested.

"He's created to be a sex driven person! For god sakes! Nicole, you're pretty much living in a fantasy. This is reality, and you better hop on the train to it before you're world dies and crumbles away." Melissa had gotten inches away from her face –the two of them almost equal height now that Melissa had grown some.

"Then you are too. With your stupid, air headed, idiot of a boyfriend-" Nicole retorted.

A loud smack resounded through the air. Nicole found herself looking towards the ground.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Nicole. Get in the car." Melissa grabbed Nicole's arm and pulled her around. Opening the back door, she forced Nicole in and closed the door. Getting back in the front, she put her truck in drive and drove to the destination without another word from anyone.

* * *

**Remember to leave a review. **


	46. Giving Up So Soon?

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 46: Giving Up So Soon?

* * *

Melissa parked the car two miles away from the building directly in the road. This was so if anyone tried to run, they would be trapped.

Taking the keys from the ignition, she waved everyone out except for Nicole.

When the doors closed, Melissa looked into the rearview mirror and stared her sister in the eye. "Nicole, I don't care if you hate me right now, you're staying here with Ivan." She said sternly.

Nicole didn't say anything.

Melissa sighed and got out of the car as well, locking the doors behind her after rolling the window down slightly to let air in. Walking over to the back window, she looked in to see Ivan sleeping. Pressing her lips into a tight line, she walked off to where everyone that was in the trail of cars was grouping up.

Walking to the front, she noticed several familiar faces: Lyra Bedard with a smile on her face, Agafiya who was talking to the girl next to her, Catalina standing with her hands in her pockets, Alice standing not that far away and starring at me (a girl we saw to before we went to go see Janet), Janet standing not to far off with her eyes hidden behind sunglasses, and many of the others we encountered along the way.

Melissa stopped at the long fold-up table and turned around.

"Everyone! Thank you for coming to fight for what you think is wrong. I appreciate you all being here to support it, and I'm not sure if we'll even make it out…" She said, trailing off a little at the end. "Now, everyone has their cards, right?"

There was a mutual agreement of noises from the crowd.

Melissa smirked and pulled out a pouch of markers. "Then let's start our battle plan."

* * *

…_**Meanwhile with Nicole…**_

* * *

Nicole looked around in the car. The door was child-safety locked so even if she moved the lock up by force, she couldn't open it anyway. She couldn't open either doors in the back seat. She would've tried to get out by crawling through the front, but her stomach was a little big for her to fit, along with her hips.

"I have to get out!" Nicole whispered to herself, trying to stick her arm out of the window again, only for it to get stuck at her elbow. Pulling her hand back inside, she looked towards the back where Ivan was sleeping. Frowning, she looked towards the front and got up to reach for the lock on the driver side.

She was an inch away from it with her arm stretched as far as it could go. "Come on…" She pursed her lips and pushed herself farther into the small gap that would barely fit her anymore. She smiled when she touched it and with a flick of her finger, the doors unlocked.

Climbing over the seat with a lot of struggle, she got into the front seat and hopped out of the car. Closing the door behind her, she looked back at the car.

"_Nicole, I don't care if you hate me right now, you're staying here with Ivan."_ Feeling a pang of guilt, she looked towards where Melissa had went off to and then back to the car.

She couldn't just leave Ivan there in the car, and she didn't want to go and get caught by Melissa… she also didn't want to get herself or her child killed by one stupid mistake (mistakes she seemed to me making at every hitch in the road she was following). Biting her lips, she took one last look at the way she was going to go and shook her head.

_Not now… later…_ She told herself. Walking to the front seat of Melissa's car, she got inside and lightly banged her head against the steering wheel.

She didn't want to wait, but running into battle seemed like a mistake waiting to happen.

She just wanted to make sure Melissa was okay…

* * *

**_/\-_-_-_-_-_-_-/\_**

* * *

Martinez stood at the window in her office with her hands behind her back. Her silver hair cascaded down her back in wavy curls. She knew something was coming to get her.

"She's an idiot…" She muttered as she shook her head and walked to her desk. Sitting down in her leather chair, she looked at the ceiling blankly. Smirking, she closed her eyes and crossed her legs.

"I think I'm done for a while…" A man in a suit walked in and up to her desk.

"Dr. Martinez, we've picked up an excessive amount of signals coming from the drive. Should we send enforcements?" She looked at him.

"No, that's not necessary right now… I want them to have a head start. It'll make it much more fun." He nodded and walked out. Before he left, he looked back at her.

"Are you giving up, Martinez?" She didn't answer his question but only sat in her chair with her eyes closed.

This was the end, but she wasn't going down without a small fight.

A little while later, Martinez opened her eyes and rushed to the window. Looking out, she saw a large group of people coming towards the building. They were in giant waves. Watching them, she stared down at the ring leader;

_Melissa Carter… heh, you were quite the buyer… _She saw the woman look up at her in the window, and even from this far up, she could tell Melissa was unhappy to see her. A small patch of people broke off from the group and headed to the left of the building (Martinez's left). Narrowing her eyes, she looked at Melissa.

_What are you planning? _

"Dr, they've gotten in the perimeter grounds. What do you advise we do?" Martinez went back to her chair.

"Wait five minutes, then go out and stop them at all costs. Make it easy, though. Let them win." She stated.

"Are you finished with the company?"

She held out her hand to the ceiling. "I'm done with it, yes. It was fun, but I'm afraid Miguel is waiting for me…" A sad smile graced her tanned face.

"Yes, Director." She waited for the door to close before opening a drawer in her desk and pulling out a picture of a man.

He had curly brown hair, tanned skin, a handsome smile, and sparkling brown eyes. "Miguel… you waited for me, right?" She asked as she looked at the ceiling. "I'll be with you soon… mi amor."

* * *

Melissa rushed over to where Agafiya, Erika, and Katherine, were waiting. Erika was picking the lock on a secret door leading inside, and Agafiya was looking around.

"Are we really going inside this place?" She asked as Melissa got to the group.

Melissa nodded. "We have the job of getting any prisoners out of here at all costs. If your afraid to go in—"

"No, no! I'm not afraid! I'm just a little worried, that's all… it seemed too easy to get so close." Katherine looked around for a moment.

"I agree… it was way to easy, especially with that witch running the show." Katherine shook her head. "I hope everyone will be okay out front."

"Got it." Erika pulled open the door to reveal a dark hallway. She pulled out a small flashlight and pointed it around the darkness.

"Okay everyone, we have to get everyone out. No exceptions." Melissa held out her hand. "Hands in." The three other girls put their hands in and smiled.

As the three ahead of Melissa walked inside, there was a gunshot, and Melissa looked towards the place where everyone was. _Please stay alive, guys… _She walked in and put a metal rod in the door space so it wouldn't close and lock them inside.

Erika was at the front, Katherine was behind her, and then Agafiya was right in front of Melissa. Erika looked around for a moment and then turned left. "I escaped through that door. This looks familiar." Erika shined her skinny flashlight down the hall to see a heavy black door sitting at the end of the hall.

"Here." Erika looked at the door for a moment and pulled it open.

With a heavy creak, the door open slowly and the four looked in to see spiral steps leading down for a while.

"That's a lot of stairs…" Agafiya pointed out. Erika started to walk down, but then sat on the rail and started to slide down extremely fast.

"Slide!" She yelled. One by one, the three of them got onto the railing and slid down the many flights of stairs. As Melissa stumbled off at the bottom, she ran into Katherine who was standing and clenching her fists and jaw.

When Melissa looked up, she saw everything.

There were jail cells lining the walls, cages, and even some larger cages suspended from the ceiling.

There were groans, moans, some screams for help, and it smelled like wet earth.

"We need to either find the keys or start picking locks." Erika stated as she went to the nearest cage and started picking the lock.

Inside was a sickly little girl holding a ripped up and warn teddy bear to her chest. She saw Erika and smiled so weakly it hurt to look at her.

The three other girls started looking around for a key with the little light from the candles placed every so often on the walls. They split up going different ways: Agafiya continuing on straight, Katherine going left, and Melissa going right.

The jail cells in Melissa's section were brick and only held metal bar doors. The other cells outside were just metal bars.

"H-hey! You!" Melissa looked over to see a girl with bright green hair looking at her with big eyes. She looked so frail and weak; it reminded Melissa of the Holocaust. "I've never seen you before—are you here to save us?" She asked as she gripped the bars of the door.

Melissa walked up to her and knelt down. "Yeah, do you know where the keys are?" The greenette looked around for a second before nodding. Can you let me out?" Melissa picked the lock with ease and helped the girl out.

Her legs were thin and you could see her ribs through the ripped up dress she was wearing. "I see the guy walk by with them all the time. He puts theme up over there."

The girl walked over to an opening to reveal an area with a desk and a chair. There was a phone on it as well, but there was no guy around. "Where is the guy?" Melissa asked.

The girl pulled on the desk drawer with a harsh tug and out came tumbling files. Underneath all of them were a set of keys. "He hasn't been here since last night."

"Has anyone fed you guys today?" Melissa asked as she picked up the keys and gripped them in her hand. She shook her head.

"No, not since last night, like I said… My name is Ivory…" Melissa smiled at the girl and held out her hand.

"Melissa."

There were footsteps suddenly, and the two looked at each other. Ivory pointed to the metal door in the wall. "There! It's coming from there! Hide." She hushed Melissa, pointing to a metal closet against the wall. Ivory rushed back to her cell as Melissa got into the closet and closed the door.

The door opened with a loud creak and Melissa quieted her breathing. Looking through the crack in the door she left open, she saw a burly man walk in. He had a scruffy red beard, hairy arms, and he looked much bigger than her. He had jeans on, a plaid shirt, and a leash in his hand.

He looked back towards the door he came in from and jerked on the leash. "Come on, bitch!" A small teenage girl came stumbling in with choppy red-brown hair. She had bloodstains in the curve of her arm where her elbow was and tears were falling from her dark eyes.

She shakily stood up again and held her arm. She smeared fresh blood on it from her hands and followed the guy down the hall. Melissa felt sorry for the girl. No one should be treated like that!

It was several seconds before a scream leaked into her hears and she saw the girl running from the way she was being pulled.

_**BANG**_

Melissa watched as the girl fell to the ground. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The girl fell to the ground and stopped moving after a second or two.

"Stupid bitch… Martinez is going to be pissed when she learns another died…" The burly man walked up to the girl and kicked her in the side with his boot. She rolled over limply and blood trickled from her mouth.

_She's dead… he __**killed **__her! _He bent down and brushed a piece of hair from the girls' face. "Something so good went to waste. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." He pulled her body up from the collar around her neck and began to drag her away.

Melissa moved sligltly and something in the closet with her fell and pushed the door open. She looked up to see the guy looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"Look what I found…" He dropped the other girl and began to make is way over to Melissa. Hopping out of the closet, she bolted for the door, but before she could make it out of the room, he grabbed her by her jacket and pulled her back to his chest.

Wrapping his arm around her neck, he pulled up and smirked.

Melissa was in a headlock. She couldn't get out or even make a sound.

"I bet she wont be too upset when she finds out what I got for her."

A cloth was pressed up against her face, and she immediatel stopped her breathing. She held it for a long time, but she needed to breath badly after two minutes. Sucking in air, a sweet scent filled her nose, and she felt her head go numb.

"MELISSA!" Ivory screamed from her place. She was about to go out and attack the guy, but he pulled out his gun and shot at the teenager. She yelped when it hit the wall next to her head.

Melissa went limp in his arms.

She was caught.


	47. The Witch Is Dead

**Read Chapter 46. There is no more authors note.**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 47: The Witch is Dead

* * *

Nicole jerked her head up from dozing off again. It was about midnight. They had gotten there about eleven. She was tired.

"I wish I stayed home…" Leaning the seat back to its maximum, she pulled out a pillow from the back of the passenger's seat and laid her head on it.

It was about ten minutes before she felt something take over her senses. She shot up and gasped.

"Melissa." She opened the car door only to hear Ivan wake up.

"Big sister Nicole, where's mother Russia?" Nicole pushed the button to the trunk and let him out.

"Do not leave my side, okay?" He nodded and the two of them went off into the woods following Nicole's sisterly instincts.

* * *

"_Don't talk to strangers." 9 year old Melissa looked at her mother for a moment before nodding. _

"_Yes, momma." Melissa looked around in the store in the toy section. There was nothing really sticking out to her. _

"_Aw, look at how cute this is." Melissa looked over to see a black haired girl holding a doll in her hands. The doll had curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and a gorgeous sundress on along with a white hat on her head. The girl looked older than her because she was much taller. The moment the girl looked at Melissa, she felt her body freeze up. _

_The girls' eyes were a color she had never seen before. They were between blue and purple. A dainty smile was on her face. _

"_Would you like to see it?" Melissa snapped out of her stupor when she heard her voice. _

"_Mommy said I shouldn't talk to strangers." She said shyly. The girl walked over to her and handed the doll to Melissa. _

"_There you go. She's adorable, just like you are." The girl brushed a piece of hair out of Melissa's eyes and daintily walked away. _

"_Thank you…" Melissa mumbled as she watched the girl, who reminded her so much of a ballerina, walk away without a sound. _

"_Melissa, where did you get that from?" Melissa looked at the doll in her hands. _

"_I found it." She told her mother after a moment. _

"_Doll!" A three year old Nicole pointed to the doll in her hands. Melissa hugged the doll to her chest. _

"_It's cute… I wonder why anyone would leave it lying around…" Melissa looked up to see the girl from earlier walking across the aisle ahead of her with her light green dress trailing in the small breeze she was creating by walking so fast. _

"_Yeah…"_

* * *

Melissa gasped, her head jerking up harshly and it gave her a head-rush.

"Oh, so you're awake now?" Melissa felt someone touch her hair. Turning her head, she saw Dr. Martinez smiling at her.

"What-" Melissa was tied to a wheelchair.

"Don't fret, it's nothing serious." Dr. Martinez began pushing her through the room. "I couldn't believe it. You just came right inside." She laughed. "You must have some amount of bravery or you would be dead already."

She pushed Melissa through a pair of doors to reveal a hospital setting.

"Look at all these girls who just submitted to being subjects… so sad… they all had issues, too. Whether it be issues with trust, or family issues, they all had it…" Melissa watched as each room held a girl hooked up to some contraption or other.

They were all…

"The impregnation part was easy. You just drug them up, use one of the genetically altered units sperm, inject it into their womb when they're ready, and you have a perfect little unit baby growing in side of them. Easy, right? Of course, they have to have the right genes as well." Melissa looked into a room to see a girl standing at the glass window with blood on her hands and fingers. There was blood tricking from her wrist and arm.

She had scratched it raw.

"It's one way glass. That way we can monitor them while all they see is a hospital setting." Dr. Martinez knocked on the glass where the girl was standing and she screamed, covering her eyes and smearing the blood all over her face.

"You're sick!" Melissa spat. Dr. Martinez thought for a moment before moving in front of Melissa and looking at her face.

"You could make a perfect Antonio Fernandez Carriedo… or a Sadiq Annan… Hmm…" Melissa recoiled in disgust.

"You're not turning me into a subject!"

"But what are you going to do? I could easily drug you right now, have you impregnated, and then keep you here for nine months…" She leaned next to Melissa's ear and toyed with her brown hair. "I could kill you right now and no one would ever know what happened to you..." She backed away from Melissa and looked at another girl sleeping on her bed. "I wont do that, however…" She looked Melissa directly in the eyes.

"You're just as adorable as that doll that I loved so much… that's why…"

Melissa's eyes widened as she remembered that day in the store with the girl.

"You gave me that doll!" She nodded.

"You gave me humans!" She nodded again.

"You tricked so many people! Why would you do this?!" Dr. Martinez began pushing Melissa through the hallway again until they got to an elevator. Pushing the button so it lit up red, the two waited until it came down.

"Why?! Why did you do this?!" Melissa screamed at her. The elevator opened and the two got inside. Pushing a blank button, the elevator began to move up.

Dr. Martinez was silent the whole way up.

"Answer me!" Martinez looked down at the girl with a sad smile.

"I almost lost my child."

Melissa looked at her. The elevator opened up to lead into a giant bedroom. Martinez pushed Nicole in and over to the bed.

"Miracle..." Martinez said sweetly. The lump on the bed stirred for a second.

A head of white hair popped out from the covers.

Melissa watched as she saw a deathly pale young girl no older than six appear from under the covers. A tube was wrapped around her face that went into her nose and an iv poked out from her wrist.

"_Ma…mi_?" Martinez smiled at the little girl and hugged her.

"_Hija… Buenos dias…_" Martinez mumbled into the girls' hair. The girl moaned in pain and Martinez let go.

_She… almost lost her daughter? _Martinez kissed Miracle's head and lied her back down in bed.

"You see… she… I was _this close _to losing another loved one… My husband died in a car accident a month before my due date, and I was so depressed… I didn't want to end my life because it would mean the end of her life, and I couldn't leave her…"

Miracle began to cough. When she finished, you could hear her wheezing. "_Me duela, mami…"_ Miracle struggled to say. Martinez looked down at her sadly.

"I didn't know what was wrong when I bled… I was pregnant, and then the next thing I knew, I was bleeding so much… I was scared; I thought I had a miscarriage. I was so glad I was getting a check-up, if I wasn't…"

Miracle coughed again.

"She wouldn't have made it."

Melissa looked at Martinez. _I feel horrible… I didn't know anything about her, and I just… I just… _

Martinez kissed Miracle on the forehead. "She's so sick, she can barely move from her bed… She wasn't supposed to live this long, but she… she's slowly dying. I'm afraid she wont live for much longer." Martinez got up and took off the bindings from Melissa.

"Walk with me." Melissa followed the woman to the elevator and up to the roof.

When the two of them got into the cold midnight air, Melissa could hear everyone still fighting with all they had. They walked to the edge and looked over to see so many Martinez's guards dead.

"I told them to go easy… I'm tired of this all. I cant take it anymore." Melissa looked at the woman next to her. She was breaking down slowly and steadily. Almost like an old machine. It works hard until the last day, and then it stops.

"I know it's time for it all to be over. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I let my daughter die…" She chuckled slightly. "I cant believe it, though… I never dreamed of even doing any of this when I first met you… What kind of person have I turned into?" Melissa stood still for a moment.

"You… you just didn't want innocent lives to go to waste, so you saved them and gave them another chance… In a way, I guess you're a savior…"

"But I'm still a monster… a disgusting creature that did such horrible things to these people… I killed people for not obeying rules; I put people in cages –taking them from their families. I'm nothing but a monster."

Melissa didn't know what to tell the woman.

Melissa wasn't even sure what to tell herself.

Martinez stepped up on the edge of the building. "I suppose it cant hurt, right? I'll be dead not that long after…" Melissa looked up and saw Martinez turn towards her.

"- - - - - - - -" Martinez said and leaned all her weight back on her heels.

"Ah!" Melissa surged forward and reached out to grab Dr. Martinez's shirt.

It all happened in slow motion. Melissa missed her shirt by an inch and she watched as the woman plummeted to the ground and landed on her head with a sickening crack on the sidewalk out front, spraying blood everywhere.

The groups that saw this all stopped fighting when they heard the crack.

Everything was silent. The crickets stopped chirping, the wind didn't blow, and dark clouds rolled over the moon.

It was several minutes before anything happened, and those several minutes were some of the longest ones Melissa has ever felt.

The FMBI guards gave up as they threw their weapons on the ground without a word.

Melissa watched as all the people she had called for cheered and rejoiced. They had won, but… for some reason, Melissa felt uneasy.

_It's over now… there will never be human units again, right? _

"Melissa!" Said girl turned around to see Nicole running towards her. Melissa stood up numbly and walked forward. "I thought she killed you! I'm so glad you're safe!" Nicole hugged Melissa tightly.

"Mother Russia!" Ivan ran up and hugged her leg.

"We need to go. They've already put in the explosives in the basement." Nicole pulled on Melissa arm and tugged her to the elevator. "We have to go." Melissa pushed the ground floor button slowly and waited.

Halfway through the ride, it stopped abruptly at the thirteenth floor. "What happened?" Nicole asked. Melissa pushed the ground floor button several more times.

"I don't—"

A crowbar smashed in between the two doors and both girls screamed. With little effort, the doors popped open, and a dark haired girl in a lab coat stood with her hands on her hips and a cigarette hanging from her lips.

"Grab them." The three were seized immediately and taken out of the elevator.

"LET ME GO!" Melissa yelled, kicking her holder in the legs, but to no avail. "We won! Give up already!" A knife was brutally slashed across her cheek, making fresh blood slide down and roll off her chin to the white floor.

The dark haired girl looked at the knife she was holding. "Shame she died. She was a good pawn, for sure. You think I wouldn't figure out anything? You must be some kind of idiot." The knife's cold blade pressed to Melissa throat.

"Who are you?" Melissa asked.

The woman blew smoke in her face, making Melissa choke and gag on it. "So rude…" She turned around and took another drag. "I was the one running her show. Martinez was just a decoy while I overviewed the work…" The woman smirked and stomped out her cigarette.

"Take them away, leave the kid." She instructed.


	48. Stop Dreaming and See Reality

**An online translator is recommended.**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 48: Stop Dreaming and See Reality

* * *

Melissa's eyes scanned over the book she held in her hands. It was an interesting read, of course. Something about living units from an anime called Hetalia. She hadn't watched it, only heard of it from a good friend of hers.

It was about personified countries running around and goofing off. She wondered how hectic it would be if she bought a unit.

"There you are!" Melissa looked up from her book and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Sorry for just leaving a note…" She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You had me worried, mi amor! Even Rosa was worried!" He said, his Spanish accent making her smile and just want to kiss him right there.

"Mami!" A young girl came toddling over to where she was. Her shoulder length curly brown hair bounced as she ran to Melissa. Melissa pushed a piece of hair behind her pierced ear and bent down to hold out her arms to the little Spanish looking girl.

"Hola, Rosa." Melissa said in flawless Spanish, bringing the girl up and kissing her face several times. "¿Te perdiste a tu mami?" She asked, kissing the girl on her nose, her forehead, and her cheek before pulling away and laughing lightly. The little girl giggled.

"Si, mucho." Melissa hugged Rosa to her chest and turned towards her emerald eyed, curly brown haired, tanned skin boyfriend, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

"I told you." He said, pecking Melissa on the lips.

"Eew!" Rosa stuck out her tongue. The two both laughed at their daughters antics.

"Let me just put this away and we can go." Melissa handed Rosa to Antonio and took the book to put it back on the shelf where she found it.

Walking down the aisle, she looked for her place holder, and smiled when she found it. She pulled it out and put the book back in its place. "I'll get it next time."

"**No you wont…**" Melissa looked over to see herself in a black leather jacket, a black tanktop, and black jeans leaning against the shelf. Melissa looked around for a moment to see the only place she could go to was the little circle of light that illuminated the two. The rest of the world was missing.

"Wh…what do you mean I wont?" The other Melissa looked up towards where the ceiling was and huffed out a stream of white air.

"**You cant get it again, because by the time you do…**" The other Melissa turned her head, and Melissa almost screamed.

Not only was her left eye gouged out and bleeding, but the whole side of her face was ripped off and slightly burned. "**You'll be dead and gone…**" Melissa backed away from the girl standing next to her and turned to run, but something grabbed her ankle, making her fall to the floor.

"_**Now, what good would it do to run away from hallucinations? You'll end up in the psyche ward if you run, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to leave your fantasies alone… Heh, your loving boyfriend and daughter are merely an illusion you created to keep yourself sane, did you know that?**_" A new voice sounded from right next to her ear, dark and grungy, but still a woman's voice. It sounded like a monster in her ears.

Melissa's eyes flickered over to see blackened eyes starring at her. There was no white, only black. Her eye color was red, and she looked so evil.

"**You need to learn some things, girly.**" She looked over to see the first Melissa looking down at her. "**This is what you wish you had. In reality, it's over for you. You're being taken and killed, and when they blow up that building, everyone will forget about you. This whole fiasco was never supposed to happen, you know.**"

"What fiasco? What do you-" Melissa saw something flash by her memories quickly. A woman with silvery hair and blue-purple eyes was smiling at her. "…what?"

The monster Melissa sighed in a growl and placed two pointed fingernail fingers to Melissa temple, pressing in lightly. "_**How could you forget about it all when you are right there? You are so naïve. How am I even part of you? Ignorant bitch.**__" _Her fingers began to twist and after several seconds, her fingers went straight into Melissa's skull.

Melissa cried out in immense pain. "STOP! STOP IT!" Melissa could feel fingers running over her brain and scratching it away. Before she knew it, her vision went red, and she felt her head open from the top and be thrown away.

Melissa's head dropped to the floor in a heap, brown hair bloodied, and blood running from her eyes, nose, mouth, and ears pooled around her.

"_**You are evil… you went in here with me inside you? How much of an idiot are you?**_"

"**You should've known better. Look what you did to us.**"

"…" Melissa wanted to die right there. The pain and feeling of her blood falling from her head and staining her skin.

She wanted to see Rosa. She wanted to see Antonio. She wanted to die.

She wanted to die right there and never come back.

"**You're over… Sorry kid.**"

"_**Speak for yourself. I could just eat her soul and get on with my life.**_"

"**You demons are so disgusting. Why are you even here?**"

"_**Kehehehe~! That's a stupid question. Everyone has their demons; monsters that live and feast of their mind until they die… I'm one of them, respectively. There's nothing wrong with me.**_" Demon Melissa stated as she stood up and unbuttoned the top button of her vest, making her enlarged chest pop out more. "_**Shame I looked this pretty and had to go to waste inside of someone like that.**_" Long, raven hair cascaded down her back until it reached the tips where it was white. Leather shorts and boots appeared on her body, and the first Melissa looked at her.

"**You surely are disgusting creatures.**"

The demon turned and smiled at her, showing of several sharpened canines and then strutting off proudly. "_**Respectively. Now, I'm off to find someone else to eat away at. Tata~**_"

Melissa's eyes melted and dissolved into the blood.

"Mami?"

"Mi amor?"

_Don't look…_

A shrill scream that could only come from her daughter ripped through her bleeding ears.

_Don't look at me…._

"Rosa!"

_I'm such a monster…_

"**It's time for you to wake up.**"

* * *

**===\/\/\/\ _ /\/\/\/===**

* * *

"Take them away, leave the kid."

"STOP!" Melissa froze. _Oh please no. Don't be…_

"Oh, you must be her units… Glad of you all to join."

Melissa was turned and she saw each one of her units standing there.

"What are-" The glance she got from Antonio stopped her in her tracks.

That look could only mean one thing.

"_I'm sorry." _

"Let them go." Ludwig barked at the woman. She blinked and then smirked.

"Idiots, who do you think you all are?" She asked, blowing a steady stream of smoke from her lips.

"We're her family." Arthur and Francis said together.

"As family, we stay together through everything." Alfred and Matthew said.

"Even if that means taking her place in imprisonment." Kiku said.

"Don't do this…" Melissa held tears in her eyes, same with Nicole. Her eyes were locked on her husband, and his on hers.

"Wonderful speech. Really," The woman began clapping, "but I'd like to torture them and take this little creature along with it." Her eyes locked on Nicole's stomach. "The thing shouldn't have been created in the first place."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU SICK BASTARD!" Melissa screamed at the woman, earning herself another slash, but this time down her arm.

"I cant help my own daughter with anything? Is that why I'm so sick?"

"Daughter…"

_The girl who handed her the doll ran off and turned the corner into the main aisle. Melissa walked to the end and looked down to see her walking with a woman in a black sundress. "That doll should've been burned. Giving it to someone like that." _

"_She was adorable! You cant say that about her or the doll!" Young Martinez said to her mother. The Spanish looking woman looked down at her and said something to her quietly. _

_Martinez didn't move until her mother was going down another aisle. _

"_**Don't get caught by my mother.**__" _Martinez's last words echoed in Melissa's mind.

"You drove your daughter to suicide!"

"Good. She wasn't a good person anyway."

"Neither are you!" Melissa screamed. "If all you did was discourage her when she was young, then she didn't know any better! You were the one who created this whole thing because of what you did to her! She's human!"

"She was a monster."

"She was not a monster; _you're _the monster who created her! With all that negatively, she didn't know what was wrong! You…" Melissa shook with anger. "YOU ARE THE WORST EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Everything was silent for a moment.

"I just got an idea." Everyone looked at the raven haired woman.

"Let them go." The ones holding Melissa and Nicole did as told. The two immediately ran to their family.

Nicole and Gilbert kissed passionately, Melissa and Antonio hugged tightly, and the other sighed in relief.

"Get the others." Before anyone could do anything, her units were snatched up and put in handcuffs.

Melissa held Antonio close to her, Nicole doing the same with Gilbert, and they stared at their units were taken away and down the hall. "Them too."

Melissa didn't let go until one of them had to harshly throw her off of Antonio.

"Stop! Don't do this!" Melissa was going to get up and kill that woman, but Nicole's horrified scream stopped her.

"No! What did you do?!" Melissa saw Gilbert clutching his stomach, blood pooling around his hand. The clinking of a knife hitting linoleum made her stare in shock.

"See, resistance is futile." Martinez's mother sauntered up to Antonio and pointed the scalpel at his neck. "I wonder how you would scream if I sliced his neck."

"DON'T!" Melissa screamed out, holding out her hand as to stop her. Hanging her head, she let tears fall from her eyes.

"I… I'll go… is that what you want?!" The woman looked at Melissa. "What am I supposed to do if you take them away like that?! I don't want them to die! I love them too much! They're my family! Why are you making it so hard?!" Melissa was trembling.

This was too much for her.

"Have you ever heard of life is difficult?" Melissa looked up with tears bubbling over her watery brown eyes. The woman was glaring down at her. "Suck it up. It's true, you naïve girl." She waved her hand and watched as Antonio was taken away, struggling to get lose.

"Te amo! Te amo, Melissa!" He yelled. She looked at him with a heartbreaking smile.

"Te amo demasiado… idiota…" Melissa whimpered, rubbing her tears with her hand.

_Is this the end?_

* * *

"_Melissa?" Melissa blinked and looked over to see Antonio looking at her with sleepy eyes. "Are you okay?"_

_Melissa rolled over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm just thinking about some things." She smiled at him. _

"_Are you really just fine?" He asked after a moment. Her smile dropped and she lied back on her side of the bed. _

"_I was thinking about a friend of mine…" She could remember how nice he treated her when they were younger. He was always joking and pulling her hair to make her mad._

_He was her fist kiss, albeit they were both nine at the time and it was just a goodbye kiss to him. _

_He came back after a year and their friendship was still the same, even though they were both changing in different ways. _

_He was her best friend and she didn't even know what was happening to him._

_She did know he was going to…_

"_Why are you crying?" Melissa became aware she was actually crying. _

"_U-um…" She choked out right before she sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to get them to stop. "M-my friend… he…h-he…" She curled her fingers up and pressed her palms to her eyes. _

_Warm arms wrapped around her as she cried. Antonio kissed her temple and rubbed her back. "It's okay. You'll be fine… Let it all out." _

_Her friend, Eric, had been her best friend since kindergarten. They always played in the sandbox together, and made snow forts for snowball fights. They were thick as thieves, Eric and her, but when he left to live with his father in Colorado, the two had stopped talking. _

_When he had come back two years later, he had bruises and some new scars, even a surgery she didn't know about for a broken collarbone. Did she ask where they came from or who did that to him? No, she didn't want to ask him and have him hate her. _

_The two were still friends afterwards, still very close. They shared secrets and laughed at gossip together. It was everything she could dream for. _

_Then, he started talking about how he would kill his dad. She always told him that he would get arrested and they would never see each other again. He just hugged her and said he was kidding. Ever since that time, she should've known something was wrong, but she didn't question it. It wasn't in her nature to ask personal questions. _

_One summer morning, he came over early and asked to stay. He stayed for several days before his father arrived at the door angrily. He had stormed into their house and dragged Eric out. Melissa was the only one home at the time, and she didn't have the gut to tell her parents what had happened. _

_A few days went by without him showing up at her door asking to play. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and when he showed up again, she was fourteen and he was fifteen. _

_He had pulled her outside, hugged her tightly, kissed her, and told her he loved her. _

"_M-me? Why me?" She had asked, still getting over the shock. He smiled down at her sweetly, but his eyes said differently. His brown eyes were filled with anger, sadness, and love for her and her only. _

"_You stayed with me through everything." He nuzzled her neck and took in her scent. "I really love you… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Melly…" She hugged him in return, thinking he was apologizing for not being there for three years, but the next day, she had heard the news from her father. _

_Eric had died the night before. His father was found dead in the kitchen, and Erin in the bathroom, not only overdosed, but from loss of blood. She had cried hard. Her best friend, who had not only just told her he loved her, but then died the next day, was gone forever. _

_She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to understand it. She was a wreck for several weeks. It wasn't until later that she had gotten a letter addressed to her and from Eric. _

_Inside the letter, he told her everything. He told her what happened when he moved away; he told her what was happening when they were together again. Everything she didn't want to ask him was revealed inside the letter he had written her._

_That letter was safely sitting inside a book of pictures that had Eric and her in them. She had that book in a box located in her closet. _

"_Today's the day he died…" She mumbled out sometime later after calming down from crying. "He was one of my best friends… He was so sweet…" Melissa looked up for a moment and she swore she could see Eric starring at her from the edge of the bed. _

_He was standing on his knees starring at her with his head in his arms. He was in a plaid shirt, khaki shorts, and his shaggy brown hair was resting over his eyes. "I miss him so much." She said. He reached up, caressed the side of her cheek and smiled sweetly at her. _

_**I miss you, too… Melly… **__His voice whispered in her ear, and she smiled. _

"_Why don't you go back to sleep?" Antonio asked. She nodded and lied back down, his arm draping around her as she did so. "You'll feel better in the morning." Antonio murmured to her, trying his best to make the saddened girl happier. _

"_Thanks for being there for me." She said, giving Antonio one last peck on the lips before trying to fall back asleep. _

_Eric disappeared after placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and her left hand. _

_She could've sworn she smelled his cologne lingering under her nose…_

* * *

**__Eric was used to fill the rest of the chapter.**


	49. It's Finally Over

**An online translator is recommended.**

* * *

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 49: It's Finally Over

* * *

"Gil!" Melissa looked over to see Nicole pressing Gil's shirt to his wound.

"Please don't leave me! You cant!" Nicole yelled, tears leaking from her eyes. "Not yet… please." Melissa stood up, wobbling slightly.

She was still numb. Her mind was in overdrive and there were too many things happening for her to even think clearly. She took a deep breath before slowly walking over to the two.

"Nicht weinen… liebling…" Gilbert said, smiling up at his wife. Nicole shook her head and looked down into his red eyes.

"How can I not cry when you're dying, you idiot?!" She sobbed, clutching where her heart was; blood staining her shirt along the way.

"The awesome Prussia… doesn't die so easily, liebling. Awesome people don't die without a long fight." He laughed his signature laugh and she looked at the bloodied shirt.

Melissa clutched her head and slid down the wall. She couldn't smell anything besides blood. It didn't help that the blood was so close to her nose, either. _I need to get out… I cant take it…_

"But… you're only human…" Nicole said. Gilbert lifted his non-bloody hand to her cheek and smiled.

"So are you." He said simply. "Melissa, get her out of here."

"What?! No! I'm not leaving your side!" Nicole yelled angrily, tears spilling out much faster now that she was faced with the problem of having to leave her love.

"They're going to destroy this place any minute now. I'll be fine." He said sternly, smiling up at her. Melissa had to forcefully knock herself back into reality before she could get up.

"Nicole… we have to go."

"I'm not leaving! You don't know what it's like!" Melissa stood up, and walked over to Nicole.

"I'm not letting you die tonight." Nicole wanted to protest, but Melissa pulled her up and away from Gilbert.

"No! Gilbert! I don't want to leave you! Warum gehst du nicht willst, dass ich hier sein?! Ich kann dich nicht alleine lassen! Ich liebe dich zu sehr, um das zu tun! Stoppen Sie schob mich weg von dir! Bitte…" Melissa struggled to hold Nicole in her grasp.

"Ich werde in Ordnung sein, Nicole. Lassen Sie hier, ich will nichts mit dir passiert. Ich liebe dich auch. Ich werde wieder fϋr Sie, das versprech ich." Melissa had no idea what they were talking about, but she felt this was the time to take her away before anything else happened.

"Melissa! Stop!" Melissa ignored her and pulled her to the emergency stairs.

Gilbert smiled and put his head back on the tile, his eyes closing with a grunt.

Nicole fought the whole way down. She didn't want to leave at all, but Melissa just kept pushing her away.

"Nicole, he doesn't want you to die! That's why he told you to go!" Melissa said as they neared the bottom.

"But I don't want to leave him alone! If he's still here when this building goes down, he'll…! He'll-"

"I know… we have to trust that he'll come back, though… We need to get out." Nicole looked at the way they came from one more time before handing her head and shaking it.

"Okay…" Her voice was frail and broken.

* * *

Katherine looked around for Melissa but couldn't find her.

"Erika, where's Melissa and Agafiya?" Erika looked at Katherine for a moment and shook her head solemnly. "Agafiya got shot before we could escape with everyone.. she was at the back… Melissa never showed up after we went our separate ways." Erika said.

Katherine looked towards the sky. Thinking a silent prayer to the two, she closed her eyes and looked around. Most of the people who were prisoners had gotten a ride from someone to be taken back home to where they belong. There were only a few left, but they were slowly disappearing with other people.

"You're looking for Melissa?" Katherine looked to see a green haired girl looking at her.

"Do you know her?" The girl nodded.

"She helped me out of my prison… but she got captured… I'm not sure what happened after she was taken away, though." The greenette held out her hand.

"I'm Ivory."

Katherine shook her hand.

"Katherine."

"KittyBuns13?" Katherine nodded. Ivory smiled at her.

"Cool."

Katherine took one last look around. Not only was Melissa missing, but so were her units. "They ran to look for her, if you're wondering where they are." Erika stated, dropping another body next to the building.

"They did what? Why…"

"She's their family… Family sticks together…" Erika said, walking up to her and patting her shoulder. "They were good people."

"THERE SHE IS!" Ivory pointed and sure enough, Melissa was running towards the two with Nicole right behind her.

"Thank god you're okay!" Katherine said ecstatically. "Where are-"

"Wait five more minutes and then bring it down." Melissa instructed to Erika who nodded. Melissa walked right passed them and in the direction of the car.

By the time the two had gotten to their car, Erika was walking slowly back to where they were parked. Holding a detonator in her hand, she pulled up her hood and put on her Cry mask.

"Hasta la vista… Flying Mint Bunny Inc." Erika pressed the button and the building imploded, falling to the ground roughly and sending bits of it in every direction.

Flying Mint Bunny Incorporated was no more.

* * *

Melissa drove along the dirt rode silently. The sun just started to peak over the horizon, revealing a beautiful sunrise. Ivory sat in the back munching on the remnants of what used to be an ice cream cone. "Thanks for taking me home." Melissa shook her head and blinked. Katherine had gone back to the house, and Erika didn't show up at the car.

"Oh! Turn up ahead and head down the hill." Melissa did as told and when she turned the corner, she saw a large town sitting in something like a bowl. They weren't even in Nebraska anymore, in fact, she didn't know where she was on the map.

"Is this the only entrance?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, but we have everything we need in the town, so it's nothing big. I cant wait to see Lucy again. She's gonna be so happy.. Cassie's going to be happy too. I cant wait to see them all." Melissa looked at the young girl. She was so happy.

"Cassie? Is that your sister?" Nicole turned around to look at the bouncy green-head.

"No, she's one of my friends. She's been really nice to me since I met her in art class. Everyone else thinks I'm crazy, but she doesn't. Lucy is my dog. She's a cute Husky, and I love her so much." Nicole smiled at the girl.

Driving into the city, it looked peaceful, almost like a movie set.

Almost like there would be no crime, no bad people, and nothing like units ever coming inside its bowl.

"Turn down Grovings and then take a right at 12th street." Melissa nodded.

When they dropped the girl off at home, she hopped out of the car and waited outside for Melissa. Walking her up to the door, she handed the girl a piece of paper.

"If you ever have problems with units ever again, call me. I'll make sure to make a note of where you live." Ivory nodded.

A dog's bark sounded through the house, and after a moment or two, a man in his forties opened the door in a business suit. When he saw Ivory, he looked like he didn't want to believe it.

"Hi daddy." He looked at her and her changes. Looking over to Melissa, she smiled at him.

"I rescued her." Melissa stated. He looked at Ivory and she nodded, approving Melissa's words.

"Delilah! Come here!" He shouted into the house. After a moment, a younger woman rushed down the stairs in a sundress.

"What is it, Mitch?" When her amber eyes landed on the girl, tears formed, and she rushed over to the girl. "Ivory! Oh my god! You're all right!" She started kissing the girls head everywhere. "I thought you were dead!" Ivory hugged her mom and shook her head.

"I'm alive, mommy…" The young woman looked up at Melissa.

"Thank you for bringing her back to us… Thank you so much." Melissa found herself being encased in a warm hug. Melissa, not knowing what to do, stood there while she let the woman hug it out.

"I'll see you again sometime, Ivory." When Melissa started to walk away, Ivory gave her a hug and smiled at her.

"Thanks for everything." Melissa smiled at the girl and nodded.

"No problem."


	50. Forgetting Isn't Always The Best

Resistance is Futile!

Chapter 50: Forgetting Isn't Always the Best

* * *

**Several Weeks Later…**

* * *

Melissa woke up by the sound of the alarm. Reaching over sluggishly, she turned it off and lied face down in the cold pillow. She was not in the mood to get up. Turning her head, she looked at the wall and sighed.

Pushing herself up, she stretched her arms and wiped her eyes. The sun was shining in through the window and onto the hardwood floor. Stepping out onto the floor, she walked over to the closet and pulled out light denim Capri's and a yellow shirt with a white daisy on it. After taking a shower, she stood in the mirror after dressing and looked at her complexion.

It wasn't as bad as the week before, the dark circles under her eyes had disappeared at least. That pesky nightmare stopped showing up as well, so it was an improvement. Her skin was back to its normal shade as well, but… seeing it much paler for weeks, was this the normal color she was used to?

Shaking her head, she started on straightening her hair.

Twenty minutes passed by before she had all of it done. After applying a little bit of makeup, she walked out to the other room and was surprised to see Nicole up and watching the news.

"Anything?" Melissa asked as she walked up to the white couch and leaned over the back of it. Nicole shook her head and rubbed her stomach.

"No one seems to care anymore. Not like anyone will ever find it." She turned off the TV and put the remote on the glass table next to the basket of candies they had bought and put in there.

"Come on. We have to go down and eat." Nicole got up and smoothed out her white sundress. Her brown hair was loose, a jean jacket was over her shoulders, and her black leggings stood out from under the dress. For March, it was really warm. Almost like April warm.

"Do you want me to do your hair real quick?" Melissa asked as she turned and grabbed the room card, putting it in her front pocket along with her new phone.

"Yeah, if you could." Melissa French-braided Nicole's hair and they were out of the room to head down to breakfast. Walking to the elevator, the two of them stepped in alone and went down quietly.

Eating breakfast, the two talked about what to do that day to pass the time. They had decided to go to the Art Museum and then go shopping at the huge mall downtown. After that they would go eat somewhere and talk along the beach for a while.

By the time they got out and to the rental car it was about eleven. Melissa was about to start the car when she got a call. Pulling out her phone from her purse, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"_It's Katherine." _Melissa nodded and started the car.

"What's up?" Melissa asked nonchalantly, starting to pull out from her parking spot.

"_There's something here you probably need to see… It's a letter." _Going to the road, Melissa turned onto the street and went down the road. Nicole fiddled with the radio station, trying to find a station with good music.

"What kind of letter?" Melissa asked as she turned onto the highway to get downtown.

It was silent for a moment, besides Nicole's choice of music, and then Katherine spoke up.

"_It's concerning your units…" _Melissa's eyes widened for a moment and she glanced at Nicole for a quick second. She was smiling and looking out the window with her hand on her stomach.

"What about them?" Melissa asked, focusing on the road ahead of her.

"_You should come home to see it."_

"Forward it to the hotel. We're not coming back for another week." Melissa said, changing lanes.

"_If you insist…" _Katherine hung up and Melissa put her phone between her legs.

_It didn't happen. They never existed. All of that was a lie. All of it._

_**Was it really a lie? Was it really all just a hoax for almost nine months, Melissa? I don't think it was. It was all real, and you'd be deceiving yourself if you said it was all fake. **_

_It never happened. It never happened. I never found anything. _

_**You're lying to yourself… that's not healthy…**_

_You're not my business. You can't tell me what is and isn't good for my health. You're nothing._

_**I'm obviously of some value to you if you're conversing with me. Well, yourself… I'm you. I'm your conscious, in all aspects... You are lying to yourself, and you should stop before you really forget.**_

Melissa pursed her lips. _That's the point. I want to forget._

_**You really want to forget it all? You want to forget you were in love, you had a loving family who stuck together... you want to forget what they did to save your life?**_

Melissa stayed silent. Did she really want to forget all they did for her? Did she want to forget them all?

_**...Well… do you? **_

…_..yes….._

_**Very well… I'll leave you alone….**_

That other voice left her head and she continued to focus on the road.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget. Even after four weeks, she couldn't forget it.

Was it that she didn't want to forget? Or was it that she didn't want to give up all the happiness she had with them?

Memories of them flashed through her mind. Francis hitting on her mom, Alfred explaining how she was his 'mom', Nicole screaming 'The French are coming, The British are coming', and many other moments flashed through her mind as she drove.

When they got to the museum, she felt sick to her stomach. Parking the car, she turned it off and pulled the key from the ignition. Placing a hand on her stomach, she suppressed the feeling of vomiting and shook away the memories that made her nostalgic.

She just wanted a normal day again. A normal day like before she got involved in all that.

Was that too much to ask?

* * *

Two days later, Melissa walked up to the front desk. Stepping up to it, the woman smiled at her.

"Melissa Carter?" Melissa nodded and the woman handed her the letter.

She smiled a thank you and walked back to the hotel room.

Getting inside and sitting on the couch, she popped open the letter and opened it up.

There were only three words on the paper typed in what looked like typewriter font.

These three words made Melissa's eyes widen and her hands tremble.

"Nicole!" She called. Said girl rushed in and looked at her. "What's wrong?" Melissa handed Nicole the letter and she looked at it.

"Do you think…?" Nicole asked, handing the letter back to Melissa.

"I don't know…" Melissa said, folding the letter back up and placing it inside her purse.

_**Do you want to forget everything now?**_

Melissa walked over to the window and gripped the curtains in her hand.

_They're…._

Nicole placed a hand on Melissa's shoulder and smiled.

_They're still alive..._

* * *

**_~Fin~_**

* * *

**I loved writing for your guys. You seemed to really love my story too, and i love you guys for that. **

**For the sequel, i'm going to wait a while to post it. Maybe in the summer because i have alot i want to do with writing at the moment, so you're going to have to wait for that.**

**... I feel like it wasn't sad enough... **

**I'm going to post a Facts Chapter after this when i finish it. I think it's fun to see what happened while RIF was in the making.**

**Thank you for adding Resistance is Futile! to your favorites: ****AcetheBoss, ****AddXC92, ****Arkxy-chan****, AwesomeHellee9****, BlakKillerKat****, Blanckary****, Buffy Summers's Mint Bunny****, ChancellorPuddinghead****, CrimsonLaurana****, Cryers-Chan and Smiler-San****, Dancing Shadows Alchemist****, Darkfoot****, Dragoomega06****, Ellenthefox****, Estonia12393****, Heihei****, Hikari-Tenshi-Yuri****, ILuvBakuraRyouChibi****, Invader Ivy****, Junkied-P****, KatStorm****, KiaraWangWilliams****, Lurking Pheonix****, Partying'Through'Pain****, Pedro-IS-Madi12****, Piikachu****, Pinkithai****, Rose-Master-Of-Black-Magic****, Salene the WolfCat****, Silent Phantom gal****, Silver Tiger 123****, Snowy Holic****, Starlight Musings****, StorfenglegurStelpa21****, Swirly592****, SydneyInWonderland****, Tavialover14****, The Fool Arcana****, VioletFortova****, Zim-and-Nny-servant-001****, boredomsucks101****, chipsivanna****, katesmak****, legolasgreenleaf77****, memoranda****, mybrosdrivemecrazy****, pasta-pizza-Hetalia****, purplelover13****, silentmidnightdeath****, wingweaver84****, and xPureYume.**

**Thank you for adding Resistance is Futile to your Alerts: ****0507cathy****, Ahntanya's-Hope****, AkitaNeruWolfLover****, AlloraSara132****, BlakKillerKat****, Buffy Summers's Mint Bunny****, Castor Black****, Catastrophe Comes****, ChancellorPuddinghead****, Clover Vargas Rome****, Cryers-Chan and Smiler-San****, Dancing Shadows Alchemist****, Darkfoot****, DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s****, Ellenthefox****, Heihei****, Hikari-Tenshi-Yuri****, ILuvBakuraRyouChibi****, Invader Ivy****, KatStorm****, Keiko Murikami****, KiaraWangWilliams****, Maybell's Stories****, Mrs. Luigi Vargas****, Nekosrule16****, Partying'Through'Pain****, Piikachu****, Pinkithai****, Prussian Princess****, Rose-Master-Of-Black-Magic****, Roxburry Black****, Silent Phantom gal****, Silver Tiger 123****, SleepiPanda****, Snowy Holic****, Starlight Musings****, StorfenglegurStelpa21****, SugarCoatTheTruth****, Sweet17****, Swirly592****, TarrelYoukai****, The Fool Arcana****, The Jinxed Otaku 13****, TimIsaFunSucker****, boredomsucks101****, button-pusher****, chipsivanna****, katesmak****, kurtt****, legolasgreenleaf77****, matthieu-williams****, mybrosdrivemecrazy****, mysteri0s****, pasta-pizza-Hetalia****, purplelover13****, roxassoul****, srbskatomato****, tealgirl713****, and thisisRhispeaking**

**Thank you for all the reviews i got for this story. I appreciate it. I'm going to miss all the reviews, but you know, i'll be back with something new for you guys soon enough. I feel bad for not personally naming you, but you know who you are.**

**whether it be Death Note, Black Butler, Soul Eater, Hetalia, Vampire Knight, whatever i write, i'll be back for you guys.**

**Thanks for sticking with me through it all! I love you guys! Bye~**

**~_Mazgrl98_**


	51. Fun Facts about Resistance is Futile!

**Guys, here are some facts you might not have known about Resistance is Futile!**

* * *

**-Melissa's name was originally Madyson Love**

**-Melissa's appearance was based off of myself, along with her personality**

**-The Carter Family is based off of my own, but Nicole does not exist. Names were changed to protect the identity of my family.**

**-Melissa took seven years of Spanish (8th-12th grade plus 2 years in college)**

**-Nicole was originally named Olivia**

**-I originally didn't intent to do the whole human thing. I was just going to have one that had her interacting with a ton of units with no plot line.**

**-The ending took two days to write and compile together**

**-Dr. Martinez does not exist, neither does her mother, in real life. **

**-Dr Martinez was an on-the-fly character.**

**-So was Mrs. Martinez (Martinez's mother)**

**-I did not intend for Melissa to know Martinez from before**

**-I did not intend for Melissa to fall in love with Antonio. **

**-Nicole wasn't originally supposed to end up pregnant, but i felt it helped the story that way.**

**-I had no plot skeleton.**

**-Nicole was an out of the blue character who was only supposed to be a side character that you heard from every so often.**

**-I am not showing this story to my Dad.**

**-I had tons of fun writing this.**

**-Melissa's family was made around chapter 5 when Nicole showed up. They were on the fly as well.**

**-Her family was originally supposed to be her and one of her parents, or her family was on the rocks.**

**-Melissa was originally a teenager, but i switched to young adult to make it easier on myself.**

**-Melissa was born on September 17th, 1988**

**-Nicole was born on May 30th, 1993**

**-The switching of houses was made on the fly. For it to be so big, i searched through a book of house plans to find a good sized home with the biggest amount of bedrooms (and one i personally would love to live in)**

**-I listened to music while writing most of the chapters. I cant do it in silence.**

**-Ivory is from Magical Boxes. **

**-She was said to have gone missing a while after she met Cassie in highschool. She was living with her family and had to hide her units from them.**

**-the town she lives in is still unknown because it probably doesn't exist, but it's a really peaceful town, and no one ever really leaves it.**

**-Dr. Martinez committing suicide was last minute.**

**-Mrs. Martinez being a mega bitch wasn't planned, but i imagined if Martinez was so fucked up it was because of her mega bitch of a mother who didn't really give any fucks about her.**

**-Miguel was a made up character. He was Dr. Martinez's loving husband who loved her like she was his whole world. She loved him very deeply.**

**-Miracle was a last minute character that kind of explains why Martinez was doing what she was doing... still it was sort of sick using unborn babies.**

**-Unborn babies/abortion babies were a last minute thing.**

**-Resistance is Futile is one of the many attempts to write a unit story.**

**-It was also the most successful story for writing, and it was my most successful story. **

**-Melissa wrote a book called _Resistance is Futile! _but she didn't add anything about what they really were. She switched the plot completely, but still used some of the antics she had in her daily life. She also replaced characters in it and added her own. **

**-Melissa's _Resistance is Futile! _was like a fanfiction. **


	52. THE SEQUEL INFORMATION

Guys! So, hello again.

The SEQUEL to Resistance is Futile is now out! If you haven't checked it out already, you better do it because I guarantee you'll be happy.

It is called _Operation: Remember_

Now, that's about all I have for this, but please remember to review it and calm down from your excited highs.

~Mazgrl98


End file.
